


The Chronicles of the Virgin Asahi

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Meeting, First Time, Firsts, Fluff and Humor, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Self-Discovery, Sexual exploration, Slow Build, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: '“Doing okay?” Suga asks. “You make plans with that guy? You still haven't told me his name.”“Noya,” Asahi tells him. “Nishinoya Yuu.”Suga smiles and Asahi knows he picked up on everything that was in his voice as those syllables moved softly over his tongue. “Cute name,” he says. “Maybe worth falling for, huh?”Asahi doesn't miss the double meaning in his friend’s words, and he doesn't say no.'--Asahi wants the earth to swallow him whole when he accidentally crashes into tiny Nishinoya Yuu while riding his bike. He remains unsure of his stance on disappearing off the face of the planet after Noya asks him out on a date. But with the (somewhat aggressive) encouragement of his best friends/roommates, Asahi takes one small step forward, and soon finds himself doing a lot less hiding and a lot more living than he ever thought he could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for later chapters.

Asahi has never been in an accident, of any kind. He is careful to follow the rules, to make cautious decisions, to stay very much on the straight and narrow in everything he does.

This is why he rides a bicycle even though his friends tried to talk him into a motorcycle. This is why his helmet is firmly in place as he’s riding home from class, and why he uses his arm to signal properly before he makes a right turn.

This is why his heart stops and his lungs literally cease to function as they should when he makes this right turn and, out of nowhere, there is suddenly a person flying into his path, and he is _hitting_ them.

There's the sound of shouting—coming from him, and from the small body he can just see out of the corner of his eye as his bike skids sideways and he tumbles off of it. Someone off to his right, too, calling a warning too late.

There's the bite of asphalt scraping against the side of his knee and the length of his forearm, and his palms slam into the ground, hot and stinging, but he barely feels it. He gets to his feet in a flash and yanks his bike aside to see a young man, about his age probably, but so much smaller, sprawled out on the side of the road.

He’s laughing.

“I fucking caught it!” he says, grinning as he lifts a hand to triumphantly hold a yellow Frisbee in the air.

Someone hoots and Asahi looks over to see a guy with buzzed hair pumping his fists in the air.

“Nice!” he hollers.

Asahi’s helmet feels slightly askew, and he tugs it off so he can get a better look at the boy he's hit. He’s smiling up at Asahi from under a shock of bleached blonde bangs on a head of otherwise dark brown hair. A thin trickle of blood trails from a scrape on his pointed chin, and disappears under the edge of it.

“I'm so sorry,” Asahi says. “Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry. Are you okay?”

The boy laughs again and reaches a hand up to Asahi, who rubs both his palms over his thighs, hesitates a moment longer, and then clasps the boy’s hand and helps him up.

“I’m fine! Wasn't your fault at all. Are _you_ okay?”

Asahi has rammed into another human being with a metal bike and left him banged up and bleeding. He is in no way okay.

“Yes,” Asahi says, pulling his hand back as soon as he can and wiping it on his jeans again. “I didn't see you. I'm sorry, I—”

“Hey,” the boy interrupts, holding up a scraped palm to stop Asahi. “It was my fault entirely. You sure you're alright? I didn't even look...I'm lucky it was a bike and not a car, huh?”

Asahi just nods, visions of a huge vehicle smashing into this tiny boy, with his big, bright eyes and wild hair, making his chest go tight.

“Yeah? You're okay?” the boy asks.

“I’m...yeah. I...” Asahi looks around, wishing there was someone here to save him. He's so uncomfortable. He hit someone and that someone is small boned and smiling, and really almost _pretty_ , and Asahi feels like a bull in a china shop. “I'm okay.”

“Okay,” the boy says, eyes crinkling up.

“Oy! You gonna toss that back or what?”

Asahi looks over to the grassy expanse next to them where the boy’s friend is standing with his arms up in the air again, waiting.

“Thanks for the concern, asshole!” the boy shouts, but he's smiling, and his friend flips him the finger with an answering grin. “I'm really sorry,” he says, turning back to Asahi and gesturing towards his arm, red and stinging with road burn. “You should clean that up.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. “You, um…” he lifts a hand and touches his thumb to the boy’s chin, just to the left of his scrape. His skin is soft and his lips are right there above it, and Asahi should not be touching him right now. He doesn't know what he was thinking. “Sorry,” he says, quickly dropping his hand. “You, too.”

“What's your name?” the boy asks.

“A-azumane...Asahi,” Asahi stutters.

“I’m Noya. And I'm really okay. Don't look so freaked out, okay?”

“Okay,” Asahi says. He knows he will continue to look freaked out until he's been able to hide in his bed for a while with a blanket over his head. “But if you notice later that you're _not_ really okay, or you need stitches or something…”

“Pretty sure I'm definitely okay,” Noya says, shaking out his arms. “This is nothing.”

Asahi is unconvinced.

“How about...you give me your number,” Noya says. “So I can let you know later that I'm still okay.”

“Yes! Okay,” Asahi says, and then he immediately feels his face burning up because he said that very loudly and enthusiastically, and this guy probably thinks he's hitting on him or something, which he's _not._ Not that he wouldn't want to, but he’s hopeless and awkward and he just _hit him with his bike._ “I mean…”

“I'm ready,” Noya says, his phone in his hand.

Asahi stammers his way through his number and Noya taps it into his phone.

“Bro!” his friend yells. “I have class in ten minutes!”

Noya waves a hand at him and slips his phone back in his pocket. “Take care of yourself, Asahi. I'll talk to you later, hey?”

“Y-yes,” Asahi says. “Sure.”

Noya flashes him a wide smile and waves, before turning and jogging back to his friend, tossing the frisbee to him as he goes.

Asahi considers getting on his bike, registers that his palms are extremely sweaty, his limbs frustratingly shaky, and picks it up to walk it instead, hanging his helmet off of one of the handlebars. He keeps his head ducked down and does not look over towards Noya and his friend once. He doesn't look up at all until he's on the very edge of campus and they're out of sight.

He drops his bike and sinks to the grass beside it, letting his head fall into his hands. It's a couple minutes before he feels steady enough to dig his phone out of his bag.

 **Asahi:** suga I'm going to die

 **Suga:** expand please  
**Suga:** should I meet you at the hospital or did you just fail to hold the door open for someone

 **Asahi:** I ran right into someone on my bike

 **Suga:** Oh my god!  
**Suga:** is everyone okay??

 **Asahi:** yes he seems fine but I HIT him!!

 **Suga:** are YOU okay?

 **Asahi:** no!!!  
**Asahi:** I guess yes  
**Asahi:** but I hit someone!!!!!!

 **Suga:** Asahi...are you crying right now

 **Asahi:** probably...yes. oh my god  
**Asahi:** i should be in jail

 **Suga:** that's..not at all accurate  
**Suga:** where are you

 **Asahi:** on campus still, by the north parking lot

 **Suga:** can you get home? are you actually not hurt?

 **Asahi:** I'm fine. my knee hurts and I might be crying but it's just because I'm dying inside. i'm so embarrassed.

 **Suga:** shut  
**Suga:** shit  
**Suga:** i’m at work and I can't take off. i'm sending daichi okay? he should be out of class soon...just stay where you are

 **Asahi:** do not send saucy  
**Asahi:** dammit  
**Asahi:** DAICHI  
**Asahi:** he’ll say I'm being ridiculous

 **Suga:** he loves you and he won't.  
**Suga:** (Lolol saucy)

 **Asahi:** he loves me and he will. don't tell him I just called him saucy

 **Suga:** i have to get back to work but saucy is on his way  
**Suga:** keep texting me if you want, i just won't be able to respond for a bit

 **Asahi:** okay  
**Asahi:** i wish i had just walked today  
**Asahi:** or stayed home  
**Asahi:** i should always just stay home  
**Asahi:** suga what if i was crying when i was talking to him?? i don't know if i was  
**Asahi:** I want to die

 **Suga:** oh my god...Asahi I'm going to get fired  
**Suga:** why does it matter so much? was he cute or something?  
**Suga:** he was CUTE wasn't he???

 **Asahi:** he thinks I'm a giant awkward loser who can't steer a bike so it doesn't really matter

 **Suga:** you can steer a bike...how did you hit him anyway?

 **Asahi:** he ran into the street chasing a frisbee

 **Suga:** ....  
**Suga:** like a dog?

 **Asahi:** suga

 **Suga:** sweetheart if he's not embarrassed you certainly don't need to be

 **Asahi:** he was kind of like a hyper puppy

 **Suga:** and you are a sad puppy, so maybe it was meant to be  
**Suga:** did you get his name?

 **Asahi:** yes..I gave him my number in case he belatedly realizes he has a broken arm or something  
**Asahi:** honesty I don't think he even would have noticed. he was really happy about catching the frisbee

 **Suga:** alskfhjskf  
**Suga:** he still caught it??

 **Asahi:** he did

 **Suga:** oh my god  
**Suga:** who is this child

 **Asahi:** I think I sew Daichi  
**Asahi:** *see

 **Suga:** alright, please dont stress. I'll see you soon

 **Asahi:** k..thanks Suga

 **Suga:** <333

Asahi waves to Daichi when he gets closer and Daichi nods to him. His bag is slung over his shoulder, and he looks cool and composed as always.

“Okay, man?” he asks when he reaches him.

Asahi nods and gets to his feet. “I'm fine, you didn't need to come.”

Daichi reaches for his arm and turns it gently, looking over his hand and the torn skin running up to his elbow.

“Damn,” he says. “How's the other guy?”

“He's okay,” Asahi says. “I don't think he's going to sue me, anyway.”

Daichi snorts, and then looks at Asahi, sees that he’s serious, and grins. “Of course he's not. Come on, let's go wash this.”

Asahi leans over to pick his bike up, but Daichi darts in and grabs it.

“Suga told me not to be mean to you,” he says as they walk towards the nearest building. “And that you called me saucy.”

“I wasn't _calling_ you saucy, I—”

Daichi laughs. “You still haven't told him about the time you made me cry, huh?”

Asahi looks over at him, takes in his warm eyes and the quirk of his lips, his expression both open and teasing. They have very little in common, really, but Daichi has been his best friend since middle school. Even after they met Suga in high school and became three best friends instead of two.

He didn't actually make Daichi cry, not in a way he would ever tease him for. Daichi had been tipsy, and afraid that he was going to lose Suga when they graduated high school and Suga left for a semester abroad. All Asahi had done was tell Daichi how obvious it was that they were meant for each other, how there was no way a few months were going to change the way he knew Suga felt about Daichi, and Daichi had fallen into his shoulder and cried with relief.

“No,” Asahi says. “He wouldn't believe me anyway.”

“He would, unfortunately,” Daichi says.

“Can you tell _I_ was crying?” Asahi asks. He hates that this is a thing. The crying when he's overwhelmed. When he doesn't even realize it's happening.

They've reached the building, and Daichi slides Asahi's bike into the rack in front of it and looks up at him.

“Barely,” Daichi says. “It probably wasn't bad. Bet he didn't even notice.”

“Oh God...why are you being so nice? Are my eyes totally bloodshot?”

“I'm being nice because I'm a nice person,” Daichi says, holding the door open and nudging Asahi through it.

He _is_ a nice person, but he's also…

“And when you're no longer bleeding I'll feel more comfortable telling you how badly you need to chill the hell out.”

“There it is,” Asahi says.

“Because it _doesn't matter._ No one else is judging you the way you judge yourself.”

Asahi has heard this before, and he knows Daichi means well. But the thing is, it doesn't matter if it _shouldn't_ matter, because it _does._ It does to Asahi.

He turns the water on warm when they get into the restroom, and Daichi soaks a few paper towels in it and then takes Asahi's hand again. Asahi bites his lip while his friend carefully rinses off the dirt and bits of gravel that have caught in his skin, and then presses the folded towels to his arm.

“It's hardly bleeding,” Daichi says, “but let's just give it a minute.”

Asahi nods and waits. He wonders if Noya will really call him, and hopes that he won't.

It's one thing to be a wreck around Daichi and Suga, but another thing entirely to be that way in front of a cute guy who could fling himself in front of a moving bike and shake it off with a smile. No embarrassment, no worry, just a flash of white teeth and a toss of his gravity defying hair.

“Asahi,” Daichi says, and Asahi looks away from where Daichi’s hand is wrapped around his arm and meets his eyes. “Suga said he was cute?”

Asahi nods.

“Maybe give it a chance?”

“Maybe,” Asahi says, and Daichi looks a little sad because of course he knows Asahi's lying.

*

He goes straight to his room when they get home, one of two bedrooms in the apartment he shares with his friends. His is more or less the size of a closet, but Suga and Daichi's isn't much better, and the two of them have to fit in there.

(He doesn't think they actually mind the small space at all. This is one of the reasons he was vehemently opposed to them all living together—the very obvious enjoyment going on in the other room—but they had worn him down eventually. He suspects half of their motivation, Suga's in particular, was simply how easy it is to embarrass him on a regular basis this way.)

“Please don't obsess in there,” Daichi calls to his retreating back. “It was an accident. He's fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine.”

Asahi mumbles something vaguely affirmative, and closes his door behind himself before kicking his jeans off and flopping down face first on his bed.

“You get fifteen minutes of moping!” Daichi bellows. “Then I’m opening your door.”

Asahi throws his pillow at said door, and it makes a very unsatisfying, soft _thwump,_ before falling to the floor.

He closes his eyes and does what he always does. Replays everything in his mind. Thinks about how if he'd left one minute earlier or later it wouldn't have happened. About the way he would have acted and the things he would have said if he were someone else, someone more like Suga or Daichi. How he would have been charming and assertive, and would definitely not have had to worry afterwards that he may have been crying.

“Four minutes!”

Asahi presses his face into his sheets and groans. Even if Noya calls it won't matter. Asahi will fumble his words and never, ever manage to convey what he means to, and Noya will count himself lucky that he never has to see him again.

The doorknob turns at what Asahi can only assume is exactly the fifteen minute mark. Daichi swings the door wide open, and then goes back to the kitchen where Asahi can hear something bubbling on the stove.

“Hungry?” he asks when Asahi has pulled a pair of shorts on and come into the kitchen, sliding out a chair at their little round table. Asahi shakes his head. “Too bad...I told Suga I'd take good care of you.”

“I'm twenty-two years old,” Asahi says.

“Tell me you don't want Suga to come in and check you over and give you a kiss when he gets home.”

Asahi can't tell him this.

Daichi smirks and turns away to fill a plate up with reheated leftovers and fresh rice, slapping him on the back when he drops it in front of him.  

He's halfway through it when Suga comes in and immediately kisses his head, then pokes and pulls at him until he's satisfied that he's cleaned up well enough, and hasn't sustained any lasting injuries. Daichi blows him a kiss over Suga's head, and Asahi kicks him under the table, and it’s just then that his phone rings.

“Asahiiiii,” Suga says when it's been ringing long enough that the voice mail is about to pick up, and he hasn't made a move to answer it.

Asahi ignores him. He waits until the ringing has stopped and then he picks it up and looks at it. Unknown caller. It may have been Noya.

He puts it down and scoops some vegetables onto his fork, but a minute later his phone beeps. A text message this time.

 **Unknown number:** hey Asahi! This is Noya! I don't know if you're busy or just didn't pick up because you didn't know who it was

“Answer him,” Suga says.

“Not with you watching me,” Asahi counters.

Suga gives him a look, but he gets to his feet and starts cleaning up the kitchen, and Daichi goes into their living room/shared study space, and sits down in front of the computer.

 **Asahi:** hey, sorry. yeah I didn't recognize the number. how are you??

 **Unknown number:** i'm still very okay XD  
**Unknown number:** dude seriously I'm so sorry..i'm such an idiot  
**Unknown number:** i have total tunnel vision  
**Unknown number:** how are you??? your arm looked pretty scraped up

 **Asahi:** no it's fine, I got it cleaned up. well my friend did  
**Asahi:** it really wasn't bad though

 **Noya:** good i'm glad :)  
**Noya:** hey listen...i was wondering if you'd maybe want to meet up and let me buy you a coffee?  
**Noya:** to make up for crashing into you?

 **Asahi:** oh no...that's not necessary at all.  
**Asahi:** It was an accident. I'm just glad you're alright.

 **Noya:** well whether it's necessary or not, I'd still like to do it :)

 **Asahi:** honestly..you don't owe me anything. thanks for letting me know you're okay.

 **Noya:** okay...yeah. no problem  
**Noya:** hey...  
**Noya:** i'm just gonna go ahead and say this, because I can't tell if you're blowing me off here or not  
**Noya:** i know I don't owe you or anything  
**Noya:** honestly I just think you're cute and I'd really like to get coffee with you

“Asahi...I can feel your discomfort from here,” Suga says, and Asahi drops his phone and looks over to where Suga's watching him from the kitchen sink. “What's happening?”

“He asked me out,” Asahi says.

Suga's eyes go wide and there's a very obvious, sudden silence from the living room where Daichi is no longer typing.

“And?” Suga asks.

“I can't. Obviously.”

Suga comes towards him and Daichi stands up, and Asahi groans. “Do not double team me. You're not _actually_ my parents, you guys. I can make my own choices.”

Daichi and Suga look at each other, and then Suga inclines his head slightly and Daichi shakes his.

“No way! I'm not letting him make himself lonely and miserable,” Daichi says after their silent exchange.

“I'm not lonely and miserable,” Asahi says. “And you've never even met this guy, what makes you think there's any reason for me to say yes?”

“I was just going to ask you,” Suga interjects, throwing a dish towel at Daichi. “Before Daichi’s little outburst. What do you _want_ to do, Asahi?”

Daichi whips Suga in the butt with the towel before coming to stand near the table with his arms crossed over his chest. He has that look he's always gotten when Suga teases him, and Asahi knows it's going to be one of those nights he has to put his headphones on and turn the music up loud.

“It doesn't matter,” he says, sighing. “If we get to know each other then he'll figure out that I'm a disaster, and that will be it.”

“Asahi, you _have_ to stop—” Daichi begins, his voice rising, but Suga lifts a hand and cuts him off.

“Daichi, don't yell at him.”

“I'm not going to yell. I'm going to lovingly beat some sense into him,” Daichi says.

“Hush,” Suga says, pressing a finger to Daichi’s lips. Daichi tries to bite it and Asahi groans.

“Could you guys do that somewhere else, please? Some place where I’m not bemoaning my own inability to go out with someone?”

“This is what I’m talking about!” Daichi says, and Suga just sighs and nudges him out of the way, sitting down beside Asahi.

“Look at me,” he says, and he waits until Asahi has turned his head towards him, then smoothes Asahi’s hair out of his eyes before continuing. “You _can_ go out with someone. And you are not a disaster.”

“You are, a bit,” Daichi says. “But you’re a lovable disaster. Certainly not undateable.”

“Daichi, I swear to God,” Suga says, but Asahi can’t help smiling. It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Suga, but sometimes he thinks he’s just too nice to be able to see Asahi clearly. Daichi, on the other hand…

Daichi kisses Suga’s cheek and then ruffles Asahi’s hair before taking a seat across from them. “I’m finished now. Carry on.”

Suga narrows his eyes at him, the corners of his lips tipping up in a smile he can’t entirely hide, and then he turns back to Asahi.

“Just...try this, okay? Don't think about anything other than this, right here. Do you want to go out, just one time, with the cute guy who threw himself in front of your bike to catch a frisbee?”

He does. Of course he wants to. He was attractive and full of life, and somehow was not immediately put off by Asahi’s awkwardness. But—

“Yes or no?” Suga says.

“ _Yes,_ but—”

“Okay! So you say what you're thinking and you tell him yes.”

Asahi’s stomach twists and he looks at his phone. There are new messages from Noya.

 **Noya:** okay....god im sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable  
**Noya:** its totally okay if you’re not interested  
**Noya:** i probably read you all wrong  
**Noya:** i just thought it was worth a try :)

“Oh...he thinks I don’t want to now,” Asahi says.

“Give me your phone,” Daichi says, reaching across the table.

Asahi snatches it up and holds it away from him. “Maybe this is a sign!”

“It’s only a sign that you thought about it way too long. Text him!” Daichi says.

“It’s not a sign,” Suga agrees. “Think of how happy he’ll be when you tell him you _are_ interested.”

Asahi pictures Noya and his smiling eyes, and thinks about being the one to make him look like that. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, feeling his chest and stomach rise and fall.

“Okay....okay. Stop watching me though.”

Suga obligingly leans back in his seat and Daichi pointedly leans forward in his, resting his arms halfway across the table.

“I hate you,” Asahi says, holding his phone so Daichi can’t see the screen, and typing as quickly as he can with his slightly trembling fingers.

 **Asahi:** sorry! i’m sorry, my roommates were just talking to me  
**Asahi:** I’d like that though  
**Asahi:** to get coffee I mean  
**Asahi:** with you

 **Noya:** :))))  
**Noya:** awesome!!!  
**Noya:** really??

 **Asahi:** yes...I mean if you still want to?

 **Noya:** of course!!  
**Noya:** i just didn't really think you'd say yes i'm so stoked!  
**Noya:** i didn't exactly make the best first impression >.<

 **Asahi:** I....ran over you

 **Noya:** lol  
**Noya:** yeah well  
**Noya:** bygones, right?  
**Noya:** i think it was probably worth it

Asahi feels his ears get hot and he ducks his head. Suga brushes a hand over his shoulder and quietly leaves the table, but Daichi kicks at his foot until he looks up at him.

“Still hate me?” he asks, grinning at him.

“Go away,” Asahi says.

“Is he happy?”

“Yes,” Asahi says, feeling the heat spread down the back of his neck. “And yeah, yeah, so am I and I don’t hate you. Now please go away.”

Daichi taps Asahi’s foot with his own once more and then gets up, heading straight to his room where Suga has already disappeared. At least if they’re starting early, they’ll possibly have worn themselves out by the time Asahi’s ready to try to fall asleep. He goes into his own room and slips his headphones on before opening Noya’s messages again.

 **Noya:** you free in the next couple days?  
**Noya:** is that too soon?  
**Noya:** shit i don’t know if it’s too soon or if you’re just talking to your roommates again

 **Asahi:** i was, sorry. I’m back now  
**Asahi:** that’s not too soon  
**Asahi:** i have to work after class tomorrow but i could meet around lunch time, or after class on friday

 **Noya:** :D  
**Noya:** i’m free from 11-1 tomorrow!

 **Asahi:** maybe 11:30 then? At that coffee shop across from campus..with the weird bird thing on the sign?

 **Noya:** i always thought it was a dragon

 **Asahi:** huh...  
**Asahi:** really?

 **Noya:** lol...I'll show you tomorrow. it's as good a guess as a bird :p  
**Noya:** and 11:30 is perfect

 **Asahi:** I've never been convinced it was a bird...i'm open to the dragon interpretation

 **Noya:** XD  
**Noya:** do you have time to chat a little? Your roommates still around?

 **Asahi:** they're home still but they're...occupied.

 **Noya:** (•_•)?

 **Asahi:** they’re dating each other. Have been for years

 **Noya:** oh!!  
**Noya:** is that super awkward?

 **Asahi:** sometimes, just because...i mean the walls are thin  
**Asahi:** but they're my best friends

 **Noya:** do you ever join them? (⊙_⊙)  
**Noya:** sorry that's really inappropriate!  
**Noya:**...but god im curious do you? are they guys? girls? both?

 **Asahi:** both guys, and no...it's never been like that.

 **Noya:** i'm sorry...you didn't have to answer that.  
**Noya:** but i'm kind of glad  
**Noya:** i mean that....you're single  
**Noya:**..right?

 **Asahi:** I'm single yeah  
**Asahi:** look Noya..i feel like i should tell you though  
**Asahi:** I'm not...great, in person.  
**Asahi:** when I first meet someone I mean..my nerves go crazy sometimes  
**Asahi:** which I'm sure you already gathered today  
**Asahi:** but just

 **Noya:** Asahi stop  
**Noya:** clearly “great” is subjective  
**Noya:** you wanna know what I gathered?  
**Noya:** granted i've spent all of 3 minutes with you  
**Noya:** but  
**Noya:** i know you're gentle and sweet and you care about people, even people you don't know  
**Noya:** and you're hot  
**Noya:** as fuck  
**Noya:** Asahi?

 **Asahi:** i'm here  
**Asahi:** just not sure what to say

 **Noya:** oh...this is where you compliment me now XD  
**Noya:** kidding...I'm totally kidding!

 **Asahi:** :)  
**Asahi:** i'm really really sorry i hit you with my bike  
**Asahi:** but i think you're cute too. i'm glad you called me

 **Noya:** even though you didn't answer  
**Noya:** also i'm smiling like a dork right now...probably blushing too

 **Asahi:** im...usually blushing. and i don't really like talking on the phone, to be honest

 **Noya:** that's okay. we can text :)  
**Noya:** and I'm glad to hear that  
**Noya:** about the blushing  
**Noya:** because it's pretty damn cute  
**Noya:** asahiiiii  
**Noya:** are you gonna get quiet every time I compliment you?  
**Noya:** are you blushing furiously right now?  
**Noya:** please tell me you are

 **Asahi:** i think you and Suga would get along really well :p

 **Noya:** is that one of your roommates? Tell me about him!

Asahi lifts one side of his heavy headphones up and listens for a moment. It doesn't take long to ascertain the situation—Daichi moaning and then gasping suddenly, Suga's quiet, steady voice. He lets the headphone snap back into place over his ear, slouches down in his bed, and picks his phone back up. He tells Noya about Suga and Daichi, and Noya tells him about his best friend, Tanaka. They text each other for the next hour, Asahi blushing a few more times, but feeling warm and happy when he does. A buzzy, excited feeling in his stomach.

When they say goodnight he finds that he isn't insurmountably terrified of going out tomorrow. _Slightly_ terrified, of course. But not enough to keep him from going.

He slips his headphones off and he can hear Suga humming, the water running in the bathroom. Daichi is probably asleep, or close to it.

Asahi doesn't begrudge the two of them anything they have together. He loves them and he loves the way they love each other, and the way they’ve always made him feel like they're a team, and not a pair with a third wheel hanging on.

But he can't live with them forever. Not when he's graduating this year. Really not when he knows Daichi wants to marry Suga and Suga wants to marry Daichi, and one of them is bound to pop the question sooner or later.

He doesn't know if he'll ever have what they have, if he's even capable of reaching that level of comfort with someone else. But maybe, if he takes it a step at a time like Suga says, maybe he can see how far he gets.

There's a soft tapping on his door and then Suga cracks it open.

“Doing okay?” he asks. “You make plans with frisboy?”

“Please don't call him that,” Asahi says.

“You haven't told me his name yet,” Suga says. His hair is wet and he's wearing oversized shorts (Daichi's) and an even more oversized sweater (Asahi's). He's all soft and small when he comes in and sits down beside Asahi, and there's no way for Asahi to even pretend to be annoyed with him.

“Noya,” Asahi tells him. “Nishinoya Yuu.”

Suga smiles and Asahi knows he picked up on everything that was in his voice as those syllables moved softly over his tongue.

“Cute name,” he says. Asahi smiles and nods, and Suga leans into his shoulder. He bumps his knee into Asahi’s, gently so he doesn't press too hard against the bruise blooming on the side of it. “Maybe worth falling for, huh?”

Asahi doesn't say anything, he just hums a little and rests his head on Suga's. He doesn't miss the double meaning in his friend’s words, and he doesn't say no.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celesoran has done a beautiful illustration of bike riding Asahi that I highly encourage you to [check out](http://celesoran.tumblr.com/image/153769289736). Thank you, Cel!! ♡
> 
> Thank you Bees and sparklemura for reading along and loving these dorks as much as I do, and thank you to my [Essie-bird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle) for everything, always <3
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning is typical, outwardly. Asahi and Daichi are up first, like they always are, and he makes the coffee while Daichi walks down to the bakery at the corner of their block and picks up muffins for them, and something much more like dessert than breakfast for Suga. Suga emerges just as Daichi sets the bag on the table, like he could smell the chocolate through the door, and they all sit down together to eat and sip their coffee. It’s usually Asahi’s favorite part of the day—the only time they’re guaranteed to all be home, and everything is quiet and slow and comfortable.

Except that today there’s something loud and restless inside of him, tingling in his limbs and swirling in his stomach. He is _not_ going to back out, but he’s nervous. He’s really nervous.

“What time?” Suga asks, without him saying a word.

“11:30.”

“Just one date,” Suga reminds him. “Just you and one other person who you already know likes you.”

Asahi nods. It’s not quite that easy though, and even though Suga can’t fully understand that, he still gets it, and he rests a hand on Asahi’s arm, leaving it there through the rest of their morning meal.

“It’ll be fine,” Daichi says, gripping Asahi’s shoulder firmly before he leaves for his shift at the animal clinic where he interns a few times a week. “You already ran him over so...”

“Thanks, Daichi,” Asahi says. “Good talk.”

“I’m just saying...there’s nowhere to go but up, right?”

Asahi’s not so sure. He knows how far he is capable of falling. How many things he could spill, how much he could sweat and blush and fidget.

“You could leave your hair down,” Suga says, coming up behind them and tugging at the loose bun at the back of Asahi’s head. “He’ll be captivated by your beauty, and you can hide behind it if you need to.”

“No…” Asahi says slowly. It is nice to be able to let it cover his face, but it also draws attention when it’s down, and people are already inclined to glance his way because of his height and size. “I stand out less with it tied up.”

Suga sighs and shakes his head. “Alright. But I’m telling you, if _I_ looked like you, I would—”

“You would not look like _you,”_ Daichi cuts in, “and I would be very sad.”

“Thanks, Daichi...again,” Asahi says, smiling.

“Nothing against you, man,” Daichi says. “I’ve done my own fair share of envying your body—stop blushing, God—but I only need one bearded giant in my life.”

Asahi is blushing so hard. He doesn’t like the idea of anyone spending that much time thinking about his body. “Let’s please just stop talking about me.”

“We can talk about Daichi instead,” Suga says, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s waist from behind. “What’s wrong with _your_ body? Because personally—”

“Oh my _God,”_ Asahi says, pushing past both of them so he can reach the front door. “Everyone in this _building_ knows how much you like Daichi’s body. You guys are the worst.”

“What? It’s a good body!” Suga says, as if that was the point at all.

“It’s because we’re saying _body,”_ Daichi tells him. “He hates that word. Makes him think of—”

“ _Oh my God!”_ Asahi fumbles with the door and falls out of it into the hallway. “Please feel free to rent out my room, I’m going to find a box to live in.”

“Asahi...don’t leave angry,” Suga says, failing miserably at not laughing over the words.

“I’ll come visit you sometimes,” Asahi says. “Just you, Suga.”

Daichi is laughing too hard to respond to this jab, and Asahi smiles in spite of himself. He loves these stupid jackasses so much.

“Have a nice life, Sawamura,” he says. He tries to pull the door shut behind him, but Daichi catches it and grabs Asahi’s arm.

“Wait,” he says, choking back a laugh. “I’m sorry. Please let me visit you in your box.”

“Never, you’re dead to me,” Asahi says, and Daichi grins and yanks Asahi into him with an arm hooked around his neck.

“You’ve got this,” he says. “I’m not just saying that so you won’t shun me.”

Asahi grumbles and blushes and feels infinitely better underneath it all, because he knows Daichi won’t lie to him.

“Okay?” Daichi asks, releasing Asahi enough that he can stand up straight, but keeping a hand on the back of his neck so Asahi has to face him.

“Yeah...yeah, thanks,” Asahi says.

Daichi nods and lets him go. “Text us, yeah?”

“I will,” Asahi promises, then adds, “Suga, at least.”

“That hurts,” Daichi says, and Asahi shrugs and turns to walk to the elevator. “After everything I’ve done for you!”

“Bye, Suga!” Asahi calls.

“Bye!” Suga shouts back just before the elevator arrives and Asahi steps inside.

Daichi is still standing outside their door, hands in his pockets now, looking forlorn with his head hanging down, and it breaks Asahi even though he knows it’s put on.

“Goodbye, Daichi,” he says.

Daichi looks up and smiles as the doors slide shut, and Asahi thinks that even if some things are a lot harder for him than he wishes they were, he’s still pretty lucky.

*

His morning classes pass by quickly, too quickly, really, and the butterflies in his stomach start fluttering in overdrive when he gets a text from Noya an hour before their coffee date.

 **Noya:** morning asahi! still good for 11:30?

 **Asahi:** good morning! yes, i’ll be there

 **Noya:** great! I’m really looking forward to it!  
**Noya:** don’t freak out when you see me k? My jaw kinda bruised up over night  
**Noya:** but im fine!

 **Asahi:** oh my god..i’m so sorry!  
**Asahi:** we could reschedule, if you want to just rest?

 **Noya:** are you kidding? of course not!  
**Noya:** dude my best friend is basically a tornado in human form  
**Noya:** i cant even tell you the amount of stupid shit we’ve done and the number of bones i’ve broken

 **Asahi:** I'm warning you now...i’m nothing like Tanaka-san.  
**Asahi:** daichi is studying to be a vet and i almost threw up when he left a text book open with dissection pictures in it

 **Noya:** hahaha..did he do that on purpose??

 **Asahi:** of course he did

 **Noya:** oh my god, you poor thing  
**Noya:** but think about it..you love your friends and you don’t want to date them right?

 **Asahi:** no...i told you it’s never been like that

 **Noya:** no i know..my point is that Ryuu’s my best friend, but i’ve never wanted to ask him out  
**Noya:** I think you’re attracted to different things in the people you’re just friends with and the people you want to date, you know?  
**Noya:** you’re doing your quiet thing again...is it because i said i’m attracted to you?  
**Noya:** are you blushing in class????  
**Noya:** or is that not it?....asahi i know we’re not like...dating  
**Noya:** but we’re going on A date  
**Noya:** im just gonna stop talking now ok?  
**Noya:** i’ll see you soon?

 **Asahi:** sorry i didn’t mean to be quiet  
**Asahi:** you will see me soon :)

 **Noya:** :))  
**Noya:** don’t be sorry..sometimes i talk too much

 **Asahi:** you don’t, and i think you’re probably right, about...what we’re attracted to

 **Noya:** are you trying to say you’re attracted to me asahi? :D  
**Noya:** i’m sorry i couldn’t help myself  
**Noya:** do not stand me up!!!

 **Asahi:** :p  
**Asahi:** bird/dragon coffee shop in 45 minutes

 **Noya:** dragon

 **Asahi:** maybe

 **Noya:** XD

Asahi spends the rest of his class breathing slowly and deliberately, so he can focus on that instead of the fact that he’s going on a _date_ even though he doesn’t date people. Because he knows better than to put himself in situations that never turn out well.

A message from Suga appears right before class ends, like he somehow knew exactly what Asahi was thinking. He did, probably.

 **Suga:** remember, it’s just getting coffee...the most casual, low-key, low-expectations date possible  
**Suga:** if you don’t click with each other then that’s okay  
**Suga:** doesn’t mean it wasn’t worth it, or that you did anything wrong  
**Suga:** i love you (*¯ ³¯*)♡

 **Asahi:** i know...but he’s really cute, Suga. like..not just the way he looks  
**Asahi:** i just  
**Asahi:** (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

 **Suga:** oh my god Asahi..that face is tragic  
**Suga:** i can’t

 **Asahi:** it’s precisely how if eel  
**Asahi:** *i feel  
**Asahi:**  shit suga i have to go!

 **Suga:** go!!! <333333

 **Asahi:** k i love you i’ll text u after if i don’t die  
**Asahi:** if i do die tell saucy i don’t really hate him  
**Asahi:** that wasn’t on purpose!! my phone thinks thats what im trying to type now!

 **Suga:** asahi! go!

Asahi shoves his phone in his bag so he won’t be tempted to stay right where he is, even as the rest of his classmates shuffle out, and continue texting Suga. That’s not really what he wants, even though it would be easy and comfortable. Because then he wouldn’t get to see Noya again. _Really_ see him, without the panic of just having collided with him muddling his thoughts.

He finds though, with a bit of surprise, that the nerves dancing through him as he makes his way to the edge of campus and across the street are not limited to the bad kind, that ones that make his mouth dry and his chest tight. There’s something else there, too. The soft, light buzz of excitement, of knowing something is about to happen, and _wanting_ it to. It’s not a feeling he is overly familiar with, not even one he’s entirely comfortable with, but it’s not unpleasant either. A little frightening and good at the same time.

The coffee shop is right in front of him now, with the abstract, almost tribal winged creature, twisting around itself within the confines of the round, white sign displaying it. He’s really not so sure about the dragon theory, now that he’s looking right at it, but he’s sure he wants to hear about it from the bright-eyed boy waiting for him right there on the other side of the wide front window.

Noya spots him and waves, and this is it—there’s no backing out now without looking completely insane—so Asahi lifts a hand in greeting, and then opens the jingling door to the shop and steps inside.

“Asahi!” Noya gets to his feet, and Asahi wishes he hadn’t because he doesn’t know if that means something. If he’s supposed to hug him or make contact with him in some way, now that he’s reached him and they’re both standing here right in front of each other.

He just looks at him, taking in how small he really is. A whole foot shorter than Asahi, wiry and angular and sharp, almost, except...his hair is soft today. A beanie is covering most of it, and the rest falls over his forehead and ears, dark brown and bright blonde. His jeans are tight and his shirt is too big, and he’s cute. He’s even cuter than Asahi remembers.

The scrape on his chin has scabbed over and a purple bruise extends up the left side of his jaw, but he’s smiling like he couldn’t be happier to see Asahi, and Asahi smiles back even though it literally hurts, seeing a mark he’s made on someone else.

“I’m so sorry,” he says.

Noya is already shaking his head. “I told you, not your fault. How’s your arm?” he asks, reaching for Asahi’s hand.

Asahi can feel the panic that immediately darts through him painting itself across his face, and Noya stops short just before they touch.

“Sorry!” he says. “Is that...kind of like the phone thing?”

“No,” Asahi says. “I mean, yes, kind of, I’m just...I’m really nervous. My arm’s okay.” He turns it so the inside of his wrist is to Noya and tugs his sleeve up. It looks kind of awful actually, but it doesn’t hurt much.

“Shit,” Noya says, eyes moving over Asahi’s arm, and then coming up to his face, his expression shifting into something softer and smiling when their eyes meet. “I’m nervous, too. Let’s sit, okay? Get something to drink?”

“Yeah,” Asahi agrees, nodding gratefully. They go up to the counter and order their drinks (something complicated and packed with sugar for Noya, black coffee for Asahi), then take them back to the little table by the window where Noya was sitting before.

Noya sits with his feet up on the seat, and Asahi can’t stop looking at the legs of his dark, skinny jeans disappearing into the high tops of his sneakers. His legs are probably as strong as his wiry arms underneath the fabric, but right now they look like little bird legs, and it makes Asahi want to scoop him up and hold him.

“How can you drink that?” Noya asks, and Asahi startles, blushing as he looks away from Noya’s crossed ankles on the chair (directly behind which is his _ass,_ _oh my God did he see Asahi looking?)_ and up to his face.

“Oh...um, I just kind of, drink it? To wake up, I mean. I guess I don’t really drink it because it tastes good.”

Noya laughs. “Well no, of course not, it tastes like shit like that. Why don’t you put some sugar in it at least?”

“I don’t know,” Asahi says with a shrug. “I’ve always had it this way, it tastes familiar.”

“You like things to be familiar, huh?”

“Usually, yeah,” Asahi says. “Not always.”

This is not familiar. Noya is new, and being here with him, _wanting_ to be here, is new, but there’s nothing that could make Asahi get up and leave right now.

Noya smiles, cups his coffee mug between his hands, and takes a sip. “Wanna know something?” Asahi nods and Noya sets the cup back down on the table between them. “This is really new for me. Asking a guy out, I mean. It’s my first time.”

“Oh...do you...do you usually date girls?”

Noya nods. “I’ve always liked both, guys and girls, but I really haven’t dated anyone in a while. Since college started, actually. There’s always so much to do and so many people to hang out with. There hasn’t been anyone I felt like...like I wanted to just see them, you know?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. He doesn’t get it, completely. He’s never been caught up in the social scene at the university, has always been content with Daichi and Suga. But he definitely understands not being drawn to one person, wanting to see them more, to be alone with them.

“What about you?” Noya asks. “Have you dated a lot?”

Asahi smiles slightly. “Are you really asking me that?”

“Yes...” Noya’s eyebrows draw together. “Asahi...have you _seen_ yourself? If I had to guess I’d say you’ve probably had plenty of opportunities.”

Asahi looks down at the table and lets go of his cup, because his palms have become so sweaty all of a sudden he’s afraid he’s going to drop it. “Like I said, I’m not...I’m really not great in person. I’ve gone on dates before, when my friends talked me into it, but...it’s never gone very well.”

“How come?” Noya asks. When Asahi forces himself to look up at him, he can see that he’s genuinely curious. Truly, somehow, doesn’t seem to get how uncomfortable Asahi’s awkwardness makes things for most people.

“I kind of hate it,” Asahi says honestly. “I hate small talk, and I get uncomfortable when someone is really focused on me. I’m basically a recipe for the worst first date you can imagine.”

“Then why are you here right now?” Noya asks. “Is it just because you feel bad about yesterday?”

“No!” Asahi says. “I _do_ feel terrible about it, but that’s...that’s not why.”

“Then...what?”

Asahi looks away from Noya’s sharp eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck as he tries to sort out an answer to this, even just for himself. He doesn’t know exactly why this is different. Why even though he’s nervous and sweating and completely out of his comfort zone, he still wants to be here.

“You,” he says, finally. Inarticulately. He knows there needs to be more of an explanation than this, but it’s all he really has. “Because...you make me want to be here.”

Noya reaches out, tapping his knuckles lightly against Asahi’s knee to get him to face him. He’s smiling, a soft, quiet curve of pink lips that makes Asahi’s breath catch.

“Not because of this?” he asks, touching his bruised jaw.

Asahi shakes his head, then says, “No,” out loud, so Noya knows he means it.

“Okay,” Noya says. “Let’s talk about this bird/dragon situation, because now that I’m here I think we’re both wrong.”

Asahi just stares at the smaller boy for a moment, his narrow shoulders and his hair falling in his eyes. The way he’s smiling at Asahi, and taking something that would normally be a downward spiral of awkwardness, and turning it into...nothing of consequence. Just a moment that is passing, carrying easily into another.

He smiles and leans forward in his chair, and watches Noya draw invisible pictures on the table with the tip of his finger, explaining how the creature is clearly actually supposed to be a griffin ( _"I_ _t’s definitely not a griffin,” Asahi says. "It doesn’t have enough legs.”)._ They laugh and argue about limbs and wings and mythology, and an hour later neither of them has figured out what the creature is, neither of them care. Asahi has blushed a number of times, and rubbed his hands on his jeans, and almost knocked his coffee over. But he’s talked a lot, too, and Noya has almost fallen off his chair from laughing so suddenly, and when they realize what time it is Asahi doesn’t get that sweeping feeling of relief he usually welcomes when a social engagement has come to an end and he’s free to leave.

“Oh...” he says, disappointed. “I have to go. You do, too, don’t you?”

“Shit, yeah,” Noya says, looking at the time on his phone. “Probably gonna be late.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi says. “I should have kept an eye on the time.”

“I’m not. And I’m glad you didn’t.” Noya leans forward, elbows resting on his knees so his loosely clasped hands are almost touching Asahi’s legs. “I think...that you didn’t hate this.”

“No,” Asahi says, ignoring the heat he can feel moving down his neck and under his shirt. “I had a really good time,” he says to Noya’s hands.

Noya doesn’t say anything, but Asahi sees his hands unclasp, watches as he holds one out, palm up, right in front of Asahi.

He doesn’t think about it. Doesn’t even stop to make sure his palm isn’t sweaty, he just reaches out and takes what’s been offered to him. A small hand with slim, pale fingers, disappearing in Asahi’s grasp when he wraps his hand around it.

“Are you still free tomorrow night?” Noya asks.

He doesn’t ask if that’s too soon this time, and Asahi is already nodding.

“I finish at 5:00.”

“I work until 6:00,” Noya says. “Dinner at 7:00?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Where do you want to go?”

“You pick,” Noya says. “Where are you most comfortable? Going out? Staying in?”

“In,” Asahi says, but then he thinks about what that would mean—the two of them completely alone. They’re still holding hands and he’s definitely sweating now, but he doesn’t want to let go. “Or out,” he corrects himself. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Noya smiles, his thumb stroking over the back of Asahi’s hand, just once. “Why don’t you text me later. I’m good with anything.”

“Okay,” Asahi says. “We should...”

“Yeah,” Noya says.

They still haven’t let go, and Noya is leaning so close. Asahi takes a deep breath and reaches up, running his fingers down the side of Noya’s jaw, so lightly he’s barely touching him. He wonders what it would be like to trace that same path with his lips. He doesn’t know if he’d actually be able to get himself to do it, but just knowing it’s something that could happen, something Noya would probably like him to do—just feeling the _wanting_ of it—fills Asahi with heat from his head to his toes.

“It was definitely worth it,” Noya says when Asahi’s thumb brushes over the tip of his chin before he lowers his hand.

Asahi swallows and considers nodding, but he doesn’t want to suggest that he’s in any way okay with Noya being hurt. He lets go of Noya’s hand and picks up both of their cups as he gets to his feet. Noya walks beside him to the counter where they leave their cups. He ducks under Asahi’s arm when he opens the door, and falls into step beside him.

“You’re so quiet,” Noya says as they walk across the street together, back to the university.

“I’m sor—”

“Don’t apologize,” Noya says, bumping his shoulder against Asahi’s arm. “You can be quiet whenever you want. I just want to say, once, that you _can_ say whatever you want to if...if you want to.”

He grins at his own repetition, and Asahi smiles and wants very much to wrap his arm around him, the way he often just leans into Daichi or Suga when he doesn’t know how to respond to something, but wants them to know he’s heard them.

“Sometimes...by the time I’ve thought through something from every angle, it’s way too late to say what I was thinking.”

“That’s okay,” Noya says. “Say what you want to say, or say it later, or don’t say it. Just...know that you can, okay?”

“Okay,” Asahi says. “Thanks.”

Noya laughs and shakes his head. “God, you’re so fucking cute.”

The blush that stains Asahi’s skin is immediate and probably extremely vibrant, based on how hot he feels.

“Stop,” Noya says, and Asahi presses his hands to his face, covering his eyes. “Oh my God, stop! You get cuter every second.”

“Noya!” Asahi says from behind his hands, and Noya just continues to laugh and leans into Asahi’s side.

“Sorry, but I’m not sorry,” he says, when Asahi has stumbled against a curb and looked up to see that they’ve made their way well onto the university campus, and it’s beyond time for them to split up and head to their classes.

“Why?” Asahi finds himself saying, instead of saying goodbye.

“Why? You really want me to say how cute you are again? Because I will.”

“No,” Asahi says, realizing that most of his thoughts didn’t make their way out with the question. “I meant, sorry...I’m saying something later now. Why did you ask me out, when you’ve never asked a guy out before? You said you’ve always liked guys too, so...”

“Oh,” Noya says. “I don’t know...I guess my answer’s the same as yours? I mean I think you’re cute, obviously, but...there was just...something. Something about you. There was no way I was gonna let you and your bicycle helmet and your pink cheeks just walk away.”

“My bicycle helmet?”

Noya smiles.

“You’re making fun of me,” Asahi says, with the fond resignation of someone who is very accustomed to being teased by his friends, and can easily recognize when it’s coming from a good place.

“I like you,” Noya says.

This is one of those times when Asahi would normally duck his head and not say a word. He knows it would be okay if he did that now.

“I like you, too,” he says.

It wasn’t actually that hard to say. Not with Noya smiling at him like that. Not after having a first date that not only wasn’t a disaster, but was _good._ That didn’t really feel like a first date at all, it just felt like hanging out with a friend. A friend who is attractive and looks at Asahi like he’s doing everything right, when all he’s doing is sitting there being himself.

They say goodbye and Asahi walks to his next class, slipping into the back of it and spreading his books across his desk before he pulls his phone out of his bag.

There are a lot of messages. Mostly just a long sequence of them from Daichi that each say the same thing. _Body._ Then some sweet ones from Suga saying he’s thinking about him, and then an inappropriate picture from Daichi that Asahi definitely shouldn’t have just opened in class.

 **Asahi:** who even is that?? Don’t send me stuff like that!!!

 **Daichi:** lol...just some guy who’s clearly very comfortable with his naked body being online

 **Asahi:** why are we friends?

 **Daichi:** how did it go????

 **Asahi:** i was about to text you about it but then i got all your messages and have now decided not to  
**Asahi:** you can ask Suga

 **Daichi:** Come on  
**Daichi:** Asahi  
**Daichi:** Asahiii

Asahi scrolls through Suga’s messages, makes sure the professor is not looking at him, and then slouches down in his seat.

 **Asahi:** im back  
**Asahi:** it was really good suga  
**Asahi:** like really good. it’s freaking me out a little

 **Suga:** Asahi!!! (o^▽^o)  
**Suga:** I’m so happy!!!!! You weren’t nervous??

 **Asahi:** no i was really nervous  
**Asahi:** but it didn’t matter?  
**Asahi:** like...it didn’t make me not able to talk, and he’s so  
**Asahi:** i dunno he talks a lot, all loud and excited, so i could just listen if i wanted  
**Asahi:** but he doesn’t talk over me?  
**Asahi:** he’s just...suga he’s so cute. And we held hands at the end and he wasn’t like ‘you’re sweaty please let go of me’

 **Suga:** lolol...of course he wasn’t!  
**Suga:** you held haaaaaands oh my god my heart is exploding  
**Suga:** are you going to see him again??

 **Asahi:** yeah...tomorrow night

 **Suga:** !!!!  
**Suga:** so soon!

 **Asahi:** yeah is that bad?

 **Suga:** if you both want to see each other tomorrow, then you should see each other tomorrow  
**Suga:** (*^‿^*)  
**Suga:** Asahi i’m so proud of you  
**Suga:** i might die

 **Asahi:** thanks suga, don’t die please  
**Asahi** : i had a good time  
**Asahi:** i’m scared

 **Suga:** i know, but you’re okay  <3  
**Suga:** one thing at a time, right?  
**Suga:** also daichi is yelling at me..are you ignoring him?

 **Asahi:** yes

 **Suga:** while i don’t want to discourage this, because i’m sure he deserves it  
**Suga:** i’m in class, so why don’t you put him out of his misery  
**Suga:** then tonight tell me EVERYTHING

 **Asahi:** k  
**Asahi:** i’m not telling you everything, but i’ll see you tonight  <3

 **Suga:** (=^‥^=)

 **Asahi:** (are you being a curious cat who won’t be turned away?)

 **Suga:** (yes...good luck)

Asahi puts his phone on his lap and takes some time to copy down the notes on the board and make sure he’s not completely lost. By the time he picks his phone up again, there’s a new string of messages from Daichi.

 **Daichi:** if we weren’t texting right now i’d give you a look and you’d spill in two seconds  
**Daichi:** one, probably  
**Daichi:** asahi  
**Daichi:** come on  
**Daichi:** i know you’re texting suga right now  
**Daichi:** he’s being a shit and won’t tell me anything  
**Daichi:** just tell me you’re fine, okay?  
**Daichi:** ignoring me isn’t going to make me not do something similar in the future  
**Daichi:** it’s just making me sad right now  
**Daichi:** o(〒﹏〒)o

 **Asahi:** oh my god daichi  
**Asahi:** pull yourself together

 **Daichi:** you’re so mean

 **Asahi:** where could i have learned it from?

 **Daichi:** would you please  
**Daichi:** for the love of god  
**Daichi:** at least tell me that you didn’t throw up on him or something, and you’re not curled up in a ball of self loathing?

 **Asahi:** i didn’t throw up on him

 **Daichi:** And??

 **Asahi:** i’ll talk to you later k? I’m in class and i really should pay attention

 **Daichi:** does suga even know what an actual cold-hearted jerkwad you are?  
**Daichi:** i’m screencapping this entire conversation just so you know  
**Daichi:** the truth will come out

 **Asahi:** (￣▽￣)

 **Daichi:** you had a good time, didn’t you?  
**Daichi:** i know you did, or you wouldn’t be messing with me

 **Asahi:** i had a good time.  
**Asahi:** I really do need to pay attention so I’ll tell you more after class, but it was the best date i’ve ever had.  
**Asahi:** Thank you for pushing me to not chicken out

 **Daichi:** i’m really glad to hear that asahi  
**Daichi:** i’m reacting really embarrassingly to this news actually, so i’m glad this is happening via text  
**Daichi:** don’t tell suga that

 **Asahi:** *screenshot captured*

 **Daichi:** why, man?

 **Asahi:** i’ll text as soon as i’m out of class, promise

 **Daichi:** k :)

*

Before the three of them get home that night, they’ve already texted enough that everyone knows everything they need to know, and Suga has solved Asahi’s problem of not knowing where he and Noya should have dinner the next night.

 **Suga:** just pack up dinner and have a picnic?  
**Suga:** you’ll be alone but not in a place with beds, so you won’t be uncomfortable

 **Asahi:** suga! It’s not..because their are beds  
**Asahi:** there*  
**Asahi:** i know how to use there and their properly, i don’t know why i typed their

 **Suga:** it totally is.    
**Suga:** (oh my god asahi...i know)  
**Suga:** (and even if you didn’t it’s not like i would stop loving you)

 **Asahi:** ok i like that idea a lot actually  
**Asahi:** but i’m not a great cook

 **Suga:** but saucy is

 **Asahi:** is your phone doing that now too?

 **Suga:** nope

 **Asahi:** lol  
**Asahi:** okay..yeah okay i’ll ask him

 **Suga:** no need i already told him  
**Suga:** just a warning..he says he’s going to make it entirely out of known aphrodisiacs

 **Asahi:** do you think he’s serious?

 **Suga:** ╮(︶▽︶)╭  
**Suga:** does it matter?

 **Asahi:** yes suga! If noya knows they’re aphrodisiacs that would be really embarrassing!  
**Asahi:** Suga?  
**Asahi** : Suga tell him not to do that

Suga chooses that moment to go silent, and Daichi doesn’t respond to Asahi’s texts. When he gets home from his shift at the izakaya down the street he can hear them talking softly in their bedroom, and Daichi has left a website listing the ten sexiest foods up on the computer.

“Hey,” Asahi says, rapping his knuckles on their door. “I know you’re not busy, you’re too quiet. I’m coming in.”

Suga laughs and Asahi opens the door to find them both stretched out on their backs, like they were just waiting for him.

“You’re terrible people,” he says, standing in their doorway.

“Come here,” Suga says, scooting closer to Daichi’s side and waving Asahi over.

“No...I need to text Noya and tell him what we’re doing tomorrow. And Daichi is still mostly dead to me.”

“Hey!” Daichi says. “I’m mentally planning the perfect dinner for you and your boyfriend tomorrow night. You can’t kill me off.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Asahi says, scuffing his socked toes against the rug.

“Asahi, get your dear, blushing self over here. I’ve wanted to hug you all day,” Suga says, reaching an arm out to him.

Asahi relents and squishes onto the bed, letting Suga wrap both his arms around him. Daichi reaches over Suga to rest a hand on Asahi’s head, and Asahi sighs and closes his eyes.

“Maybe just some oysters,” Daichi says.

Asahi opens his eyes again to find Daichi watching him, smiling warmly.

“Thanks,” Asahi says, ignoring the oyster comment. “For helping.”

Daichi nods, tousles the hair falling loose from Asahi’s bun, then wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and nuzzles his face into the back of his neck.

“Mm...I’m such a happy sandwich right now,” Suga says, pressing his own face into Asahi’s chest.

“This is so inappropriate,” Asahi says, without making a move to leave.

Suga laughs. “Snuggling is always appropriate.”

Asahi can’t really argue with that, he does love snuggling. But it would be nice, maybe, probably, to snuggle in a different way. The way Daichi and Suga do when Asahi isn’t with them, the way you would with someone who belonged only to you.

It’s only a few minutes before Daichi is snoring softly into Suga’s shoulder, exhausted after a long day of working followed by classes, and not long after that Suga is shifting and sighing between them, until he falls asleep with an arm across Asahi’s chest.

Asahi considers moving, realizes his phone is in his back pocket, and stays where he is, slipping it out and pulling up his conversation with Noya.

 **Asahi:** i’m sorry i’m texting pretty late  
**Asahi:** took me a little while to figure out what to suggest for tomorrow

 **Noya:** hey!! No worries :)  
**Noya:** what’d you come up with?

 **Asahi:** this was actually suga’s idea, but what if i bring dinner and we can eat it at the park? nishi maybe?

 **Noya:** that sounds great!! I love being outside  
**Noya:** should i bring a frisbee? XD

 **Asahi:** haha...if you promise to stay on the grass with it

 **Noya:** promise ^u^  
**Noya:** you want to meet there? go together from campus? where do you live?  
**Noya:** that was a lot of questions!

 **Asahi:** I live a couple blocks from campus, we could just meet there and go to the park together

 **Noya:** but if i picked you up at your place would i get to meet your roommates? (￢‿￢ )

 **Asahi:** lol...what’s that face for?

 **Noya:** I’m curious! you’ve seen ryuu, but your friends are a mystery..I want to know what they look like  
**Noya:** you could send me a picture! they home now?

 **Asahi:** yeah..they’re right here. but they’re sleeping

 **Noya:** sleeping....right there?

 **Asahi:** oh..that sounds bad? maybe?  
**Asahi:** we were just hanging out, and they fell asleep  
**Asahi:** does that bother you?

 **Noya:** no! it’s okay :)  
**Noya:** i mean i’m jealous af, but not like..in a bad way  
**Noya:** are you in bed?? do you all like..sleep together?

 **Asahi:** we’re...yeah we’re in their bed but not like  
**Asahi:** we don’t sleep together usually  
**Asahi:** they just wanted to see me when I got home from work...they’re like...proud, embarrassing parents  
**Asahi:** i’ll go to my room once i get ready for bed

 **Noya:** asahi this is too cute  
**Noya:** i really wanna see them and you..please send a pic?

 **Asahi:** isn’t that weird? I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. We seriously don’t like...do anything

 **Noya:** i know, i believe you :)

 **Asahi:** also...i don’t like taking pictures of myself

 **Noya:** and i don’t like looking at you..so this will be a hardship for the both of us  
**Noya:** ;))

 **Asahi:** i really don’t

 **Noya:** siiiiiiiiiigh  
**Noya:** you don’t have to...i’ll get to see you tomorrow  
**Noya:** would it make you uncomfortable if i picked you up? we can just meet on campus, i live in the dorms

 **Asahi:** _picture attached_

 **Noya:** oh  
**Noya:** my god  
**Noya:** oh my god

 **Asahi:** noya?

 **Noya:** hang on i’m dying  
**Noya:** no wait i’m actually dead  
**Noya:** i’m texting you from the beyond  
**Noya:** glad to know we can take our phones with us  
**Noya:** fuck!

 **Asahi:** i don’t know if i should be concerned??

 **Noya:** no!..lol  
**Noya:** i’m just  
**Noya:** afjlsdfjkls  
**Noya:** get ready to blush k?  
**Noya:** because first of all, oh my GOD asahi your hair!! you look so good with it messy like that!  
**Noya:** and your roommates are...unbelievably attractive?? which is which?  
**Noya:** is Daichi-san the one with the dark hair?

 **Asahi:** yeah

 **Noya:** DAMN son  
**Noya:** i’m gonna need you to reassure me just once more that you’re not actually a threesome  
**Noya:** because really..why would you not be a part of that?

 **Asahi:** we’re really, really not a threesome. we’re close but never like that.  
**Asahi:** they’re family

 **Noya:** suga-san is like an angel???

 **Asahi:** yeah  
**Asahi:** noya are you sure i haven’t made you uncomfortable?

 **Noya:** you’ve made me feel like kind of a perv, but that’s my fault not yours  
**Noya:** you’re allowed to be close to your friends!  
**Noya:** i think it’s really sweet...they obviously mean a lot to you and i’m glad you have that  
**Noya:** i promise i’m not bothered  
**Noya:** i’m glad i got to see them, and you  
**Noya:** (holy shit and you)

 **Asahi:** okay  
**Asahi:** can i see you too?  
**Asahi:** if you don’t mind?

 **Noya:** you want a picture of me in bed too? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Asahi:** no that’s not what i meant!  
**Asahi:** i just  
**Asahi:** oh my god i just wanted to see you..and daichi and suga want to know what you look like  
**Asahi:** i didn’t mean in bed  
**Asahi:** not that that’s like...a repulsive thought  
**Asahi:** at all  
**Asahi:** oh god that sounds so bad can we please pretend i didn’t say any of this?  
**Asahi:** noya?

 **Noya:** asahi im dying so hard right now i can’t even tell you  
**Noya:** would you just keep going if i didn’t say anything?  
**Noya:** becuase i’m wishing i had waited to see  
**Noya:** _picture attached_

Noya is smiling hugely in the picture. His hair is still soft in the front, but mussed up on top of his head where he had the beanie on earlier. He’s clearly in bed, in an oversized t-shirt, and seeing him like that makes Asahi feel like he’s been allowed into an intimate space. It makes him embarrassed and grateful, and he also would really like to be in his own bed right now, before he starts thinking about Noya too much.

 **Noya:** i knew what you meant, asahi XD  
**Noya:** did i break you?

 **Asahi:** no i’m here  
**Asahi:** thank you for the picture

 **Noya:** you’re welcome :)  
**Noya:** 7:00 tomorrow right?

 **Asahi:** yes  
**Asahi:** i can come to your dorm, if you want me to pick you up?

 **Noya:** up to you..ryuu will prob be there. he wants to meet you but he’s kinda…  
**Noya:** he can act aggressive? But he’s really not. just when he first meets someone he like..assumes he won’t like them?

 **Asahi:** um

 **Noya:** i’ll just meet you by the dining hall okay?  
**Noya:** don’t be freaked out about ryuu  
**Noya:** i shouldn’t have even told you that, he’s a giant softie inside  
**Noya:** i just wanted you to be prepared, just in case  
**Noya:** but it’s only our second date..you dont have to meet him!

 **Asahi:** i’m a little freaked out about tanaka-san  
**Asahi:** but i can still pick you up

 **Noya:** yeah?

 **Asahi:** yeah :)

 **Noya:** okay :)) i’d like that

 **Asahi:** okay, 7:00

 **Noya:** yep!

 **Asahi:** and Noya  
**Asahi:** you look really good  
**Asahi:** in your picture  
**Asahi:** i meant to say that right away

 **Noya:** (//▽//)  
**Noya:** thanks Asahi

Asahi says goodnight to Noya, and then carefully slips out from under Suga’s arm. He tugs a blanket up over his friends, goes to brush his teeth, and turns out the lights they’ve left on all over the apartment.

When he gets into his own bed he opens Noya’s picture again, and smiles. He likes that he can study his face, look right at his dark eyes for as long as he wants. He likes that he put this smile on Noya’s face, and he likes that he’s going to see it again tomorrow.

He puts thoughts of aggressive roommates and aphrodisiacs out of his mind, and just looks at Noya’s picture until he can see it in his head when his eyes become too heavy to stay open. He falls asleep with the memory of a small hand tucked in his own, and a promise of more touches, more smiles, more things he thought weren’t for him, warm in his chest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If, like me, you can't get enough of DaiSuga and Asahi snuggling, you are in luck! [Tanya](https://mminacoleta.tumblr.com/) has done the most wonderful [fanart](https://mminacoleta.tumblr.com/image/163963882535) of that scene, and you should definitely go let it fill your heart with joy <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [Bees](http://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs) illustrated a scene from this chapter right after I wrote it, and we've been hanging on to it just waiting to share it. There's a cropped version within the fic, but please follow the link in the end notes to see the full picture.
> 
> This chapter's a long one! I hope you enjoy (*^‿ ^*)

****Halfway through Friday Asahi has to forbid himself from taking his phone out, because he doesn’t know at what point it becomes really weird to keep looking at Noya’s picture. (“Oh my God, he’s a little sparrow!” Suga had said when he’d seen it. Daichi had muttered something about how Asahi better not step on him, and Asahi went back to actively ignoring Daichi.)

Except now he’s back home from school and Daichi is there too, moving around the kitchen as he puts dinner together for Asahi’s date. So he can’t really, in good conscience, keep up the shunning.

“What does he like?” Daichi asks, turning over the chicken on the stove.

“I don’t really know that much,” Asahi admits. “The same kind of coffee as Suga.”

“So...sugar, and milk, and a bunch of non-coffee shit?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Daichi nods and goes back to work, waiting till Asahi has zoned out watching him, feeling peaceful and thankful, to say, “He’s not like twelve, is he? Because he looks like he’s twelve.”

“He does not.”

“Seventeen, maybe.”

“He’s twenty-one.”

“Huh.”

“Do you think we’ll look weird together? Oh my god...do I look like a pedophile next to him?”

Daichi cackles over the stove. “You never cease to amaze me with the way you can think of the worst—the absolute _worst_ —thing possible in every situation.”

“Daichi!”

“No, Asahi. I was teasing you. He looks kinda young, but not actually like a child. And you look too constantly terrified to be remotely menacing.”

Asahi slumps down at the table, dropping his head on his crossed arms.

“Asahi.” Daichi pokes him and Asahi grunts. “You're being pathetic.”

“You're being extremely frustrating,” Asahi says, lifting his head up.

“It’s not my fault you love and hate me at the same time,” Daichi points out.

“It's entirely your fault!”

Daichi shrugs and turns to dig something out of the pantry. “Want me to pack dessert, or will you be supplying that?”

“How....do you mean that?” Asahi asks.

“Azumane! Look at you picking up on that so quick!”

“I can grab something from the bakery on my way out,” Asahi says, intending to ignore Daichi's comment, but then finding that he can't. “Do you think he’ll want to kiss?”

“Dunno,” Daichi says.

“It's only our second date.”

“There aren't any rules, Asahi. If you both want to kiss, then kiss. If you don't, it's okay.”

“How will I know if he wants to though?” Asahi asks, knowing that as much as Daichi likes to hassle him, he actually _can_ say anything to him.

“You’ll know. He’ll show you. You _have_ kissed someone before, I know you have.”

He has, yes. But it's been a long time, and he's never initiated it himself. He has a feeling Noya will wait for him to, though, with how courteous he's been about Asahi’s comfort level.

Daichi must see the complete lack of certainty on Asahi's face, because he sits down with him, a wooden spoon still in his hand. “Just pay attention to what he's doing,” he says. “If he's touching you, getting closer than he needs to. Licking his lips, looking at yours.”

“If I stare at his lips, and he's using the same logic, won't he think I want to kiss him?”

“Don't you?”

“I don't know. Yes. In theory.”

Daichi laughs and leans back in his seat. “It doesn't have to be complicated. You shouldn't do it till you're ready anyway, so when you are you can just say, ‘Hey Noya, I want to kiss you. That okay?’”

“I can _not_ just say that!”

“Then be a chickenshit till he gets tired of waiting and kisses you!”

“I don't like either of those options,” Asahi says.

“Oh my God.”

Asahi sighs and gets to his feet. “Did you ever say that to Suga?”

“Of course not. Suga kissed me before I even knew what was happening.”

Asahi laughs. That does sound about right.

“Look,” Daichi continues. “I know it seems hard when you think about it too much. Just do what Suga said. Take it one thing at a time, yeah? Just have dinner with him tonight.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. “Okay. What about you? You decided how you want to ask him yet?”

Daichi shakes his head. “No, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. Not now though...you should get ready. Let me get this stuff packed up for you.”

“Alright. Tell me if I can help...I feel bad that you're doing everything.”

“Don't. I made enough for me and Suga, too. We’ll have an at-home date. Which is the best kind anyway.”

“Right,” Asahi says, heading into his room.

“Because of the _bed,”_ Daichi calls after him.

“Suga's just as bad as you,” Asahi says, shutting his door behind himself.

He doesn't actually know what getting ready should entail, but decides on heading right back out of his room to shower quickly, and then leaving his hair to dry on its own while he finds something to wear—jeans that aren't torn, with the white henley Suga says makes his chest look godly. He takes it off after remembering that.

 **Asahi:** what do I wear?

 **Suga:** any jeans (except those sad baggy ones) and your god shirt

 **Asahi:** i took it off...I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard

 **Suga:** shirtless probably isn't the way to go then

 **Asahi:** suga

 **Suga:** the white shirt, Asahi. you look effortlessly hot in it  
**Suga:** and leave some of your hair down  
**Suga:** not all because that may be too irresistible for the second date  
**Suga:** unless you want him to jump you, in which case  
**Suga:** ( ￣▽￣)[] [](≧▽≦ )

 **Asahi:** very helpful Suga, thanks

 **Suga:** do not pull your hair back in a severe ponytail now because you're afraid

 **Asahi:** i won't

 **Suga:** you should probably go soon...it's 6:35

 **Asahi:** shit!  
**Asahi:** k have a good night! I’m not entirely sure what daichi made but it smells really good

 **Suga:** mmm..can't wait  
**Suga:** good lucky asahiiii  <33  
**Suga:** i mean good *luck  
**Suga:** ooooor….get lucky ☆⌒(≧▽° )

 **Asahi:** (눈_눈)

 **Suga:** (✯◡✯)

Asahi tugs the white shirt back on and grabs a hair elastic from his dresser, tying up half his hair in a loose knot at the back of his head, and leaving the rest down.

Their meal is packed up in a canvas bag that Daichi has set by the door when Asahi comes out.

“Better go,” Daichi says. “Sounds like Nishinoya-san’s roommate isn’t much of a people person. He might snap if you turn up late.”

“Fuck!”

“What?”

“I didn’t think about his name being Nishinoya, I just call him Noya.”

Daichi looks at him blankly.

“ _Nishi_ Park? He probably thinks I picked it because it’s his name!”

“Hopefully he did. That’s adorable.”

“Really? It’s not like, desperate?”

“Asahi...take the food and go pick up your date. Just go.”

Daichi presses the handles of the bag into his hand and pushes him out the door, ignoring his protests. Asahi hurries down the stairs, not wanting to deal with the way the elevator always makes his stomach flip a little, when it’s already twisting up from nerves.

By the time he reaches Noya’s building he feels like he needs another shower to wash away all the sweat he’s accumulated, but it’s too late. He’s standing in front of Noya's (and Tanaka’s) door and he has to knock. He has to.

He can’t.

 **Asahi:** suga im freaking out

 **Suga:** what’s going on? Are you with noya-san right now??

 **Asahi:** no im at his door i don’t think i can do this  
**Asahi:** it’s just too much  
**Asahi:** i overthink EVERYTHING

 **Suga:** Asahi...knock on the door  
**Suga:** once you see him you’re going to stop thinking and start feeling the way you felt when you were with him yesterday  
**Suga:** i know you want to see him

 **Asahi:** i do

 **Suga:** so go! now now now

Asahi shoves his phone in his pocket and knocks. There’s a clattering sound on the other side of the door, like someone has tripped over something, and then the door swings open and it’s just Noya, no roommate. Just Noya smiling up at him.

“Hey!”

“Hey,” Asahi says, wishing every blessing upon Suga because he was so right. The painful tension in his stomach immediately settles into a fluttering of anticipation. He stops hearing his heart beating in his ears and just feels it racing in his chest. The only thought in his head is that Noya is here, hair swept off his forehead, except for that bright blonde section, like the first time Asahi saw him, looking like he’s caught up in a windstorm that blows only for him. That Asahi could be swept up in, too, if he’s not afraid to see where it takes him.

“That homemade?” Noya asks, nodding towards the bag in Asahi’s hand.

“Oh, uh, yeah. But not by me. Daichi made it.”

“Nice! I can’t cook at all, neither can Ryuu, so homecooked food sounds amazing.”

“Where is...uh—”

“Ryuu?” Noya asks with a laugh. “He’s not here after all. He had to stay late at work.”

“Ah.”

“You’re really disappointed, aren’t you?”

“Very,” Asahi says, and Noya grins. “I mean...I’m sure he’s a good person, it’s not that I don’t want to—”

“I know, I know,” Noya says, waving a hand. “I went and got you worried for nothing.”

“I’m not—” He is worried, and so far he hasn’t felt like he needed to hide his nervous tendencies from Noya, so he decides not to start now. “I’m moderately terrified of him now, yeah.”

Noya smiles and Asahi doesn’t actually feel at all terrified. The smaller boy is wearing a fitted, deep blue blazer over a t-shirt, and skinny jeans like the day before. Gray this time, cutting off to expose pale ankles above a pair of yellow chucks. He somehow looks completely put together and relaxed at the same time, and Asahi can’t stop looking at him because his little body is just so perfect.

“Asahi?”

Oh God, he was staring so hard. “Sorry! You um...you look nice?” Asahi says.

“Maybe?” Noya asks.

“No, you—you do. Definitely.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that,” Noya says, his normally wide smile softened to something almost shy. “Is it okay if I compliment you?”

“Uh…” Asahi isn’t sure how to respond to this. Noya should feel free to say anything he wants to, but it’s pretty much guaranteed that Asahi won’t be able to make eye contact with him if he says anything about his appearance. “You don’t have to ask me that. As long as you don’t mind me making it awkward.”

“I don’t mind. I kind of love it, actually.”

Asahi laughs softly. “Should we go?”

“Sure,” Noya says. “I’m starving.”

Asahi steps back into the hall and Noya follows him, unexpectedly stepping so close that Asahi’s afraid to breathe too deeply and potentially bump into him.

“It’s probably a good thing we’re going out,” Noya says quietly. He raises a hand and almost touches Asahi’s chest (which is not moving at all because Asahi has definitely stopped breathing now), then stops short, just the tip of one finger brushing over him. “You look…really nice, too.”

Asahi’s breath hitches, sucking in a little more air, his chest rising and meeting Noya’s fingertips. Noya grins then, and Asahi fears for his life in the best way possible.

“Come on,” Noya says, dropping his hand, but keeping his eyes on Asahi when he steps back and pulls his door closed behind them. “Off to Nishi.”

“Noya,” Asahi says.

“Yeah?”

“No...Nishi-noya.”

Noya smiles, eyes crinkling up, and then laughs delightedly. “Is that why you picked it?”

“Subconsciously, I think,” Asahi says, and Noya smiles and slips his hand into Asahi’s, tugging him along down the hallway.

“ _So_ fucking cute,” he says, and Asahi wishes a few blessings upon Daichi, too.

*

It’s a very good second date. The meal Daichi prepared is perfect. The chicken in its bed of crisp noodles and vegetables is sweet and tangy, some kind of honeyed fruit sauce covering it and catching on Noya’s lips, so Asahi gets to watch his pink tongue dart out and lick it away. They sit in the grass, Asahi with his legs folded under him, Noya with his stretched out and spread wide, his food set in between them and his blazer tossed to the side. He throws his head back whenever he laughs, and Asahi can’t help laughing with him because he has one of those _laughs._ That kind that could bring a smile to even the gloomiest person’s face because it just lifts up anything in its path.

“God,” Noya says when he’s eaten every last scrap of food in front of him, and some of what was in front of Asahi. He falls dramatically backwards, landing with his arms spread out at his sides. “That was amazing.”

Asahi packs up their empty boxes, arranging them neatly back in the bag, and then stretches out next to Noya in the grass.

“It was really good,” he agrees.

“So Daichi-san cooks like a five star chef and wants to spend his life helping sick animals. Is there anything _not_ perfect about him?”

Asahi thinks about that. “He has pretty bad taste in music, and he’s terrifying when he’s angry.”

Noya frowns suddenly. “Wait...is he _mean_ to you?”

“No, no,” Asahi says, a little startled by how fiery Noya’s eyes have become, how the lean muscles in his bare arms tense as he lifts himself up on his elbows. “He gets angry on my behalf though. Like, not so much anymore, but when we were younger.”

“Oh, okay.” Noya sinks back to the ground. “So what, he just...flips out?”

“No, he gets really intense and creepy calm. Like people just back away from him because they know it would be incredibly dumb to mess with him.”

“So he’s protective.”

“Yeah, very. I guess that’s not actually a bad thing. I just don’t like confrontation.”

Noya laughs softly. “Ryuu thrives on confrontation, I swear.”

“Oh my god.”

“Not with his friends though. Once he knows and likes someone he’s like...a puddle of loving goo.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Asahi asks.

“He’s gonna like you. I’m not worried about it at all. A little worried about crossing Daichi-san though.”

“Just don’t ever say anything bad about Suga and you’ll be fine.”

Noya laughs, rolling onto his side so he can easily face Asahi while they talk, and they fall into a quiet conversation about their high school years, their classes, and all the things they'd rather be doing than sitting in those classes.

Asahi doesn’t know how much time has passed, only that the sky has turned from pale blue, to deep, to black, and Noya’s skin is lit now by the amber glow of the park’s lamp posts. He’s tracing his fingers through the grass in slow circles and Asahi is watching him, almost hypnotized by the rhythmic motions of pale fingers in the dark.

“I think I’ve finally started digesting all that,” Noya says. “Don’t feel like I’m gonna explode anymore.”

“That’s good,” Asahi says. “Tanaka-san would probably kill me if I had to bring home a bag of exploded Noya.”

Noya laughs. “Gross, Asahi. Way to make it graphic.”

“You started it,” Asahi says. “And it was your choice to eat half my chicken along with yours, so if you _did_ explode…”

“It was so good!” Noya exclaims. “Like candy!”

“Oh!” Asahi says. “Noya, I’m sorry, I forgot to get dessert! I was going to stop at the bakery by my place and grab something, but then I was running late and—”

“It’s okay!” Noya says, cutting him off. “I don’t need dessert, this was perfect.”

“I thought you’d like it, though,” Asahi says. “I really meant to—”

“I love dessert,” Noya says. “But, at the risk of being cheesy as hell and also freaking you out, I’m pretty sure we could improvise...if we thought outside the box a little.”

“If we…”

“Dessert, Asahi. What else could dessert be.”

“Oh.” Asahi sits up, wrapping his arms around his raised knees, and Noya gets up, too, to kneel right in front of him.

“You blushing?” Noya asks. “I can’t tell.”

Asahi doesn’t get a chance to answer him before Noya is leaning closer, reaching to press both his cool palms to Asahi’s cheeks.

“Ah,” Noya says, his eyes moving over Asahi’s face, darting between his eyes and his lips. “So warm.”

Asahi swallows and drops his hands to the grass, spreading his knees so Noya can shift closer still and sit in between them. He runs his fingers over Asahi’s face, dragging over the stubble along his jaw, and then down his neck, catching lightly in his hair.

“You should know, I really, really want to kiss you. But I can wait. This is good, too,” Noya says.

This _is_ good too. Noya’s breath is falling over Asahi’s skin, his fingers are soft in his hair, and his eyes are so big and dark Asahi thinks all the stars in the sky could be reflected in them. But he’s been finding his own eyes on Noya’s lips all night long. Not because he was trying to send a message, but because he just couldn’t stop. Because he wants to kiss him.

He reaches for Noya’s waist, his heart skipping a beat at how small it feels in his grip when his hands close around it, at how Noya shivers suddenly.

“I can’t wait,” he says, and he leans across the small distance between them, pulling Noya into him with his hands on his back, and bringing their mouths together.

It’s a slow kiss. Just his own lips pressed to Noya’s, brushing over them, pulling back and then falling into place again, lips parted just enough to feel the shape of Noya’s bottom lip between them. He pulls back again, then, because Noya hasn’t moved, doesn’t really seem to be kissing him back, even though his hands have tightened in Asahi’s hair, keeping him close.

“Noya?” he asks. “Is this—”

“Yes,” Noya says without opening his eyes. “Keep kissing me.”

Asahi takes a moment to let his hands slide the rest of the way up Noya’s back, to smooth them over the muscles in his shoulders and then close them around his arms. So strong, but still so easily swallowed up by Asahi’s hands.

“Please,” Noya says, and Asahi moves without thought, drawn forward inexorably by the softness of Noya’s voice until he’s kissing him again, lips moving instinctively against the other boy’s. Noya moves with him now, lips pliant and warm, parting when Asahi presses into them, tongue skimming lightly over Asahi’s lower lip.

That brief, slick touch sends Asahi’s pulse racing, and draws a little gasp from him that is lost against Noya’s lips. He runs his hands down Noya’s back, and Noya’s arms come around his neck as they both tilt their heads—the same way at first, laughing softly and adjusting, Asahi tipping Noya’s face the other way with a careful hand under his bruised chin—and then fitting together again, sinking into each other to trade shallow breaths and gentle kisses. Their tongues brushing together with the lightest touches, just enough to taste.

Asahi has been kissed before, but not like this. He didn’t know it could be so sweet, so comfortable and tender. He didn’t know it could flood his body with a lazy heat, like he’s sitting in the summer sun instead of a moonlit park on a late April night. He’s never felt so relaxed while touching another person, outside of contact with his family and his best friends. And it’s not just an absence of nerves, it’s an overpowering sense of ease, a shimmering, heated pleasure warming his limbs and flickering behind his eyes at the feel of Noya’s lips, his hands lightly pressed to Asahi’s chest.  

They kiss until Noya’s lips are swollen from being pulled, however carefully, into Asahi’s mouth so he could lick away the last traces of sugar and citrus. Until the knot in Asahi’s hair has come loose and Noya leans back, looking up at him as he pulls his fingers through it and lets it fall over Asahi’s shoulders.

Asahi brushes his hand over Noya’s chin, then leans back in to press his lips to it, trailing kisses up the side of his jaw.

“Shit, Asahi,” Noya breathes, and Asahi pulls back to meet his eyes. “That was a hell of a first kiss.”

“I think that was more than one kiss,” Asahi says.

“It was a really fucking good series of kisses.”

Asahi thinks so, too, but he isn’t sure how to just say that the way Noya has. He rubs at the back of his neck, feeling the heat rise in his skin from Noya’s words, from what they’ve just been doing.

“You liked it too, right?” Noya asks. “That wasn’t just me?”

“No!” Asahi says. “I mean yes, I liked it. I...” He looks away from Noya, off to the side. “I really liked kissing you. I’ve never...I don’t have a whole lot of experience, but it’s never felt like that.” Asahi tips his head so his hair will block more of his face, embarrassed to have admitted that. “Maybe that’s too much to say.”

“No,” Noya says, brushing Asahi’s hair back and tucking it behind his ear. “Fuck...Asahi, is it not obvious that everything about you is the best thing ever to me? I’ve never wanted to date a guy before, date anyone, really, and now…”

Asahi turns away, having a hard time suddenly with Noya’s eyes on him. It’s not that he’s uncomfortable, exactly, but he’s bursting with emotions he can’t even name at Noya’s words, and it’s all just so much.

“Asahi?”

“I’m just…”

“Shit, did _I_ say too much? Want me to backtrack? Say that you’re the worst and you totally don’t have the most perfect lips? I’ll say whatever you want, as long as you know I’m lying.”

Asahi laughs, a little choked in his dry throat. “You don’t need to do anything, I’m just...I’m sorry. Sometimes I sort of need to process things, when I’m feeling a lot and I don’t know what to do with it.”

“Oh!” Noya says brightly. “This is your quiet thing. I haven’t witnessed it in person yet.”

“It’s...sure,” Asahi says. He’s heard his behaviour called a lot of things, most notably by the kids in school who teased him when he blushed and stammered so much at times that it was almost incapacitating. That was right around the time Daichi came along and became both his best friend and his bodyguard, commanding and terrifying in his own right even at thirteen years old.

The way Noya talks about it, though, with nothing more than curiosity and fondness in his voice, makes it sound like something that doesn’t need to be defended. Something that just _is._

“I’m sorry,” he says again, just in case Noya quietly thinks this is a lot weirder than he’s letting on.

“You apologize compulsively, Asahi.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. He’s been told this before.

“Can I be quiet with you?”

“Yes, of course,” Asahi says. Noya smiles and shifts so he’s sitting next to Asahi, facing the same direction as him instead of towards him, which is _exactly_ what Asahi needed, but didn’t know how to say without sounding rude. The smaller boy wraps his hand around Asahi’s and then leans back on his other hand, tipping his head up and closing his eyes, like all he wants is to be sitting here listening to the clicking of cicadas and the distant hum of traffic.

Asahi breathes in deeply and out slowly, already feeling that tight bundle of emotions settling down into something he can sift through and adjust to. He listens to Noya breathing for a while, then turns his head just slightly, enough that he can see Noya’s body, his little bird legs stretched in front of him and his lean chest rising and falling.

“Noya?” he says. Noya opens his eyes and turns to him. “Thanks.”

Noya grins, that wide, bright smile that makes Asahi’s heart feel full. “Ryuu would never believe I could even be quiet for that long,” he says, and Asahi laughs. He’s not sure how long it even was, but Noya’s pride in his accomplishment is so adorable he can barely stand it. “And Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“You _do_ have perfect lips.”

“Oh...um...” Asahi doesn’t have a hope of responding to this with anything other than the flush of his cheeks. He looks at Noya’s lips, the lower one held between bright teeth that catch the light of the lamp posts, then sliding free to curve into a smile that could only be described as coy. Noya wants to be kissed again, and Asahi wants to kiss him.

They fall back into each other easily, like there was only a moment’s pause between their last kiss ending and this one beginning. This time is just as warm, just as dizzying, but a little deeper now, a little hungrier. Noya catches Asahi’s lip between his teeth more than once, and Asahi lets himself kiss Noya’s jaw again, not quite as gently. Not stopping when he reaches the sharp corner of it and is free to choose between moving on to Noya’s ear or the smooth column of his neck, tipped back and pale in the dim lighting.

(He can’t really choose. He sucks Noya’s earlobe until the other boy moans and his body twitches in Asahi’s hands, then moves to his neck, kissing more lightly now because he _loved_ that sound Noya made, and he’s afraid to pull it from him again when they’re sitting in a public park on their second date.)

It’s another very good series of kisses, and Asahi doesn’t know when or how he would have pulled himself out of it, were it not for the sudden music coming from Noya’s pocket. Noya ignores it, pulling Asahi back in with his hands in his hair, pressing another kiss to wet, tender lips, but after running its course, it starts to play again.

“Should you get that?” Asahi asks.

Noya sighs and lets his hands slip from Asahi’s hair, patting at one pocket and then the other before tugging his phone out.

“Holy shit!” he says, eyes wide and bright in the light of his phone’s screen. “It’s almost 11:00!”

“What?” Asahi asks, pulling his own phone out to see it flashing with unread messages. He obviously hasn’t been paying attention to the time, but if he’d thought about it he would have assumed only a couple hours had passed.

“Hey,” Noya says. Asahi looks at him to see that his phone is to his ear now. “Of course I’m okay,” he says. “It’s not _that_ late, Ryuu.”

Asahi looks back at his phone, scrolling quickly through his messages from Suga and Daichi to make sure there’s nothing he needs to respond to immediately. Before he can type a quick reply to assure Suga that yes, he did knock on Noya’s door and has not been hiding in an izakaya this entire time, he's distracted by Noya’s conversation again.

“He didn't _hit_ me, dumbass. You were _right there._ You even said it was my fault.”

Noya rolls his eyes at Asahi, and Asahi tries to convey with his face that he finds what Tanaka must be saying to be more concerning than Noya seems to think.

“It’s fine,” Noya says, away from the phone. “He thinks you’re gonna kidnap me or something, but he’s just kidding.”

“Should we...go?” Asahi asks. He doesn’t want to, but he also really doesn’t want Noya’s friend coming after him, and it is getting pretty late. He needs to get some homework done in the morning before he spends the rest of the day at work.

“I’m hangin’ up now, bro,” Noya says into the phone. “Be home soon.”

“Is he...Noya, it sounds like he’s not really kidding.”

“He’s all talk,” Noya says, waving a hand. “Should probably go though, huh? I had no idea it was so late.”

“Me neither.” Asahi stoops to pick up the bag and Noya’s jacket. “Do you have to be somewhere in the morning?”

“Yeah,” Noya says, smiling when Asahi holds the blazer up for him to slip his arms into it. “Gotta work.”

Asahi knows that both Noya and Tanaka work as swim instructors at the local pool. The knowledge that Tanaka teaches small children how to swim is the one thing that has so far kept Asahi from being legitimately worried about him.

“Okay?” Noya asks him when they’ve begun the walk back to campus, hand in hand. He probably doesn’t really need to ask, given how damp Asahi’s palm is.

“Yeah,” Asahi says, because even if Noya’s best friend thinks he’s some kind of thug, he just spent a perfect four hours with Noya. He _kissed_ him, and it was better than he ever could have imagined.

“He’s not gonna be a jerk to you. I’ll punch him if he tries. But you don’t have to walk me all the way home.”

Asahi looks down at Noya. He doesn’t _need_ Asahi to walk him home, probably. He doesn’t think his talk about punching is for real, but at the same time, he remembers how Noya looked in that moment that he thought Daichi had scared him. He’s tiny, but somehow his small hand in Asahi’s gives him the same kind of feeling that being with Suga and Daichi does. That certainty of safety.

Asahi is not brave, by most people’s standards. But he really likes this boy, and even if he doesn’t have to, even if Noya can take care of himself with his wiry muscles and his sharp, quick eyes, Asahi wants to see him safely to his door.

“I’ll walk you,” he says, and Noya stops him right there. He stands still in the middle of the empty sidewalk and reaches up to pull Asahi’s face to his, stretching up on his toes and setting off their third series of kisses. (This one is shorter, but something about the sudden onset of it, the way Noya’s whole body leans into his own, makes it feel just as substantial, just as extraordinary, as the first and the second.)

There’s one more quick kiss, just a brush of smiling lips, when they reach Noya’s door.

“Tell me we’re gonna do this again,” Noya says. It’s not a question. Asahi would never think of saying no, even if it were.

“We’ll do it again,” he says. “What’s too soon?”

“Nothing,” Noya says, grinning. “Nothing is too soon.”

“Sunday then? I don’t work until 5:00.”

“I work until 1:00, so right after?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says.

“I can _hear_ you out there,” a voice says from the other side of the door.

“Oh my God. Be creepier, Ryuu.”

“Some of us, including _you,_ need to be at work at the fucking crack of dawn,” the voice continues, and then the door swings open and the boy from the day of the bike incident is standing there. His tight, sleeveless undershirt shows off a muscular chest and arms, and he’s clearly puffing himself up on top of that to be as imposing as possible. “So _some_ of us would really like to get to bed.”

Asahi, honestly, isn’t sure what to make of him. He’s vibrating with energy, much like Noya, and his buzzed hair and snarling expression certainly make him _look_ threatening, but…

“Ryuu, this is Azumane Asahi. Asahi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.”

Tanaka tips his head back, presumably in an attempt to look down on Asahi, who is still a good four inches taller than him. It’s not ineffective though.

“Did you show him your bruises?” he asks, clearly meaning Noya, but keeping his eyes on Asahi, who is beginning to sweat profusely.

“He can _see_ my face, but no I did not show him the bruises on my ass, did you want me to?”

“Oh...” _my God._ Asahi wonders if they can see that he’s actually caving in on himself right now. Shriveling into a twisted conglomeration of mortification and distress.

“Noya!” Tanaka cries.

“What? Why did you ask then? Asahi ignore him, my ass is fine.”

Tanaka snorts, and then starts cackling, and Asahi feels his skin go from mildly burning to something akin to the surface of the sun.

“My ass....” Tanaka repeats, roaring with laughter now, “is _fine?”_

Noya shakes his head, but then he starts laughing too, and Asahi feels extremely conflicted, because it’s that _laugh,_ but he also feels horrible knowing that Noya is bruised in other places. He wants to disappear because they’re _talking about his ass,_ and he knows in a moment or two someone is going to notice that—

“Holy...shit,” Tanaka says, voice still broken by the last dregs of laughter. “Are you okay? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Noya says.

“He’s so red!”

“He’s...stop talking about him like he’s not here, jackass. You’re okay, right Asahi?”

“Yes,” Asahi says. It’s extremely strained, but it comes out as a recognizable word at least.

“See? God, Ryuu, you couldn’t just be a normal human being and say hi to my date?”

He smacks Tanaka’s head and Tanaka grins (Asahi thinks? He's showing his teeth anyway) and grabs him around the neck, and Asahi wonders if he could possibly just back away and be out of the building before they realize he’s gone.

“I’m just watching out for you, you little shit. He’s like four times the size of you,” Tanaka says.

“So what? You’re at least four times dumber than me and we’re still friends.”

Tanaka’s eyes go wide and suddenly a wrestling match of sorts begins right there in the entryway. Asahi does back away, before any of those flying limbs can manage to make contact with him, but just as suddenly as it begins, it settles into breathless laughter. Noya’s arm tight around Tanaka’s neck this time, smiling wildly in victory.

“Ha!” he says, then he meets Asahi’s eyes and drops Tanaka suddenly. “Fuck...Asahi, you okay? You’re still really, really red.”

Asahi nods. Tanaka is looking at him again, too, and he needs them to stop. “I should go.”

“Dude...did I embarrass you,” Tanaka asks, seeming genuinely surprised by this realization.

“It’s fine, no. It was nice to—to meet you. But I should...”

“Oh my God, I embarrassed you. Shit, _Noya!_ Why’d you let me do that?”

Noya sputters incredulously and Tanaka looks horrified suddenly, and Asahi is actually going to die.

“God.” Noya rubs his eyes with his hands. “I mean I guess this is good. This is so fucking normal, Asahi, I’m sorry. You might as well get used to it now.”

It takes Asahi a moment to put together what Noya is saying, what he means. This is incredibly awkward, it’s currently everything that he hates, actually, but Noya thinks it’s good because...because he wants Asahi around. Because Asahi might as well see what it’s like to be around Noya and his best friend, so he can adjust to it. So he can keep doing it.

“It’s...it’s really fine,” he says, pushing through his dry throat and the cloying damp heat rising from his skin. He _wants_ to keep doing this. Not _this,_ exactly, but he wants to see Noya again. He wants to be okay with whatever seeing him again means. “Tanaka-san, I’m glad I got to meet you. I’m sorry for getting back so late.”

Tanaka just looks at him for what feels like a very long while, considering. “Aw, shit,” he says finally, his shoulders relaxing. “You can stay, I guess.”

“I can...” Asahi doesn’t understand. He doesn’t _want_ to stay, he really wants to get home and decompress and—

“You can date Noya,” Tanaka says, clarifying.

“Oh, well,” Noya says. “Thank God, because if you didn’t say it was okay…”

“Hey,” Tanaka says, glaring at him. It’s fake, Asahi thinks. And he remembers that feeling he got when he first saw Tanaka, that sense that Noya was very accurate in saying that underneath all of this outward aggression there is something much softer inside.

“I...really should go,” Asahi says. “You should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, okay,” Noya says, shooting Tanaka a look that seems to be asking for some privacy. Tanaka just crosses his arms and stays in place. Not threatening now, but...watchful. And almost, weirdly, proud. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

Asahi nods and does his best to smile. He _is_ happy, but he’s also far out of his comfort zone right now, and needs to step back into it for a little while. “Goodnight,” he says, pulling the door behind him after Noya says goodbye and Tanaka nods at him.

As soon as the door closes he can hear them.

“ _Ryuu!_ God dammit!”

“What!”

“I told you he’s shy! And you went and just Tanaka’d all over him!”

“That is not a verb!”

Asahi walks down the hallway. He can still hear them.

“It was only our second date! Couldn’t you have waited to—”

Noya’s voice fades once Asahi turns the corner and heads down the stairs. He feels better (and worse, he likes hearing Noya’s voice, even shouting through a door) once he’s outside in the cool night air, the sweat drying on his skin.

He’s pretty sure his blush has faded by the time he reaches his own door and steps inside. Daichi and Suga are on the couch, Daichi asleep with his head on Suga’s lap.

“Hey,” Suga says softly. “He wanted to wait up, but...”

Asahi smiles and sits down in the armchair next to Suga. “You could have gone to bed.”

“But then I'd have to wait all the way until morning to hear how the date went. Although really, you don’t need to say anything, because your hair says it all,” he adds, reaching out and tugging at it gently where it hangs loose beside Asahi’s face.

“Oh we...we didn’t—”

“I know,” Suga says. “But you definitely did something.”

Asahi sinks lower into his chair. “We kissed.”

Suga nods, his smile stretching across his face.

“It was...it was so _good,_ Suga.”

“That’s how it should be,” Suga says. “Did you meet his roommate?”

Asahi makes a sound in his throat and presses his hands to his face. “Oh my God.”

“What was he like?”

“It was terrible."

“Asahi-terrible, or something other people would also consider terrible?”

“I don’t know. I can’t tell. I don’t think he hates me, at least. He said he’s okay with me dating Noya, I guess?”

“Oh my God, he gave you permission?”

“Suga, I almost _died_. Within two seconds of opening the door he was talking about Noya’s ass being bruised and—”

“What?” Suga says, loud enough that Daichi makes a little startled sound and turns his head. Suga strokes his hair until his breaths settle into a steady rhythm again, and then continues in a softer voice. “How does he even know that?”

“I don’t know, I was more concerned with not becoming a corpse in their doorway. They teach swim lessons together though, they probably see each other when they change.”

“Oh,” Suga says. “What’s he look like? Is he cute?”

“Suga, it doesn’t matter. I’m not worried about—”

“I’m not worried either, I just want to picture this properly.”

Asahi narrows his eyes and Suga grins.

“You know, Noya said you look like an angel.”

“Precious sparrow-boy said that?”

“I should have told him the truth.”

“Oh...” Suga says, pressing a hand to his chest, his soft features creasing into a pained expression. “Asahi...so cruel.”

“I’m gonna get to bed, okay? I’m really tired.”

“Alright,” Suga says. “I think I’m stuck here.”

“I’m sorry,” Asahi says, grabbing a blanket from the floor and trying to arrange it over them so they’re both warm, without covering Daichi’s face.

“I’ll survive,” Suga says. He leans his head back, but his eyes stay on Daichi, his lips parted now, and his hand curled loosely by his face. “Look at this guy.”

Asahi tries to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t really mind how grossly cute his friends are. It’s nice, if he’s being honest. “He’s alright,” he says. “Night, Suga.”

“Night, hon. I’m so glad it was a good night.”

Asahi nods and goes into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before he goes to his room and undresses, checking his phone for the first time when it drops out of the pocket of his jeans.  

 **Noya:** Oh my god Asahi  
**Noya:** i’m so sorry!!!  
**Noya:** are you alright?  
**Noya:** god i’m really sorry. we had such a good night..i mean i did  
**Noya:** i think you did too though  
**Noya:** Like really good?  
**Noya:** and then we embarrassed you and pointed it out and made it so much worse  
**Noya:** i’m just...please text me k?  
**Noya:** i’m scared that that was too much and now you’re gonna change your mind  
**Noya:** i’m sorry i’m probably making it worse, but I really wanna talk to you  
**Noya:** do you still want to see me sunday?

 **Asahi:** Noya, hey..it’s okay  
**Asahi:** of course I want to see you!  
**Asahi:** me getting embarrassed is nothing new, that wasn’t your fault

 **Noya:** I want to make you comfortable though :(

 **Asahi:** don’t be sad, please  
**Asahi:** i’m going to get uncomfortable sometimes no matter what  
**Asahi:**  but that doesn’t mean i’m not comfortable with you  
**Asahi:** it doesn’t make all the good stuff less good

 **Noya:** :)  
**Noya:** what’s the good stuff?

 **Asahi:** you  
**Asahi:** talking to you, and hearing you laugh  
**Asahi:** and kissing you

 **Noya:** :))))))))))  
**Noya:** how pink are your cheeks right now?

 **Asahi:** i mean...you’ve seen them worse

 **Noya:** lol  
**Noya:** i’m still sorry. i wish i hadn’t let you walk me home  
**Noya:** i really liked that you wanted to though, and im glad you’ve met Ryuu now. we needed to get that over with

 **Asahi:** please tell him that it’s okay, if he’s concerned about embarrassing me. i know he’s just watching out for you.

 **Noya:** yeah....he’s kind of the best and the worst. mostly the best though  
**Noya:** how are suga and daichi-san?

 **Asahi:** good i think. They waited up for me, but saucy fell asleep on Suga, so now he’s stuck sitting up on the couch  
**Asahi:** Daichi** sorry

 **Noya:** ahahah **  
** **Noya:** oh no..suga! they’re so sweet huh?  
**Noya:** since we’ve already gone right ahead and rushed into throwing Ryuu at you....when do you think i’ll meet them?

 **Asahi:** they’re...good people. not actually always sweet though :p  
**Asahi:** um..well suga is off sundays, and the vet’s only open for a few hours, so we’ll all be home that day  
**Asahi:** you could come over and have lunch here? If you wanted?  
**Asahi:** that seems really formal  
**Asahi:** you don’t have to do that

 **Noya:** I’d love to do that!!!  
**Noya:** really?

 **Asahi:** yeah..if you want to

 **Noya:** you’ll be okay?

 **Asahi:** Um...hopefully? three people in one room who like to make me blush will be...interesting

 **Noya:** i’ll be good  
**Noya:** i promise  
**Noya:** 0:)

 **Asahi:** you may have good intentions, but suga could probably lead you astray

 **Noya:** not gonna lie...i’m pretty excited about meeting suga  
**Noya:** i can wait though, if you want to just go out somewhere  
**Noya:** honestly anything is good if i get to see you

 **Asahi:** no it’s okay..why don’t you come over when you get off work?

 **Noya:** okay!!!

 **Asahi:** okay :)  
**Asahi:** you should really get to bed now

 **Noya:** yeeaaah....i’m gonna  
**Noya:** i gotta brush my teeth..i’ll text you when im in bed k?

 **Asahi:** okay

Asahi should tell him that he doesn’t need to do that, that thinking about Noya curled up in his bright blue sheets makes Asahi almost ache somehow. He gets into bed with his phone and waits anyway, because he’s glad that Noya wants to talk to him right up until he goes to sleep. And he likes the way picturing him makes him feel like there’s something precious in his hands.

 **Noya:** okay! back!

 **Asahi:** hey :)

 **Noya:** hey :))  
**Noya:** it was a good night, huh?

 **Asahi:** it was a really good night

 **Noya:** so...bear with me  
**Noya:** bear? bare? bear right?

 **Asahi:** bear, yeah. does seem weird though  
**Asahi:** what am i bearing with?

 **Noya:** okay..i wanted to say a lot of things to you that i thought might be too much? like in person  
**Noya:** so i’m just gonna do it here...so you can be by yourself and not have to talk or anything if you don’t want to

 **Asahi:** okay

 **Noya:** i really, really liked spending time with you  
**Noya:** and you looked so good tonight Asahi  
**Noya:** i mean you’ve looked good every time i’ve seen you but i dunno, tonight it was just like fuck  
**Noya:** i told myself before our date that i wasn’t going to even try to kiss you  
**Noya:** i was gonna try to give you lots of space and time and not do anything to possibly make you uncomfortable  
**Noya:** but i can’t NOT touch you. i really couldn’t tonight  
**Noya:** and when you kissed me? god it was So Amazing i can’t stop thinking about it. i can’t wait to kiss you again  
**Noya:** i probably sound super shallow right now? like, i don’t just like you because you’re hot  
**Noya:** i promise  
**Noya:** you just are really hot  
**Noya:** and i guess i’m just kind of in excited disbelief that you want to go out with me

 **Asahi:** why wouldn’t i want to go out with you?  
**Asahi:** i’m not ignoring everything else you said..i just...you know

 **Noya:** i know :)  
**Noya:** I dunno...your roommates look like a literal angel and a sex god  
**Noya:** and you’re so...god you’re so beautiful  
**Noya:** and i’m just this scrappy kid who fucking ran into the street after a fucking frisbee

 **Asahi:** noya..  
**Asahi:** i’ve looked at that picture you sent me so much it’s really embarrassing and i shouldn’t even be telling you  
**Asahi:** you’re so cute, but like...a lot more than cute. i don’t know the right word  
**Asahi:** i can’t stop looking at you when i’m with you  
**Asahi:** like i actually can’t. you’re magnetic.

 **Noya:** shit  
**Noya:** thank you wow  
**Noya:** you’re gonna be the death of me, azumane asahi

 **Asahi:** i think me too.

 **Noya:** :D

 **Asahi:** :)  
**Asahi:** please get to sleep though okay?

 **Noya:** okaay  
**Noya:** goodnight Asahi ヽ(o^―^o)ﾉ

 **Asahi:** night Noya (o･ω･o)

Asahi puts his phone down and stretches in his bed. He knows it will be a long time before he falls asleep, not until after he thinks through everything that happened tonight, the way he always does.

He starts with the end, trying to picture the way he must have looked to Noya and Tanaka. This is usually the worst part, reliving it, imagining it from someone else’s perspective. Usually his stomach starts to hurt and he gets this nagging feeling, like an itch he can’t scratch, going over everything he said and how he said it, how he appeared and how he _wishes_ he appeared. Usually there’s nothing that will shake it, other than time.

But tonight...tonight it’s not as bad. He thinks through the hard part, but it’s not so horrible, not overpowering. Not when it didn’t change how Noya feels about him. Not when Noya wanted to make sure they’d still see each other again after, wanted Asahi to know he enjoyed their night, that he’s still so attracted to him, somehow.  

Asahi blushes, even with no one to see him, pressing his face into his pillow at the memory of Noya’s words. His easy admission of wanting to kiss Asahi again.

He lets himself think about that, the kissing. He’s somehow skipped right over the part where he would usually go over everything he said the entire night, and wonder if he could have unintentionally insulted or bothered Noya in any way. He doesn’t know why he’s able to keep himself from doing that, because it’s not like he likes it, it’s not like he hasn’t tried to stop himself from rehashing all of his interactions before.

Maybe it will still happen later, but now...for now, his mind relaxes. He feels the comfortably weighted warmth again of Noya in his arms. Noya touching him softly, and not so softly. Noya’s taste and the sound of their lips and tongues touching, coming apart, sliding together again. Heat starts to pool in his stomach at the thought of it, and his hand drifts down, running over his stomach, catching at the waistband of his underwear, then slipping under it. He’s just about to touch his stirring erection when there’s a sudden heavy _thump,_ and Asahi jumps, hand jerking out of his boxers.

“Fuck, what the—”

It’s Daichi’s voice, and Asahi sighs and gets out of bed. In the living room Daichi is sitting on the floor, looking rumpled and slightly annoyed. Suga is laughing into his cupped hands.

“Did you...” Asahi begins.

“Yes, I fell off the couch,” Daichi says, and Suga literally squeaks.

“I’m sorry,” he says, but he mostly sounds hysterical, and Asahi can’t really blame him. Daichi’s hair is a disaster, the blanket is tangled around him, and he looks like an oversized bird that’s just fallen out of its nest and doesn’t know what to do. “I saw you rolling and tried to catch you, but you just…” Suga makes a sound effect as he rolls his arms to demonstrate the unstoppable toppling of Daichi, and then he loses it again.

Daichi just looks at him, and then turns his head to Asahi. “Hey. How was it?”

Asahi comes closer and offers Daichi his hand. “It was good. He loved the chicken so much, I ended up giving him half of mine.”

“Good,” Daichi says, getting to his feet and trying to kick the blanket off. “You know I meant the date though, right? Not just the food.”

“I know,” Asahi says. “The date was...really good.”

“Guess whose hair was down when he got home,” Suga says helpfully, having finally gotten ahold of himself.

Daichi grins and claps Asahi hard on the shoulder. “Yeah?”

“We just...kissed,” Asahi says, rubbing his neck and looking at the floor. The blanket is still wrapped around Daichi’s foot and Asahi kicks it away so he won’t trip over it.

“You kissed him though, didn’t you?”

Asahi sighs, hating it a little bit (but not really) that Daichi knows so much about him. Knows he’s never been the one to kiss someone, and how much it means that he’s done it now.

“Yeah,” he says.

Suga makes a little squealing sound and wraps an arm around each of their waists. “Our boy,” he says.

“Stop,” Asahi says, but he lets himself be pulled in as Daichi closes the circle and hugs him around the neck.

“We gonna meet him?” he asks.

“He’s coming over on Sunday. If you guys can _control_ yourselves—”

“Oh my God!” Suga says. “Why didn’t you tell me that?”

“I just did.”

“Immediately!”

“It’s not...it’s not a big deal, is it? Suga?”

Suga’s lips are pressed together and his eyes are too wide. “No,” he says, his voice coming out strangely high. “It’s not.”

“ _Suga,”_ Asahi whines.  

“Way to go, Kou,” Daichi says. He follows that up with a swat to Suga’s butt that Asahi pretends not to notice. There is no possibility of Sunday not being embarrassing.

“It’s not!” Suga says. “It’s really not. I’m just a dork. It’s no big deal at all and of course we’ll attempt to behave.”

“Wow, Suga...” Asahi says. “That’s...really comforting.”

Suga is smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

“Great. Okay...goodnight guys,” Asahi says.

Suga slams into him and hugs him again, and Daichi raises a hand and shuffles off to their bedroom, still almost tripping over the blanket despite Asahi’s attempts to prevent it.

When Asahi falls back into bed he’s too tired to return to what he was doing before, but it’s still Noya that fills his head, still the remembered taste of honey sweet lips that keeps his thoughts hazy, keeps the nerves and the overthinking away, until he can slip gratefully into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full version of Bees' beautiful art [here](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/image/153997136362). Thank you Beezy!!
> 
> (Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


	4. Chapter 4

Suga is tidying the apartment when Asahi comes out of his room the next morning. Their place is usually pretty clean and organized, so it’s not like this is uncommon, but it is a little strange to see Suga stretching up to wipe the tops of the door frames first thing on a Saturday morning.

“Uh...Suga?”

“Just let him do it,” Daichi says from the kitchen, where he’s already gotten the coffee started. He’s leaning against the counter with his eyes closed, fingers pressed to his temples.

“But why—”

“Because obviously your boyfriend is going to check to see how often we wipe down our baseboards. Right, Suga?”

“He’s...he’s not my boyfriend,” Asahi says. “And Suga, seriously...don’t. He’s not even coming until tomorrow and—”

“This has nothing to do with Nishinoya,” Suga says, crouching to clean the area under their television stand. “It’s spring, isn’t it? This is just spring cleaning.”

“Okay, but—”

“Can you be a dear and dust the light fixtures for me? I don’t want to drag a chair everywhere to reach.”

Asahi looks at Daichi, who has opened his eyes now and just stares back at him with an expression of worn down acceptance. Asahi suspects this cleaning venture began in their bedroom, and Suga didn’t give much thought to waking Daichi up to do it. This assumption is confirmed when he glances toward their doorway and sees a heap of sheets and blankets on the floor, and the stripped bed beyond.

“Suga...he’s not—”

“I’ve already said all of this,” Daichi says. “Please go get breakfast, okay? I don’t wanna cook.”

Asahi nods and goes back to his room to throw a pair of jeans on and grab his wallet. His phone is blinking next to his bed.

 **Noya:** morning Asahi!  
**Noya:** i don’t remember what time you start work today...i’m just between lessons right now  
**Noya:** i have a lead on the coffee shop though!  
**Noya:** the kid i was just working with, his mom is the cousin or..niece? or something of the brother of the guy who owns it!

 **Asahi:** morning Noya  
**Asahi:** that..seems less than helpful ;)

 **Noya:** it’s a start! I asked her to try to find out what the griffin is!

 **Asahi:** the non-griffin

 **Noya:** we don’t know that yet!  
**Noya:** how are you??

 **Asahi:** i’m good :) i was just about to go pick up breakfast, i don’t work till this afternoon  
**Asahi:** how are you? did you get enough sleep?

 **Noya:** yep!  
**Noya:** hey did we decide on a time for sunday?

 **Asahi:** oh, no i don’t think so.  
**Asahi:** suga is....very excited about it though  
**Asahi:** you said you’re off at 1?

 **Noya:** XD  
**Noya:** yeah!

 **Asahi:** 1:30 maybe? does that give you enough time?

 **Noya:** 1:30 works, doesn’t take me long to shower and it’s close by  
**Noya:** what can i bring?  
**Noya:** i mean you already know i can’t cook, but i can bring drinks or something

 **Asahi:** you don’t need to do that  
**Asahi:** just come

 **Noya:** i’m definitely coming!  
**Noya:** gotta get back to work now  
**Noya:** can we talk later maybe? when do you get off?  
**Noya:** god i can’t stop dropping innuendos..not doing it on purpose  
**Noya:** you hate me for pointing it out now huh  
**Noya:** asahi-saaaaan  
**Noya:** i know you’re there

 **Asahi:** (￢_￢;)

 **Noya:** lol

 **Asahi:** i’ll be home around 10..i can text you then

 **Noya:** you can, but will you?

 **Asahi:** get back to work nishinoya

 **Noya:** ooh...stern asahi, i like it  
**Noya:** be stern again  
**Noya:** no?

 **Asahi:** i’m gonna go get breakfast now :p

 **Noya:** alright..maybe later though huh?  
**Noya:** tonight?  
**Noya:** i’m sorry asahi XD

 **Asahi:** you’re not

 **Noya:** no because you make it irresistible  
**Noya:** because I can picture you  
**Noya:** i’m helpless against the blushing

 **Asahi:** you are not helpless

 **Noya:** (＾▽＾)

 **Asahi:** (￣︿￣)

 **Noya:** oh god...i have to kiss that face

 **Asahi:** noya get to work!!!!

 **Noya:** yes asahi-san!!

“Asahi!” Suga calls from the other side of the door. “Please get the sheets off your bed so I can wash them!”

Asahi is still a little flushed from Noya’s messages. Suga’s insistence on making all of the beds in their apartment clean and presentable ( _For what? What is he anticipating?)_ is really not helping. He tugs the blanket and sheets off anyway, and nudges his door open with his foot to add them to the pile on the floor.

“Suga, why?” he asks.

“Spring cleaning!” Suga says brightly, and Asahi can’t argue with him because, well because he’s Suga and you don’t argue with Suga, but also because his smile is frustratingly powerful. All Asahi can really do is agree with whatever he says, and somehow come away feeling grateful for it.

“When you pass the liquor store...” Daichi says when Asahi is on his way out, “...maybe a little something to add to the coffee.”

“It’s 8:00 in the morning.”

Daichi’s eyes slide over to Suga, who is dancing his way between their windows with a spray bottle and an old rag. “He’ll be singing in three, two...”

“Right,” Asahi says.

Suga has a lovely singing voice, actually. But it’s a very happy tune he has suddenly burst into. So very early in the morning.

Asahi isn’t sure if he should get bourbon or whiskey, so he just buys both.

*

By the time Suga leaves for work just before noon, the apartment has been scrubbed and straightened in every way possible.

“Okay, seriously,” Asahi says, when it’s just him and Daichi sitting on the freshly vacuumed couch. “Why?”

“I think...he really wants things to go well, and he doesn’t know what else to do,” Daichi says.

“But Noya literally will never notice how clean this place is. And he really, really won’t care.”

“I know,” Daichi says.

“So—”

“I dunno, man. He wanted to do it, I don’t pretend to understand him all the time.”

Asahi considers this and then nods. He knows neither of them fully understand _him_ a lot of the time, but they love him anyway.

“So...you wanted to talk about him, right?” he says, shifting so he’s facing Daichi. “About—”

“Yeah. I don’t...I don’t know,” Daichi exhales heavily and leans forward, dropping his head into his hands and looking suddenly, uncharacteristically....Asahi-like. This is not at all what Asahi was expecting from a conversation about how Daichi plans to propose to Suga. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“What do you mean?” Asahi asks gently. “With Suga? Do you...do you not want to get married anymore?”

Asahi would understand if Daichi was experiencing indecision about it, just logistically—their marriage wouldn’t be recognized anyway. But the last time they’d discussed it, Daichi had seemed very adamant about wanting to do it for themselves, to make that gesture of commitment to the man he’s been dedicated to since he was seventeen years old.

“I _do,”_ Daichi says. “But Suga’s...being weird. Like, we used to talk about it, just little things, little plans. _When we’re married we’ll..._.whatever. And now...whenever I make any kind of reference to it he just...he acts like I didn’t say anything.”

“Are you sure?” Asahi asks.

“Of course I’m sure, I feel like he’s punched me in the gut every time he does it.”

Asahi’s hands unconsciously move to loosely cover his own stomach. “But...everything has seemed good with you guys.”

“I know...that’s why I don’t get it. Everything _is_ good, except for this. I think he just...he must have changed his mind. He must just not want to do it.”

Asahi shakes his head, trying to think back on the interactions he’s witnessed between the two of them, trying to pinpoint something in Suga’s behavior that would suggest any kind of change of heart.

“It doesn’t _matter,_ I guess,” Daichi continues. “As long as he still wants to be with me.”

There’s the slightest waver in Daichi’s voice, barely there, but Asahi catches it. “Of course he does,” he says. “Daichi...you’re not worried about that, are you?”

Daichi meets his eyes and for just a moment there’s a flash of fear there, something Asahi has only seen on his friend’s face a handful of times in all the years they’ve been friends.

“No,” Asahi says, reaching to grip Daichi’s shoulder firmly. “No, you don’t have to worry about that. He _loves_ you.”

“I know he loves me, but why—”

“I don’t know,” Asahi says. “You should ask him about it, so you won’t worry anymore. But it’s nothing bad, I’m sure it’s not. Daichi, you should have seen the way he was looking at you last night.”

“When I fell off the couch?”

Asahi laughs softly. “No...no. When I got home, and you were sleeping? He was looking at you like...like it was the most amazing thing, just that you were there. That you’re his.”

Daichi narrows his eyes and bites at the inside of his cheek. Asahi doesn’t see this very often either, almost never actually, but he recognizes it all the same. He knows the irritation in the crease of Daichi’s brows is directed not at him, but at the emotion that’s welling up in his friend’s dark eyes.

“Do you just make this shit up to try to get me to break?” Daichi asks.

Asahi shakes his head and then purposefully directs his gaze at the blank tv screen in front of them. He can see Daichi brush his hand roughly over his eyes in his peripheral vision.

“Fuck...I knew I shouldn’t have been scared, but I was,” he says, and then he sniffles and Asahi think it’s probably okay to stop pretending he doesn’t know what’s happening, and wrap an arm around Daichi’s shoulders.

“Why didn’t you say something?” he asks.

“Because it’s stupid. I know it’s stupid,” Daichi mumbles, letting Asahi hold him with a hand on the back of his head.

“You’re right,” Asahi says. “I would never understand being worried about something irrational.”

“Shut up.”

Asahi shuts up for a little while, waiting while the muscles in Daichi's back go from taut and tense, to relaxed under his arm. “Talk to Suga, ‘kay?” he says.

“I dunno. I think I’ll just drop it. We don’t have to get married.”

“But you want to,” Asahi says, and Daichi shrugs, his shoulder pressing into Asahi’s side.

“I want Suga.”

Asahi smiles at the simplicity of this declaration. He has long admired Daichi’s ability to be direct in everything he says and does, the certainty he's always had about what he wants, about what matters.

“You’re always going to have him,” Asahi says, because this is one thing he finds it easy to be certain about, too.

Daichi takes a deep breath. It catches and shudders a little on the way out, but then he straightens and Asahi lets go of him so he can sit up. “God...I wasn’t even that drunk this time.”

“Daichi...I’ve seen you cry twice in the past...four years? How many times have you seen _me_ cry in that span of time?”

Daichi smiles crookedly. “That’s different, crying is basically like breathing for you.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

Asahi grunts and Daichi laughs, but his face is still soft and slightly tear-streaked. “If it helps, I cry, like...a lot, at work. When we have to put animals down, or when they come in and you know someone’s treated them like shit? I go in the bathroom after and turn the hand dryers on, and just..."

“Oh,” Asahi says. He doesn't like this thought, this image of his friend alone and hurting. “No, that doesn't help. Does Suga know that?”

“Yeah, once when he came to bring me lunch...you remember that big boxer we lost last year?”

Asahi doesn’t like to remember it, because it had been really badly hurt, and just hearing about it had made him squeamish, but he does. He remembers how quiet Daichi had been when it hadn’t survived its injuries. It had been days before he seemed himself again. “Yeah,” he says.

“Suga came in that first day they brought him in, so my secret’s been out since then. Don’t tell him about this though, okay?”

“Daichi…”

“Please. Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah, but—”

“Asahi.”

Asahi meets Daichi’s eyes, and even though he doesn’t want to agree to this, he knows he will. He nods, and Daichi does, too, and Asahi feels a little miserable because he hates secrets, and he really hates knowing there’s something unsettled between his two best friends.

“Well...I should shower, before work,” he says, getting to his feet.

Daichi nods and swings his legs up on the couch, stretching out with his arms crossed over his chest. “Sounds like it's nap time for me.”

Asahi just stands there, hovering by the couch for a minute, not quite ready to leave Daichi and let the issue of Suga drop.

“Your worry is stressing me out, Asahi. Please take it elsewhere,” Daichi says with his eyes closed.

“I’m just—”

“I know,” Daichi says, cracking an eye open. “And I appreciate it, I do. But I promise I feel better now. Go away and let me sleep?”

Asahi sighs and pushes Daichi’s head gently. “You're stupidly stubborn.”

“Yep.”

Daichi's eyes are closed again, and Asahi admits defeat and goes to get ready for work.

*

The high degree of cleanliness in the bathroom makes him nervous, reminding him of why it’s all so clean in the first place. It makes him think of Noya being here, makes him picture him standing right in this spot, looking into this mirror. Right next to the shower where Asahi stands every day with his clothes left in a pile on the floor (before he obligingly deposits them in the basket by the door on his way out).

Now that he's pictured Noya there, he can't _stop_ picturing him. He sees him in his head when he gets into the shower. His narrow shoulders and sharp elbows. His big, dark eyes and how he looked at Asahi last night, the way it tugged at something low in his stomach.

He doesn't like to do this anywhere other than his bedroom, and only when he's home alone, or at least the only one awake. But Daichi _is_ asleep and...Asahi is already running his hand between his legs, steadying himself with his other hand pressed to the shower wall as he cups his balls and tugs on them a little, thinking of Noya’s teeth pressed around his lip, his little hands with his strong, slender fingers moving over his chest, pressing into his shoulders. Asahi gasps when he takes his cock in hand and lets the hot water smooth the way as he strokes it from base to tip. Something about the steam of the shower, or the clarity of his memories from last night, makes his own touch almost painful, his skin more sensitive than it should be so soon, his length already fully hard in his light grip.

It usually takes him quite a while to get off—another reason he doesn’t do this very often—but he can tell immediately that this time will be different. That telltale heat is already thick and throbbing in his stomach, his balls getting tight as he strokes harder, faster, like he needs to hurry to catch up to himself, touch himself enough to warrant how far along he already seems to be.

He thinks of Noya following him into the hallway at the start of their date. The way he seemed to be unable to stop himself from stepping right into Asahi’s space, and the way Asahi had been terrified and elated to have him there, staring at his raised hand and wondering how it would feel pressed against him, moving over him.

“ _Ah—”_ Asahi bites his lip to stop himself from letting out another sound. He _never_ makes sounds when he does this. Partially because he’s trained himself not to, but it’s not like it’s ever been that hard to limit himself to some quickened breathing and a soft exhalation of relief when he finishes.

It feels so _sharp_ right now though. Everything he’s familiar with somehow magnified, as he thumbs at the tip of his cock with the thought of Noya pressed up against him bright in his mind. In his head Noya is dressed, they both are, just like they were the night before. But, just for a second, Asahi lets himself adjust that image. Taking that same moment, their third series of kisses, and shifting it, moving them out of the street and into this shower, right here. The same positions—Noya pulling Asahi's face down to his to lick into his mouth, hipbones biting into him as he pushes as close as he can—but _not_ clothed anymore. Bare and wet and slick with the water slipping over Asahi’s skin now, and—

“Fuck!” he cries out, before he can stop himself. He slaps a hand over his mouth and moans into it as his hips jerk, thrusting into his other hand and sending his release splattering over the shower floor. _Oh my God, oh my God._ He chants it in his head, over and over, because he can barely believe that just happened. That he lost control like that. That it felt so good.

His whole body is hot and flushed from his arousal, from his embarrassment. Now every time he looks at Noya tomorrow he’s going to remember how he thought of him, how he undressed him in his head and what that image did to him.

He showers hurriedly, letting the water wash away the evidence, refusing to look at his reflection in the mirror when he towels off, and then fleeing the scene of the crime to take refuge in his room, where he has so far not done anything _too_ embarrassing involving Noya.

When he’s gotten dressed for work he slips out of his room, intending to quietly make his way out of the apartment so he doesn’t disturb Daichi. He’s almost at the door, just reaching for the handle, when Daichi’s low voice suddenly breaks the silence.

“You drop something in there?”

“Huh?” Asahi says, spinning around and possibly jumping slightly on the spot. “N-no, I...you’re awake?”

Daichi is most definitely awake. His arms are crossed behind his head now, and he looks both sleepy and smug. _Oh God._

“It took you a while. I was getting a little concerned.”

“It...it didn’t. You were asleep, you probably lost track of time.”

Daichi is grinning so wide now, Asahi is going to kill him.

“Sure, that’s probably it.”

“I—I have t-to go.”

“Right.”

“ _Daichi.”_

“Yes, Asahi?”

Asahi tries to communicate a multitude of things to Daichi with his eyes. _Don’t say another word. Don’t say anything about this to anyone. If you allude to this in any way tomorrow I will die and it will be on your hands._

“You’re a miserable human being,” he manages eventually.

Daichi responds to this with the most pathetic set of wide, puppy-dog eyes Asahi has ever seen. It is _not_ fair because he’s playing Asahi, but all Asahi can think of is what if one them got in a freak accident today and this was the last thing Asahi said to him, right after learning that his friend cries alone in bathroom stalls over hurt animals.

“Stop it,” he says. “You know I don’t mean that.”

Daichi says nothing, just lets his head hang slightly, eyes still on Asahi.

“Sawamura Daichi, you know what you’re doing and it’s unfair. I’m not falling for it.”

“You already kind of did,” Daichi points out, smile tipping up and breaking his dejected facade. “Someday, man. You’re gonna learn to be strong and tell me to fuck off.”

“I’ve told you to fuck off before.”

“You’re gonna say it and mean it,” Daichi says with a grin, making a chopping motion with one hand against the other to emphasize his words.

“Is that what you want?” Asahi asks. “You want me to stop forgiving you for tormenting me?”

“I don’t torment you,” Daichi says, and Asahi fixes him with the strongest _bullshit_ glare he can muster under the circumstances. “I love you.”

Asahi gives up entirely. He throws the nearest thing he can find at Daichi (a pen from the little table next to the door), which misses because of course he didn’t really want to hit him, and leaves with a mumbled _love you too._

*

 **Daichi:** Asahiiiii, i’m sorry  
**Daichi:** i had to do it  
**Daichi:** like i literally couldn’t stop myself it was completely beyond my control  
**Daichi:** i will never understand how you can get SO EMBARRASSED by the most normal things  
**Daichi:** i know you’re at work so i’m going to assume you still love me and aren’t just ignoring me  
**Daichi:** obviously i won’t say anything  
**Daichi:** and now we’re even, hey? Because you are NOT going to say anything to suga about earlier right?  
**Daichi** : please respond to that last part because i don’t trust you  
**Daichi:** i trust you, but not with suga. he could break you i know he could  
**Daichi:** Asahi i really don’t want to talk about it with him, he’ll feel bad for me and it will be awkward and unnecessary and i don’t want him feeling like he’s done anything wrong  
**Daichi:** why can’t you check your phone more often like every other person on the planet

 **Asahi:** i don’t want to talk about it  
**Asahi:** and i won’t tell Suga, but you definitely should. and i’m going to keep telling you that

 **Daichi:** fine. And i’ll keep telling you that excessively long showers are a normal part of every young man’s life  
**Daichi:** you may notice you get certain feelings....urges, if you will

 **Asahi:** DAICHI

 **Daichi:** ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡  
**Daichi:** please know that your body and its reactions are all beautiful, beautiful things  
**Daichi:** nothing to be ashamed of

 **Asahi:** i’m going to smother you in your sleep tonight. I hope your affairs are all in order

 **Daichi:** oh my affairs are in perfect order ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Daichi:** did you catch that one? Affairs?  
**Daichi:** AFFAIRS?  
**Daichi:** i know that’s another one of your words Asahi...i can't believe you even said it  
**Daichi:** Asahiii  
**Daichi:** just make it swift okay? I don’t wanna have to haunt you because you held the pillow ineffectively and i died slowly  
**Daichi:** oh my god i take that back i’m absolutely going to haunt you  
**Daichi:** let’s do this

 **Asahi:** you’re getting punchy...please get some sleep

 **Daichi:** yeah, okay  
**Daichi:** you bring your keys? i’ll be out when you get home tonight

 **Asahi:** no...shit

 **Daichi:** i’ll drop them off on my way, probably around 7

 **Asahi:** k thanks

 **Daichi:** yep, have a good day Asahi

 **Asahi:** you too. I really won’t tell Suga

 **Daichi:** thanks :)

*

The apartment still smells citrusy and fresh when Asahi arrives home that night. He smells like grease and beer, after having spilled a pitcher of it over himself near the end of his shift. Asahi works as a busboy, so the majority of his time is spent simply clearing tables that have already been vacated, and he doesn’t actually have to talk to anyone.

Sometimes he has to deliver things to tables though, when the server is particularly swamped, and of course this tray of beer and glasses needed to be brought to a table full of loud, tipsy college girls, a few of whom were making such obvious eyes at Asahi that he’d fumbled the tray just before managing to set it down.

He doesn’t want to shower again, but he does so anyway. Quickly. With cold water.

He waits until he’s towel dried his hair, and pulled on sweats and an old hooded shirt, to pick up his phone and text Noya.

 **Asahi:** hey Noya, i’m home

 **Noya:** asahi!!!  
**Noya:** hey! how was work?

 **Asahi:** it was okay. i dropped some stuff but nothing broke

 **Noya:** well that’s good :)  
**Noya:**  is working there okay for you? being in such a busy place?

 **Asahi:** it’s not terrible..i can mostly ignore all of it and it’s just kind of a buzz in the background  
**Asahi:** it’s just sometimes i have to deal with customers and generally that doesn’t go well  
**Asahi:** it’s fine for now though

 **Noya:** what do you wanna do after? you’re in liberal arts right?

 **Asahi:** yeah...i really just had to choose something because my mom wanted me to go to college  
**Asahi:** but i want to go back and work at the shop with my dad

 **Noya:** what kind of shop?

 **Asahi:** it’s a hardware store, technically. but he makes stuff too and i like helping him with it  
**Asahi:** furniture mostly...at this point i think we sell more of that than anything else..but he keeps the basic supplies in stock anyway because people are used to getting them there.  
**Asahi:** my grandparents owned the shop before him

 **Noya:** that’s so cool! so you like..make actual furniture? like what kind of stuff??

 **Asahi:** i mean i haven’t made that much all on my own, my dad’s better  
**Asahi:** but just like..chairs and tables and stuff.  
**Asahi:** we made a crib for my brother over winter break...he and his wife are having a baby

 **Noya:** oh my god!  
**Noya:** how did you not already tell me this?  
**Noya:** i’m so impressed!!!

 **Asahi:** really? my mom really wants me to like...do something. Some kind of career  
**Asahi:** and i feel bad for being unmotivated or just...not that kind of person  
**Asahi:** but i really don’t want to go be a doctor or an astrophysicist or whatever she wants me to do

 **Noya:** there's nothing wrong with that  
**Noya:** at all. and that doesn't make you unmotivated  
**Noya:** i think it’s good that she wanted you to go to college cuz it’s just a good experience. even if you don’t use what you studied...it’s still worthwhile you know?  
**Noya:** (and also......i wouldn’t have met you otherwise  >_>)  
**Noya:** but what you want to do after is your choice  
**Noya:**  and i bet the stuff you make is beautiful

 **Asahi:** thanks Noya

 **Noya:** of course!!

 **Asahi:** what about you? i guess you still have another year after this?

 **Noya:** yep. i don’t know exactly what i want to do  
**Noya:** i actually really fucking love my job though  
**Noya:** i wanna keep doing it even if i end up doing something else too

 **Asahi:** i’m sure you’re really good at it  
**Asahi:** you're so patient and...very enthusiastic :) those seem like good qualities for an instructor

 **Noya:** hahha..it does seem to work for me  
**Noya:** you think I'm patient though? i've never ever been called that

 **Asahi:**  i guess not in every way? but..you feel patient to me 

 **Noya:** :)))  
**Noya:** thanks Asahi  
**Noya:** i bet you’re so good at what you want to be doing too   
**Noya:** also...i’m Really liking the mental image

 **Asahi:** of furniture?

 **Noya:** no...lol  
**Noya:** of you, with your hair messy and like...gloves? do you wear gloves? and sawdust on your cheeks for me to brush off

 **Asahi:** i sometimes wear gloves  
**Asahi:** so you’re there too?

 **Noya:** of course i am. i’m watching you work

 **Asahi:** i might end up cutting off my own hand

 **Noya:** Asahi!  
**Noya:** god  
**Noya:** please don’t ruin this for me

 **Asahi:** i’m just giving you fair warning

 **Noya:** you’re fucking with my mental image

 **Asahi:** sorry

 **Noya:** i forgive you  
**Noya:** god i really wanna see you making furniture  
**Noya:** forgive me if i spend a little too much time thinking about that tonight  
**Noya:** shit i’m sorry it’s probably way too soon to say something like that  
**Noya:** sorry!  
**Noya:** Asahi  
**Noya:** on a scale of 1-10 how uncomfortable did i just make you?

 **Asahi:** i’m not sure how to rate it  
**Asahi:** i’m probably around an 8.5 but i need like..another scale too.  
**Asahi:** i’d be dying if you were here, but since it’s like this  
**Asahi:** i don’t know. I’m blushing really bad but i don’t hate it

 **Noya:** Σ(O_O)  
**Noya:** i  
**Noya:** am very happy to hear that  
**Noya:** (omg asahi your blushing is the best thing that has ever happened to me)

 **Asahi:** (*/_＼) **  
****Asahi:** IS it too soon? do you think?

 **Noya:** i think that’s up to us. I mean i can’t help how i think about you  
**Noya:** i’ve been thinking about you a lot  
**Noya:** but i don’t have to talk about it if you’d prefer me not to

 **Asahi:** i’ve been thinking about you a lot too

 **Noya:** oh yeah?  
**Noya:** what have you been thinking about?

 **Asahi:** i can’t..  
**Asahi:** i don’t think i can do that...talk about that

 **Noya:** that’s okay!  
**Noya:** want me to stop talking about it too?

 **Asahi:** maybe, i mean for now  
**Asahi:** i’m sorry

 **Noya:** don’t be sorry Asahi :)  
**Noya:** i love talking to you...doesn't matter what we’re talking about  
**Noya:** will you tell me more about working with your dad?  
**Noya:** i promise i’ll behave  
**Noya:** for real (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

 **Asahi:** how could i say no to that face?

 **Noya:** (*≧◡≦*)

Asahi laughs in the quiet of his room and pulls his clean covers up to his chest, settling in with his phone held over his stomach. It was making him too nervous, too worked up, to even think about what Noya was suggesting, the way he was thinking about Asahi. But he wasn’t entirely honest when he told Noya he didn’t hate it. He actually didn’t dislike it at all. It made his cheeks burn and his stomach ache, but not in that bad, twisty way. More like the way he felt in the shower.

He actually liked it a lot. He likes knowing that it’s not just him, that Noya probably wouldn’t be bothered if he knew where Asahi’s mind took him. He suspects, actually, that Noya would be happy, that he would want to talk about it, hear about it. And as much as Asahi likes Noya and all of the things he makes him feel, he’s not ready for that.

So they talk about woodworking, and swimming, and their parents, and their favorite foods. They talk until Asahi’s eyes are starting to burn from the light of his phone and he hears Daichi and Suga quietly enter the apartment, their voices soft on the other side of his wall once they’ve settled into bed.

 **Noya:** you falling asleep Asahi?

 **Asahi:** i think i am a little, yeah

 **Noya:** :) get to sleep  
**Noya:** i can’t wait to see you tomorrow

 **Asahi:** me too  
**Asahi:** i apologize in advance if my roommates are like...themselves

 **Noya:** lol  
**Noya:** i’m 100% sure im gonna like them

 **Asahi:** just please don’t believe a word they say about me

 **Noya:** all lies, huh?

 **Asahi:** no i’m sure it will all be embarrassingly true, but it’d be nice if we could pretend that’s not the case

 **Noya:** baha  
**Noya:** you’re so cute.  
**Noya:** i’m gonna try so hard to balance my love for seeing you blush with my desire to keep you from imploding okay?

 **Asahi:** i appreciate that

 **Noya:** :DDD  
**Noya:** i’ll see you tomorrow!!!

 **Asahi:** see you tomorrow Noya :)

 **Noya:**  so...you can just ignore this message and everything that comes after it now k?  
**Noya:** i mean, read them, please...but i saved this for last so you don’t have to reply  
**Noya:** i want you to know i really will be thinking about you tonight  
**Noya:** i’m gonna be thinking about your big, strong hands, sanding things and shaping them and working them together  
**Noya:** I’m gonna think of your hands on me and how good that felt yesterday. you were so careful and firm and god asahi...i just want you to touch me again.  
**Noya:** you don’t have to say anything, but you should know how crazy you make me  
**Noya:** not like crazy crazy...don’t be scared of me  
**Noya:** just like..holy fuck you make me hot  
**Noya:** i’m really glad you think about me too...I hope it’s something like the way i think of you  
**Noya:** goodnight asahi (*^.^*)

Asahi presses his face so hard into his pillow that he can’t actually breathe, and eventually has to turn to the side and try to fill his lungs again as quietly as possible, so Daichi and Suga won't hear him. He feels a bit like his body is being tugged in two different directions. There’s the part that wants to respond to Noya right now, to tell him how Asahi can’t stop feeling him all over even though they haven’t touched since yesterday, even though Noya didn’t touch him that many places. Less than what Asahi has imagined. And then there’s the part that is curling in on itself in discomfort because he _doesn’t talk_ about this kind of thing with other people. He barely likes to think about it himself because it’s so raw and real and, and...he doesn’t know quite what it is that makes him feel like he’s touching fire when he gets too close to it. But it’s hard for him, it’s almost impossible.

It takes every bit of nerve he has to type a response. Acknowledging that he’s read these words. He’s connected to them now.

 **Asahi:** it’s the same for me

Noya doesn’t reply right away. Asahi suspects he’s giving him time, waiting to see if he has anything else to say before he steps in. He can’t say anything else though, he can barely believe he’s said that much. It’s different than just saying he thinks about Noya. Now he’s basically admitted how badly he wants to touch him. He's lumped himself in with a confession about getting hot because of someone else. It’s _true,_ but it’s so, so personal.

 **Noya:** you are the literal best Asahi.  
**Noya:** sweet dreams ☆

Asahi doesn’t say anything else, he knows Noya doesn’t expect him to. He thinks the other boy understands just how much that was for Asahi to say.

The only reason he doesn’t get up and take another shower is because Daichi would hear him and he’d never hear the end of it.

But he really wishes he could.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't quite make it to Noya meeting DaiSuga in this chapter! Next chapter it is _on_.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Asahi stays in his room late the next morning. The thought of going out and sitting in the overly tidy apartment with Daichi and Suga watching him is making his stomach hurt, and he honestly just wishes he could sleep right up until Noya is due to arrive.

They leave him alone for a while, but when it’s past 11:00 and he still hasn’t emerged to eat breakfast, there’s a quiet tapping on his door. Suga, obviously.

“Can I come in?” he asks.

“Yes, of course,” Asahi says, not moving from where he’s essentially curled up in the fetal position on the floor, back against his bed.

Suga closes the door behind himself and sits next to him, weaving a hand through one of Asahi’s and leaning on his shoulder. Asahi breathes a little easier.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out with the spring cleaning,” Suga says.

“ _Spring cleaning?”_ Asahi says with a bit of a laugh. “I don’t know who you thought you were fooling with that.”

Suga chuckles, and when he presses his face against Asahi’s arm it’s the kind of warm that is accompanied by pink cheeks.

“You just really seem to like him,” he says. “And I’ve never seen that before, with you.”

“I know...I do like him. But it...it makes me nervous, having you get all excited about it. It hasn’t even been a _week_ , Suga. And—”

“I know, I know. Listen,” Suga says, sitting up so he can look at Asahi. “Please don’t feel any pressure from me, okay? I don’t want you to think that I’m going to be disappointed if things don’t work out.”

“Won’t you, though?” Asahi asks. He can’t imagine he wouldn’t be, that both he and Daichi wouldn’t. His friends want him to be happy, want him to have what they have, and they’ve spent years watching him not even come close.

“ _No,_ ” Suga says. “Not like that, not the way you’re thinking. I just...I want you to give yourself a chance. I want you to feel the way you do right now, whatever it is between you and Nishinoya that’s made you trust yourself.”

Asahi isn’t quite sure what he means. He doesn’t particularly feel like he trusts himself more than he did, but so far, he _does_ trust Noya.

“He...he makes me want to try,” Asahi says.

“That’s all I want,” Suga says, beaming proudly.

“When exactly was it that you adopted me?” Asahi asks. “I think I missed the ceremony.”

“It was the very first moment I saw you,” Suga says. “A first year had just spilled his backpack all over the stairs.”

Asahi raises his eyebrows to convey that he doesn't know what Suga's talking about. The first time he noticed Suga it was because Daichi saw him come into the cafeteria, and then kicked Asahi so hard under their lunch table to draw his attention that Asahi’s shin had been bruised for a week after.

“You went over to him,” Suga continues, “and he and his friends were all shaking in their little boots, like you were going to laugh at him or kick his books or something. But you just crouched down and tidied everything up for him, all red-faced and precious, and I loved you immediately.”

“I don’t remember that,” Asahi says.

“I know you don’t. Because that’s just what you do.”

“Are you being particularly nice right now because you know you’re going to have no mercy when Noya’s here?”

Suga laughs and gets to his feet, brushing off his pants. “I told you. Best behavior.”

Asahi looks up at him, takes in his 200 watt smile. It’s endearing, but not entirely convincing.

“Come on,” Suga says, taking Asahi’s hand and pulling until he stands up. “If Daichi has to come in here, you’re gonna get dragged out anyway.”

Asahi follows him, but stops Suga with a hand on his arm before he opens the door. “I’m nervous,” he says.

Suga lets go of the handle and turns back to him, eyes gentle and serious. “Do you want me and Daichi to go out? We don’t have to be here.”

“No...he really wants to meet you. It’s just going to make me really anxious having you guys watching me with him. And I’m afraid you’re not going to like him, or—”

“Asahi, nope,” Suga says, shaking his head and pressing two fingers to Asahi’s lips. “I trust your judgement, and I trust Nishinoya already because _you_ do. You like hanging out with him, and you like hanging out with us, right?”

“Yes, you know I do.”

“Okay! So don’t make this into something more than it is. We’re not _watching_ you, we’re hanging out with you. That’s easy. We do it all the time.”

“Yeah...” Asahi doesn’t know if it’s really quite that easy—they don’t do it all the time with a guy that Asahi is dating—but he knows what Suga is trying to say, and it does help to think of it as just that. Just being at home with his best friends, with Noya there, too. “Okay...okay. Can we talk about something else now?”

“Of course! Come out here. Daichi’s teaching me how to make Pain au Chocolat.”

“To make what now?” Asahi asks, following him out.

Daichi is in the kitchen whisking eggs, and Asahi is soon absorbed in the delicate task of helping fold sticky dough around pieces of chocolate, then brushing the egg wash over them.

“Oh my God,” Suga says when they’ve put the first tray in the oven. “I’m eating all of these. Every one.”

“They’re for Asahi’s boyfriend, Suga,” Daichi says, brushing away a little smear of chocolate from the corner of Suga’s mouth. “And you’ve sampled enough along the way.”

“He’s _not_ my—” Asahi begins.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daichi says, waving a hand at him dismissively and turning to Suga, who is now pouting next to the oven. “I made enough for the entire second tray to be yours.”

Suga's face lights up like the sun has just come out to shine only on him. “Best boyfriend,” he says, leaning forward to kiss Daichi's cheek.

Daichi smiles crookedly, looking away once Suga has become distracted staring through the oven window again. Asahi watches the smile slip away and his stomach clenches a little, because he knows what Daichi is thinking. He wishes he would tell Suga so he would know, too. That Daichi doesn't just want to be his boyfriend forever.

“You’re not okay,” Asahi says a little later, nudging Daichi with his elbow. The first tray is cooling on the counter and the second has been popped in the oven, and Suga has assigned himself the job of going out to pick up lunch, because the smell of warm, chocolate filled pastries in the apartment was too much for him.

“Don’t,” Daichi says. “I’m fine.”

“Daichi…”

“You should shower. There’s flour in your hair.”

“I don’t understand why you—”

“I told you why,” Daichi says. “And you said you’d let it go.”

“I didn’t say that. I said I wouldn’t tell Suga.”

Daichi glares at him and Asahi would back away, flustered and apologizing, if it were anyone else. As it is, he can’t do anything about the color rising in his cheeks, but he stands his ground, meeting Daichi’s eyes until his friend drops his head and looks away.

“It’s my problem,” he says. “Not yours, and not Suga’s. I just have to get over it.”

“You—”

“Asahi...your boyfriend will be here in less than an hour.”

“He is _not my—”_

Daichi smiles and Asahi lets his words peter off.

“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Daichi says.

“Methink’st thou art a general offence and every man should beat thee,” Asahi counters, and Daichi barks out a surprised laugh.

“ _Nice,_ Azumane.”

Asahi shrugs. They took British lit together last semester, and Daichi isn’t the only one who can remember a Shakespearian quip. (Daichi is the only person Asahi would use one on, though.)

“Go on,” Daichi says. “I’m gonna clean up and wrap this stuff up before Suga comes back and steals it all.”

Asahi stays and helps him tidy the kitchen, and then hurries to shower and get dressed, opening his text messages while he’s tugging his jeans on.

 **Noya:** Be on my way in a few! Speak now if you’ve changed your mind!  
**Noya:** i shouldn’t have said that..now i’m awkwardly waiting for you to text back in case you really have  
**Noya:** and you’re probably just busy  
**Noya:** fuck.  
**Noya:** Okay i guess i’m coming whether you want me to or not :/

 **Asahi:** sorry! I just saw your messages now  
**Asahi:** i haven’t changed my mind  
**Asahi:** i’m not going to change my mind

 **Noya:** okay XD  
**Noya:** i’m walking there right now, should just be a couple minutes  
**Noya:** i’m bringing beer...do you like beer?  
**Noya:** Ryuu says everyone likes beer but maybe that’s a weird thing to bring for lunch?  
**Noya:** it’s really good beer though  
**Noya:** i feel like i’ve said beer way too many times

 **Asahi:** :)  
**Asahi:** beer is good  
**Asahi:** you did manage to say it five times

 **Noya:** Asahi...what is this? Are you mocking me?  
**Noya:** I’m nervous man! I feel like i’m about to meet your parents!

 **Asahi:** you basically are (—_—)  
**Asahi:** but you don’t need to be nervous

 **Noya:** I can see your building up the street!

 **Asahi:**  i need to finish getting dressed so i’m going to stop texting okay?

 **Noya:** you’ve been texting me naked??  
**Noya:** Asahi!!  
**Noya:** Asahiiiii  
**Noya:** oh my god...I think I see Suga?

 **Asahi:** what?  
**Asahi:** Noya?

Asahi darts out of his bedroom, shirtless and wet haired and slightly frantic.

“Has Suga come home yet?” he asks Daichi, who looks up from the textbook on his lap, and then turns his head from side to side, as if suggesting that if Asahi does the same he’ll see they’re the only ones there. “No?”

“No,” Daichi says. “What’s the matter with you?”

“Noya was texting me...he’s almost here and he said he thought he saw Suga.”

“He probably did see Suga, he should be back with lunch any minute.”

“That means they’re like...they’re probably talking! Right now!”

Daichi tilts his head, his expression carefully blank. “Yes?” he says slowly.

“I’m not there!” Asahi clarifies. “I have no idea what Suga’s saying!”

“Well obviously all the worst things he can think of, because Suga hates you and would definitely want to sabotage things for you. God, you’re right, we should both be freaking out.”

Asahi opens his mouth, then slowly closes it again. Daichi is right, of course. Suga may get a kick out of teasing Asahi gently and making him blush, but he would never do or say anything to actually hurt him.

“Right,” he says, feeling his heart rate come down to something less suggestive of imminent cardiac arrest. “I think I’m really nervous.”

“ _No,”_ Daichi says.

“Could you just…”

“Not be a dick?” Daichi asks, and Asahi nods. “I’m afraid that ship has sailed, my friend.”

Asahi is about to try to say something kind, about how Daichi is not all that bad most of the time, but then he sees his friend’s eyes slide towards the front door, hears the voices and footsteps approaching, and the wheels that should have been turning in Asahi’s head all this time but were _not_ , finally whirl into motion.

He can’t move, he can only stare at Daichi, wide-eyed and helpless, and Daichi stares back at him, with his lips pressed tightly together because the bastard is trying so hard not to smile. And then his eyes widen, too, when Asahi _still_ hasn’t managed to move, and the door is swinging open.

“Hello, boys,” Suga says. “You’ll never guess who—oh!”

“Holy fuck,” another voice says. Noya’s voice.

Asahi feels his eyes well up right then and there, and his only solid thought is that he wants to hurl himself out a window. He can’t look at Noya, is still having trouble even getting his limbs to cooperate, but he finally manages to turn around, away from the entryway, and stumble towards his room as quickly as he can, mumbling an apology as he goes.

“Asahi!”

It’s Noya calling him, but Asahi cannot face him right now. He can’t believe this is happening. He would _never_ intentionally be shirtless when someone was coming over, least of all someone he likes, and Daichi knew...he _knew_ that Asahi was too distracted to figure out what he was setting himself up for, and he let it happen anyway. He closes his door behind himself as gently as he can with his shaking hands, and goes straight to his bed, burrowing his face in his pillow.

He can hear Suga’s cheery voice pick up outside the door, introducing Daichi, who says something low and brief that Asahi can’t make out, and then his doorknob is turning and Daichi slips inside.

“Asahi…”

Asahi gets up quickly, brushing at his eyes and turning away from Daichi to dig through his closet for a shirt.

“Asahi, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He can’t answer him. He’s so angry at him right now, and so unaccustomed to feeling this way towards anyone, let alone his best friend.

“Listen, please,” Daichi says, coming up behind him and resting a hand on his shoulder that Asahi has to force himself not to shake off. “This isn’t as bad as you think it is. All Nishinoya's thinking is that he got to see the guy he’s dating all ripped and half-naked, and then that guy went to finish getting dressed. That’s it. He doesn’t know you’re crying. He doesn’t know how bad you’re freaking out, and he doesn’t have to.”

“Why....why didn’t you say something?” Asahi asks, his hand stilling on a sweater, but not pulling it off the hanger.

“I just couldn’t believe you were standing there shirtless, talking about Noya being right outside the building, and not putting it together. I thought you _would_ though. I thought for sure you’d run into your room when you heard them coming. You had time!”

“I _couldn’t,”_ Asahi says.

“I know, I know. I didn’t know you’d freeze up so bad, and it was a shitty thing to do either way. Buddy, listen…” He pulls at Asahi’s shoulder, trying to turn him around, and Asahi lets him after a moment, meeting eyes that are wide and overly bright. “I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”

Asahi rubs at his eyes in frustration. There are still tears slipping down his cheeks, and it’s not that he’s sad or even that bitingly angry anymore, he’s just _feeling things_ and his stupid body can’t handle that.

“What can I do?” Daichi asks.

“Just...just go,” Asahi says, and his stomach twists a little at the hurt that flickers over Daichi’s face for just a moment, before he bites his lip and nods with a forced smile.

Asahi hates this. He doesn’t want to fight with Daichi, he doesn't want to feel the way he's feeling right now. He just wants to let it go, but he’s too embarrassed and worked up right now to be able to shift from the panic and frustration he felt a few minutes ago, to the calm understanding he should be able to draw up now.

“Okay,” Daichi says. “I...okay.”

He turns and lets himself out of the room, and Asahi kneels down on the floor. He breathes deeply and reminds himself of what Daichi said, of how Noya isn’t seeing this the same way he is. He really can still salvage this, if he can pull himself together.

After a few more deliberate breaths he gets up and looks through his shirts again, pulling out a white t-shirt, and then a soft, dark blue cardigan as well, because somehow a thin t-shirt feels almost as bad as being shirtless.  

He doesn’t have a mirror in his bedroom, so he finger-combs his hair and ties it back in a bun, hoping it doesn’t look too bad. His eyes are probably a little red, but he can’t do anything about that, and staying in here longer will only make it more awkward when he comes out. At least right now he can hear their voices rising and falling in easy conversation, so he won’t be walking out into uncomfortable silence.

He opens the door and can see everyone standing in the kitchen, Daichi popping caps off of the beer Noya brought. Noya’s back is to him and Asahi takes just a moment to look at him. His skinny legs in his customary tight jeans, the way he’s moving his arms in expansive gestures as he tells Suga something. Suga notices him over Noya’s shoulder, and when he smiles Noya pauses and then turns, following his line of sight to where Asahi is now standing just outside the kitchen.

“Hey!” Noya says. He’s smiling brightly, like he couldn’t be happier to see Asahi. Like he isn’t wondering what the hell is wrong with him.

“Hi,” Asahi says. “I’m sorry, about—”

“If you’re about to apologize for those abs, please don’t. Best part of my day so far,” Noya says, and Suga makes a delighted little squeak behind him. “I mean it’s not like I didn’t already know you’re built, but goddamn.”

“Right?” Suga says. “I occasionally feel a twinge of envy, but I’d personally far prefer to _not_ lose hours of my day to working out when I could be...not working out.”

Noya laughs and Asahi wants to hug Suga for immediately putting the focus on himself instead of keeping it on Asahi, like he probably would if Noya wasn’t here.

He starts talking about Daichi's cooking being a huge part of the problem, to which Daichi replies that there _is_ no problem as he lets his eyes linger all over Suga. Asahi is slightly mortified, but it's so much better being embarrassed by their behavior than his own.

And Noya doesn't seem bothered by it at all. He laughs loudly at Suga's little quips and starts to chat easily with Daichi, thanking him for the meal they'd had on their date. As he talks he comes closer to Asahi, slipping his arm around his waist like it's the most natural thing in the world.

It takes Asahi a moment, but then he lets his arm rest around Noya’s shoulders, takes in the scent of chlorine and shampoo from the hair hanging soft and damp in his eyes.

“Hey,” Noya says, smiling up at him when Daichi and Suga have begun pulling takeout boxes out of the two bags Suga brought in.

“Hi,” Asahi says again. He doesn’t understand how Noya keeps looking at him that way. Like every time their eyes meet he’s happy all over again that they’re in the same place.

“Your apartment’s really nice,” he says.

“Oh...uh, thanks. It’s not always...quite this clean.”

Noya grins and tightens his arm a little around Asahi. “Did you clean up for me, Asahi?”

“It was a team effort,” Daichi says. “Under the stern command of General Suga.”

Suga raises a hand in a salute and Noya laughs. “We could use a little of that at my place. I hope you didn’t look too closely when you were there, Asahi. It’s kind of a fucking disaster.”

“I didn’t notice,” Asahi says. “I was…”

“Distracted by Ryuu being an idiot? Totally understandable.”

“I am _extremely_ curious about this Tanaka-san,” Suga says. “How long have you known each other?”

Daichi has moved all the food to the middle of the table, along with a stack of plates and chopsticks, so they all take their drinks over and sit down as they settle into conversation.

It is, surprisingly, almost as easy as Suga said it would be, once there’s food to focus on, and such a normal, comfortable setting. They talk about their classes and their jobs, nothing that makes Asahi uncomfortable, and Daichi and Suga are less embarrassing than usual. The only problem is that Asahi is still a little mad at Daichi, and Daichi casts him uncertain glances every so often that he ignores and then feels terrible about.

By the time they’ve eaten all they can handle, and Suga is folding the cartons up that they haven’t completely emptied, the last of the embarrassment and tension from Noya’s arrival have finally faded, and Asahi is able to think a little more clearly. To remember that even if Daichi was a bit thoughtless at that moment, they have nearly a decade of solid friendship behind them in which he’s been there for him time and time again.

He follows him over to the oven when Daichi goes to get the pastries he has warming in there, and Suga and Noya are chatting so enthusiastically behind them that it’s easy to have a quiet exchange without them hearing.

“I’m okay now,” he says, offering Daichi an oven mitt once he’s pulled the door open. “I’m not mad at you.”

Daichi slips his hand into the mitt, keeping his eyes on Asahi. “I really am sorry,” he says.

“I know. It wouldn’t have been a big deal, for someone else.”

“Yeah, but for you it was, and I should have—”

“I forgive you,” Asahi says, cutting him off.

“Are you just saying that because you feel like you should? It’s okay to be mad at me.”

“Hey, master chef,” Suga calls out. “I’ve been hyping up your pastries, but they have yet to appear in front of us.”

“Patience,” Daichi says, sliding the tray out and setting it on the stove. “Good things come to those who—”

“Go get them,” Suga says, and Noya cackles.

Daichi shakes his head and starts shifting the flaky croissants to the platter Asahi has set out next to him.

“I mean it,” Asahi says. “I was, but I’m not anymore.”

“‘Okay,” Daichi says with a little boy smile that goes from sweet to mischievous in less than a second. “It _was_ a damn fine welcome for Nishinoya.”

“I hear my name!” Noya says.

“We’re placing bets on who’s gonna eat more of these. You or Suga,” Daichi says easily.

“We’re the smallest ones here,” Noya points out, and Suga smirks.

“Meaningless, my little sparrow. Size does not determine appetite.”

“Sparrow?” Noya asks, one eyebrow quirking up along with his smile.

Suga just reaches over and pats the soft hair that has dried across his forehead, and Asahi knows that, whether he wants it or not, Noya has been adopted, too. “Prepare yourself for a near religious experience.”

“Just near?” Daichi asks, setting their dessert on the table and taking a seat next to Suga.

“Well, Daichi...you know where the _real_ magic happens.”

Daichi looks pleased even as his ears turn red, and Asahi covers his eyes with his hand.

“You guys, come on.”

“Oh my God...he means sex?” Noya asks, sounding entirely delighted by this. Asahi adjusts to cover his face with both hands.

“Of course I do. What else could possibly be better than... _ohh,_ my God.” Suga has reached the melted chocolatey center of his first croissant, and he squeezes his eyes shut with an expression of rapture.

Daichi just watches him with a small smile as he eats his own dessert like a normal human being, for which Asahi is grateful.

“ _Best behavior,”_ he mutters into his palms.

“Nishinoya-san doesn’t mind,” Suga says blithely, licking chocolate from his fingers.

Noya’s mouth is too full for him to respond, but he shakes his head with a closed-mouthed, round-cheeked smile. “Just Noya,” he says, when he can speak again.

“See?” Suga says, raising his eyebrows pointedly at Asahi. “Noya and I are friends.”

Daichi snorts quietly without looking up from his plate, and Asahi rolls his eyes. Inside, though, he is immensely happy. He _thought_ Suga and Noya would hit it off, but he’s glad that Suga wasn’t too much for him, and that Daichi really has been on close to his best behavior since the missing shirt incident. And, while this shouldn't surprise him, he's so happy that Suga is welcoming Noya in warmly and easily, just the way he did with Asahi all those years ago.

In the end, no one can beat Suga (Asahi and Daichi are both too reasonable to have wanted to try), but Noya does come very close. The two gluttons collapse in the living room after, while Asahi and Daichi finish tidying up and then come to join them. Noya shifts slightly once Asahi has sat down next to him, so he can lean into his side.

“Good lunch,” Noya says, looking up at him from under his blonde fringe.

“It was just take out,” Asahi says, and Noya smiles, exhaling a soft laugh.

“Wasn’t just take out,” he says, and Asahi blushes a little, and then a little more when he looks up and sees Suga’s bright eyes and barely contained smile.

“Seriously, thanks, guys,” Noya continues. “I know you’re really important to Asahi, and I’m glad I got to meet you.”

“Hear that, Asahi?” Daichi says. “We’re important.”

Asahi chucks a throw pillow at him half heartedly.

“We should go out next time!” Suga says. “Drinks? And dancing!”

Asahi cringes even as Noya leans forward eagerly.

“Yeah! I could bring Ryuu, too. He loves dancing.”

“Yes!” Suga crows. “Dance party!”

“Suga…”

“Oh come on, Asahi. All you have to do is stand there and look handsome.”

That is more or less all Asahi _can_ do, the first part anyway. Dancing is one of those things that could give him nightmares, has given him nightmares, actually, of being awkward and uncertain in front of a crowd of people. But he’s been subjected to Suga’s nights out for almost as long as he’s known him, so while he doesn’t exactly get excited about it, it has become bearable. And he has to admit, the thought of seeing Noya’s body in motion, watching him moving to the beat the way Suga does....it’s a tempting concept.

“I guess,” he says. “I mean if everyone wants to.”

“Do _you_ want to?” Noya asks. He turns to face him and that thing happens again, where he feels so important just because of the way Noya’s eyes fall on him. “I’d love to dance with you, but I’m happy going anywhere. Especially somewhere you want to be.”

It’s hard to understand what it is in people like Suga and Noya that makes them able to say things aloud that Asahi would be mildly uncomfortable even thinking. But Noya just _does,_ and Asahi is so grateful. It's so good to know that whatever he says is okay. That Noya is so happy just to be with him, wherever they are.

“I...yeah. It would be fun,” he says. It doesn’t even sound false when it leaves his tongue, because Noya will be there, looking at him the way he does, and Asahi can’t find anything wrong with that.

Suga and Noya trip over each other in their exclamations and nearly shouted plans after that, evaluating different options and settling on a time and place (next Saturday night, at a club Tanaka’s sister works at), while Asahi just looks on, feeling warm and confused, because this is so not normal for him. Daichi catches his eye while the other two are busy exchanging numbers and nods his head, just a little, and Asahi can’t help smiling at the quiet pride in his friend’s face, because he’s a little proud, too. This isn’t normal, not his normal, but it’s really, really nice.

They all talk a while longer, Noya still close to Asahi’s side, his little body warm and shifting against Asahi’s ribs with each breath. Asahi is starting to fall out of the conversation, losing the others’ words and his own train of thought, because it’s very difficult to focus on anything but the heat beside him, and the sweet, citrusy scent of Noya’s shampoo.

He doesn’t even realize that a phone is ringing until Suga scoops it up from where it had slipped to the floor, and hands it to Daichi.

“Sorry, guys,” Daichi says after a quick conversation. “I need to run down to the clinic.”

“Everything okay?” Suga asks, and Asahi braces himself to hear something potentially terrible about an injured animal.

“Yeah, yeah. Just Kimura-san and her cat again. After like fifteen eye infections, she still thinks this will be the time there’s a foreign object lodged in there.”

“Aren’t you supposed to assume that, just in case?” Asahi asks.

“Yes,” Daichi says with a sigh. “Which is why I’m going in even though I don’t want to.”

“I’ll go with you,” Suga offers. “We can stop at the market after and get our grocery shopping done.”

“Sure,” Daichi says as he gets to his feet. “Nishinoya, thanks for the beer.” He holds out a hand to Noya, and Noya stands up to accept his firm handshake. “And for taking on this guy,” he adds, nodding towards Asahi.

“That’s...my pleasure,” Noya says, grinning shyly. It is quite possibly the cutest, most endearing thing Asahi has ever seen in his twenty-two years of life. “And dude...thank you from the depths of my soul for that dessert.”

“Everyone pitched in on that,” Daichi says.

“Of course they did,” Noya says. “You’re the cutest fucking family.”

Daichi laughs and Suga gets up to tug Noya into a quick hug.

“See you next weekend!”

“Yeah!” Noya says.

“Hey, take some money for groceries, please,” Asahi says, standing up to join them as everyone moves towards the door.

Daichi and Suga ignore him, which is fairly standard. He’ll slip his share into their wallets later.

There’s another round of goodbyes, Suga kisses his cheek and Daichi slaps his back, and then the door closes behind them and suddenly it is very quiet, and it is just Asahi and Noya.

“Should I...head out?” Noya asks. “Or...”

It’s only 3:30, and Asahi doesn’t work until 5:00. “Do...do you need to go?” he asks.

“No, not if you don’t want me to.”

“I don’t want you to,” Asahi says. “I still have an hour before I get ready for work.”

Noya smiles at him so brilliantly that Asahi’s heart skips almost violently. He steps closer to Asahi until he’s right in front of him, and then comes closer still. “Can I...”

“Yes,” Asahi says, but he doesn’t wait for Noya to do it. He leans down, his hands coming to rest on Noya’s waist, and Noya stretches up and meets him in the middle.

Asahi feels like he’s melting the moment their mouths touch, sinking back into the warmth from their date in the park. That hazy, dizzy magic of soft lips moving against his own, moist and chocolate sweet.

“Mm,” Noya hums, when he settles back down on his heels. “Could I interest you in doing that for the next hour?”

Asahi laughs, keeping one hand on Noya’s waist while he lifts the other to rub at the back of his neck. “You probably could.”

“Can I...can we go to your room?”

“Oh...s-sure,” Asahi says. It takes him a moment to actually make a move towards his bedroom, because Noya is right there and Asahi can still taste his lips, and the thought of kissing him again in his _room,_ where his _bed_ is, where he’s slid his hand between his legs with Noya on his mind—

“Asahi?”

“Yeah, yes,” Asahi says, shaking his head slightly to clear it. “It’s...it’s not much.”

He leads the way to his room, pushing the door open and stepping back so Noya can walk in.

“It’s nice!” Noya says with his typical enthusiasm, as soon as they’re both inside. He spins around on the spot. “Pretty small though, hey? How do you like...breathe?”

“It’s hard sometimes,” Asahi says with a crooked smile.

“Bed’s nice and big though.”

“It’s...yes, I guess.” Asahi looks over his bed, neatly made with clean sheets and a purplish-grey cover that was once nicely smoothed, before Asahi dropped onto it in his shirtless mortification.

“You’d barely fit on mine if we—” Noya cuts himself off and grins sheepishly when Asahi meets his eyes, his cheeks lighting up with a pink flush. “I mean...”

“You’re blushing,” Asahi says, lifting a hand to Noya’s face. He lets his thumb skim over the yellowing bruise along his jaw.

“I’m thinking bad things about you,” Noya says, eyes locked on Asahi’s despite the color in his cheeks.

Asahi swallows, and then has to do it again before he can get his voice to come out. “Bad?” he asks.

“I mean...or really good, depending on how you look at it.”

Asahi really wants to know what Noya is thinking, what he imagined in that brief moment where he drew up the image of Asahi in his bed. He would probably crumble into a pile of ashes if Noya actually told him.

He settles for letting the idea hang there, and leaning in to press his lips to the warmth of Noya’s cheeks, one and then the other.

“Can I?” Noya asks, patting the bed beside them when Asahi has straightened again. “I’ll be good...ish.”

“Yeah, of course,” Asahi says. He watches Noya scoot onto the bed and resigns himself to never sleeping again, because all he’ll be able to do when he’s in bed after this is smell Noya here.

Noya takes Asahi’s hand and pulls him, and Asahi lets himself be drawn in, right next to Noya. There are hands on the sides of his face the moment he’s on the bed, and then more chocolate tinged kisses that grow and deepen until Asahi can taste the beer on Noya’s tongue.

“Hey,” Noya says softly, drawing back just enough to be able to speak without his words falling right into Asahi’s mouth. “I want to take your hair down.”

“O-okay,” Asahi says, blinking slowly. He starts to reach for the messy knot of hair, but Noya shakes his head, resting his hands on Asahi’s forearms and pushing them down. He reaches behind Asahi, slipping his finger under the loop of the elastic and slowly tugging it out.

Asahi’s hair falls as the elastic is slipped away, still a little damp, and wavy from the way it was twisted as it began to dry.

“God,” Noya says, so reverently it makes the blush that’s already heavy in Asahi’s cheeks seep down his neck and over his chest. “Kiss me,” he says suddenly, urgently. “Kiss me, kiss me.”

It would almost be funny if Asahi’s heart weren’t pounding out of his chest, but as it is, all he can do is nod as he cups Noya’s face in his hands and does just that, kissing him again and again as little fingers tangle in his hair and then slide down over his chest, pressing hard enough that Asahi loses his balance and topples onto his back with Noya on top of him.

They break apart just enough to emit simultaneous breathless laughs, for Asahi to see Noya’s grin before smiling lips are pressed to his, and then to his chin, and then the corner of his jaw. And then they’re not smiling anymore, they’re just hot and insistent below his ear, down the side of his neck.

That does something to him, Noya's mouth sucking not quite gently, lower and lower down his throat. It sends out bright jolts of awareness all through his body, tugs at something inside of him with such sudden, frightening strength. So much of Noya's body is pressed to his, and Asahi shifts under the smaller boy, using his hand in his hair to draw him back so they’re face to face.

“Can we...I’m not...”

“What?” Noya asks. His eyes are dark and hazy and Asahi just looks up at him, lost and almost confused. Why did he stop him? “Asahi? Tell me what you want.”

“I-I don’t know. Just kissing you is so...it’s making me...”

“Me too,” Noya says, running his fingers down the side of Asahi’s face, letting them drag slowly over the stubble along his jaw. “Fuck, Asahi, I wanna devour you.”

Asahi feels his eyes go wide, and the heat that has so far been mostly confined to his skin spreads inside him all in a rush, crackling through his limbs and pooling in his gut. It should have sounded cheesy, or embarrassing even, but Noya just looks hungry and unashamed, and Asahi is so turned on he feels like he’s on the verge of combustion. He has never felt like this, and certainly never felt anything close to this in the presence of another person.

He doesn’t know what to do. Doesn’t want to stop, but is afraid to let Noya kiss his neck like that again, afraid of where that will take them. 

“I won’t, though,” Noya adds, with a smile that manages to be both rakish and reassuring. “If you don’t want me to. I’ll do whatever you want, Asahi. Tell me what you’re thinking, ‘kay?”

“I want...” Asahi looks down to where Noya’s hand has come to rest on his chest. “Noya, I...I want that, but I’m—”

“Hey, anything is okay, Asahi. Honest. We can stop right now, we can—”

“No, no, just...let’s just...” Asahi slips his hand around the back of Noya’s neck and draws him down until their lips brush together, then lifts his head so he can catch Noya’s bottom lip between his own. “Like this, for now.”

Noya nods as he settles back down with just his upper body resting on Asahi’s, and then he kisses him, and then he kisses him again, and again. Not too hard, but deep and lingering, trailing his tongue over every part of Asahi’s mouth, sucking slowly on his lips. Asahi runs his hands up and down the length of Noya’s back and Noya’s find their way back to Asahi’s hair, and this is all they do, just like this—just tasting each other’s lips, and touching where they’ve already touched before. But now they’re completely alone, and they’re on Asahi’s bed, and it feels like _so much_ that Asahi almost fears they’re breaking the rules somehow. Something must have shifted away from the norm for his body to be getting so much out of something so simple.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he suspects it’s been more than it feels like, and eventually he uses his hold on Noya’s back to carefully roll them so he’s hovering over Noya instead. He kisses him once more, on his sharp bruised chin, twice more, on the corners of his lips, and Noya blinks and looks up at him.

“Do you have to go?” he asks.

“I don’t know. I think I probably do.”

Noya laces his fingers behind Asahi’s neck and pulls him down to trade a few more kisses. “God, I could do this all day,” he says when he loosens his grip and Asahi regretfully sits up.

“I...oh, shit,” Asahi says, finally leaning over to see the time on the digital clock beside his bed. “I need to go in five minutes.”

“You could call in sick,” Noya says with a sleepy grin. He hasn’t made a move to sit up from Asahi’s bed yet, and it’s a testament to how irresistible he looks there, with mussed hair across his forehead and swollen lips, that Asahi finds himself contemplating actually doing this.

“I...”

Noya laughs and props himself up on his elbows. “You should probably...pull your hair back or something, before you go. You look like pure sex right now.”

Asahi looks around the bed for the elastic Noya took out earlier, his cheeks flaming even before he spots it partially tucked under the other boy’s ass.

“Um, I just need...”

Noya follows his line of sight, but instead of handing it to him or getting up, he rolls just the slightest bit to the side so that it’s not pinned beneath him, as if inviting Asahi to go ahead and pick it up himself.

Asahi doesn’t have time to flounder so he just grabs it, and his hand brushes Noya’s ass, and his brain shuts down for a full three seconds before it starts chugging along again with enough coherency for him to twist his hair up and tie it back again.

Noya just keeps watching him, smiling softly and very knowingly.

“I’m gonna...run to the bathroom and change, and then...”

“Can I walk you to work?” Noya asks.

“Yeah, that would be...yeah,” Asahi says, smiling despite how hot and rushed and overwhelmed he feels, because yes, he wants an extra five minutes with Noya.

Noya grins at him and then sits up and very intentionally slaps Asahi’s ass, as if Asahi hadn’t had a mild heart attack accidentally grazing Noya’s a few moments ago. “Go on!” he says. “I don’t wanna make you late.”

Asahi nods and blushes and stammers, and then somehow, mercifully, forces himself to hurry to his closet and grab the black jeans and t-shirt he wears to work, then shuts himself in the bathroom for just long enough to change and splash some cool water on his face.

His reflection looks foreign. Asahi, but not quite. Still himself, but with something warm and bright added in.

His cheeks are still very pink, his lips full and obviously well-kissed, and his hair still looks messy, but he doesn’t mind. He can see Noya all over his face, and he’s good with keeping that with him for the rest of the night.

Noya is waiting by the front door when Asahi comes out of the bathroom. He looks up from his phone and whistles as Asahi comes towards him.

“ _Damn,_ Asahi!” he says. “How much would you hate it if I just sat at the bar and stared at you all night?”

“I would probably drop so many glasses you’d end up feeling terrible,” Asahi says honestly.

Noya sighs loudly and opens the door, while Asahi stuffs his phone in his pocket and grabs his keys.

“Alright, but it’s cruel, you know.”

“What is?” Asahi asks, locking the door behind them once they’ve stepped into the hall.

“You! This!” Noya says, waving his hand up and down to encompass, apparently, Asahi’s whole body.

“Do I...do I look inappropriate?” Asahi asks, flushing as he looks down at his clothes that maybe are _too_ fitted? But Suga says he looks thuggish when his clothes are baggy, and much nicer when they fit. Though, now that he thinks about it, Suga could very possibly have said that just because he wanted Asahi to wear tighter things, and he knows how much Asahi doesn’t want to be perceived as a delinquent. Suga is _such_ a shit, and Noya is just _staring_ at him, his smile so big now. “Oh my God, I look inappropriate!”

“No!” Noya bursts out, laughing. “Holy shit, Asahi, you just got so red, so fast! You look incredible and your clothes fit perfectly. God, are you ever not going to be the cutest fucking thing in the world?”

Asahi knows he probably looks as bewildered as he feels. He’s not cute, he’s a disaster.

“You’re gonna be late,” Noya says, slipping his hand into Asahi’s and dragging him towards the elevator. “And I want to know when I’m gonna see you again.”

Asahi follows him, still feeling self conscious about his clothes, but distracted by the dawning understanding that next weekend is not only too far away for him—Noya wants to see him sooner, too.

“I work nights all this week because the guy who normally has those shifts is on vacation, but we could have lunch?”

“Hmm...lunch is so short. I think I can only accept that if it happens more than once.”

Asahi smiles, and when Noya’s eyes flick up to him they’re a warm golden brown in the low evening sun. “What would happen if I only had one day free?”

“I guess I’d have to spend every night ogling you while you work.”

“Please don’t,” Asahi says, and Noya just grins. “I can meet you Tuesday and Thursday.”

“Good,” Noya says. “And dancing on Saturday.”

“And that,” Asahi says, smiling in spite of himself.

“Is it okay if I kiss you here?” Noya asks.

They’ve stopped just outside the izakaya and people are streaming past them on the sidewalk. Asahi would love to kiss Noya again, but…

“Nevermind,” Noya says, reading him easily and not looking put out at all. “Just text me later, ‘kay?”

“I will,” Asahi says. Noya smiles and starts to back away, but Asahi reaches out and catches him, closing his hand loosely around Noya's little wrist. “Noya…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks…for coming today, and for…”

“For what?” Noya asks quietly, letting his hand slip out of Asahi’s grasp and then hooking their index fingers together.

Asahi isn’t quite sure what it is he wants to say, he just likes Noya so, so much. He likes that he can be exactly who he is and Noya just _lets_ him.

“I…I don’t know. Just…thanks.”

Noya tilts his head and smiles, and then he laughs when Asahi’s cheeks light up with color, and squeezes his hand.

“It was a really good date, Asahi. I’ll talk to you tonight.”

Asahi nods and watches Noya’s little form getting even smaller as he walks away. He watches him turn and toss a bright smile over his shoulder before he crosses the street.

Nishinoya Yuu is not his boyfriend, but Asahi thinks, knows, that he would really like it if he were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all! I just want to thank everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos and comments...I appreciate you guys so, so much <3 
> 
> Second! Because of the holiday weekends coming up, my next two updates are going to be slightly delayed. I'll still be posting! but instead of Saturdays, I'll post on Mondays. So Chapter 6 will go up on December 26th, Chapter 7 will be on January 2nd, and after that I'll go back to my regular Saturday updates until we reach the end of the Chronicles!
> 
> Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, I hope you all have a beautiful week! (^-^*)/
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Asahi:** Sugawara Koushi

 **Suga:** uh oh  
**Suga:** what is it? Are you upset that i left with daichi?  
**Suga:** did the presence of beds make you short circuit??

 **Asahi:** no...oh, no, thank you for doing that  
**Asahi:** it was nice to have some time alone

 **Suga:** i’m sure it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Suga:** so why are you full naming me?

 **Asahi:** are my pants way too tight???

 **Suga:** what? which pants?

 **Asahi:** my work pants

 **Suga:** Asahi, you are a fucking work of art in those pants

 **Asahi:** Suga! They’re too tight!! You said they looked nice, you didn’t say they made me look...whatever!

 **Suga:** good?  
**Suga:** do you not want to look good?  
**Suga:** i’m terribly sorry. will make sure i only guide you towards unflattering pants from now on.

 **Asahi:** Suga ｡ﾟ･ ( >﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 **Suga:** what!  
**Suga:** you’ve been wearing those pants for months! why are you suddenly concerned? did Noya jump you when you put them on?  
**Suga:** WAS NOYA THERE WHEN YOU CHANGED???

 **Asahi:** oh my god..suga calm down

 **Suga:** i’m sorry...i’m overcome  
**Suga:** please tell me everything that happened after we left  
**Suga:** and by me I mean us because Daichi is totally reading over my shoulder  
**Suga:** he says it’s only because my squealing made him curious

 **Asahi:** I’m supposed to be working  
**Asahi:** he didn’t watch me change

 **Suga:** poor boy  
**Suga:** why not? he’s already seen you half naked

 **Asahi:** Suga!

 **Suga:** good grief..what did you do to Daichi? he’s not even laughing at that  
**Suga:** did you break my boyfriend, Asahi?

 **Asahi:** your boyfriend is fine. He’s being a respectable human being  
**Asahi:** not that much happened..we just kissed, in my room. and then i got ready for work, in the bathroom! and he was very enthusiastic about the way I looked and I don't trust you suga!!

 **Suga:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Asahi:** don’t

 **Suga:** o(〒﹏〒)o

 **Asahi:** Suga

 **Suga:** you kissed in your room, huh?  
**Suga:** i assume you mean you made out and groped each other on the bed, yes?  
**Suga:** yes??

 **Asahi:** why are you the way you are

 **Suga:** because Daichi loves me like this

 **Asahi:** i’m pretty sure you were always this way

 **Suga:** ┐(︶▽︶)┌  
**Suga:** do you forgive me now for suggesting you wear clothes that have made your boyfriend look at you like the lovely piece of meat you are?

 **Asahi:** I’m going back to work now

 **Suga:** okay!  
**Suga:** and no, your pants are not too tight. they just fit you nicely and you’re tall and fit, so when you’re well dressed you look really good  
**Suga:** that’s all it is

 **Asahi:** okay  
**Asahi:** i trust you..i’m sorry. i just don’t want to look like i want attention

 **Suga:** i know, hon. you just look nice, i promise  
**Suga:** now you’ll have to excuse me while i go make sure Daichi knows how magnificent his legs are  
**Suga:** I think he does want some attention

 **Asahi:** suga, why? you could have just said i’ll see you later

 **Suga:** i’ll see you laaaaater (^_ <)〜☆

Asahi stays off his phone for the rest of his shift, mostly because he’s feeling a lot of things about and towards Noya, and he’s worried that if he texts him he’ll start cryptically thanking him again. He has quite a few unread messages when he gets home that night, but he slips his phone back in his pocket so he can save them for when he’s alone. Suga and Daichi are still up, hunched over the homework they let slide over the weekend.

“Turn around,” Suga says when he comes in.

“Huh?”

“Turn, please,” Suga says, twirling his finger in the air.

Asahi turns in a slow circle, and when he’s facing his friends again they’re looking at each other instead of him.

“What?”

“It’s good, right?” Suga says to Daichi. “Ideal level of snugness?”

Daichi turns back to look Asahi over, and then nods. “You haven’t lost your touch,” he says.

Asahi looks between the two of them, and then shakes his head and stalks off towards his room.

“Asahiii,” Suga calls. “Come talk to us, I want to know how you’re feeling.”

“I’m tired,” Asahi says, stopping just outside his door.

Suga pouts and Asahi drags his feet back to the living room, where there are textbooks and papers spread out on the floor between his friends.

“I’m good,” he says. “It was...it went well, right? He seemed to like you guys.”

“We’re fairly lovable,” Suga says. Asahi taps him with his foot after he sits down, but this is not something he would ever try to argue. “And _he_ is...he is _something_ , Asahi.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It’s like...it’s like he’s...” Suga taps his chin thoughtfully, and looks over at Daichi. “Babe?”

“It’s like someone made him for you,” Daichi says. “If you let him go I’ll probably have to end you.”

“ _Wow,”_ Asahi says.

Suga laughs and slaps Daichi’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “You were so close to being sweet there.”

“Asahi appreciates my candor, don’t you, Asahi?”

“I’d appreciate it more if it didn’t come with death threats.”

Daichi shrugs. “I’m just saying...you found a good one.”

“I didn’t really _find_ him, he—”

“Was literally thrown into your path by the hands of fate,” Suga says. “Exactly.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. “I know...I...I’m gonna go to bed, okay?”

“Sure,” Suga says. “Tell Noya we say hi.”

“I...I will. Thanks for...” Asahi sighs, unable to draw up the right words again, just certain that there’s something that should be said.

Suga smiles and clears the papers between them out of the way with his foot. “C’mere.”

Asahi crawls towards him, but Daichi hooks an arm around him before he makes it to Suga, pulling him back so he falls into Daichi’s chest. Suga then scoots in to hug him from the front. An Asahi sandwich this time.

“You guys…”

This is so ridiculous. They are a dogpile of grown men, two of whom are wearing pajamas, on the living room floor.

Suga just hums and snuggles into his chest, and Daichi wraps his arms around them both, squeezing way too tight just because he's an ass, albeit a lovable one.

“You were so, so cute with him,” Suga says. “You were snuggling!”

“We weren’t,” Asahi says. Not really. They were just...sitting close together. “And so what? Obviously I’m not averse to snuggling.”

“How many guys have you snuggled with before, other than us?”

“We should probably snuggle less,” Asahi says.

“We should probably stop now...I think you guys are cracking my ribs,” Daichi says.

Suga laughs and leans over Asahi to kiss Daichi’s cheek before he gets off of them. Asahi allows himself a moment of payback and shifts so his entire weight is on Daichi, then lets himself become as heavy as possible.

“Asahi...”

Asahi yawns and stretches, and Daichi groans.

“Get...off, you giant.”

“Are you saying something?” Asahi asks.

“You realize that’s my dick under your back, right?”

Asahi makes a very unmanly sound and almost throws himself off of Daichi, crumpling papers under his knees when he flops onto the floor. Suga is giggling maniacally, and Daichi sits up, coughing and laughing that deep belly laugh of his.

“I hate you _so_ much,” Asahi says, failing miserably at not smiling even though Daichi is the actual worst. He can’t help feeling warm and good after being able to wordlessly communicate his gratitude for his two best friends, as ridiculous and embarrassing as they are.

“You’re welcome,” Suga says. Daichi has fallen to his back on the floor, still clutching his stomach.

Asahi kisses Suga’s head, smacks Daichi’s, and says goodnight.

In his room he’s met with the disheveled cover on his bed, shifted and wrinkled, with a dip in the middle where he was stretched out on his back with Noya leaning on his chest, kissing him breathless.

He pulls off his work clothes and slips on an old t-shirt before settling down with his phone.

 **Noya:** hey!  
**Noya:** i know you’re at work, but i just wanted to thank you, all of you guys  
**Noya:** lunch was really great and your friends are so easy to hang out with  
**Noya:** suga’s so fun and daichi is so like...cool and calm?  
**Noya:** i’m excited to hang out again, and for you to spend more time with Ryuu because i know he’s....Ryuu, but he’s really such a good guy  
**Noya:** I know i know that we just started..dating? i mean are we dating now? can i say that?  
**Noya:** but doesn’t it kinda seem like longer than it’s been?  
**Noya:** it’s okay if you don’t think so  
**Noya:** i should probably stop thinking out loud now and just wait for you to text me XD  
**Noya:** i just had a great time. that’s all i really wanted to say.  
**Noya:** I really like you  
**Noya:** okay i swear to god i’m stopping now

 **Asahi:** hey, i just got home

 **Noya:** hi!!

 **Asahi:** i think we are dating, aren’t we? I don’t know what else you would call it

 **Noya:** we are totally dating. i just didn’t want to freak you out

 **Asahi:** i’m not afraid of dating, Noya..not with you

 **Noya:** okay :)

 **Asahi:** and i feel the same way...it’s almost hard to remember what it felt like, not knowing you  
**Asahi:** that’s really embarrassing sorry

 **Noya:** it’s not embarrassing, it’s really sweet.  
**Noya:** dude you’ve seen the inappropriate number of messages I leave for you constantly..you can’t say too much to me!  
**Noya:** i’m glad you feel that way

 **Asahi:** okay. I like you a lot...i was trying to say that earlier, i think..before we said goodbye

 **Noya:** you think? :D

 **Asahi:** I wanted...i didn’t know how to say what i was feeling  
**Asahi:** you say so many nice things to me and i want you to know how i feel about you too, it’s just kind of hard

 **Noya:** it’s okay Asahi! you never have to feel like if i compliment you, you owe me something

 **Asahi:** no, i know..i just...it makes me feel really good, even though i know i get awkward...knowing how you see me. and you deserve to have that too  
**Asahi:** Noya you’re really special  
**Asahi:** you’re so positive and so warm and you just...I feel really happy being around you  
**Asahi:** i’ve never felt like this

 **Noya:** my heart is swelling up so much Asahi  
**Noya:** god do you know how good it feels to know im making you happy?

 **Asahi:** i think so  
**Asahi:** the way you look at me...i mean the way i feel when you do, i think it must be something like that

 **Noya:** i really want to kiss you right now

 **Asahi:** me too  
**Asahi:** my bed smells like you though..so that’s nice

 **Noya:** what do i smell like??

 **Asahi:** um...really good. A little bit like a swimming pool, but not in a bad way. It just makes me think of water and you with wet hair. And like your shampoo...it’s kinda orangey? and something soft?

 **Noya:** :))))))  
**Noya:** i think it’s mandarin vanilla?  
**Noya:** you like thinking of me with wet hair??

 **Asahi:** shh

 **Noya:** XDDD  
**Noya:** so i tried to contain myself at your place because i told you i didn’t wanna embarrass you  
**Noya:** but gooooood asahi. shirtless you with wet hair??? that didn’t just make my day, that made my year

 **Asahi:** noya i’m so sorry about that, i really didn’t mean for that to happen

 **Noya:** i really, really don’t mind

 **Asahi:** i’m sensing that

 **Noya:** do you think we could meet up tomorrow? I know you don’t have any free blocks of time, but like just for a second on campus?

 **Asahi:** yeah, of course..i have ten minutes between my first two classes..so like 9:45? are you free then?

 **Noya:** yeah i don’t even start till 11  
**Noya:** just fair warning, if you haven’t already figured it out, we’re gonna spend those 10 minutes making out okay?  
**Noya:** asahi?  
**Noya:** well...we had a pretty good run ;)

 **Asahi:** sorry...i’m here  
**Asahi:** i don’t know why it’s so hard to talk about kissing you

 **Noya:** when it’s so easy to do it? (≧◡≦)

 **Asahi:** haha...yeah :)  
**Asahi:** i’m glad i’ll get to see you tomorrow  
**Asahi:** i’m glad i’ll get to kiss you

 **Noya:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **Asahi:** lol  
**Asahi:** i should probably get to sleep

 **Noya:** okay..sweet dreams Asahi  
**Noya:** i’ll see you in the morning!!!

 **Asahi:** okay, you too (＠＾－＾)

 **Noya:** (oh my god..is that your bun??)

 **Asahi:** i thought it was blushing haha

 **Noya:** oh lol..it’s so cute either way!  
**Noya:** goodniiiiiight!

 **Asahi:** Goodnight!

*

Asahi meets Noya for ten minutes the next day, and Noya drags him behind a tree that isn’t actually quite big enough to hide them, with a smile so bright that Asahi’s sure it could rival the sun. He locks eyes with Asahi, eager and uncertain, until Asahi can get himself to nod, to stammer out, “Y-yes...I want to—” and then his arms are around Asahi’s neck, and Asahi is holding him off the ground with warm lips pressed to his.

They do this the next day, too, and the day after that. And after that.

Their lunch dates on Tuesday and Thursday are much like their first date at the bird/dragon/griffin coffee shop, except their legs are a little closer together as they lean over their drinks and talk, knees bumping and fingers sometimes winding together between them.  

Asahi loves these dates. He loves the way Noya always meets his eyes, but never chides him if Asahi’s wander down to his hands (or their hands), like he knows Asahi sees him either way, and he knows sometimes it’s just easier to talk that way. He loves that Noya never adjusts his voice to the setting, because it’s just so cute, the way everything always seems to demand so much volume from him, even when it’s a little embarrassing.

He really loves the non-dates too, though. The stolen minutes between classes where Noya’s hands are always in his hair while they kiss. Sometimes slow and gentle, with smiles and fingers brushed over cheeks in between, and sometimes with Noya’s little tongue pressing between his lips as soon as their mouths come together, his body never seeming to be close enough no matter how tight Asahi pulls him against himself.

It’s a very good week.

This has not been missed by Suga.

 **Suga:** I waved to you this morning across the quad

 **Asahi:** oh i’m sorry...i didn’t see you

 **Suga:** that’s alright  
**Suga:** you looked quite wrecked, my friend

 **Asahi:** what? what do you mean?

 **Suga:** Noya really has a thing for your hair doesn’t he?

 **Asahi:** Suga!! are you serious??  
**Asahi:** I thought i fixed it!  
**Asahi:** really? could you really tell?

 **Suga:** does anything escape my notice, asahi?

 **Asahi:** no, god...do i look like debauched? Do you think my professors are making notes about me?

 **Suga:** lolol  
**Suga:** yes asahi, i think that’s exactly what is happening  
**Suga:** “Azumane-san has looked progressively debauched over the course of the week. Be sure to dock his grades accordingly for having the audacity to get himself kissed so satisfactorily”

 **Asahi:** please stop suga..i’m in class and you’re making me blush pretty bad

 **Suga:** you were also smiling  
**Suga:** when i saw you  
**Suga:** just walking along all pink faced and smiling

 **Asahi:** Suga (*-_-)

 **Suga:** are you ready to admit that Noya is your boyfriend yet?  
**Suga:** you see him literally every day  
**Suga:** i can HEAR you tapping away on your phone to him at night

 **Asahi:** we haven’t talked about it suga..it’s only been a couple weeks

 **Suga:** okaaay  
**Suga:** i should get back to work  
**Suga:** i just wanted to tell you you’re adorable  
**Suga:** and remind you that tomorrow night WE ARE GOING OUT

 **Asahi:** I know we are...why are you shouting

 **Suga:** !!!!!!  
**Suga:** because, asahi...we don’t do it nearly enough. and i’ll get to be with Daichi, and you, and tiny bird, and his possibly explosive roommate  
**Suga:** It’s going to be so fun!!!!

 **Asahi:** i’ve been really trying not to be nervous about hanging out with Tanaka, do you think you could find a different way to refer to him?

 **Suga:** potentially aggressive?

 **Asahi:** you aren’t even trying, that’s like the exact same thing

 **Suga:** possibly combative?

 **Asahi:** did you have a lot of sugar today suga?

 **Suga:** I had a LOT of sugar today asahi!  
**Suga:** i THINK that last mocha chip frap might have been the kicker?

 **Asahi:** the last one?  
**Asahi:** suga do you know how much sugar is in those things?

 **Suga:** daichi may have mentioned  
**Suga:** classes have been brutal this week Asahi..i needed a treat  
**Suga:** (treats)

 **Asahi:** no more sugar today okay?  
**Asahi:** i’ll buy you a drink tomorrow night

 **Suga:** thank yoooooou ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡

*

Suga is dead asleep when Asahi finally gets home late that night and peeks in his friends’ open door. Daichi is up, absentmindedly stroking Suga’s shoulder while he holds a notebook in his other hand.

“He okay?” Asahi asks, leaning against the doorframe.

“Yeah, come in so we can talk quietly,” Daichi says, and Asahi goes and sits down on the edge of his side of the bed. “It’s just exams coming up...he forgets there are actual food groups, the more stressed he gets.”

“We're so close to being finished.”

Daichi nods. “And then we have to be actual adults.”

“Sort of...Suga still has grad school.”

“Yeah...maybe we can continue to act like college students as long as one of us is still there?”

“This conversation is making me feel really old,” Asahi says.

Daichi smiles and sets his notes on the little cabinet by the bed, next to a stack of books and a bottle of water.

“What will you do, Asahi? You’re not gonna move back home, are you?”

Asahi shrugs and brushes his foot back and forth over the soft rug at his feet. “I don’t know...if I’m gonna work at the shop it makes sense to live close to it.”

“We’re not that far from it right here,” Daichi points out, and it’s true. He could stay in this apartment, or in the area, and have a perfectly reasonable commute to work. But…

“I know, but you guys should have your own space, and—”

“When have we ever seemed like we wanted you out of our space?”

“You haven’t, but Daichi...I mean, realistically, once you and Suga—”

“Nothing’s changing,” Daichi says, smiling with the words like that’s exactly what he wants, even though Asahi would know it wasn’t, even if the smile wasn’t forced. “You and I will be working more, and probably Nishinoya will be around more, but nothing’s...”

“It will,” Asahi says. “And it will be good. And I’ll still be around.”

“We want you _here,_ though...not just around. I was thinking...about how we’ve been pushing you so much with Nishinoya, and I don’t want you to think it’s because we’re trying to get rid of you or something. Whatever...whatever happens, in the future, it’s the three of us. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Asahi says, and he never thought his friends wanted to _get rid of_ him, but he has thought, and not been offended by the idea, that they might want to know he’s happy with someone, somewhere other than one room over from them, whenever they start communicating properly and move on to the next phase of their lives together. He _doesn’t_ want to be far away from them though, not really even as far away as the train ride to his parents’ side of the city.

“Or maybe the four of us. Nishinoya doesn’t take up much room.”

Asahi smiles. “We can’t all live together forever.”

“Maybe not, but we can live near each other.”

“Yeah...I’ll think about it, okay?”

“Okay. Also think about how much you like sucking your boyfriend’s face between classes, because he still has a whole year for you to meet him over there and—”

“ _Did you see me?”_ Asahi asks. He's far too loud, but Suga only twitches slightly before nuzzling into Daichi’s shoulder.

“No, calm down. Suga sent me like fifty messages though.”

Asahi groans and drops his face into his hands.

“It’s _okay_ that you like kissing him so much that you’re doing it all over campus, Asahi. I know you think sex is something you need to be embarrassed about, but...it’s not _wrong._ ”

“We’re not having...s-sex,” Asahi says tripping over the last word.

“You’re _not?”_ Daichi feigns intense surprise, and Asahi pinches his leg through the covers.

“And I don’t...I don’t think it’s wrong, but I...Daichi, it really freaks me out. I feel like...like it’s too much for me to let someone else see.”

Daichi looks at him thoughtfully and doesn’t make any jokes about Noya already seeing Asahi half naked, because he knows that’s not at all what he means.

“You don’t have to rush yourself...Nishinoya’s not rushing you, is he?”

“No, he’s...he’s so great. All we’ve done is kiss and he...I mean he’s obvious about...about—”

“How much he wants to jump your bones?”

Asahi flushes and keeps going without acknowledging that. “But he’s so good about doing what he knows I’m comfortable with, and not making me feel like...like it’s not enough.”

“Good,” Daichi says. “If you _want_ to do more, try not to be afraid to, ‘kay? Because it’s okay. If you want to do it, it’s _okay_ to open yourself up like that with someone else.”

“I...I know,” Asahi says, but he’s not sure that he really does. He’s not sure how he would react if Noya touched him the way Asahi would like him to, if he could work up the courage to let him. He’s not sure how he would look, or how he’d sound, or how Noya would feel about it. “I don’t know. What if I’m just terrible at everything?”

“I don’t think it would matter,” Daichi says. “Suga was my first kiss, and I didn’t know what I was doing, but we were _kissing,_ so who cares if we were doing it a particular way? And then we just...figured stuff out together.”

“Was it ever, like...bad, though?”

“I mean…” Daichi looks down at Suga, laughing softly. “It wasn’t always _great. S_ ometimes you try something new and you kind of fuck it up, but if you’re comfortable with each other…” He shrugs, gently brushing Suga’s hair off his forehead, and then looking back up at Asahi. “It’ll be good, Asahi. Just take it a step at a time. What do you _want_ to do?”

The things he wants to do dance through Asahi's mind and he shakes his head, feeling his face heat up a little bit more.

Daichi laughs again. “Okay, fine. But just go for it, if you want to, and Nishinoya wants you to. You’re not gonna be terrible, I’m 90% sure.”

Asahi flops forward and presses his face into Daichi’s pillow.

“Maybe even 95%,” he adds, resting a hand on the back of Asahi’s head. “150% sure Nishinoya’s gonna be such an excited puppy he’ll think everything you do is magic anyway.”

“He’s so cute,” Asahi says into the pillow.

“Yep.”

“So cute.”

Daichi hums his acknowledgment and Asahi turns his head enough to be able to breathe, but can't quite get himself to move.

When he opens his eyes he’s still in his work clothes, still slumped over the side of Suga and Daichi’s bed, but the sun is falling in soft through sheer curtains, Daichi is passed out beside him, and Suga is sitting up with a mug of tea in his hands.

“We’re going out tonight,” he says, beaming and pink nosed from the steam rising up from his drink.

“We’re going out tonight,” Asahi echoes, feeling a smile lift his face even though he’s groggy, and his neck is sore, and there will be Tanaka and crowded spaces and dancing.

There will also be these two, and there will be Noya, and Asahi thinks that maybe, tonight, he could be brave.

*

Asahi showers when he gets home from work and then spends five minutes standing in front of his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He has no idea what to wear, and he’s about to call Suga for help when he hears a groan of frustration.

He pokes his head into his friends’ room, where Suga is standing in a pair of jeans and an undershirt, looking over his shoulder at himself.

“My ass looks colossal!” he moans, just as Daichi comes out of the bathroom. Asahi looks at him helplessly, but Daichi just grins. “Why do you let me eat so much shit?!”

“Because you’re unpleasant if I don’t let you,” Daichi says. “And your ass is—”

“I’ll be in my room,” Asahi says, spinning to head back where he came from before he has to hear more of Daichi’s thoughts on Suga’s ass. “It’s _not_ colossal though, Suga.”

Suga makes a pouting sound that turns into a squeak, and then a giggle, and Asahi knows Daichi will get this sorted out.

Suga gets like this every once in awhile, usually right around exam time when he goes up a few pounds as a result of his standard sugar therapy. It’s true that he’s not as skinny and muscular as he was back in high school, when he'd come to the gym with Daichi and Asahi, and they all played sports together. But Asahi thinks he looks good now, pretty and just a little soft. And Daichi—obviously, much more than Asahi needs to know about—agrees.

When Suga comes in to check on him a few minutes later, in a loose, wide necked t-shirt and slim, grey jeans (that look perfectly flattering given that no part of him is actually colossal), he's pink cheeked and quite content.

"You're not dressed," he points out.

"I don't know what to wear," Asahi says, as if that isn't obvious. "I've already used the god shirt, and I feel like I should look like I tried a little?”

"Of course you should. But you’re going to want short sleeves tonight, because you _will_ be dancing, and it’s going to get hot.”

“But—”

Suga brushes past him, pushing through Asahi’s clothing and pulling out a pair of dark wash, pegged jeans and a blue v-neck.”

“That’s it?" Asahi asks. “That’s just jeans and a t-shirt.”

“You’re going to wear those nice brown shoes, and that leather bracelet you think is too big but isn’t, and...” He crouches down to dig through the basket of belts on the closet floor. “...this belt, and you’re going to look gorgeous.”

“Okay,” Asahi says, letting Suga drop the clothes in his hands.

Suga smiles at him over his shoulder and goes back to his own room. Asahi follows his directions, getting fully dressed before joining his friends in the bathroom, where Suga is running his fingers through his hair and Daichi is putting on deodorant.

"Oh my God," Asahi says. "I'm going to sweat so much."

"No one's going to mind," Suga says, flicking at his hair as he eyes his reflection.

"I'll mind, we'll be _touching,_ and—"

"And Noya is _not_ going to mind. Do you mind when I'm sweaty, Daichi?"

Daichi grins and Asahi turns on the blow dryer that’s been left plugged in on the counter, so he doesn't have to listen to any more.

By the time the three of them are on the train, on their way to the club where they'll be meeting Noya and Tanaka, Asahi is already sweating more than he should be. He _wants_ to be brave, he _wants_ to have fun, but none of that comes easily to him, not in places like the one they're heading to now.

Noya and Tanaka are already there when they arrive, standing outside the entrance. Noya comes straight up to Asahi, smiling warmly and linking their hands, and then dragging him over to Tanaka.

"Azumane-san," Tanaka greets him loudly, reaching out a fist to him and making Asahi step back nervously. "Bro...I thought we were cool," Tanaka says, still holding out his hand.

Suga snickers behind him and leans in to say, "Fist bump, sweetheart," softly near his ear.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry," Asahi says, tapping Tanaka's fist with his own.

Tanaka throws his head back and laughs, and then everyone is talking at once—Noya introducing everyone, Suga admiring the tattoo twining up the inside of Tanaka's upper arm, and Asahi quietly suggesting that they should maybe move slightly, so they're no longer congregated right in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh, yeah!" Noya says, somehow hearing him over the commotion. "Come on, guys! Let's go in!"

Tanaka hoots, and Suga bounces on the spot a few times before wrapping an arm around Daichi's neck and pulling him towards the club entrance.

Once they're inside, conversation immediately becomes a near impossibility, though that doesn't stop Tanaka, Noya, and Suga from doing their best, shouting to each other as they all press their way towards the bar. They stay there for a while after Tanaka orders a round of drinks for everyone, and Asahi tries to follow the words being exchanged, but it’s so loud, and Noya looks so distracting in his tight, dark red pants and a sleeveless shirt that shows off the wiry muscles in his arms. After another round Asahi already knows he’s had his max for the night, and Suga has that bright eyed look he gets when he’s ready for trouble.

He lifts his arms above his head and starts making his way into the crowd, beckoning for everyone to follow him, and Asahi is loose enough now from the alcohol warm in his blood, and from Noya and the way he takes Asahi’s arm and wraps it around himself, that he doesn’t have to work up to making himself join in. He just moves with his friends until they’re right in the middle of the press of bodies dancing to the hyperactive rhythm, the colored lights flashing and changing with each beat. Suga is in his element, and Asahi can’t help but smile at the way he comes alive, the way Daichi watches him with so much pride.

Asahi actually _can_ dance a little if he has to, thank God. Nothing like the way Suga can, but it’s enough. Enough that he can move with Noya and relax into the thud of the bass, and the heat of the room, and Noya’s hands brushing over his chest before he turns to dance with Tanaka. Tanaka who not only clearly loves to dance, but is also really, very good at it.

Before long, Suga and Tanaka are having something of a friendly dance off in the center of their group, and then they’re just dancing together, feeding and building off the other’s moves, and then finally pulling Daichi in between them. Asahi laughs quietly at his friend’s flushed face, but then he’s blushing even more brilliantly himself when the next song kicks in, with a more sensual beat, and he can’t spare a thought to what’s happening to Daichi.

Noya has moved even closer to him than he already was, and Asahi feels the heat going to his head, the sweat dripping between his shoulder blades as Noya writhes against him. He's tipping his head back and rolling his hips, and Asahi is moving with him, hands low on Noya’s back. Maybe not quite on his back anymore, maybe almost on his—

“Asahi.”

Asahi can just barely hear Noya’s voice, even though he’s tugging Asahi down with his hands in his shirt so he can speak right next to his ear.

“Gotta kiss you,” he says. “If you don’t want me to do it here, then—”

Asahi can’t do it here, not with the irrepressible desire that flared up inside him with that last roll of Noya’s hips. Not with how good Noya looks with his shirt sticking to his chest and his damp hair brushed off his forehead.

“Where?” Asahi asks.

“C'mon,” Noya says, lacing his fingers through Asahi’s and dragging him back towards the bar, where a busty woman with short blonde hair is now mixing drinks.

“Saeko!” Noya calls to her, and she looks up, eyes going wide, and then crinkling up in a smile that looks extremely familiar. “Are any of the uh...private tables free?”

The blonde looks between Asahi and Noya, then back to Asahi again, eyes dragging over him appraisingly. “You can have the one on the far end,” she says, turning back to Noya. “Only for twenty minutes though.”

“Thanks!” Noya says, already turning and pulling Asahi along with him.

“Do not make a mess, Yuu!” she calls after them. “Twenty minutes!”

“Who was—”

“Ryuu’s sister,” Noya explains, leading him towards the side of the club where there’s a row of curtained off alcoves. He sweeps back the curtain of the last one and pushes Asahi in ahead of him. “Down...sit down,” he says, following him in and drawing the curtain closed again.

There’s a small, low table with brightly colored cushions arranged in a U shape around it on the floor. Asahi sits and Noya is right behind him, pushing Asahi on his back and leaning in to kiss his neck.

“Noya...”

“It’s okay. We can just kiss...I just didn’t want to...” He pauses, sucking on the corner of Asahi’s jaw, and then sliding his tongue over the shell of Asahi’s ear. Asahi feels all the blood rush between his legs and can’t quite comprehend how that’s happened so quickly. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, out there. We can just...”

Asahi wants to say something, something that will convey how much he wants to do with Noya, how many ways he’s imagined touching him, but Noya is kissing his lips now, alcohol sweet and sharp on his tongue, and Asahi stops trying to think of the right words and just slides his hands down Noya’s back, right down to his ass, letting himself cup it and pull Noya tight against himself.

Noya moans low in Asahi’s mouth when Asahi squeezes him, and then breaks their kiss, gasping against Asahi’s lips.

“Are you...are you drunk? Please tell me you know what you’re doing right now, because I really...I _really_ want you to want to do this.”

“I’m not drunk,” Asahi says. He can feel the alcohol, certainly, but he’s not confused, his mind isn’t muddled by it. It's just Noya that’s making his head spin. “I...I’ve wanted to do this. I want...I really want to...to feel you.”

Noya moans again, shifting so one of Asahi’s legs is between his own, and when Asahi kneads at his ass, the tight muscle firm in his hands, he drags Noya over his leg enough that he can feel him hard against his thigh.

“Oh, fuck...Asahi, yeah,” Noya groans.

He kisses Asahi’s chin and Asahi tilts his head back, offering Noya free reign of his neck for the first time, because he’s _already_ hard, and it feels so good. Open mouthed kisses all up and down his throat, little flicks of a hot tongue in the dip between his collar bones, and then Noya is sucking right over his adam’s apple and Asahi lets out a little moan, his hips bucking up under Noya.

Noya runs a hand down Asahi’s chest, down to his stomach where he’s always stopped before, and then over his hips. When he sucks on Asahi’s throat again and Asahi jerks beneath him, he presses right up into Noya’s hand.

“N-Noya,” he gasps, and Noya palms over his length while he rolls his hips into Asahi’s leg. “Ah...Noya!”

“You want me to stop?” Noya asks.

“I don’t..I don’t know...I can’t—”

He does not want Noya to stop, but he’s terrified, suddenly, because he’s so close—already so, so close to coming, right here in this club full of people—and he’s never come with someone else before.

“Asahi?” Noya’s hand withdraws and he leans up so he can see Asahi’s face.

“I just...not here?” Asahi says. “I don’t—I don’t want to...to...not here.”

“Okay,” Noya says. “That’s okay, that’s okay.”

He slips off of Asahi’s lap but stays close to him, sitting between his legs so when Asahi sits up Noya can tuck his feet behind Asahi’s back, and then tilt his face up to kiss him.

“I’m sorry,” Asahi says, and Noya shakes his head, lips brushing over Asahi’s. “I _do_ want you,” Asahi adds.

Noya leans back, his lip caught between his teeth as he looks up at Asahi with wide, dark eyes. “Don’t apologize,” he says. “That was perfect.”

“Yeah?” Asahi asks, and Noya grins before lurching forward suddenly to kiss Asahi again, wet and messy and adorably enthusiastic.

 _“Yeah,_ Asahi. Fucking yeah. I can’t even—”

“Yuu?”

The voice comes from the other side of the curtain, a moment before Tanaka pokes his head into the alcove.

“Oh!” He looks over the two of them, flushed and tangled together, and his face goes bright red even as an enormous grin spreads across it. “Well, well, well!”

“We out of time?” Noya asks, climbing off of Asahi calmly, as if this is in no way embarrassing.

“Yep. If you don’t want Saeko to rip your balls off, you’d better get outta here.”

Asahi blanches and Noya laughs, gripping Asahi’s forearm with both hands and pulling him to his feet.

“Thanks, bro,” he says, slapping Tanaka’s shoulder. “You guys still dancing?”

“Nah, we’re ready for a break. Wanna go down the street and get a drink somewhere quieter?”

“I’m good with that,” Noya says (shouts) when they get back into the noise of the club’s main room. “Asahi?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says, resisting the urge to reach down and adjust himself where his lingering erection is pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his tight jeans. “I’m just gonna...use the restroom.”

“Okay! Meet by the door?”

Asahi nods and looks around until he spots the sign for the bathrooms, and then starts edging his way towards them, trying not to bump into the people in his path.

When he gets inside, Suga is there, washing his hands at the sink.

“Asahi!”

“Hi,” Asahi says, smiling at his friend’s rosy cheeks and the general flush of joy over his face. “I just need to…” He gestures towards the urinals and Suga laughs.

“I’ve already peed twice tonight,” he says, and then nods his head towards the restroom exit. “I’ll wait right out there.”

Asahi nods appreciatively. He doesn’t actually need to go to the bathroom, but he unzips his pants anyway just to give himself a moment without the press of denim, and then tucks himself back in more comfortably before going to wash his hands.

“You good?” Suga asks when he comes out. “What have you and Sparrow-san been up to?”

“We just…” Asahi is still so sweaty and flushed from this entire night, that his body can’t even really respond to this new source of embarrassment. “We were just…”

“Nevermind,” Suga says, smiling and slipping his arm through Asahi’s. “Just say, ‘Yes, Suga, I’m good.’”

“Yes, Suga.”

Suga grins and leads him towards the front of the club, where Daichi, Noya, and Tanaka are waiting. Once they get there he releases him to wrap an arm around Daichi’s waist instead, and, to Asahi’s surprise, throw his other arm around Tanaka’s shoulder.

“Off we go, boys!” he trills.

Asahi and Noya look at each other, and Noya laughs. “Is Suga kinda like…”

“A father bird?” Asahi suggests as they step outside.

“Yes!”

“I can hear you, fledgelings,” Suga calls back over his shoulder.

They make their way towards a quiet izakaya a couple blocks over, and it’s a relief for Asahi to get inside and be able to hear his own thoughts. He sits contently between Noya and Daichi, and drinks blissfully cold water while his friends talk—Tanaka and Daichi comparing workout regimes, Suga and Noya arguing playfully about musicians, and Noya’s thumb brushing over the back of Asahi’s hand.  

“Your boyfriend’s real quiet, Yuu,” Tanaka says suddenly. “Is this opposites attracting in the truest sense of the word? Words?” He laughs at himself, and Suga starts giggling. “Which one is it?”

“It sounds stupid either way,” Noya laughs. “You’re a little drunk, Ryuu.”

“Maybe a little,” Ryuu slurs with a lazy smile. “Shuga and I did some…” he trails off, looking confused, and Suga collapses on the table, convulsing with laughter. Asahi can’t help chuckling a little himself. “ _Suga!”_ he exclaims proudly. “ _Suga_ and I did some _shots_ , while you guys were…” He waves his hand in front of himself vaguely, and Noya laughs.

“Suga seems to hold his liquor better than you, bro,” he says.

Tanaka shrugs. “Talk to me, Azumane-san. Tell me...what do you think makes you worthy of my little brother?”

Asahi shifts uncomfortably, and he feels Daichi’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck, but Noya just laughs again. “You’re like...half a year older than me, dumbass. ”

“Still!” Tanaka says. “I wanna know. Noya’s never dated anyone seriously, you know that?”

“Ryuu! _God,”_ Noya says.

“I...I haven’t either,” Asahi says.

“Don’t even…” Noya flicks Tanaka’s arm. “You do _not_ have to prove anything to this guy.”

Tanaka is looking at Asahi thoughtfully though, and when he sinks back into the booth with a little smile, Asahi gets the sense that all Tanaka really wanted to know is that Noya matters to Asahi.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me,” Tanaka says. “I just wanna talk to you. What’s your favorite movie, Asahi-san?”

Asahi doesn’t miss the switch to his given name, and the tension that was tight in his shoulders starts to drain away. Daichi pats his back and leans over the table beside him.

“I, uh...I’ve always liked Robin Hood. The...the cartoon one.”

Tanaka stares at him, eyes narrowing, and Asahi feels his palms sweating immediately in response.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I...no? I—”

“I fucking _love_ that movie!” Tanaka shouts. “I wanted to be that fox _so bad_ when I was a kid!”

“You still wanna be that fox,” Noya says dryly.

“Damn right, I do! He’s fucking slick as hell!”

Asahi laughs, and the last of the tension dissipates as everyone joins in, talking about their favorite childhood movies, and then debating who would win in showdowns between various characters.

At some point Noya excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Tanaka shifts closer to Asahi. His buzz seems to have mostly worn off and, while he’s still a little loud and excitable, Asahi finds himself falling into a fairly comfortable conversation with him, not even noticing at first when Noya returns and then smiles across the table at him from his new position next to Suga.

It’s after 1am when someone finally checks the time and they all get to their feet, making their way back out to the street in a noisy huddle of linked arms and loud bursts of laughter. Hugs and handshakes are exchanged, they play one more round of movie character showdown (which ends in a draw because Suga won’t concede to anyone being able to take Simba down), and then they all laugh when they realize they’ll be taking the same train and don’t need to say goodbye yet.

They’re quiet once they get on the train, though. Suga closes his eyes as soon as he lets his head drop on Daichi’s shoulder, and Tanaka slouches down low in his seat, carrying on an uncharacteristically reserved conversation with Daichi. Noya pokes Asahi in the ribs and Asahi looks down at him, his sleepy eyes and his messy hair.

“This was quite a night,” Noya says.

Asahi nods, smiling. It was a lot for him, being out and with so many people for so long, but it really was fun.

“Can we...can I see you again soon?”

“Of course,” Asahi says. “You don’t have to ask that.”

Noya smiles crookedly. “I still get a little afraid I’m gonna scare you off. I’m sorry, again, about…” He flicks his eyes towards Tanaka, and Asahi shakes his head.

“He just really loves you,” he says. “And it was good. I’m glad we got to hang out. I think I’m...almost not afraid of him now.”

“Oh my God, don’t let him hear you say that. He should never know he has that kind of power.”

Asahi laughs softly and wraps his hand around Noya’s. “Tomorrow?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Noya says. “I’d like that.”

Asahi squeezes his hand, and soon they arrive at his station and they’re really saying goodbye this time.

They walk slowly to their apartment after the train continues on its route with Noya and Tanaka still on board, all three of them sleepy and Suga still a little out of it, even though he _can_ hold his liquor better than anyone Asahi knows.

He washes his face and then leaves his light off when he goes into his room, just stripping off his clothes and dropping into bed with his phone in hand.

 **Noya:** such a good night

 **Asahi:** very good night :)

 **Noya:** :)))  
**Noya:** how do you feel about picking up where we left off, if we can be alone tomorrow?  
**Noya:** in the club, i mean...where we left off there  
**Noya:** i’m not asking that in like a gross flirty way....i’m really asking  
**Noya:** how you feel

Asahi lets himself think about it for a bit, because Noya is very accustomed to his long pauses at this point. He thinks about Noya’s body, hot and sweaty against his, and about the way Noya had ground against his leg, the way he’d moaned, the way he’d pressed his erection into Asahi like it was nothing to be ashamed of. Like it was something he wanted to share with him. He thinks of Noya’s ass, tight under the palms of his hands, and Noya’s hand moving over him, and he feels...hot. Hot is how he feels.

 **Asahi:** i really liked it, noya  
**Asahi:** i just didn’t want to...to go too far there

 **Noya:** i maaay have gotten a little carried away  
**Noya:** and it’s a good thing we stopped since Ryuu came in like a minute later  
**Noya:** but i don’t regret it

 **Asahi:** i don’t either

 **Noya:** are you thinking about it now?

 **Asahi:**  i...am

 **Noya:** :)  
**Noya:** are you alone right now?

 **Asahi:** yes

 **Noya:** okay  
**Noya:** listen  
**Noya:** i’ve never wanted someone like i want you asahi  
**Noya:** i don’t know what it is but you’re like everything i want and everything i didn’t even know i wanted  
**Noya:** and you felt so, so good touching me like that  
**Noya:** just thinking about your hands on my ass is making me so hot  
**Noya:** they’re so big and strong

Asahi’s palms are sweating. He switches his phone from one hand to the other so he can wipe them on his bed.

 **Noya** : and your thighs are so fucking thick  
**Noya** : i wanted to just ride your leg till i came

Asahi licks his lips. He drops his phone, and then picks it up again. He wants to touch himself very badly and he doesn’t want to do that to Noya’s words without him knowing.

 **Noya:** Asahi? It’s okay if you don’t talk, but tell me if you want me to stop okay?

 **Asahi:**  i don’t want you to stop

 **Noya:** you know i’m touching myself now, right?  
**Noya:** maybe you don’t, but I am  
**Noya:** do you want to, too?

 **Asahi:** i don't know  
**Asahi:** yes  
**Asahi:** i don’t think i can type that well with one hand though

 **Noya:** would you be okay with talking on the phone?

 **Asahi:** i don’t think so. not yet

 **Noya:** okay, don't worry about typing then. just put your phone down and think about me  
**Noya:** and i’ll be thinking about you  
**Noya:** you undressing me  
**Noya:** your big hands on my cock

Asahi groans and rolls over on his stomach, slipping his hand into his underwear and wrapping it around his dick. He can see more messages popping up on his phone where he dropped it on the bed beside him.

 **Noya:** fuck im so hard because of you  
**Noya:** feels so good

Asahi whimpers and then presses his face into his pillow, dragging his thumb through the thick precum dripping from his cock. He remembers Noya pressing his hand over it, rubbing it hard through his jeans, and his hips jerk into his hand. He peeks at his phone again.

 **Noya:** asahi  
**Noya:** want you so bad  
**Noya:** i want you all ovr me  
**Noya:** god im really wet

Asahi can’t anymore. He squeezes his eyes shut, bites his pillow, and lets himself go, holding his hand still and fucking into it with hard, quick thrusts. It feels so good, too good, almost, with Noya’s filthy words in his head. With the image of Noya bare and aroused and bringing himself off to the thought of Asahi doing the same. He can’t even _imagine_ how good it would feel if Noya were here now. If it were his strong little hands wrapped around Asahi’s cock, dragging down his shaft roughly like he’s doing now, twisting over the head, again and again, and—

“ _Nnhhh.”_ Asahi moans into his pillow, clenching it between his teeth as his orgasm hits and his cum pulses out hot over his hand. He can’t even get himself to move for a couple minutes, other than to get the pillow out of his mouth, and then breathe heavily into it and hope to God that Suga and Daichi went right to sleep.

 **Noya:** fuck...oh fck asahi  
**Noya:** gnna come  
**Noya:** fuck  
**Noya:** oh my GOd  
**Noya:** that was so good  
**Noya:** i didnt even know what to think about...you touching me, or you touching yourself  
**Noya:** did you finish?  
**Noya:** you don’t have to tell me  
**Noya:**  fuck i hope this wasn’t too much...you make me so excited and i don’t know how to reign it in  
**Noya:** and you’re so sweet i don’t wanna freak you out  
**Noya:** but you’re so HOT asahi  
**Noya:** you made me come so hard

Asahi doesn’t know what to say. He can’t believe he just did that, or that Noya is saying these things to him. He wishes it were easier, but even in his own head it’s hard to put the words together. _You make me hot, too. I came so hard thinking about you touching me that my jaw hurts now, because I had to stop myself from moaning too loud._

 **Asahi:** Noya i’m sorry, i want to say a lot of things to you and i just  
**Asahi:** i wish i could just be open like you

 **Noya:** i like you just the way you are asahi. so much.  
**Noya:** you can be as open as you're comfortable with though...it’s just you and me

Asahi doesn’t know how to explain that he kind of always feels like someone is watching him, even though it’s really just his own self consciousness making him question everything he says and does. It _is_ just him though. It’s just him and Noya.

 **Asahi:** that was   
**Asahi:** it was really hot, Noya...everything you said. i don't think i've ever been so turned on  
**Asahi:** you make my body go crazy  
**Asahi:** and i came really hard too

Asahi bites his lip and feels his eyes well up because those words are _out there_ now, and he can't take them back. They're Noya’s now, to take and feel and react to however he chooses.

 **Noya:** Asahi you make me so happy  
**Noya:** i can’t even  
**Noya:** i actually wanted to add something to that but i literally Can’t Even  
**Noya:** i’m so happy that i met you  
**Noya:** oh my god i wanna go shout from the rooftops i feel like im gonna explode

 **Asahi:** :) Noya you’re so cute

 **Noya:** Stop!  
**Noya:** i dont even deserve you

 **Asahi:** you’re so, so cute. i think that like twenty times a day

 **Noya:** i’m gonna go? before i literally become a Noya firework?

 **Asahi:** you’re the cutest, but please don’t explode. you’re always threatening to explode

 **Noya:** :DDDD  
**Noya:**  this is what you do to me asahi  
**Noya:** i’ll try really hard to keep myself together, i'm just  
**Noya** : i'm really fucking happy  
**Noya:** text me when you wake up and we’ll make a plan ok?

 **Asahi:** okay i will  
**Asahi:** night Noya

 **Noya:** goodnight asahi (*´▽`*)  
**Noya:** and asahi?  
**Noya:** thank you  
**Noya:** for trusting me, and doing that with me

 **Asahi:** thank you for making me want to

 **Noya:** (/▽＼*)｡o○♡

 **Asahi:** i’ll see you tomorrow

 **Noya:** tomorrow!!

 **Asahi:** tomorrow :)

 **Noya:** :))))))

 **Asahi:** stop :)

 **Noya:** you stop :D

 **Asahi:** (－‸ლ)

 **Noya:** lol..goodnight goodnight goodnight

 **Asahi:** goodnight :)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder that chapter 7 will be up next Monday, and Saturday updates will resume after that (*^‿^*) Have a safe and wonderful New Year's, friends!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! I hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Thank you for being here and reading along, and thank you a million times for the sweet comments you've left that really and truly give me life. 
> 
> I've finally changed the rating of this fic to E so......here we go with the second half of the Chronicles o(≧▽≦)o

Asahi’s head hurts when he wakes up. The light coming in around the edges of his curtains seems very, very bright. He really didn’t have that much to drink, but he did sweat quite a bit, so he supposes drinking more water probably would have been a good idea.

 **Noya:** Morning Asahi!  
**Noya:** i’m gonna go for a run, let me know when you’re awake though!

 **Asahi:** i’m up. but i think i need to go back to sleep

 **Noya:** aww....do you have a hangover from your two little drinks?

 **Asahi:** (눈_눈)

 **Noya:** XD want me to come over and take care of you?

 **Asahi:** kind of, yeah. but no. i’m gross and i need a bit more sleep, and a shower. and some coffee

 **Noya:** you are not gross  
**Noya:** or ARE you??  
**Noya:** did you not clean up last night?  
**Noya:** Asahi!!!  
**Noya:** please tell me!

 **Asahi:** do you want me to be gross??

 **Noya:** absolutely! I wanna see you all messy

 **Asahi:** i may have not completely cleaned up. but im regretting it now

 **Noya:** you always make my day start off so well asahi  
**Noya:** you are a gift

 **Asahi:** i’ll text you in a bit okay? think about what you want to do today?

 **Noya:** i  already know what i want to do  
**Noya:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**Noya:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Asahi:** it’s a little frightening how similar you and Suga are sometimes  
**Asahi:** he and saucy are both home today though so i’m not sure what we can do  
**Asahi:** oh my god how do I make it stop doing that??

 **Noya:** lolol...why would you want it to stop? **  
****Noya:**  anyway it doesn't matter...Ryuu works at 3 and i am off today :)

 **Asahi:** oh :)

 **Noya:** yep :)

 **Asahi:** okay i’ll talk to you soon

 **Noya:** and you’ll be here at 3, yeah?

 **Asahi:** yeah :)

 **Noya:** ヾ(´〇｀)ﾉ♪♪♪

Asahi goes straight from his room to the bathroom and takes a long shower, washing away the sticky traces of what happened the night before. He still has a hard time grasping that it did actually happen. To him. With someone else.

It strikes him, as he’s toweling off, that all of those messages are still sitting on his phone. Everything Noya said, all those images of what he did. He could read them again, any time he wanted to.

Noya could reread what he said, too.

Asahi looks at his reflection in the mirror. His perpetually flaming cheeks. He slaps his hands over them hard.

 _Noya likes you,_ he thinks. _You’re twenty-two. You’re allowed to like sex and you’re allowed to let someone else know that._ _You’re allowed to let Noya know._

He nods at himself decisively, and then pulls on the sweats and t-shirt he brought into the bathroom with him. When he steps out into the apartment, Daichi nods to him from the kitchen where he’s working on the coffee. Asahi has to look around a couple times before he realizes the lump of blankets on the couch has Suga inside of it.

“Hey,” he says softly, sitting beside him.

A sad little moan comes from the blanket heap.

“Someone is regretting his choices a little bit this morning,” Daichi says.

“M’not,” Suga mumbles. “Need coffee.”

“Working on it,” Daichi says. “Want some, Asahi?”

“Not yet,” Asahi says, trying to find the edge of one of Suga’s blankets. “Suga, share.”

Suga shifts and grumbles, and finally manages to lift the blanket so Asahi can snuggle up beside him and cover himself, too.

“Oh my God...you’re so warm,” Suga says, half curling into Asahi’s lap. “And you smell good.”

“You smell like alcohol.”

“I am made of alcohol.”

Asahi rests his face in Suga’s hair and nods. In less than two minutes he has fallen back asleep.

“You two are pathetic,” Daichi says when Asahi opens his eyes again. Suga is a warm lump, entirely in his lap now, and fast asleep. “Especially you, Asahi. I drank twice as much as you.”

“It wasn’t just the drinks,” Asahi says, trying to reach over Suga to one of the cups of coffee Daichi has set on the table next to the couch.

“Not that one, yours is the blue cup.”

“I can’t reach either of them,” Asahi says. (Pouts.)

“Tell me what happened last night and I’ll get it for you,” Daichi offers. “You had fun, right? You and Nishinoya were both awfully rosy faced when you reappeared from wherever you went.”

“Coffee,” Asahi says, and Daichi raises an eyebrow at him, considering, and then relents and passes his cup to him.

“Don’t spill that on my boyfriend. It’s still pretty warm.”

Asahi holds it awkwardly to his side and takes a sip. “I did have fun. I think it was just a little overwhelming? But good. It was good.”

“ _What_ was good? Come on man, I gave you the coffee.”

“Daichi, I’m not going to tell you about this stuff. We didn’t have sex.”       

"I know you didn’t have sex. Please trust that I always assume you didn’t have sex.”

“Okay.”

“You’ll need to explicitly spell it out when you do, if you actually want me to know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Asahi mumbles, and then looks up from taking another careful sip of coffee to see Daichi aiming the biggest smile at him. “ _What?”_

“What’d ya do?”

“Stop it.”

“Asahi!”

“Stop it!”

“Stooop, both of you,” Suga groans. “ _Why_ are you _talking_ so _loud?”_

“Welcome back,” Daichi says.

“Suga, your elbow is lodged in my ribcage, if you could…”

Suga flops off of Asahi, shuffles over to where Daichi is sitting in the chair next to the couch, and drops into his lap. “Mornings are so stupid,” he says.

Daichi hands him his coffee and kisses his head, then turns back to Asahi. “Something happened though, right? Something more than kissing.”

“Hmm? With who?” Suga asks.

“Asahi and Nishinoya, obviously,” Daichi says. “ _You_ passed out so quick I didn’t even get a goodnight kiss.”

Suga apologizes and tilts his head to make things up to Daichi, and Asahi sighs into his coffee.

“So, Asahi…” Suga says after, leaving Daichi looking far too pleased. “What—”

“No,” Asahi says. “We’re not talking about it anymore. I really like him. Last night was good. I’m going to his place this afternoon and I swear, you guys, I don’t want to hear anything about it.”

Suga and Daichi are twin volcanoes about to erupt. Their eyes are so big and bright, Asahi can feel them boring right into his soul.

“Okay,” Suga says, clipped and a little high pitched, and obviously with great effort put into not following it up with anything else.

“Daichi?”

“Fine,” Daichi says. “It’s not like I want unnecessary details, I just wanna know what’s happening.”

“I’m gonna go text Noya,” Asahi says, getting to his feet.

“You break my heart, Asahi,” Daichi says.

Asahi ignores him, and the way he dramatically clutches his chest as Asahi walks away. He takes his coffee into his room and sits down with his phone, but before he can pull up Noya’s texts, he gets one from Daichi.

“Seriously?” he calls out.

He can hear Daichi and Suga giggling, but neither of them answer him.

 **Daichi:** what happened?  
**Daichi:** look you can tell me here and i wont even see you blushing!

 **Asahi:** we are not talking about this  
**Asahi:** knock it off or i’ll tell suga everything and make him swear not to tell you

 **Daichi:** we literally were just talking about this on friday night!!

 **Asahi:** that was different. That was vague and speculative

 **Daichi:** oh my god  
**Daichi:** literally all i want to know is if you’ve gone beyond like first base yet

 **Asahi:** i have never, ever understood the bases, i don’t know

 **Daichi:** they’re....fuck

Asahi can hear Suga cackling and then talking quietly. 

 **Daichi:** Suga says first is kissing and above the waist touching, second base is below the waist

Suga is still laughing, and Asahi can’t help doing the same, but he sobers as he realizes he still doesn’t really know. They only touched each other briefly, but they did touch themselves, while texting each other. He is absolutely not going to ask where sexting falls within the baseball metaphor.

 **Asahi:** second then...kind of.

There's a shriek from the other side of his door.

 **Daichi:** Suga finds this information dull and uninspiring

 **Asahi:** clearly

 **Daichi:** kind of?

 **Asahi:** i really actually need to text Noya

 **Daichi:** okaaaaay

There’s some more giggling from the living room and then it drifts into the kitchen, where the sounds of conversation give way to the comforting noises of Daichi opening drawers and preparing food, and the groan of the pipes when Suga turns the shower on.

 **Asahi:** i’m awake again, how was your morning?

 **Noya:** hey! good!  
**Noya:** been trying to get all my homework out of the way before we hang out  
**Noya:** you feeling better?

 **Asahi:** yeah :)  
**Asahi:** i’d better get some homework done too

 **Noya:** not yet..talk to me a bit

 **Asahi:** okay  
**Asahi:** what’s up?

 **Noya:** nothing...i just wish it was 3 right now

 **Asahi:** me too  
**Asahi:** do you maybe want to meet for lunch before that?  
**Asahi:** is that too much?

 **Noya:** :'D  
**Noya:** no it’s not too much....i really wanted to suggest it but i didn’t want to steal your whole day  
**Noya:** i’d love to get lunch with you

 **Asahi:** you wouldn’t be stealing my day

 **Noya:** i know but you know what i mean...just because i super want to spend as much time with you as possible doesn’t mean you’re quite as alskdfl as i am

 **Asahi:** noya  
**Asahi:** i think you have a pretty good idea of what i’m like at this point. Or i mean maybe you don’t, because i’m different with you than most people  
**Asahi:** so i think maybe you don’t know? how insanely much i like you

 **Noya:** it is, actually, insane that you like me so much  
**Noya:** i’m not fishing for compliments  
**Noya:** im just...really fucking ecstatic  
**Noya:** is it lunch time yet?

 **Asahi:** it’s get our homework finished time

 **Noya:** i’ve been working all morning asahi...you’re the one who’s been snozzing  
**Noya:** snoozing** omg

 **Asahi:** lol  
**Asahi:** okay well let me catch up..want to meet at 1?

 **Noya:** yes! where? griffin place?

 **Asahi:** not a griffin  
**Asahi:** also i haven’t eaten anything and might want more than muffins for lunch  
**Asahi:** oh but Daichi is cooking something

 **Noya:** :DDD  
**Noya:** (look at you! you said daichi!)

 **Asahi:** (it took three attempts)  
**Asahi:** hang on a sec

Asahi shouts to Daichi, asking if they’ll have enough for an extra person.

“If that person is the size of a duckling, absolutely,” Daichi calls back. “It’ll be ready at noon.”

 **Asahi:** want to come here at 12 instead? We could go for a walk or something after and then go to your place?

 **Noya:** this is the best fucking day, yes  
**Noya:** your suga and daichi don’t mind?  
**Noya:** lol.. you're sure***

 **Asahi:** they love you noya  
**Asahi:** well and they love tormenting me about you  
**Asahi:** but they love you, too. Daichi threatened to murder me if i didn’t hold onto you

 **Noya:** daichi is such a wise and frightening man  
**Noya:** okay i’m so excited!!  
**Noya:** gonna get this shit wrapped up so you can hold onto me soon

 **Asahi:** :) okay, i’ll see you then

 **Noya:** o(≧▽≦)o k!!!

 **Asahi:** oh what about Tanaka-san? he’s welcome to come too

 **Noya:** he’s going to piss his pants with joy when i tell him you thought of him, but he’s literally locked himself in his room because he’s potentially failing econ?  
**Noya:** i’m not allowed to disturb him until he turns his life around

 **Asahi:** oh okay  
**Asahi:** does that mean he is okay with me?

 **Noya:** lol asahi yes  
**Noya:** you had him pretty much won over that first night when he saw how fucking adorable you are

 **Asahi:** by adorable you mean unreasonably embarrassed?

 **Noya:** same thing  
**Noya:** seriously Asahi you’re the sweetest and he just needed to know that, and now he does  
**Noya:** thank you for inviting him i can’t even stand you  
**Noya:** now go do your homework

 **Asahi:** homeworking ( . .)φ__

 **Noya:** (＾▽＾)

*

When Noya arrives this time, Asahi is fully dressed and waiting on the couch beside Suga (who is awake, caffeinated, and recovered from his slight over-indulgence the night before.) Asahi jumps up to get the door when Noya knocks, and he shouldn’t even be surprised when Noya smiles at him like seeing him right now is the best thing that’s ever happened to him, because he feels that way every time he sees Noya.

He’s wearing soft, three-quarter length sweats with a white t-shirt. His hair is messy and a little tangled looking, and Asahi really wants to run his fingers through it.

“Hey,” Noya says. “I’m sorry I look like shit. After we texted I realized I had an entire other paper to write, and then didn’t have time to like...look in a mirror.”

Asahi smiles and steps back so Noya can come in. “You look great, Noya,” he says, and Noya grins.

“Noyaaa,” Suga calls from the couch.

Noya squeezes Asahi’s hand as he excitedly greets Suga, and then Daichi, who waves a hand dusted white with confectioner’s sugar at him.

“Whatcha making?” Noya asks.

“Macarons. You wanna help? I haven’t colored them yet.”

“Yes!” Noya says. “Do you seriously just do this? Like, weekly? Just make all this amazing stuff?”

“Well, it’s not always amazing.”

“Truth,” Suga says, coming into the kitchen and hoisting himself up to sit on the counter. “There was the souffle tragedy of 2014.”

“Sweetheart, your ass does not belong in my prep space,” Daichi says, reaching behind him to grab the little bottles of food coloring he’s now blocking.

“Oh really?” Suga says. “That’s not what y—”

“What color do you want?” Asahi asks loudly, before Suga can go any farther. “What fillings did you make, Daichi?”

Daichi doesn’t answer him, having become too busy whispering something to Suga, and Noya catches his eye and smiles with a little bit of disbelief. Asahi just shakes his head and shrugs. Noya will cease to be surprised that his friends just _do_ this right in front of people before too long.

“Maybe it’s their fault you’re so private?” Noya suggests. “You might be instinctively trying to balance things out.”

“Pretty sure Asahi was already Asahi before I met him,” Daichi says, turning back to them. “Fearfully and wonderfully made in his own special way.”

“Asahi is the most precious snowflake that could ever land on your nose,” Suga says. “None of us can take credit for him, we just love him.”

Asahi hangs his head and Noya laughs and then wraps his arms around his waist. “Cutest, giant snowflake,” he says.

“Noya, I approve of you with all my heart and soul,” Suga says.

Asahi is very ready for the focus to be taken off of him, but he looks down at Noya then and sees how ridiculously, beautifully happy he is—big brown eyes curved into the most adorable half moons—and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care how much any of them want to tease him, because Noya makes him _so_ happy, and he makes Noya happy, too.

He watches him after, carefully squeezing yellow drops of coloring into the dough intended for the macarons filled with pineapple spread. The tip of his tongue peeks out from between his lips, and he’s so focused, so cute, and Asahi wonders what the name is for the swelling of affection and warmth and joy he feels as he looks at him. He wonders if it’s possible, already, for it to be love.

He thinks maybe he should talk to Noya, about the whole boyfriend situation. Because as nervous as it makes him to be in an actual relationship for the first time in his life, it scares him more now to think of _not_ having this. Of going back to whatever half awake state he was in before Noya crashed into him and turned all the lights on.

Asahi’s never really liked the dark much anyway, and Noya...Noya is better than the sun. Asahi can look right at him, touch him, feel his heat, and somehow feel safe instead of burning up into nothing, like he’s always been afraid he would if he strayed too far out of his comfort zone.

“Asahi?” Noya says, looking at him curiously when they’re finishing up lunch, and Daichi and Suga have gotten up to check on the macarons.

He’s been staring. Thinking. Feeling. It’s probably all over his face.

“I’m just....it’s nothing,” he says. But it’s everything, and Noya knows Asahi isn’t saying what he’s thinking. He raises an eyebrow and Asahi wants to just say it right then. _Be my boyfriend. Please promise to not crash into anyone else and make them fall for you. Just me._ “Later,” he says instead, and Noya’s cheeks get a little pink. Maybe from the warm kitchen, the heat radiating out from the oven being used so much. Maybe because Asahi is looking at him the way he’s feeling about him.

He loves this apartment, and he loves Daichi and Suga, and he loves all of them being together, laughing at the stack of macarons Suga is making on his plate in layered colors. But a big part of him—so strangely, because he usually, always, looks forward to coming home, not going anywhere else—is counting down the minutes until he’s at Noya’s place instead.

*

Asahi is nervous when they get there.

He wants to be with Noya. He wants to touch him and be touched by him. But his little apartment is empty and quiet, and expectations suddenly seem very, very high after what they did the night before. It was one (very monumental and difficult) thing for Asahi to tell Noya that he came, but if they start doing what they were doing at the club again, and that is what they’re here for, isn’t it? Then it will be a completely different, even more enormous thing for Asahi to orgasm _with_ someone else.

He wants to so much, but he’s also something very close to terrified.

“Asahi?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You can...come all the way in,” Noya says, gesturing at the space around him.

Asahi is still standing right by the front door. “O-oh...yeah, sorry, I’m—”

Noya smiles and reaches out a hand to him. “You wanna watch tv for a bit?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Noya pulls him towards the couch and then looks up at him before he sits down. “Can I play with your hair?”

“Uh…”

“Is that weird? I just wanna like…”

“No, that’s…” Asahi completely understands. He spent half of their time at his place thinking of having his fingers in Noya’s hair. “Sure,” he says.

They end up with Asahi sitting on a throw pillow on the floor, and Noya perched on the couch behind him, legs spread wide next to Asahi’s shoulders. He slips the elastic out of Asahi’s hair and runs his fingers through it—twisting it, lifting it and letting it fall.

It feels amazing. Asahi lets his head tip back a little, into Noya’s hands, and he’s so glad Noya can’t see his face and the way his eyes keep fluttering closed. Noya can hear him though, when he starts working his fingers in firm circles over Asahi’s scalp, and Asahi makes this little moaning sigh that sounds so lewd he almost dies.

“I—”

“Right here?” Noya says before Asahi can get an apology out, and when he rubs his thumbs behind Asahi’s ears, Asahi gives up entirely on trying to keep his eyes open.

“Yeah,” he says.

Noya keeps massaging him and Asahi feels progressively more conflicted. Deeply relaxed, but also buzzing with anticipation, with desire. Noya’s knees are pressed tight on either side of him and his hands are moving down his neck, rubbing deep into the muscles of his shoulders. And when another groan slips out of him Noya is right there, leaning down and turning Asahi’s head with a finger at his chin, letting Asahi moan softly against his lips instead.

They stay like this for a little while, just tasting each other, running tongues over each other’s lips, and then between them. But before long Noya has slipped off the couch and into Asahi’s lap, and it’s like the night before, but slower. Less frantic, but hotter somehow, because there’s no cacophony of raised voices and pounding music, there’s just heavy breathing and the wet sounds of mouths kissing and sucking. There’s the drag of skin over fabric as Asahi smooths his hands down Noya’s back as slowly as he can, so he can feel every inch of him, every notch in his spine under his fingertips. And then there’s heat suddenly, bare skin where Noya’s shirt has lifted at his waist. When Asahi slides his hands up again it’s skin on skin, and Noya pauses in sucking wet kisses down the side of Asahi’s neck to hum next to his ear.

“Is this...okay?” Asahi asks, just to be sure. Because his hands are under Noya’s shirt and they’ve never done this before.

“Mm...just take it off,” Noya says, and he reaches down to help Asahi do it.

“You...you’re...” Asahi can’t get any more words out, once Noya’s shirt has been tossed aside. He can’t get himself to close his mouth. Noya’s hair is ruffled, and his shoulders are so gorgeous, and his chest is perfect, it’s _perfect._ So small next to Asahi, but firm and muscled, with dark hair trailing down from a flat, toned stomach into his sweats.

Asahi shouldn’t have looked at that. He can barely breathe now.

“Asahi?”

“Sorry, I...you...you look so good, Noya,” Asahi manages to get out.

“Yeah?” Noya asks, with uncharacteristic shyness.

Asahi nods and presses his palms to Noya’s back again, firm and tight so he can draw him closer and lean in to kiss the curve of his shoulder.

“Can I... _ah..._ can I take yours off?” Noya asks.

“Uh...”

“S’okay...take it off if you want it off. Just...God, keep...keep doing that.”

Asahi has kissed his way down Noya’s shoulder and has just started on his chest. He lifts him higher on his lap so Noya’s right in front of him, and all he has to do is open his mouth and he can run his tongue over his pec, right over the rise of a small, pink nipple.

Noya makes a little squeak and his fingers press into the backs of Asahi’s shoulders. When Asahi licks him again his hips rock forward, pressing into Asahi’s stomach, and Asahi can feel him, hard under the cotton of his sweats. It makes him dizzy just _knowing_ he can make Noya’s body react like this, but actually having the evidence of it warm and solid against him is making him feel like he’s floating, even with Noya’s weight in his lap.

He runs the tip of his tongue across Noya’s chest to his other nipple, and this time he doesn’t lick over it, just circles it slowly, barely glancing the sides of the raised peak every so often, until Noya is wiggling in his lap and making a low, unbelievably sexy whining noise in his throat.

“Asahi, come on...pl—”

Asahi covers Noya’s nipple with his mouth, licks firmly right over it, and Noya makes the most incredible sound. So raw and satisfied and aroused that Asahi feels it all over his skin. He keeps one hand braced on the middle of Noya’s back so he can lean back into it while Asahi starts to gently suck on his nipple, and the other he slides down to his lower back, pulling him in as tight as he can every time Noya grinds against him.

“Asa...Asahi, I want....wanna be closer to you,” Noya says, all low and breathy. His voice makes Asahi desperate to find a way to make it happen, even though he doesn’t quite know what Noya wants.

“Let me...here...” Noya leans away from Asahi and Asahi lets him go, watching him slip out of his sweats quickly, before climbing right back on his lap. “I’m just gonna...” He grabs the hem of Asahi’s shirt and starts to slide it up his chest, and Asahi’s breath hitches immediately. “Just up a little?” Noya says, looking at Asahi carefully, like he’s trying to gauge whether or not he needs to stop. “So I can...you hold it, okay?”

Asahi holds his shirt where Noya has lifted it up to, just below his nipples, and Noya fits himself in right where he was before. But when he rolls his hips into Asahi this time, Asahi can feel the damp spot on his underwear drag up his stomach.

He almost loses it right then, because Noya is now almost entirely naked in his lap, and he’s wet and pink-cheeked and rutting against him, and every bit of this is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him.

He kisses Noya because he can feel his eyes burning with tears, and because he needs the warmth of his mouth. He kisses his pink lips and his sharp chin, he kisses his throat and his collarbone, and then he grips his ass with one hand to hoist him higher and get his mouth over his nipple again. The way Noya groans his name when Asahi sucks on him makes his stomach ache so deliciously that he moans against Noya’s chest.

“Asahi, god, fuck...I need...harder,” Noya says, the muscles in his ass clenching tight as he forces himself against Asahi as hard as he can. “Help me...”

Asahi flicks his tongue over Noya’s nipple once more and then leans back. He reaches to grip Noya’s hip with his other hand, but his shirt slips down when he does.

Noya grabs it and lifts it up high, right up to Asahi’s face. “Bite,” he says.

Asahi catches the fabric between his teeth. He doesn’t think about what he looks like, with his entire upper body exposed, he just holds onto Noya and takes over for him, watching the way his eyes close tightly, the way the pink in his cheeks spreads to bloom over his chest, as Asahi flexes his abs and drags Noya hard against himself.   

“Nnh...yeah, yeah. I’m...I’m so close.”

Asahi can’t say anything with his shirt in his mouth. He couldn’t say anything anyway. Noya looks so good, he’s so hot and wet on Asahi’s bare skin, and all he can think about suddenly is Noya’s text the night before. _Your big hands on my cock._

He keeps moving Noya with the hand on his ass, but the other he brings around and presses over Noya’s length, sandwiching it between his hand and his body. Noya gasps and then mewls, lifting his hips into Asahi’s hand, and he wraps it around Noya’s dick through his underwear, only stroking him a few times before his whimpers turn to a rough moan and Noya spills in his hand, wet heat soaking right through to coat Asahi’s palm.

“Oh...my God,” Noya says, rolling his hips into Asahi’s hand once more, a little shudder going through his whole body. He releases the bruising grip he’d had on Asahi’s shoulders and drops his hands to his stomach, pressing them there as he catches his breath. Eventually he slides them slowly all the way up to his chest, and then just looks at Asahi with the widest eyes. “Asahi, _God.”_ Asahi lets his shirt drop from his mouth, and Noya laughs lightly and flicks it away when it falls over his hands. “Have you _felt_ your chest?”

“I...” Asahi has definitely never groped his own chest, and all he can feel right now is Noya’s softening cock still in his hand, and his own desperately hard erection being suffocated by his jeans.

Noya swoops in and kisses him before he can say another word, then leans back just as quickly, eyes dark and bright. “Your turn,” he says.

“Oh...um—”

“Can you get up? Sit on the couch?”

Asahi does it without thinking, but as soon as he’s seated on the couch and looking down at Noya between his knees, his thoughts start ricocheting around his mind in a frenzy. “N-noya…”

Noya looks up, keeping his eyes on him while he slowly runs his hands up his thighs, stopping just short of his crotch.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to, but I really wanna touch you, Asahi. I wanna get you off.”

Asahi wants that, too. He nods jerkily, and Noya slips the button of his jeans open. Asahi closes his eyes when the zipper is dragged down and he can feel himself springing out. He opens them again very suddenly when he feels Noya shift closer, his breath falling over Asahi’s stomach.

“Can I?”  he asks.

Asahi has absolutely no experience with blow jobs, but he knows that’s what Noya is asking, that’s where this is heading. He knows he would probably really like it, but he also knows his dick would be right there, in front of Noya’s face, in his mouth, and...

“I don’t think... _yes,_ but...I don’t...I don't want my clothes off?” he says, which is probably the stupidest thing he could possibly say at this moment, probably something no other guy would say right now.

Noya just nods and runs his hand from Asahi’s base to his tip. “That’s okay,” he says. “I can do it like this.” He presses a kiss to Asahi’s cock through his boxers, and Asahi forgets to breathe.

“What if...” He forces himself to inhale and almost chokes. “What if I taste bad?”

“You won’t,” Noya says, and then he licks him, right over his tip where he was already wet with precum, and Asahi drops his head back against the couch and accepts that this may be the end of him.

He’d really like to watch Noya, but he can’t. He knows he wouldn't be able to handle it. He keeps his eyes closed and his head tipped back, and tries very hard not to think about how he looks, with his shirt still stuck above his stomach and his legs spread wide. He can feel Noya’s mouth closing around him, soaking the cotton of his underwear, tongue circling him and then pressing flat when Noya drags his hand down Asahi’s length and sucks.

He makes a little sound that he doesn’t think he ever has before, in this context. A whine, almost, because it feels so good, and he wants so much more of it. He wants Noya’s tongue hot on his skin, but he can’t bear to say that, even though he knows Noya wants it, too. He would be _actually_ naked then and he might really die, and this is good, just the way it is. Noya pumping his hand up and down his cock, sucking hard on the head, moaning when Asahi reaches to get his fingers in his hair. He pulls off and keeps stroking him, twisting his hand just right, and turning his head to mouth at Asahi’s balls.

“Asahi?” he asks, with his face still pressed between Asahi’s legs. “Tell me what you like, okay? I wanna make you feel good.”

“I...everything you do...feels good,” Asahi says. “I like...” Noya cups his balls with his free hand, tugging on them, and Asahi can’t stop the low sound that rumbles in his chest in response. “I like that.”

“Hm...” Noya hums, his lips brushing the base of Asahi’s cock. “Then maybe...”

Asahi opens his eyes and looks down at Noya, just in time to see him close his own eyes and suck one of Asahi’s balls into his mouth.

“ _Ahh..._ I—” Asahi presses his hand to his mouth, the other one tightening in Noya’s hair.

Noya makes a questioning little sound that vibrates around Asahi in his mouth, and Asahi just groans and lets his legs fall open wider, sinking lower on the couch and closer to Noya. He’s breathing too fast, too heavy, and it gets so much worse (so, so much better) when Noya tugs his pants lower, spreads open the leg of his boxers, and mouths at his bare skin, one side and then the other. Sucking him again with his mouth hot and wet right against him, instead of being muted through his underwear.

“Noya—nnh...can you...your hand?”

Noya’s hand has gone still around his cock, but Asahi’s whole body is tensing up, the blood’s starting to rush in his ears. He knows he’s getting close, if he could just—

“Shit, sorry,” Noya says, and then he’s stroking Asahi off again, pressing his face back inside his underwear and licking him, rolling his balls in his hand and then sucking them again, and Asahi knew he liked playing with his balls when he jerked off, but he had no idea he liked it this much. No idea how much heat it would fill him with, how amazing it would make him feel. How hot and alive from his tingling scalp to his toes, curling into Noya’s carpet.

“Oh..Noya...Noya, I’m—”

His balls are so tight and Noya flicks his tongue over them, jerking up on the head of his cock, and Asahi’s hips buck as he comes with a gasp, muffled by his own hand pressed between his teeth. Noya keeps stroking him, closes his mouth back over his cock and sucks as Asahi rolls his hips up unconsciously, little rhythmic thrusts into Noya’s mouth, until he stops spilling.  

“Good,” Noya says breathlessly, dragging his tongue over Asahi’s wet boxers once more. “You taste good.”

Asahi covers his eyes with his hand. He thinks he might be crying a little, and he thinks he might have lost the ability to walk, and he doesn’t mind.

“Okay?” Noya asks, rubbing his hands over Asahi’s thighs.

“Yes,” Asahi says, covering his face with both hands now.  

“Was it good? Coming in your hand felt so good.”

He sounds so earnest, so genuinely heartfelt about how good it was for him, and uncertain about how Asahi felt.

“Come here,” Asahi says, and he leans forward so he can get his hands under Noya’s arms and pull him onto the couch. He can’t look at him right now, not with everything he knows is on his face, but he needs him to know that it wasn’t just him. He lies down on his side with Noya pulled tight against himself, chest to chest, and buries his face in his shoulder. “It was really, really good.”

“Really?”

“Noya...I’m still like....in awe. That it’s possible to feel that good.”

“Me too,” Noya says, running his fingers through Asahi’s hair. “God, how am I supposed to do anything else now? Like why would I go to work when I could be with you?”

Asahi laughs. “Because you love your job.”

“I love this, too,” Noya says.

Asahi’s heart resumes the frantic beating that had just begun to slow.

“Noya?”

“Hmm?”

He just needs to say it. Somehow. Some words that will get him to where he’s trying to go.

“Tanaka-san called me your boyfriend last night,” he says.

“Just ignore him.”

“Suga and Daichi have been calling you my boyfriend since I met you.”

Noya laughs softly and pulls back so he can look at Asahi instead of being pressed against him. “Asahi...”

“Are you?” Asahi asks, but that’s not quite right. Not what he wants to convey. He keeps his eyes on Noya’s shoulder and keeps going. “I mean, will you be? Do you want—”

“Yes,” Noya says. He reaches up to take Asahi’s chin in his hand so he’s facing him directly. “Yes, if you want me to be. That's what I want.”

“I want you to be,” Asahi says. “I think maybe you already were? But I wanted to know. I really wanted…”

“Me too,” Noya says, and he looks so happy that Asahi’s vision starts to blur again. He closes his eyes and finds Noya’s mouth with his. Warm and soft and tasting like Asahi, but it doesn’t bother him, because it still tastes like Noya, too.

He kisses his lips until he feels steady again, and then his cheeks, his ear, his perfect shoulder.

“Oh,” he says, when he sees Noya’s chest, and the pink marks where his facial hair must have scraped his skin. “I’m so sorry. Did that hurt?”

Noya laughs a little, his chest shaking under Asahi, and then going still when Asahi brushes his lips over the marks. “I liked it,” he says. “And I like this, too....so all around, not something I’m regretting.”

“You’re very cute,” Asahi says, because it’s all he’s thinking.

“You wanna make out with me some more and then take me for dinner?”

“Yes,” Asahi says. It’s so easy to say it. “My boxers are really wet though,” he adds.

“Guess you’ll be going commando.”

Asahi can’t think of a time he’s ever gone somewhere without underwear. He’s actually positive that this has never happened.

None of this has, though. He’s never been stretched out with spit-soaked boxers and unzipped jeans in someone else’s house, or had that someone pressed against him with bare skin and his own pair of sticky underwear.

He’s never been so real with someone else.

Never had a boyfriend. Never had someone he _wanted_ to be his boyfriend. But now, now he’s being kissed again, deep and slow and so, so warm. Now, he has Noya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the sweet comments on the last chapter and your excitement over the rating change XD You guys make the hours spent struggling over scenes that weren't working quite right so very worth it <3

Asahi has a perfect Sunday with Noya. They kiss lazily on the couch until Noya’s stomach starts to rumble, and then Asahi goes into the bathroom (the messiest one he's ever seen, decorated only with toothpaste splatters on the mirror and counter, and wet towels piled on the floor) to get his underwear off and slip his jeans back on.

Noya is dressed and waiting when he comes out awkwardly holding his damp boxers.

“Um…”

“You can just carry them, right? Leave ‘em on the table when we're eating?”

Asahi stutters a little, before he picks up on Noya’s twinkling eyes and realizes he's teasing him.

“I’ll drape them on the back of your chair, so they can dry,” he says, and Noya grins.

“Just leave them here. You can pick them up after, or I’ll wash them and you can get them next time.”

“Can you...do laundry?” Asahi asks, genuinely surprised by this idea (even though Noya does always smell fresh and clean) after seeing the state of his bathroom.

“Of course I can,” Noya scoffs. “I’m not an animal.” He pulls the boxers out of Asahi's hand and throws them on top of a heap just inside his bedroom door.

Asahi is not sure if he'll ever see them again, or if he wants to.

He forgets about them quickly though, and about his state of undress under his jeans, once he and Noya are out. It's so nice being with him, even after spending so many hours with him already. It's nice listening to him talk and crossing their ankles together under the table while they eat. It's nice that Noya looks at him just the same way he always has, warm and excited and open, even though they've been as intimate as they have. It hasn't changed anything, except that Noya maybe reaches for his hand more, grips it tighter as they're walking home.

“Do you work late nights again this week?” Noya asks.

“No, just a couple shifts. I mostly start right after class.”

“Damn...I have all evening lessons this week. I was hoping we could meet up after school, before I go to work.”

“We can do lunch Tuesday and Thursday again,” Asahi says, trying to think through his schedule. “And...what time do you finish at night?”

“8:30. Every single day this week.”

Asahi smiles at the frustration in Noya’s tone, and the way it seems to be coming from not being able to see Asahi as much as he wants.

“Let's go out Friday night,” he says, slowing to a stop as they approach his building. “Just us this time? I can pick you up from work.”

Noya bounces a little in place and nods. “Yeah! If you get there a little early I can show off for you.”

Asahi blushes and ducks his head, thinking about seeing Noya’s bare chest in a public setting after what he did with him this afternoon. He feels like a neon sign would spring into being above his head, alerting everyone that he has licked Noya’s nipples.

“I, uh...you don't have to show off for me,” he says, rubbing at the heated back of his neck. “I already think you're....pretty amazing.”

“Oh yeah?” Noya says, and when Asahi looks at him his expression is warring between teasing and extremely, genuinely pleased.

“Yeah,” he says simply, tugging Noya gently towards himself so they're as close as they can be, without drawing too much attention to themselves.

“What if I wanna show off for my boyfriend anyway?” Noya asks, smiling at Asahi a little shyly, a little proudly. So, so, so cute.

“Then I...I guess I'll have to get there early.”

Noya’s smile widens and he nods his head firmly. Asahi prays that he won't blush so hard Friday night that someone thinks he's in cardiac distress.

By the time he's said goodnight to Noya and kissed him quickly on the cheek, the sun is setting and he realizes that he’s never willingly spent this much time all at once with someone he's not related to by blood, other than Daichi and Suga. And instead of feeling relief like he always does when he's alone and heading home, he misses Noya, the moment he walks away.

He lets himself into his apartment quietly, kind of hoping his friends will be out, or shut in their room. Not that he doesn't want to see them, but he has so much in his head right now, so much inside him that he’s trying to make sense of. The top item on that list being, how in the world has he fallen so hard already for the boy he knocked down less than three weeks ago?

Daichi and Suga are definitely, very obviously, in their room. Asahi goes into his own as quickly as he can so he can get his headphones on and not hear any more than he has to. Whatever it is that’s going on with them in terms of their views on marriage, it is certainly not negatively affecting this aspect of their lives.

Asahi distracts himself with some reading for class, and is surprised to see that over an hour has passed when he hears a persistent knocking over the music in his ears, and registers that it’s his door.

“Come in,” he says, slipping his headphones off.

“Hi!” Suga says brightly. He’s still pink-cheeked and his voice is a little hoarse, and Asahi wishes he would leave a bigger buffer in between being with Daichi and talking to him.

“Hey,” Asahi greets him, shifting to one side of his bed so there’s more room for Suga to join him.

“Tell me about your date,” Suga says.

“Does Daichi not want to hear, too?”

“Daichi is in a coma.”

“God,” Asahi says, and Suga laughs and nuzzles his head into Asahi’s shoulder. He listens and makes little, happy humming sounds while Asahi tells him in the vaguest terms possible that they had a good time at his apartment, and then talks in more detail about dinner with him, and just about him in general.

“Where did he come from?” Asahi asks eventually. “I feel like...like it has to be a joke somehow. He’s too right for me. That doesn’t just happen, does it?”

“Well...” Suga says thoughtfully. “I have Daichi.”

“Yeah, but...it can’t be that common.”

“Maybe not...but, well I have a theory.”

“What’s your theory?” Asahi asks, watching Suga lift his hand with his own and interlock their fingers.

“I think...there are some people who are just so good that the people who can love them best are put in their paths, because beautiful things like that happen sometimes, to balance out all the shit. I think Daichi is one of those people. And I think you are, too.”

“And you, Suga,” Asahi says, and Suga huffs out a little laugh and pulls their joined hands up to press them to his shoulder.

“I dunno. I think the best thing I’ve ever done is love you two.”

“Suga—”

“I’m perfectly happy with that. My theory makes me not worry about it being too good that I get to have Daichi, because I know it’s for him, and he deserves to have whatever makes him happy. And I think you should trust that if Noya seems perfectly right for you, that doesn’t mean something has to be wrong. I think it can just mean Noya found you because he was supposed to.”

“You’re such a romantic, Suga,” Asahi says, because he can’t actually comment on the meat of what Suga has said. It’s a little too much. He has to digest it and let it sit.

He’s so happy hearing Suga say this though, about him and Daichi. Because he never doubted the two of them, but he knows Daichi still hasn’t talked to Suga, and now he knows for sure he’s not wrong in telling Daichi that everything is fine and he should just tell Suga how he’s feeling. Suga would hate for Daichi to be unhappy about anything, and he would especially hate it if he knew he was hurting him right now.

“Do you…” he starts to ask, but then he can’t do it, because he promised Daichi.

“Hmm?”

Asahi tries to think of anything else he’s wondering, and ends up letting his next words come out in a rush before he can think better of them. “Do you think I’m like...being easy or something, doing stuff with Noya when I just met him?”

There’s so much in what he just said that Suga could make fun of, but his friend just lifts their hands again, their elbows pressed between them, and looks over at him.

“Do you want to do stuff with Noya?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think Noya is being easy for doing whatever you’ve done?”

“ _No.”_

“Then why shouldn’t it be okay for you?”

“I don’t...I don’t know,” Asahi says. He can see that it doesn’t make any sense, but that’s never stopped him from worrying about things before.

“That’s the thing with having such impossible standards for yourself, Asahi. You wouldn’t judge anyone else that way, so why do it to yourself?”

“I don’t _know,”_ Asahi says. If he could stop it, he would.

Suga rolls onto his side and Asahi turns, too, so they can face each other. “It’s okay,” Suga says. “That’s why you have me and Daichi...and Noya. To tell you the way _we_ see you.”

Asahi ducks his chin down and mumbles a thank you, and Suga bows his head too, to rest their foreheads together.

“You’re not being easy. You’re just being comfortable, with someone who makes you happy.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says.

“Was it good?” Suga asks softly.

Asahi nods and closes his eyes so he can feel a little bit like no one can see him. “Really good. I...I left my underwear at his place.”

Suga is very quiet and very still, just pressing his head to Asahi’s.

“Did you hear that?” he whispers finally.

“What?” Asahi asks.

“That was my soul exalting and then ascending to the heavens in a blaze of glory.”

Asahi laughs and wipes at his eyes that have decided to well up once again. “We didn’t have sex, Suga. I mean..not like...sex-sex.”

Suga leans back and just smiles at him.

“He’s...officially my boyfriend now.”

Suga’s eyes go wide, and then he rolls onto his stomach and literally screams into Asahi’s pillow.

“Suga!”

Suga tucks his knees up under himself so he is a little Suga-ball, with his face still smashed out of sight.

“What are...what are you doing?”

There is quite a bit of wiggling, along with some more sounds muffled by the pillow, then Suga’s back rises and falls as he takes a deep breath. His cheeks are extremely pink when he sits up. “You had a boyfriend talk?” he asks in a tiny voice.

“Yes...please don’t scream again.”

“The hell’s going on?”

Daichi is in the doorway, with fairly dramatic bedhead for someone who has only been sleeping for half an hour or so.   

“Suga’s just....being Suga,” Asahi says.

“They had the boyfriend talk,” Suga says.

Daichi smiles sleepily and shuffles towards the bed. “Oh yeah?”

“Yes,” Suga says, nodding. “They are, officially, boyfriends now.”

“Don’t tease me,” Asahi says.

“I’m _not!”_

“He’s not,” Daichi corroborates. “He’s actually this stupidly happy.”

Suga reaches out to smack Daichi in the stomach, and then tugs him closer. “Tell me you’re not stupid happy, too.”

Daichi lets Suga pull him onto the bed and then stretches out on his back at the foot of it. “We already knew they were boyfriends,” he says, throwing an arm over his eyes to block the light.

“But it’s _official,”_ Suga says.

Asahi is caught between being embarrassed and intensely happy, and Daichi smiles, lifting his arm just enough to look over at him.

“Good day, Asahi?” he asks. Asahi nods and Daichi reaches out and pats his leg. “I’m happy, too,” he says, covering his eyes again.

“Stupid happy,” Suga says.

“Stupid happy.”

Asahi doesn’t know about Suga’s theory, or about destiny or meant to be’s or any of that. But he knows he trusts his friends, and he knows that even though everything he’s been feeling since he met Noya is almost more than he can handle, he _is_ handling it. He’s dating someone. Enjoying them, getting closer to them. He’s falling for them— _him,_ Noya—and it’s not making him feel lost, it’s making him feel like he’s climbing a mountain and the peak just keeps getting closer. He feels so close to being found.

*

 **Noya:** if i, hypothetically, washed your boxers and then slept in them...would that be the kind of thing that would weird you out so bad you’d break up with me?

 **Asahi:** ....did you sleep in my boxers last night?

 **Noya:** i’m going to need you to answer my question before i can answer any of yours

 **Asahi:** it would not make me want to break up with you  
**Asahi:** it would definitely make me blush a lot

 **Noya:** (are you already blushing a lot?)

 **Asahi:** (yes)  
**Asahi:** (did you already sleep in my boxers?)

 **Noya:** (yes)

 **Asahi:** (//ω//)

 **Noya:** (//▽//)  
**Noya:** meet me between classes?

 **Asahi:** yes, but can you maybe try not to touch my hair too much?  
**Asahi:** i really like it but Suga saw me last week and said i looked debauched

 **Noya:** alskfjsk  
**Noya:** lmao  
**Noya:** did he say that??

 **Asahi:** no...i did. he said i looked wrecked

 **Noya:** (*≧ω≦*)  
**Noya:** oh my god  
**Noya:** i can’t help it asahi!  
**Noya:** after yesterday all i can think about is wrecking you  
**Noya:** i really wanna blow you again  
**Noya:** but like..for real. I think i could do it better without the clothes in the way  
**Noya:** i’m not saying we have to do that! Like at all, ever, if you don’t want to  
**Noya:** i just like thinking about it  
**Noya:** Asahi? :)

 **Asahi:** i think maybe we should talk about this tonight  
**Asahi:** and maybe not right before i have to leave for class

 **Noya:** am i wrecking you a little bit Asahi?

 **Asahi:** i think if i answered that, it would be talking about this

 **Noya:** XD  
**Noya:** right. And we’re maybe not doing that right now

 **Asahi:** probably not  
**Asahi:** and i really do need to leave, i’ll see you in a little bit though

 **Noya:** kaaay!!

 **Asahi:** :)

 **Noya:** (´ε｀ )♡  
**Noya:** (that was a super chaste kiss. Not the hair mussing, wrecking kind)

 **Asahi:** later Noya :p

 **Noya:** oh well now you’ve added tongue  
**Noya:** this is on you, Asahi

 **Asahi:** (눈_눈)

 **Noya:** (´｡• ω •｡`)

 **Asahi:** i’m gonna wear a hat

 **Noya:** you are not

 **Asahi:** ╮( ˘ ､ ˘ )╭

 **Noya:** lol...go to class you’re so adorable i can’t deal with you

 **Asahi:** going, see you soon!

 **Noya:** yes! :D

*

The week goes by so quickly, with Noya filling every space that Asahi can fit him into. There are a lot of kisses on campus, and further debates over the creature on the coffee shop sign (Noya’s source has, as of yet, not been able to supply an answer), and further experimentation over their phones late at night. The kind that has Asahi flushed and sweaty and becoming very familiar with the feeling of his face pressed hard into his pillow.

They stick to texting for most of the week, but on Thursday night Asahi can tell Noya is hoping for more, and with how close they’ve gotten when they’re together in person, with all of the words they've sent over their phones, he’s starting to feel like maybe _talking_ on the phone isn’t beyond what he can handle.

 **Noya:** sorry about your hair this afternoon  
**Noya:** you realize the tighter you try to pull it back the more I wreck it right?

 **Asahi:** i’m starting to see that

 **Noya:** you should just leave it down

 **Asahi:** then it’s in my way

 **Noya:** and mine  
**Noya:** which i really like

 **Asahi:** you like everything ;)

 **Noya:** you’re very likeable Asahi  
**Noya:** wanna know what else I like?

 **Asahi:** sure

 **Noya:** I liiiike..  
**Noya:** the shape of your lips  
**Noya:** i like tracing them with my tongue  
**Noya:** and how you always taste good. minty and sweet.  
**Noya:** i like thinking about how it would feel if you licked my cock

Asahi gets up and quietly locks his door, just in case Daichi or Suga get up. He knows where this is heading and he doesn't want to stop it. He's getting better at this. At participating instead of quietly letting Noya paint all the pictures.

 **Asahi:** i think about that too  
**Asahi:** i want to make you feel the way you made me feel

 **Noya:** you make me feel like that just touching me. you don't have to do anything just for me

 **Asahi:** i want to though  
**Asahi:** i want to have you close to me  
**Asahi:** and i want to know what you taste like

 **Noya:** fuck Asahi  
**Noya:** i wanna hear you say that  
**Noya:** did you know  
**Noya:** when we're kissing and you talk to me...your voice gets like...so low and soft and it’s such a turn on

 **Asahi:** i like the way you sound too

 **Noya:** do you want to hear me?  
**Noya:** call me if you want to  
**Noya:** you don't even have to talk if you don't want

Asahi would die if his friends ever heard him, but he _does_ want to, he wants to do this with Noya. He gets out of bed, drags his blanket with him and drops it on his closet floor, crawling inside to sit with his back against the wall and closing the door partway.

He taps the call button next to Noya’s name and holds his breath.

“Hey,” Noya says, after just one ring. His voice is low and hushed.

“Hi.”

“You called me.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you dressed right now?”

“I....I'm in my underwear,” Asahi says.

“Me too. I'm gonna take them off though.”

“O-okay.”

“Take yours off, too?”

It takes a bit of maneuvering in the cramped space, but Asahi lifts his hips so he can peel his boxers down and then kick them off. “Okay,” he says.

“You're naked?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you getting hard?”

Asahi closes his eyes and reaches down to run an open hand over himself. Definitely getting hard. “Yes.”

“Me too,” Noya says, and then there’s a little sighing noise and the sound of him shifting around. “If I were there...I’d get on top of you so I could rub my cock over yours.”

Asahi can't say anything. He probably couldn't even if they were texting, because the only thing in his head now is the image of that happening, of both of them naked together. That alone is making his breathing pick up.

“I'd have my hands all over you while we were grinding,” Noya continues. “Suck on your neck the way you like.”

A little whine makes its way up Asahi’s throat, and he takes himself in hand to start stroking properly.

“Feel good?” Noya asks. His voice is low and so filled with want that Asahi feels it like heat falling on his skin.

“Y-yeah,” he says. “I...Noya, I really want you.”

“Me too. I’m so hard just listening to you...I’m not even doing anything yet.”

Asahi takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment before letting it out slowly. He keeps his eyes closed and slows the movement of his hand. “I want...I want you to. I want you to touch yourself.”

There’s a little sound over the line, a quick intake of breath. “How? Tell me what you want me to do, and I’ll do it.”

Asahi turns his head to press his face into his shoulder, cheeks on fire and skin starting to bead with sweat. He knows what he wants Noya to do, what he’d love for him to be doing while they both have that image Noya called up in their heads. They've never said it out loud, not explicitly, but Asahi knows that when they’ve been texting late at night, sometimes he’s the only one stroking himself off, and Noya’s free hand is busy doing something else. He doesn’t know how he could possibly say this though. How he could ever be bold enough to direct Noya this way.

“Come on, Asahi,” Noya says, his voice all heat and desire. “I want it. I wanna hear you say it.”

Asahi’s eyes are screwed so tightly shut it’s almost making his head hurt. “I...I want you to keep pretending you’re on top of me, and...and...”

“And what are you doing?”

“I’m...I’m pulling your hips down and I’m...Noya...”

“I’m right on top of you, Asahi. You’re so hard and wet and I’m right there, straddling you, and I want you so bad.”

Asahi is just gripping his cock now, not daring to move his hand for fear that the slightest bit of friction will bring this to an end before it’s really gotten started.

“What do you want to do?” Noya asks.

“I...I want to pull you over me so I can feel you everywhere. I want to be inside you.”

“ _Yes,”_ Noya says. “Yes...tell me what to do now.”

Asahi can just barely get the words out, but he does it, just loud enough for Noya to hear him. “Finger yourself.”

There’s a low gasp in Asahi's ear and he knows Noya’s doing it, that he was ready and just waiting for Asahi to say it. “ _Hah...._ Asahi. Now what?”

Asahi leans his head back against the wall and lets his mind shut off. It's not so hard, with how hot he feels, with every bit of focus going to the pleasure building in his gut, and to Noya’s voice and what he's doing. The image of him bent over and pressing a finger inside himself. He doesn't think, he just talks, because Noya makes him feel like anything he says is okay.

“Keep going,” he says. “Ride your hand and...and pretend it’s me.”

“Nhh...yeah. I’m...”

Noya trails off and Asahi starts to palm himself slowly again, listening to Noya moving, his little groans as he works himself open. “S’tight...” he says eventually. “You’d feel so good...packed inside me.”

Asahi bites his lip. “How...how many fingers?”

“Th-three now...it’s... _ah, fuck..._ feels good.”

“Noya, I’m...I’m trying to go slow, but—”

“Don’t,” Noya says. “Don’t hold back...I wanna ride you so hard.”

His knee bumps the closet door when Asahi spreads his legs apart and starts really jerking himself again. “I... _oh,_ Noya...”

“Good. Like that...do it just like that. I’d...grind down on you till you were...mm, God, _fuck..._ so deep you couldn’t even think.”

Asahi cannot think. He’s so hot and Noya sounds so wrecked. He can hear the tremor in his voice, can see him naked and blissed out, fucking himself hard on his fingers and imagining that it’s Asahi beneath him, filling him with the thick heat that’s throbbing in his own grasp now.

“N-noya this...feels so good. I’m...are you close?”

“Yeah, yeah, I... _ah..._ Asahi I need...I need my hand.”

Asahi’s right on the brink, but he doesn’t want to tip over it alone. “Don’t stop,” he says, getting a firm grip on the base of his cock. “I’m waiting for you. Put the phone down and...and—”

There’s a soft thump, the phone being dropped, but he can still hear Noya breathing and he thinks he can picture him. Curled over on his knees, one hand behind himself, the other finally coming between his legs. “And.. _mm, shit..._ and what?”

“Come, Noya. Come with me now.”

There’s a muffled gasp over the phone and Asahi let’s go of himself, runs his hand hard up the underside of his cock and then pumps it firmly, just once, before he comes so suddenly that he isn’t prepared. Can’t stop the raspy groan that scrapes out of him, with no free hand to press over his mouth. He can hear Noya too, though, moaning his name, and he doesn’t want to stop, keeps stroking himself until his hips jerk, pulling away from his own touch, and Noya goes quiet for a moment before his voice is clear in Asahi’s ear again.   

“Shit,” he breathes. “Asahi…”

Asahi nods slowly until he eventually realizes Noya can’t see him. “Yeah. How...how loud was I just now?”

“Mm...pretty loud. You sounded so good. You worried about Daichi and Suga?”

“A little. I’m...I’m hiding in my closet though? So...hopefully...”

“Oh my god,” Noya says with a little laugh. “Are you really?”

“Yeah?” Asahi reaches for his discarded boxers and uses them to clean himself up, wiping his hand and then tossing them aside. “I didn’t...I just didn’t want them to—”

“It’s fine,” Noya says, softer now. “That’s not bad. I just didn’t know that’s where you were. I used to camp out in my closet all the time, when I was a kid. Like if I was scared.”

“Really?” Asahi asks, picturing tiny Noya with his big, wide eyes, curled up in the dark like Asahi is now. “I don’t...I have a hard time thinking of you ever being scared.”

Noya laughs again. “Really? I know I’m like...loud, but I’m not always—”

“Fearless,” Asahi says. “You seem fearless to me. Like...I don’t have to be afraid if...if you’re there.”

“You don’t,” Noya says, the laughter gone from his voice now, but the warmth still there. “Not with me.”

Asahi pulls the blanket over himself and leans into the corner of the closet. He asks Noya what he was afraid of, and Noya tells him about all the scary movies he and Tanaka watched when they were way too young for them. How Noya would hear the wind outside and be sure it was a faceless man with blades for fingers coming to get him. Asahi shivers just hearing about it, and pulls the blanket up a little higher.

“I can’t watch scary movies,” he says.

“Maybe we could try together. If you get scared, I’ll just kiss you.”

“Maybe,” Asahi says. “Maybe we could...not put the scary movie on in the first place and just...kiss.”

“Yeah...or that,” Noya says.

“Yeah,” Asahi repeats. He’s getting tired and Noya’s voice is so soothing. Smooth and deeper than you’d expect from someone so tiny.

“Hey...Asahi?” Noya asks, after they’ve both been silent for a little while.

“Hmm?”

“I just...I want you to know that the stuff we say when we’re talking like this, before I mean, it can just stay here. It doesn’t mean I have any expectations for what you’ll say or do when we’re together...okay?”

“Okay,” Asahi says.

“I don’t want you to feel pressured. Ever. I don’t...I know I get really in your face when we’re texting and stuff because I just...I like you so much, Asahi. But—”

“I know,” Asahi says, before Noya can keep going. “Noya, you’re...I meant it, what I said about not being scared with you. I trust you, and I know...I know whatever we do, whatever we don’t do...I know it’s okay.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“I really, really like you.”

Asahi feels so warm. Not even embarrassed, not flushing, just warm from his head to his toes. “I do, too,” he tells Noya. “I really, really like you, too.”

“Tell me what scares you,” Noya says, his voice coming even softer now. “So I’ll never make things worse. So I can always make things easier for you.”

“You already do,” Asahi says. He hopes Noya doesn’t say anything else about how much he likes Asahi, because he feels like all his filters have come down right now. He’s sleepy and open and in love, and he might say it, the way he’s just saying everything else he’s feeling.

“Tell me anyway. Let me be fearless with you.”

Asahi closes his eyes, but it doesn’t stop a tear or two from slipping out.

He’s in love, he is. And Noya said _with you,_ not _for you._ Because he doesn’t think Asahi needs a protector. Just a partner.

He shares his fears and Noya holds on to them, just like he held his hand when they sat at the park and were quiet together. When they finally say goodnight, Asahi doesn’t get up and move to his bed. He’s warm and cozy right where he is—in the dark, in his closet, not at all afraid.  

*

 **Noya:** Asahi?

 **Asahi:** hi :)

 **Noya:** hi :)) i didn’t think you’d be awake yet

 **Asahi:** just woke up...i slept on the floor  
**Asahi:** not the best idea

 **Noya:** aww..you okay??

 **Asahi:** yeah :) back’s just a little sore

 **Noya:** i can rub it for you tonight  
**Noya:** if you want

 **Asahi:** you don’t have to do that

 **Noya:** i mean i’m not gonna lie, pretty much the last thing i want is to have my hands all over your gorgeous, broad, muscular back  
**Noya:** but i would suffer through it  
**Noya:** for you

 **Asahi:** (*/ω＼)

 **Noya:** (o^▽^o)  
**Noya:** i was gonna ask if you wanna swim tonight? Before we go for dinner?

 **Asahi:** can we do that?

 **Noya:** course we can. i’m locking up, doesn’t matter if we stay a little late

 **Asahi:** are you sure? i don’t want you to get in trouble

 **Noya:** i’m sure! so yeah?

 **Asahi:** yeah okay. i’ll bring my swim trunks

 **Noya:** you don’t....have to

 **Asahi:** i like swimming..if you’re sure it’s okay then that sounds fun

 **Noya:** no i mean you don’t need to bring your swim trunks

 **Asahi:** oh

 **Noya:** ( ❛ᴗ❛ )

 **Asahi:** um

 **Noya:** it’s up to you XD

 **Asahi:** okay. I’m gonna get up and get ready now

 **Noya:** ok!

 **Asahi:** meet me this morning? 10:45?

 **Noya:** of course :)))

 **Asahi:** k :)

 **Noya:** (do you want me to keep my shorts on?)  
**Noya:** (actually don’t answer that...you just take them off me if you want to okay?)

 **Asahi:** ...Noya are you always horny?

 **Noya:** when i’m talking to or thinking about you? pretty much

 **Asahi:** I didn’t know i could spend so much time being turned on

 **Noya:** :DDD  
**Noya:** go take a shower and think about me (^_~)

 **Asahi:** i’m already thinking about you

 **Noya:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Asahi:** no, I mean  
**Asahi:** well yes  
**Asahi:** but i meant...i think about you all the time

 **Noya:** (*^‿^*)  
**Noya:** me too Asahi  
**Noya:** i can’t wait to see you  
**Noya:** if i get there early can i see you before class too?

 **Asahi:** yeah of course  
**Asahi:** you never have to ask if you can see me okay?  
**Asahi:** i always really want to see you

 **Noya:** i don’t know if i’m ever not going to feel so lucky that i’m like  
**Noya:** askhjglkdj  
**Noya:** you’re such a good boyfriend Asahi

 **Asahi:** i’m the only one you’ve had :)

 **Noya:** doesn’t matter, no one could be better  
**Noya:** you are the best  
**Noya:** the best boyfriend  <3

 **Asahi:** you are too, Noya  <3

 **Noya:** oh god i’m dying im so happy  
**Noya:** gooo, quick  
**Noya:** i’ll see you really soon

 **Asahi:** okay :)

 **Noya:** okay :DD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could hug everyone who is reading and kudosing/bookmarking/commenting/tagging...but since I cannot, let me just throw my love at you and leave you with the promise that the next chapter is a long one (≧◡≦) ♡
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

Asahi and Noya kiss before class, and they kiss after class. Asahi doesn't even try that hard to hide it this time, because he suspects their prior efforts haven't been terribly effective anyway, and he doesn't want to waste any of the few minutes they have. He just wants to taste Noya’s lips and run his hands through hair that reaches for the sky.

It's hard to think about anything but that, once he's sitting in his next class. Harder still when he knows he’ll be kissing Noya again as soon as he's out of here. He’s already getting a warm, buzzy feeling of anticipation when he starts packing up his things, and then his phone starts blinking with incoming text messages, and the happy tingling quickly turns to an uncomfortable clenching when he reads them.

 **Daichi:** hey can you tell me if Suga texts you? And don't tell him anything if he asks about me?  
**Daichi:** asahi?  
**Daichi:** we had kind of a thing this morning and I fucked it up a bit but it'll be fine  
**Daichi:** just don't tell him okay?  
**Daichi:** asahi please?

Asahi doesn't even have time to try to figure out what's happened before Suga is texting him, too.

 **Suga:**  hey! you’re not in class right now right?  
**Suga:**  i need to talk to you for a minute  
**Suga:** can you meet me in the quad?

 **Asahi:** what is it?

 **Suga:** can you meet me?

 **Asahi:** it's not the best time Suga, I'm about to go meet Noya...what is it? are you okay?

 **Suga:** yes  
**Suga:** i don't know  
**Suga:** is something going on with Daichi?  
**Suga:** he got really weird on me this morning and I don't get it

 **Asahi:** i don't know...i think you should talk to him

 **Suga:** i did! He says everything's fine, but it's not  
**Suga:** i know him  
**Suga:** and i know you. you would never blow me off...unless you were afraid to talk to me?  
**Suga:** what's going on Asahi?

 **Asahi:** i cant say anything..please just talk to him again. everything is okay but you need to talk to him

 **Suga:** :(((  
**Suga:** Asahi I'm freaking out...I KNOW i need to talk to him but he won't talk to me!  
**Suga:** he told you something?

 **Asahi:** yeah but Suga I can't tell you. I promised. And I wouldn't break a promise to you either

 **Suga:** i know you wouldn't  
**Suga:** fuck  
**Suga:** it's okay though?  
**Suga:** because it doesn't feel okay  
**Suga:** oh my god are you just saying that so I won't lose it?  
**Suga:** is it actually really not okay?

 **Asahi:** suga please stop, just talk to him

 **Suga:** stop saying that you're making me panic!  
**Suga:** did i do something? Is he really angry at me???  
**Suga:** Asahi I'm about to propose to him, in an really embarrassingly no one could miss this kind of way! Am i completely deluded to think I should even be considering that??

 **Asahi:** WHAT?????????????

 **Suga:** Asahi!!!!!!

 **Asahi:** oh my god  
**Asahi:** oh my god  
**Asahi:** really??????

 **Suga:** yes! Stop it! Asahi what's going on???

 **Asahi:** oh my god he thinks you don't want to marry him!  
**Asahi:** i'm not supposed to tell you that!

 **Suga:** what??? Is that what it is??

 **Asahi:** yes but I'm NOT supposed to tell you that!

 **Suga:** why does he think that???

 **Asahi:** he said whenever he brings it up you ignore it and he thinks you've changed your mind

 **Suga:** noooooo!!!!  
**Suga:** oh my god my sweet Daichi  
**Suga:** i want to die Asahi!  
**Suga:** i just didn't want to talk about it because I wanted him to be completely surprised when I asked him

 **Asahi:** he was going to ask you!  
**Asahi:** i don't know when or how..he was just trying to plan it but then he thought you didn't want to and now he's pretending it doesn't matter

 **Suga:** (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞(ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
**Suga:** why didn't you tell me???!!  
**Suga:** i feel HORRIBLE

 **Asahi:** i know Suga I'm so sorry  
**Asahi:** i wanted to and I kept telling him to talk to you    
**Asahi:** he was embarrassed and stubborn and I'm really sorry

 **Suga:** oh my goood...what do I do??

 **Asahi:** anything that involves talking to him  
**Asahi:** please just talk to him right now  
**Asahi:** i don't care if he's mad at me for telling you, just tell him you know and everything is okay

 **Suga:** but what do i do? Do I let him propose? Do I still do it? I have it all planned! Like ridiculous levels of planning! but it was gonna be in a few weeks and I don't want to wait now!

 **Asahi:** it doesn't matter, he's not going to care who does it or how  
**Asahi:** he just wants to marry you

 **Suga:** Asahiii I'm melting down in the quad please come hug me

 **Asahi:** i'm on my way

Asahi sends a quick message to Noya and then breaks into a jog on his way across campus. Suga is sitting on a bench under a tree dripping with pale pink blossoms. He stands when he sees Asahi coming, and lets him wrap him in a hug as soon as he reaches him.

“He was gonna propose?” Suga asks. His face is pressed to Asahi's chest, but he knows it's his crying voice.

“Yeah.”

“Does he think I hate him now?”

“No, no, of course not.” Asahi strokes Suga's hair and tries to ignore his phone vibrating in his pocket. He already had ten unread messages from Daichi after he finished texting Suga. “He knows you love him. He knows.”

“I'm so _stupid,_ I should have—”

“You're not,” Asahi says, pressing Suga gently back by his shoulders so he can look at him. “You just wanted to surprise him, you didn't know.”

“But I—”

“Suga.”

Both of them would know Daichi's voice anywhere, and they look up to see him coming towards them.

Suga's eyes flicker between Asahi and Daichi, like he's hoping Asahi will tell him what to do, when all Asahi wants to do is _not be here_ because he broke his promise, and he also has no idea what’s about to happen.

“Daichi…” Suga says. “What are you—”

“Neither of you would answer me, and I…” Daichi looks towards Asahi, dark eyes trying to read him and figure out what he's said or hasn't said. “I’m sorry,” he says, turning back to Suga. “For being a jerk this morning. You didn't do anything wrong and I just—”

“Yes I _did,”_ Suga says, stepping towards Daichi. Asahi takes a step back. “Daichi, I’m sorry! I'm so sorry.”

“For...for what? Did Asahi—”

“I want to marry you.”

Asahi takes another step back, and Suga crosses the distance between himself and Daichi, and drops to his knee right there in the grass.

“I wanted to surprise you. I wanted it to be amazing and memorable and I have a fucking team of trained dogs that were gonna....”

Daichi is just staring at Suga, stunned, and Asahi doesn't know if he should be watching this or not. He settles on not only staying (even though his embarrassment is skyrocketing because he knows other people are watching too, because of course Daichi and Suga would have this intensely personal conversation right in the middle of campus), but also on lifting his phone and snapping a picture, because this is something they're going to want to hold on to.

“...well it doesn't matter,” Suga is saying. “I just wanted it to be special because I love you _so, so_ much, Daichi, and I want to give you the world. But none of that matters—the surprise or any of that stuff—I just...I really want to marry you. That’s all I want. Please, please marry me, okay?”

Daichi wipes his eyes, (so does Asahi), and gets to his knees too. It should be ridiculous because they're at school and there are so many people around, but they don't care (when have they ever cared?). There are flower petals all around them and the sun is warm and golden on their shoulders, and maybe it's not what either of them planned, but Asahi thinks it’s perfect.

He takes a few more steps back, so he can't quite make out all their words, just the rumble of Daichi's deep voice and Suga laughing and crying. He takes a few more pictures, catching relief and joy and tear streaked cheeks, and the moment when he knows they've said everything they need to and they pull each other into a kiss, soft and sun dappled and oblivious to everything around them. He wipes his eyes again and slips his phone back into his pocket.

Suga is talking a mile a minute now, and Daichi is just wiping the tears from his face with his thumbs and looking at him like he put the sun in the sky, and Asahi is so happy it's making his heart feel almost too full to fit inside him.

He doesn't even hear anyone approaching until there's the brush of a shoulder against him, and he looks down to see that Noya is standing right next to him.

“What just....?”

“Suga proposed,” Asahi says. “Or maybe Daichi kind of did, indirectly? I don’t know exactly. They're gonna get married though. It's not like either of them really had to ask.”

“Oh my God!” Noya slips his hand into Asahi's and squeezes tight. “Oh my _God,_ that's so fucking romantic!”

“Yeah,” Asahi says, smiling.

“I'm so glad I texted him back.”

“Huh?”

“Daichi texted me,” Noya says. “Well he texted Tanaka, ‘cause they've been talking about like, workout shit, and he got my number and asked if I knew where you were. You had just messaged saying you were meeting Suga here, so…”

It takes Asahi a moment to follow that, but then he sweeps Noya into a tight hug that makes the smaller boy squeak. “Thank you,” he says. “They needed to do this...I'm so glad it didn't get drawn out anymore.”

Noya smiles up at him when Asahi releases him. “I think I'm missing some details here.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you everything later. I'd better—”

He was about to say he needs to get to class, but he sees Noya’s eyes slip away from him and realizes Daichi and Suga are heading over now, and he's not going to make it to class at all. Daichi slams right into him, hugging him so tight his back cracks a little, tear-damp skin pressed to his neck, and Asahi squeezes him back.

“Congratulations,” he says. “I told you. I told you everything was okay.”

“I know...I know. Thanks for telling him.”

Asahi nods and watches Noya and Suga hugging over Daichi's shoulder. Then Suga is hugging him possibly even harder than Daichi did, and Asahi beams when he sees Daichi giving Noya a little bow and thanking him, before his tiny, grinning boyfriend wraps him up in a wiry armed embrace.

They all give up on their next classes and crowd around a little, round table at the bird/dragon/griffin coffee shop, toasting iced latte's and laughing as Suga regales them with all of the plans he had for a proposal that wasn't meant to be.

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Daichi says. “I thought _I_ was gonna make it romantic, but you would have put me to shame…and then I messed it all up.”

“No you didn't. Or I messed up your plans too, anyway. It doesn't matter,” Suga says. “Right? Should I have not said anything today and still done it?”

“ _No,”_ Asahi and Daichi say together.

Daichi laughs and slaps Asahi's shoulder. “No,” he says again. “No, it doesn't matter at all...this was perfect, just the way it was. I just want _you,_ Suga.”

Noya and Asahi catch each other's eyes, and Noya presses his leg to Asahi's under the table. Daichi picks a pink petal out of Suga's hair, and Suga honest to God blushes with the way Daichi is looking at him (as does Asahi), and eventually the two lovebirds say goodbye and leave Asahi and Noya on their own.

“Holy shit,” Noya says, as soon as the door has fallen shut with a cheery jingle behind them. “I don't think I've ever seen anything so sweet.”

“They're unbelievable,” Asahi says.

“Like, I think my teeth actually hurt?”

“Mine too.”

Noya grins and leans back in his seat. “We should probably go to class, huh?”

“Yeah...we should.” Neither of them move, other than to lace their fingers together on Asahi's lap. “Hey, Noya...”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you were here today. It felt, like...right, that we were all together.”

Noya is looking down at the empty cup in front of him on the table, traced with a ring of whipped cream that stayed behind to cling to the stoneware. Moments pass and he still doesn't look up, doesn't say anything, and Asahi feels his stomach start to twist. He wonders if he should backtrack, but doesn't want to, because he meant it.

He just squeezes Noya’s hand, until finally he looks up at him.

“I don't think...I don't know how to tell you how much that...”

“Noya?”

Noya gives him a watery smile, and then looks at the table again before turning bright eyes back to Asahi. “You know, like...I’ve told you I’m not super close to my family.”

“Yeah,” Asahi says. It's one of the many things they've talked about when they've met for lunch and texted late into the night.

“They're fine, they're not like...bad people or anything, they're just...with my dad overseas and my mom working constantly, it's...Ryuu is pretty much my family, you know?”

Asahi nods and stokes the palm of Noya’s hand with his thumb.

“And then I met you and you were like...immediately just...like a hug? Like you're just so warm, Asahi, I feel so good with you. And then you have these friends that are a family, like me and Ryuu, and you just...welcomed me right in.”

“You did the same thing, Noya,” Asahi says. “You made me feel like I was already someone who mattered to you, as soon as we met.”

“Because you _did,”_ Noya says. “Or I knew you would? I don't know, I just...I'm really fucking grateful for you...I just wanted you to know that.”

“Me too," Asahi says, working the words out around the lump in his throat. The swelling of joy that fills him because of Noya's words and the warm fingers laced between his own. "Being with you is like....it's more than I ever thought I’d have. I didn't...I didn't know if I even wanted this, but with you? It's...”

“Yeah,” Noya says.

“Yeah.”

They take their cups up to the counter after sitting quietly for a little while, and then walk to campus together. They don't really say anything, and they don't really need to. This is a day for hands being held and shoulders brushing. Quiet goodbyes and lips soft against cheeks, and promises of seeing each other soon.

*

 **Daichi:** hey  
**Daichi:** i wanted to apologize..I know you hated being in that position I put you in  
**Daichi:** Suga is reading over my shoulder and says that sounds really kinky

 **Asahi:** oh my god

 **Daichi:** yeah  
**Daichi:** seriously though, I'm sorry I know it wasn't really fair  
**Daichi:** i was an idiot and i should have listened to you...thanks for being a good friend to both of us

 **Asahi:** you don't need to apologize  
**Asahi:** i'm just really glad everything's cleared up

 **Daichi:** thank Noya again for me too, hey?  
**Daichi:** he's a good kid

 **Asahi:** he is literally one year younger than you Daichi

 **Daichi:** ╮(￣_￣)╭

 **Asahi:** (￣︿￣)  
**Asahi:** he's really happy for you guys  
**Asahi:** he likes you a lot

 **Daichi:** we like him too  
**Daichi:** you know we would destroy anyone we thought wasn't good for you right?

 **Asahi:** that's a really over the top way to express love and support, but yes I do

 **Daichi:** just saying  
**Daichi:** you guys are going out tonight?

 **Asahi:** yeah, I'm picking him up from work

 **Daichi:** wanna all go out this weekend? Tanaka-san too if he's free

 **Asahi:** yeah that sounds good. I'll see when they're free. Or you can since I guess you and Tanaka are workout buddies now

 **Daichi:** you jealous Asahi? i haven't actually gone to the gym with him yet  
**Daichi:** but i might

 **Asahi:** i'm already plotting my revenge  
**Asahi:** you'll eye the day you were unfaithful to me

 **Daichi:** will I? Like...how will that work exactly?

 **Asahi:** fuck  
**Asahi:** RUE*  
**Asahi:** you will rue the day

 **Daichi:** are you gonna take my eye?

 **Asahi:** shut up

 **Daichi:** because I'm pretty sure eyeballs make you squeamish  
**Daichi:** in fact…

 **Asahi:** daichi do NOT send me that picture

 **Daichi:** hang on i gotta find it again

 **Asahi:** i said don't!  
**Asahi:** daichi!

 **Daichi:** _image attached_

 **Asahi:** i hate you and I’m going to hire someone who's big afraid of eyeballs to take yours

 **Daichi:** aldmkaldlwk  
**Daichi:** im fucking dying Asahi  
**Daichi:** look at what you said

 **Asahi:** NOT!!!!!***  
**Asahi:** you knew what I meant!

 **Daichi:** this is suga….daichi is literally laughing so hard he cannot continue to text you  
**Daichi:** i can’t even hear him anymore he's just hunched over and wheezing  
**Daichi:** also...did you know that in his phone you don't even have a name...you're just this  
**Daichi:** (;;;*_*)

 **Asahi:** seriously?

 **Daichi:** yeah! Oh my god i know it’s awful but it's hilarious!!  
**Daichi:** like..every time you talk it's like that face is saying it  
**Daichi:** **(;;;*_*):** seriously?

 **Asahi:** why am I friends with either of you?

 **Daichi:** im back  
**Daichi:** daichi  
**Daichi:** this is probably not the time to ask you to be my best man huh?

 **Asahi:** if you want me to possibly say yes, then no..not the time

 **Daichi:** hey...you know I love you  
**Daichi:** i wouldn't send you eyeballs if I didn't

 **Asahi:** i'm in class now  
**Asahi:** go away

 **Daichi:** see you tonight Asahi xD  
**Daichi:** hey  
**Daichi:**  Asahi?  
**Daichi:** really, i want you to be my best man  
**Daichi:** Suga and I fought over you but I win because you were mine first  
**Daichi:** (and he feels bad for making me think he didn't want to marry me, which he doesn't need to, please tell him that)  
**Daichi:** but seriously...I can't do this in person because crying and all that  
**Daichi:** i could never ask for a better friend than you've been to me...i honestly don't know what I'd do without you  
**Daichi:** i love you and i want to have you beside me at my wedding  
**Daichi:** Suga says it sounds like i’m proposing to you  
**Daichi:** Azumane Asahi...will you be my best man?

 **Asahi:** stop it, of course i will  
**Asahi:** i love you too but you're gonna make me cry in world lit so please just

 **Daichi:** thank you :)  
**Daichi:** im sorry about the eyeball  
**Daichi:** here  
**Daichi:** _image attached_

 **Asahi:** oh my god....is that a real bunny??  
**Asahi:** it's so tiny!!!

 **Daichi:**  Asahi

 **Asahi:** what?

 **Daichi:** you make the world a better place

 **Asahi:** are you mocking me?

 **Daichi:** nope...have fun with Noya, we’ll see you later :)

 **Asahi:** see you  <3

*

The swim center is loud and bright when Asahi goes in, a cacophony of shouts and splashes and laughter. There are two pools—one smaller and shallower, the other full sized—and he spots Tanaka first, talking to a little girl who is sitting at the edge of the children’s pool, with just her feet dangling into the water. Tanaka is repeatedly sinking below the surface entirely, and then popping back up with silly expressions on his face to make the girl laugh.

“See?” he says, shaking the water out of his eyes. “Am I okay after I put my head under?”

“You look weird,” she says with a giggle.

“But am I okay?”

“Yeees,” she says slowly, reaching to dip a hand in the water.

Asahi smiles and nods to Tanaka when he looks up and sees him, not wanting to interrupt whatever progress is in the works, and then walks past them to take a seat near the other end of the pool where Noya seems to be leading a group lesson. He’s surrounded by girls and boys who must be seven or eight, all bouncing and moving restlessly as Noya talks to them, and then suddenly darting away to line up along the side of the pool, taking off like a pod of little dolphins the moment he directs them to, and swimming width-wise across the pool with varying degrees of finesse.

“Good, good!” Noya calls. “Hatsu-chan...keep your head up.”

Noya doesn’t see him watching until a while later, but when he does his smile stretches wide and he flashes two enthusiastic peace signs at him, like he doesn’t know what else to do to communicate his happiness at the moment.

It’s silly and adorable and Asahi smiles back, wishing he could go to Noya and kiss him now, touch the soft hair poking out at the base of his swim cap.

“Alright guys,” Noya says, turning back to his class. “Ten minutes left...what’s it gonna be for free play?”

The shouted responses come out with such force that Asahi almost physically moves in the opposite direction. They all seem to be saying something different, loudly repeating their conflicting requests, and he has no idea what it is they’re even saying. Noya just laughs and waves his hands.

“We did pirates last time, Kazu-kun, but we can do sea monsters... _if_ you can convince Tanaka-san to join us. I don’t think I can gobble you all up on my own.”

The children shriek and nod, and start calling to Tanaka who is already on his way over, towing his charge on some kind of foam raft. He’s easily pulled into their game, and the next ten minutes are filled with delighted screams and wild splashing. Tanaka’s student stays at a safe distance, and Noya and Tanaka swim over to her periodically to take direction from her, bowing and addressing her as the sea queen. It’s all extremely endearing, despite how terribly loud it is, and Asahi finds himself feeling very grateful that Tanaka, for all of his qualities that require some getting used to, is the person who has been there for Noya. He feels like he’d maybe really like to have Tanaka as a friend, too, because he can see so clearly here what’s at the heart of him, what Noya has always told him.

When the chaos finally settles and the children have been collected by their parents to go and change, Tanaka and Noya both get out of the pool and come straight to Asahi.

This is a little difficult for Asahi. Because it was one thing for them to have been shirtless while they were in the pool, but now they’re standing right in front of him, with their tight swim shorts low on their hips, and water dripping over their skin, and Asahi doesn’t know how anyone can possibly function in this work environment.

“Asahi-san!” Tanaka greets him, reaching out his hand again, like he did at the club.

“Hey,” Asahi says, bumping fists with him and then keeping his eyes firmly on his face. “That was...you guys are both so great with the kids.”

“Ah...they’re a lotta fun,” Tanaka says.

“Mika put her head underwater this time?” Noya asks.

“Nope...put her face in though!” Tanaka says proudly.

“Nice!”

“Has she just started?” Asahi asks. “Taking lessons, I mean?”

Tanaka and Noya both laugh, and Tanaka shakes his head. “No, man...this was her...seventh one? I spent the first three just hanging out beside the pool with her, telling her she definitely wouldn’t die if she got in.”

“Oh...geez. She’s like...me.”

“Ha!” Tanaka barks, and then continues laughing, slapping Asahi’s shoulder. “Tell me you can swim now, though!”

“Yeah...I remember crying a lot, when I was learning. But then it started being fun.”

“It’s so fun!” Noya says, sounding very much like the kids who are now waving and calling out goodbyes as they follow their parents out. “We’re gonna swim, right? You still want to?”

“Y-yes...if you’re really sure it’s okay.”

“Asahi, I swear to God...we’re not gonna get in trouble. Are we gonna get in trouble, Ryuu?”

“Think that’s up to you,” Ryuu says, with a grin that's a little too reminiscent of one of Suga’s. “But no one’s gonna care if you stay late. I’m taking off....got either a very hot date or a real awkward study session to get to.”

“Oh my God,” Noya says. “You still don’t know what it is?”

“Gonna find out!” Tanaka says.

Noya laughs, and Asahi wishes him luck and feels awkward on his behalf, because he could never go into something like that not knowing if he was anywhere close to the same page as the other person. But Tanaka just bids them a cheery farewell after he changes, calling a warning before shutting off most of the lights on his way out.

“Oh,” Asahi says, looking around. There are lights along the perimeter of the pool, under the water level, that make the water glow in the darkened building.

“Cool, huh?” Noya says. “We do night swims, sometimes, with some of the older classes. Let them play with glow sticks and stuff.”

“It’s...it looks really neat,” Asahi says. His voice seems too loud now and he lets it drop.

“Yeah,” Noya says, lowering his voice too. “You wanna...you bring your shorts? Or...not bring your shorts?” he adds, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Asahi laughs and lifts his backpack up. “I brought them. Maybe they don’t mind you staying late, but I bet they don’t actually want you skinnydipping here, do they?”

Noya shrugs. “What they don’t know...”

Noya’s rock solid logic aside, Asahi takes his bag to the dimly lit changing rooms and folds his clothes neatly on the little bench inside of one, before stepping into his swim trunks. They’re long and loose and nothing like the skin tight shorts Noya is wearing, that Asahi cannot seem to stop thinking about peeling off.

When he steps back out into the main room it seems even darker, the lights only filtering in from off to the side where the center’s offices sit, and then shining up from the water itself.

Noya is sitting at the larger pool’s edge, his swim cap gone and his skin pale in the glow of the pool, legs slowly swishing back and forth.

“Hey,” he says when he sees Asahi, the motion of his legs stopping suddenly.

“Hey...I....” Asahi doesn’t know what to do with his arms. He wants to cover himself, knows he can’t really do that, but feels terrible holding them awkwardly at his sides.

“You okay?” Noya asks, getting to his feet and coming towards him. He keeps his eyes on Asahi's and it helps Asahi breathe easier.

“Yeah…yeah. I’m…” He lets himself look at Noya. His hair sticking up where he’s run his fingers through it, all the contours of his chest and abdominal muscles catching the low light on the edges, and letting shadows pool in the dips. His hips are sharp and narrow, legs strong under the clinging material of his shorts. Asahi moves forward without even deciding to, reaching for Noya’s waist, and Noya steps right into his hands. “I’m happy to see you,” he says, even though this is his fourth time seeing Noya today.

Noya smiles and wraps his arms around him, cool fingers finding the groove of his spine and following it down to the waist of his shorts. “Me too. I’m really glad it’s not just me.”

“Not just you,” Asahi says, and Noya beams up at him.

“Wanna get in the pool?”

“I...yeah. Yeah.”

Noya has slipped out of his arms in an instant and is soon cutting into the water in a smooth, low dive, popping up to grin at him before Asahi has even made a move to get in.

“Wait,” Noya says, holding up a hand when Asahi steps toward him.

Asahi freezes, toes right at the edge of the pool. “What?”

Noya doesn’t answer, he just shakes his head and looks up at him, and Asahi slowly grasps that there's nothing he needs to say—he just wants to see him. He feels the blush in his cheeks, hot at the tips of his ears, and looks down, watching the water gently lap against the fair skin of Noya’s chest.

“Come on,” Noya says, after a few long moments have passed. His voice low and a little husky, similar to the way he sounded on the phone the night before. “Get in here.”

Asahi can dive, but he just crouches down at the edge and slips into the pool, right in front of Noya. The water is comfortably cool, clear and bright, but he doesn’t want to swim right now, and Noya obviously doesn’t either. His hands are on Asahi almost before he registers that he’s moved, running up over his chest and then sweeping slowly across his shoulders, gripping tight suddenly when Asahi catches him around the waist and lifts him closer. Right up against himself so Noya’s bare skin is pressed to his when they kiss.

It’s like tinder igniting, that moment, with the heat of Noya’s mouth on his and so much of their bodies touching in a way they haven’t before, cool, slick skin brushing over his chest, smooth under his hands. It spreads through Asahi so fast—that jolt of want and need and boldness—it leaves his head spinning. He holds Noya too close, kisses him too hard, and Noya gives it all right back to him. Fingers digging into the muscles in his upper back and teeth scraping over his jaw, nipping at his neck.

He doesn’t know if it’s all the pent up desire from being so close on the phone at night without actually being able to touch each other, or all of the rushed kisses exchanged on campus, constantly striking the match and then having to snuff it out. But now, here, where they’re alone and it’s dark and Noya is alive in his arms with everything that’s screaming for release inside of Asahi, there’s no thought of holding back. There are just lips to be tasted, a body to be touched and explored, skin to be kissed and stroked and bared.

Asahi sets Noya down, bending deeply to keep kissing him while his hands move over him, feeling the way he fits between them. Sculpted chest, the jut of his ribs, the press of hipbones against his palms. And then his thumbs are slipping under tight fabric, gripping, pulling, finally lifting Noya again and turning to set him on the pool’s edge, so he can get his shorts all the way off and toss them aside.

He’s still not thinking, he doesn’t need to, because he _knows_ in his skin and his blood that this is what he wants, that it’s okay for him to do it because Noya is pulling him closer, whispering his name, tangling his fingers in his hair when Asahi leans into his stomach and presses his open mouth to it. Tasting more than kissing, just wanting skin against his tongue. Licking over the trail of hair that almost broke him that afternoon on Noya’s couch, and then moving lower, holding Noya’s thighs in his hands and spreading them further so he can fit between them.

He looks up then—just before he starts, just to be sure—and Noya is watching him with wide eyes. Nodding, lifting his hips, saying, “Yes, Asahi, yes.”

This is so far beyond anything Asahi has ever done. But it’s with Noya, and the darkness and the golden lights are like a spell, a charm for bravery and honesty and freedom, and he lets them carry him. Noya’s erection is curved up against his stomach, flushed and swollen, and Asahi gets a brief pang in his chest because there’s something so beautiful about it. Such a private part of Noya, naked and so blatantly aroused, and there’s no shame. Just Noya saying _yes_ and Asahi saying the same when he leans in and presses his tongue to the thick vein at its center, following it up until he feels the ridge of the head and takes it in his mouth.

He lets Noya guide him, follows the pull and press of his hands, the rise and fall of his voice, to know how to move, where to press his tongue, when to suck harder. He doesn't know how to take him deep, but he moves his hand over what isn't covered by his mouth, and Noya curses and gasps and praises him, his legs starting to tremble under Asahi’s hands.

“Fuck, Asahi, _fuck..._ this is...this is so good, I’m... _Asahi—”_

Asahi doesn't want this to end. He loves the way Noya tastes, raw and real and hot in his mouth, and how safe he feels with the water around him and Noya’s hands in his hair, always in his hair. He wants to make this as good for Noya as he can though, to take him where he wants to go, and he knows he has to be almost there. A little groan slips from him each time Asahi slides over him, and when Asahi takes him as deep as he feels comfortable and swallows around him, the groan breaks into a sob that echoes in the high ceilinged room.

There’s no more warning than that, just Noya’s voice cracking, and then his body going tight and still under Asahi’s hands, a flood of bitter heat spilling over his tongue and down his throat. He swallows as much as he can, but it’s hard with Noya’s length still deep in his mouth, bumping the back of his throat when Noya jerks suddenly and then goes limp, sinking down onto the tile edging the pool. Asahi coughs, wipes at his mouth when Noya slips out of it, looks up to see Noya leaning back on his elbows, head tipped back and chest heaving.

“Noy...Noya?” he asks, clearing his throat and resting his hands gently on Noya’s legs.

“I’m good,” Noya says. “Everything’s spinning.”

“W-what? Are you okay?” Asahi hoists himself out of the pool, straddling Noya and leaning over him. Noya lies back on the tile and wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck, looking up at him with hazy, happy eyes.

“That was amazing,” he says.

“Noya, are you really dizzy? Is that okay?”

Noya laughs and pulls Asahi lower, brushing the tips of their noses together. “You’re amazing.”

“You keep not answering my questions,” Asahi says, but Noya just smiles and his eyes look clearer. His hands are steady when he moves them to cup Asahi’s face, and leans in to lick away the stickiness he can feel around his lips.

“Would it be weird for me to thank you?” he asks.

“Um...you don't need to—”

“I know I don't...I just...” Noya’s cheeks go dark in the low light. “It means a lot? That you wanted to. It means a lot to me.”

“You're blushing,” Asahi says softly, stroking the side of Noya’s face.

“Happens to the best of us,” Noya says with a smile that he presses to Asahi’s lips, fingers trailing down his sides to catch at the waistband of his shorts, and then slip underneath it. “Asahi...”

There’s a question in the soft, hopeful way Noya breathes his name, and Asahi nods while it's still easy. While the blood is thrumming in his veins, heat still heavy between his legs. “Not...not right here though?”

It’s dark and empty, but the main entrance is just around the corner, and as much as he wants his shorts off, wants to feel those fingers moving over every part of him, he can’t do it here in this expansive, open space.

“Yeah...yeah, of course,” Noya says, like he understands completely, even though he’s lying there fully naked like this is his bedroom and not a public pool. “Let’s...” Asahi climbs off of him so they can both get to their feet, and Noya looks around, takes Asahi’s hand, and leads him through the changing rooms to the wall of showers at the back of the locker room.

Water cascades over him at the flick of his hand, and he laughs, shaking his head to clear his eyes, and then turns to face Asahi. “It’s almost warm,” he says, reaching out his hand.

Asahi takes it, because wherever Noya is, is where he wants to be. He steps under the fall of the water, feels it heating slowly, from lukewarm to something pleasantly just below hot. Noya’s hands come to his waist again, pulling at the tie on the front of his shorts and then dipping his fingers inside as he stretches up on his toes to kiss Asahi. It’s not deep enough, not close enough to taste him the way he wants to, so Asahi lifts him, steps forward as Noya’s legs wrap around his waist, and presses him to the shower wall.

Noya starts to laugh in surprise, the warm rise of his voice dissolving into something soft and fractured when Asahi kisses the side of his neck, sucks the delicate flesh into his mouth, and then traces smooth skin upwards until he finds Noya’s mouth again and opens it with his tongue.

“I was....trying to get in your pants,” Noya says. There’s a hint of a whine in his words, but he chases Asahi’s lips when he starts to lean back and kisses him again, sliding his tongue against Asahi’s, slipping it behind his teeth. “You change your mind?”

Asahi shakes his head. The air is becoming heavy with steam around them, water is beading over Noya’s skin, dripping from his hair, the tip of his nose. His boyfriend is naked and wet and wrapped around him, the curve of his bare ass tight in Asahi’s hand, and he has not changed his mind. He’s aching to be touched, to be seen and shared, and he nudges at one of Noya’s legs with his hand, carefully lowering him back to his feet. He takes Noya’s hands and brings them to his hips where his shorts are hanging low, weighed down by the water soaking them.

Noya’s eyes flick up to his face and he smiles softly, reading Asahi and knowing that it’s okay to keep going, to let his eyes move over him slowly, lingering over every part of him as his hands slip inside his shorts and pull them easily past his hips to let them fall to the shower floor.

Asahi steps out of them, shifts them aside with his foot, and breathes deep. Lungfuls of humid air and anticipation and wonder. He is naked, and he is not alone, and he wants this.

Noya is still holding his hips with the lightest touch, his gaze traveling over Asahi’s cock, deeply flushed and erect, down the length of his legs, and up again, slowly, slowly, until his eyes are on Asahi’s, wide and dark and wanting, and Asahi doesn’t look away. Not until two small hands sweep inward from his hips and wrap around him, and his eyes slip closed, head tipping forward, hands coming up to lean against the shower wall.

“Asahi...” Noya breathes, one hand leaving Asahi’s skin, fumbling with something behind them. A moment later cool liquid is dripping down the overheated skin of his cock, and his eyes flutter open to see Noya squeezing shower gel over him and then dropping it to the floor, closing both hands around Asahi’s length again.

It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, bare skin on his own, encircling him, grazing over him at a pace he has no control over. He tries to watch, because it’s so powerfully erotic, the image of Noya’s hands, pale and strong, wrapped around him. He glides them up and down Asahi’s shaft, twisting them every so often, sweeping his thumb over the tip and pressing against his slit until Asahi feels his eyes starting to roll back, and he squeezes them tightly closed.

His hands are still pressed to the shower wall, supporting him, and he rests his head on his arm. Not to hide his face, but because he’s the one whose world is spinning now. Noya leans into him, scattering kisses over his chest, bringing one hand to his back to brush up and down it, settling it firmly over his ass when Asahi's hips start to rock into Noya’s other hand, guiding him into each thrust.

He can hardly bear it, how good it feels. It’s almost as if his body isn’t his own anymore, or has become something more. A being not of solid bones and muscle, but made solely of nerves, woven together with shivering strands of heat, held in place by Noya’s hands.

“Noya...I...” He doesn’t know what he wants to say, he just knows he’s about to break, and he wants to be as close to Noya as he can be when it happens.

“I know,” Noya says, his hand brushing Asahi’s hair aside, turning his face, pulling him into a wet kiss as Asahi brings one arm around him. “Go on...I’ve got you.”

Asahi nods and lets Noya take him, trembles under the warm spray of water as the pleasure coursing through him builds to something beyond his body’s capacity to hold, and he falls apart gladly. Melts into the steam ghosting around him, sinks against Noya’s hands and his lips with a ragged moan. Noya swallows it up, kisses him again and again even though Asahi can barely kiss him back, strokes him until Asahi gasps, and then lets him go and wraps his arms around his waist instead, squeezing him tight.

His legs feel weak, but he stops leaning on the wall and wraps both arms around Noya, kisses the top of his head, feels the heat of his skin, slick and pressed against him. Noya is so warm and steady, right now in this moment, and in every way, and Asahi shouldn’t be surprised when tears start to fill his eyes and spill down his cheeks.

It doesn’t stop at that though, and he shouldn’t be surprised by that either, because he’s never been so overwhelmed, even though it’s in such a good way. But it’s _so_ much, so much to be here, naked and cracked open, with Noya in front of him, stepping back now, looking up at him. And it’s not just tears anymore—he’s crying, actually crying. Breath catching and shuddering, chest shaking, and he can’t hide it because it’s so far beyond the quiet tears that he usually just blinks away, and Noya is looking right at him.

“Asahi? What’s wrong?”

He can't believe this is happening. He was so, so happy, and now here he is, trying to keep himself from sobbing. He wants to disappear, evaporate and float away with the steam rising around them.

“I’m—” he tries to compose himself, to explain this, but he can’t. It has to run through him like it always does, and Noya’s expression is shifting from confusion, to concern, to something close to panic.

“Hey, hey...what is it? What happened? Did I hurt you?”

He shakes his head, tries to step out of Noya’s arms.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Noya says, little hands glancing over his arms, his sides, trying to find something to fix.

Asahi shakes his head again, wants to yell in frustration because this isn’t _fair._ This was so good, so perfect, and now he’s ruining it, scaring Noya and making him think what happened wasn’t good, when it was amazing. He looks crazy, he _is_ crazy, probably. He shouldn’t be crying right now, and Noya shouldn’t be seeing this, and it’s too hot and he’s too naked and it’s dark and he doesn’t want to be here anymore.

“Asahi!”

Asahi has pulled away from Noya’s grasp, is stumbling towards the changing room, shutting himself in and fumbling with his clothes.

“ _Asahi,_ what are you—”

He didn’t manage to lock the door properly and it falls open as Noya stumbles inside, blinking up at him as his eyes adjust to this new degree of darkness.

“What...”

“I’m okay,” Asahi says. He can barely make out Noya’s face and it’s easier that way, but there’s nothing he can do now to erase what just happened, no way to make explaining it less mortifying. “I-I’m sorry...I’m okay...you d-didn’t do any-anythin—”

“Hey,” Noya says again, reaching for the jeans Asahi’s holding in shaking hands, and pulling them away to set them back on the little bench. “Stop...I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk, okay?”

Asahi nods, but he _does_ have to. Eventually. He’ll have to tell Noya that he’s sorry, that this is who he is. Someone who can break down just because he’s so happy he can’t handle it any other way. Who can fall apart entirely when the shame of losing control of his emotions, of that being witnessed, sweeps him away. The tears are still coming and Noya reaches for him, but stops just short of touching him and steps back.

He walks out, but Asahi can hear him moving around, a locker clicking open and then clanging shut again. When he comes back in he’s holding two towels and he hands one to Asahi, holding the other one under his arm. He helps Asahi wrap his around himself, tucking it firmly at his waist, and then covering himself, too.

This isn’t what Asahi wanted. Not what he wants Noya to think he needs to do.

He looks so sad, eyes dark and regretful, lips in a grim line that trembles when he looks up at Asahi. “Do you want me to go?” he asks quietly.

Asahi doesn’t know what to say. He _doesn’t,_ not ever, but this _is_ who he is and maybe that isn’t fair, to ask Noya to deal with this.

But when he doesn’t answer, when the silence between them gets longer and heavier, he can just catch the reflection of the faint light on Noya’s eyes, and he knows that he’s starting to cry now, too.

“No, Noya,” he says. “I don’t...I don’t know.”

Noya’s chin starts to quiver. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I shouldn’t have—”

Asahi shakes his head, takes the two steps necessary to close the space between them, and pulls Noya into his arms.

“No, I’m sorry...I’m sorry. I...you didn’t do anything, I’m not even...I wasn’t upset. There was nothing wrong, I just...” Noya’s arms tighten around him and he presses his face into Asahi’s chest, right against his heart. “I just got really overwhelmed, in a really good way, and I started crying. It...it happens all the time, it’s happened before with you, but I don’t think you noticed? It’s not...it’s not normally like this, I just...I don’t know. I was _so happy,_ Noya.”

Noya leans back and looks up at him, blinking in confusion. “You were?”

“ _Yes,_ but then....this happened, because my body freaks out when I’m feeling too much, and I...I was so embarrassed and it just got worse, and—”

“You’re okay, though? With what we did?”

“Yes, it was...it was perfect, but—”

“Then it’s okay," Noya says. "Everything’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Asahi says, brushing at his face, the stupid tears that just keep falling. “I worried you and I...Noya, I can’t believe this happened. I...I should go, I just need to calm down and—”

Noya shakes his head, catches Asahi’s wrist when he reaches for his clothes again. “No, Asahi...”

“I’ll call you later and we can...can talk, I just...” He picks up his shirt, checks for the tag at the back but can’t find it and just pulls it over his head.

“Asahi...”

“I can't...” He doesn’t even know what he’s trying to say, he’s just getting more and more ashamed by the moment, and soon enough Noya’s going to process all of this and grasp what a complete disaster Asahi is, and everything he was afraid of from the start is going to come true. “I’ll call you,” he repeats once his shirt is on and he has his jeans in his hands again. “I need...I really need to go.” He tries to step past Noya, but the other boy doesn’t move, his tiny body somehow seeming much larger as he blocks the doorway.

“Don't. Please don't. I don’t want you to run away from me when you’re upset, I want you to come to me.”

“It’s...I don’t want to run from you, it’s just...” He wipes away his tears again and presses his hands over his face. “I _hate_ that you’re seeing me like this.”

“Asahi....” Noya cups his elbows in his hands, drawing his arms away from his face and then taking his hand. He pulls him out of the dark little room to one of the benches between the lockers and the changing rooms. It's a little brighter here and Asahi wants to duck his head, but Noya’s eyes on his are so intense that he can't look away. “You don’t know how I see you,” he says.

Asahi doesn't know how there could be any other way. “ _Look_ at me,” he says. This is him, right here. Crying, and blushing, and turning something simple and good into what's happening now.

Noya sits down, reaches for Asahi’s hand and tugs until he sits beside him. “I _am,”_ he says. “Asahi, I...maybe this is the worst time to say this, but...” He slots his fingers between Asahi's and looks up at him, eyes wide and earnest and bright with determination. “But I love you? I'm sorry, if that's too soon or too much, or...but I do, I really love you. And I _love_ that you feel things the way you do, and that things matter to you like this.”

Asahi shakes his head. It doesn't make sense for Noya to love him because of those things and not in spite of them. “I'm a _mess,”_ he says.

Noya lifts a hand to his cheek, holding him still. “You are literally, in every way, the most beautiful person I've ever met.”

“I don't...” Asahi begins, and then falters, unsure of what to say, how he can possibly respond to that when he's still trying to understand it. “I thought...I thought maybe you'd want to break up, now that...now that you've seen...”

“Seen what? You? _No,_ Asahi. How could you think that? You don't want that, do you?”

“No, I don’t,” Asahi says. “But I...I feel like this isn't fair. If you were dating anyone else this never would have happened, and—”

 _“Asahi,”_ Noya cuts him off. “Are you listening to me? I _love_ you. You must have known that already, I...I’ve fallen in love with everything about you. I _love_ your heart, and your tears, and I love that you're crazy enough to think we even need to be having this conversation. If you...if you ever want to break up because you just don't want to be with me, then...then okay. But this? You being who you are? This is why we’re _together,_ it’s not a reason to break up.”

Asahi is still crying, for so many reasons now. But mostly, again, because he's so happy he can barely breathe.

“I don't want to break up,” he says. “If you're really okay with...with all of this, then...”

“Asahi! Fucking hell!” Noya exclaims, so loudly Asahi almost jumps back, which sets Noya laughing. “Do I sound like I’m just _okay_ with you?”

“N-no...but—”

“ _God,_ you need me,” Noya says, with the fondest smile. 

“I _love_ you,” Asahi says, blinking in surprise when he hears his voice echo and realizes that not only did he say this out loud, he said it with almost as much volume as Noya.

Noya blinks right back at him, mouth falling open slightly. “Did...did you just—”

“Yes,” Asahi says, more quietly now, but no less firmly. “Noya...that's why I was crying in the first place. I...I never thought I'd feel like that, that I’d ever even be okay being...being so intimate with someone. But I’m not just _okay_ with you, either, I’m so...I’m so much more with you. I’m so happy.”

Noya is crying now, smiling brightly under the tears. It's hard for Asahi to even think, to gather together any words other than…

“I love you. Noya, I love you.”

Noya climbs onto his lap, his towel slipping as he spreads his legs to settle over Asahi’s thighs, hugging him tight around the neck.

“Don’t do that again, okay?” he says, face pressed hard into Asahi's shoulder.

“Don’t...?”

Noya leans back to meet Asahi's eyes. “Please don’t think that because something hard happens, it’s a reason to start thinking about giving up. You’re stronger than that, and so am I.”

Asahi nods and slides his hands into Noya’s soft, wet hair.

“I love you, and I want you, and we’re in this together,” Noya continues. Asahi nods again, leans in to press his lips to Noya’s, but Noya stops him with two cool hands on his cheeks. “I mean it. I want...I want you to believe in us.”

There’s a lump in Asahi’s throat, but he swallows past it. He means this, too. He believes in Noya's love, in everything Noya makes him feel, and he believes that every step they’ve taken together has been in the right direction for him. He knows there’s so much further they can go, and he _wants_ to keep going.

“I do,” he says. “I’m not going to give up.”

Noya’s answering smile is so beautiful that Asahi can’t hold back from kissing him anymore, and Noya doesn’t try to stop him. His hands twist in the wet tangles of Asahi’s hair and his mouth opens easily, pliant and hot and welcoming, filling Asahi with that same deep warmth he felt the first time they kissed.

And then without warning Noya is sitting upright on his lap, slamming his hand into Asahi’s shoulder. “God _dammit,_ Asahi. You scared the _shit_ outta me.”

“I...I’m—”

“ _Shit,”_ Noya says, and then he’s kissing Asahi again. “Took like ten years off my life.”

“I’m sor—” Asahi tries to say again, but Noya doesn’t seem to want an apology. He’s pulling at the back of Asahi’s shirt, stripping it off of him when he lets go of Noya to raise his arms, and then kissing him again.

Asahi might still be crying a bit, but it doesn’t matter. Noya is, too, and laughing, and shouting suddenly when Asahi holds him tight and gets to his feet, shucks off his own towel and plunges back into the pool with Noya in his arms.

They chase and splash and tease, and all the heaviness is washed away bit by bit, leaving just the happy notes of Noya’s voice bubbling up around them, and the warm, comfortable weight of everything they said before. The _I love you’s_ , the promise that Asahi is not alone, doesn’t need to be alone. That there’s no part of him Noya doesn’t want to see.

Their attempts to dunk and splash each other eventually become halfhearted, their kisses lazy and slow, and for a while they just float on their backs, hands linked and skin painted with the soft, wavering reflections of the water.

They’ll have to get out, at some point. Take another warm shower, towel each other dry, put their clothing back on. But Asahi knows that this feeling, this moment, is going to stay with him even when it’s far behind them. When they’re back in their normal routines, surrounded by noise and people and life, he’s going to have this inside him, this image of the two of them and nothing else. Naked and relaxed and silent, save for their quiet breaths and the gentle movement of the water that carries them.

If he gets worried, or afraid, or panicked, he’s going to have this—this depthless peace—and he’s going to be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to speak quietly now...so as not to disturb the moment Asahi and Noya are having...
> 
> So let me inform you, with a very enthusiastic whisper, that there is **art** for this chapter! My lovely friend [sparklemura](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/) was reading this as I wrote it, and she did beautiful illustrations of Asahi and Noya in the [shower](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/image/155861067775) and in the [pool](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/image/155861317030) that you really, definitely, in no way want to miss. The shower art is NSFW af...Enjoy!!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting. It's the most wonderful thing to be able to see your excitement and get your feedback...you guys are the best ❤ And just three more chapters now! It's really just 100% fluff and smut and happiness from here on out (*^‿^*)♡
> 
> (Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


	10. Chapter 10

**Noya:** you in bed?

 **Asahi:** yeah, just got in  
**Asahi:** i won’t be able to sleep yet though...Daichi and Suga are...doing stuff

 **Noya:** lmao  
**Noya:** oh my god...still?? they’ve had the place to themselves all night!

 **Asahi:** well...they’re probably in a celebratory mood

 **Noya:** yeah probably :D  
**Noya:** i’m happy to keep you company while you’re up

 **Asahi:** okay :)

 **Noya:** okay :))  
**Noya:** Asahiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Asahi:** yes?

 **Noya:** you gave me a blow job OuO

 **Asahi:** i did

 **Noya:** i really liked it

 **Asahi:** i did too  
**Asahi:** even though my meltdown after probably suggested otherwise

 **Noya:** Asahi...I’m really sorry if I made it worse for you. i know you said when you’re feeling overwhelmed like that you just need some quiet and time, I didn't forget that  
**Noya:** but i didn’t know what was happening and i was freaking out because i thought i’d pushed you too much and you’d done something you didn’t want to

 **Asahi:** I know...Noya I’m so sorry for that. you really don’t need to apologize

 **Noya:** would it have been better if I’d left you alone?

 **Asahi:** it might have been easier, but no..  
**Asahi:** i don’t think it would have been better  
**Asahi:** i think i needed that, for you to be there for that...so I’d know that it’s okay

 **Noya:** it’s definitely okay  
**Noya:** what about in the future though? would you want me to stay with you or give you some space?

 **Asahi:** i don’t...actually know  
**Asahi:** i would have said space is better before i met you  
**Asahi:** but with you..  
**Asahi:** i think it might be better with you there  
**Asahi:** just...maybe not like..

 **Noya:** staring at you and asking you repeatedly what’s wrong?  
**Noya:** was that not the ideal course of action?

 **Asahi:** i mean...in general probably not doing that would make it easier ;)  
**Asahi:** i usually don’t cry that hard so...hopefully this isn’t something that’s going to be happening all the time anyway  
**Asahi:** it was just...i think you know how big that was for me

 **Noya:** for me too, Asahi  
**Noya:** it was huge for me

 **Asahi:** i’m really sorry i scared you

 **Noya:** don’t be...we figured it out  <3  
**Noya:** and hey!  
**Noya:** you said you’ve cried in front of me before and i didn’t notice? when???

 **Asahi:** oh my god  
**Asahi:** i’m not telling you

 **Noya:** come on!!!!  
**Noya:** please?????

 **Asahi:** have you really not noticed or am i deluding myself?

 **Noya:** i haven’t! when did you cry??

 **Asahi:** i cried the first time i met you...because i hit you and i felt horrible

 **Noya:** oh my god...my precious tenderheart

 **Asahi:** and when you came over and i didn’t have a shirt on...i was really embarrassed

 **Noya:** because you have a terrible body...totally understandable

 **Asahi:** hush  
**Asahi:** i cried when you....when we were at your place  
**Asahi:** when you went down on me, I mean

 **Noya:**  aaare you blushing right now?

 **Asahi:**  (*/_＼)

 **Noya:** Asahi you had my dick in your mouth just hours ago!

 **Asahi:** Noya!

 **Noya:** oh my god you're too cute  
**Noya:** okay, so when we were at my place that time. and i sucked you off. you cried then?

 **Asahi:** yeah....because it was amazing and just...a lot, that that was happening

 **Noya:** it was amazing  
**Noya:** it was the best thing in the world to me...to get to be close to you like that **  
****Noya:** hey...Asahi

 **Asahi:** yeah?

 **Noya:** if we have sex, eventually...if you want to do that...like, beyond oral i mean  
**Noya:** if you cry when we do, i don’t want you to worry about it, okay? I mean i guess chances are i won’t even notice given my record so far, but if i do, it’ll just tell me that you’re feeling a lot, which...is good. that’s what i want  
**Noya:** you don’t have to try to hide it  
**Noya:** in any situation  
**Noya:** if you want space of course i’ll give it to you, but i’m really, really okay with however you feel things  
**Noya:** i just want to be with you  
**Noya:** if you want me there

 **Asahi:** i want you with me  
**Asahi:** and i do...want to have sex eventually  
**Asahi:** i mean with you  
**Asahi:** not just...in general

 **Noya:** alkdfkljd  
**Noya:** Asahi  
**Noya:** i love you so much

 **Asahi:** you are mocking me

 **Noya:** i am because you’re ridiculous and i love it. i love you

 **Asahi:** i love you too

 **Noya:** there’s no emoji that is happy and in love enough to convey my feelings

 **Asahi:** let me see you instead?

 **Noya:** okay :)  
**Noya:** _image attached_

 **Asahi:** i have the cutest boyfriend

 **Noya:** you could give me a run for my money  
**Noya:** let’s see it

 **Asahi:** _image attached_

 **Noya:** god look at your hair  
**Noya:** why are you so hot

 **Asahi:** to make up for my tendency to cry when i’m missing any articles of clothing?

 **Noya:** asahiii  
**Noya:** stop it  
**Noya:** if you get any cuter i’ll officially lose it  
**Noya:** also!!!  
**Noya:** holy? shit? did you look incredible naked???/?

 **Asahi:** did i?

 **Noya:** you are being a shit right now asahi...i like it  
**Noya:** and yes, you did  
**Noya:** i need to spend so much more time with your naked ass

 **Asahi:** oh my god

 **Noya:** i wanna see the full body blush i bet you have going on right now

 **Asahi:** i don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Noya:** cool as a cucumber huh?

 **Asahi:** always

 **Noya:** XD

 **Asahi:** i didn’t say anything earlier, but you looked so good Noya. i mean you always do. but, like without any clothes  
**Asahi:** i want to spend more time like that too

 **Noya:** :)))) 

 **Asahi:** oh also tomorrow or sunday do you and tanaka-san want to go out with me and Daichi and Suga?  
**Asahi:** i was supposed to ask you, or maybe Daichi already texted tanaka-san i don’t know

 **Noya:** is this related to us being naked together? what are you suggesting here asahi?

 **Asahi:** (눈_눈)

 **Noya:** :D yes i’d love that  
**Noya:** i think ryuu’s visiting his family sunday so probably tomorrow’s best, but i’ll let you know in the morning!

 **Asahi:** okay :)  
**Asahi:** i’m so tired, but im afraid to take my headphones off

 **Noya:** can you sleep with them on?

 **Asahi:** they’re really bulky...i guess maybe if i sleep on my back

 **Noya:** are they really still fucking?  
**Noya:** that’s some serious stamina  
**Noya:** asahi?  
**Noya:** oh my god  
**Noya:** i’d almost started to miss this  
**Noya:** after how far we’ve come, you’re flustered now because i said fucking, aren’t you?

 **Asahi:** daichi has an entire list of words i can’t handle

 **Noya:** lololol  
**Noya:** you probably shouldn’t have told me that...I have his number

 **Asahi:** (￢_￢;)

 **Noya:** (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)

 **Asahi:** okay i checked i think i’m safe  
**Asahi:** the shower’s running

 **Noya:** that doesn’t mean you’re safe

 **Asahi:** can you just let me pretend please?

 **Noya:** sure xD  
**Noya:** you going to sleep now?

 **Asahi:** yeah...i’ll text you when i wake up

 **Noya:** k :))  
**Noya:** have a good sleep asahi  
**Noya:** and thank you  
**Noya:** for staying tonight when i know it was hard. I’m really, really glad we talked...and i had such a good time with you. the whole night. like way beyond good

 **Asahi:** i did too  
**Asahi:** and you didn’t make it worse noya, you make everything better. you really do

 **Noya:** <3333333  
**Noya:** :’) goodnight boyfriend

 **Asahi:** goodnight noya  <333

*

“Aaaasahiiiiii.”

Asahi rubs his face into his pillow, stretches and rolls onto his back. When he opens his eyes it’s very bright, and definitely not very early.

“What?” he calls, because Suga is now tapping at his door, quietly but incessantly.

“Daichi’s working and I’m lonely. You’re sleeping too long.”

“Come in,” Asahi says, and the door flings open immediately, like Suga already had the knob turned.

“Hi,” he says, coming straight to the bed and climbing on it to kneel next to Asahi. “You missed breakfast.”

“I was tired,” Asahi says, looking up at his friend. Smiling eyes and flyaway hair glowing in the buttery light behind him. “You’re getting married.”

Suga looks so happy, Asahi thinks he may just start the day off with a few tears. “I’m getting married.”

“Do you know when yet?”

“Not for a while,” Suga says, leaning over to rest against Asahi’s legs. “I really want my grandparents there, and they can’t come until the fall.”

“Fall would be nice though,” Asahi says. “Daichi wants it outside, right?”

“Yeah...fall will be really nice.” Suga has a faraway look and a quiet smile, and Asahi suspects he is not really thinking about where or when the wedding is.

“You don’t care at all,” Asahi says, and Suga grins.

“I don’t care about any of the logistics. I’m marrying Daichi, anything will be really nice.”

“And yet...you were going to propose with trained dogs.”

“Shut up,” Suga says, smacking Asahi in the stomach. “It was going to be so fucking cute, and now I don’t know what to do with the grand finale.”

“Was the grand finale not...proposing?”

Suga smiles widely, and his eyes have that sparkle that usually tells Asahi he should back away quickly if he doesn’t want to get involved.

“Suga...what did you do?”

“Nothing! Tell me about your date!”

“Suga...”

“Asahi! You were gone for hours and hours! How was it?”

“It was...it was really good.”

Suga hears everything in his voice, like he always does. He knows that it was more than just a date, and he scoots up closer to Asahi, rests his head on his shoulder so his eyes aren’t on him. “Tell me the best part,” he says.

There were a lot of best parts, but maybe all of them are for one reason. “I love him,” Asahi says.

Suga smashes his face so hard into Asahi’s side that he’s truly not sure how he’s managing to breathe. He’s crying when he finally emerges.

“Did you...tell him?” he asks.

Asahi is a little afraid to answer that, but he does, and the crying continues. He tells Suga more of the best parts, and some of the worst parts that don’t seem all that bad now. He was embarrassed, he cried, this has happened before. But everything that came before and after that…

“Will you stay then?” Suga asks. “After graduation?”

Asahi rests his cheek on Suga’s soft hair and tries to think, to figure out what he wants to do, and what he should do, and if those things are different or the same.

“I don’t know. It feels like it's been so much longer, but it’s still...we really still just met, you know? And even if I moved back home I’d still see all of you.”

“I like having you close,” Suga says. “I know Daichi does, too.”

Asahi smiles. “You’re getting married. We officially have to stop living together soon.”

“We don’t _have_ to…”

“Yes, we do. I love you, but I don’t want to listen to you guys at night for the rest of my life.”

Suga cackles, shifting beside Asahi so he’s on his back and can look up at him. “You don’t listen, you wear your industrial sized headphones.”

“You guys are so ridiculous,” Asahi says, turning his head because he knows his cheeks are starting to flame, and he doesn’t want to hear about it.

“ _I've_ never blown Daichi in the middle of a public pool.”

“Oh my _God,_ Suga. Don’t say that!”

“Asahi, this is not something to be ashamed of! I’m so fucking proud of you.”

“Let’s please not talk about this anymore.”

Suga continues to talk. Asahi rolls over so he can pretend not to listen. Eventually he thinks to distract Suga with the pictures he took the day before, and Suga goes quiet instantly, just swiping slowly through images of his engagement with the softest smile on his face.

It's close to noon when he drops off to sleep against Asahi’s back, and Asahi reaches to carefully slip his phone out of Suga’s loose grasp.

 **Asahi:** morning noya, sorry i’m texting pretty late

 **Noya:** that’s okay! did you just wake up?

 **Asahi:** been up for a bit, suga woke me up and ive been talking to him

 **Noya:** suga is a pretty good thing to wake up to :)  
**Noya:** oh Ryuu and Daichi have been texting...i think we’re going for dinner at 8:30?

 **Asahi:** i haven’t heard anything, i’m off today though so any time is good

 **Noya:** luckyyy  
**Noya:** i am at work  
**Noya:** and it’s really hard to focus because all i can think about is you...and last night

 **Asahi:** you probably shouldn’t be thinking about anything that happened with me last night while you’re at work

 **Noya:** easier said than done  
**Noya:** i think i need a cold shower  
**Noya:** but when i was in those showers yesterday you were naked and coming in my hand, so i’m not sure that would help

 **Asahi:** please tell me you’re on break right now

 **Noya:** lol...yes. i don’t take my phone in the pool  
**Noya:** can we...  
**Noya:** talk more about how good you look when you come?  
**Noya:** i mean i know you’re not going to talk about it  
**Noya:** but fuck  
**Noya:** like your whole body? your muscles got all tight, and your face was So Sexy, oh my GOd  
**Noya:** wait you’re not still talking to suga right now are you?

 **Asahi:** oh my god noya why would you wait till now to ask that??

 **Noya:** are you???

 **Asahi:** no he’s here but he fell asleep

 **Noya:** lololol...i’m sorry!!  
**Noya:** i don’t think he would care...but i know you’d be dying

 **Asahi:** i would already be dead

 **Noya:** XDDD  
**Noya:** can i keep going then?  
**Noya:** or are you blushy and terrified that he’ll wake up suddenly

 **Asahi:** I’m very blushy and a little terrified yeah  
**Asahi:** later?

 **Noya:** okay :))  
**Noya:** i should grab something to eat before i get back to work

 **Asahi:** okay, go focus and stop thinking dirty stuff

 **Noya:** ooooh...is stern asahi back?  
**Noya:** can you say dirty again?

 **Asahi:** that’s not helping noya

 **Noya:** you’re right it’s really not  
**Noya:** fuck...everything you say turns me on

 **Asahi:** noya!

 **Noya:** what??? i can’t help it!

 **Asahi:** you’re at work! with small children!

 **Noya:** i’m not with them right now!

 **Asahi:** doesn’t matter!

 **Noya:** fiiiiiine. i’ll eat some shitty cup ramen and think about boring things and go be a good boy

 **Asahi:** thank you

 **Noya:** see you later Asahi :D

 **Asahi:** see you later  <3

 **Noya:** <333  
**Noya:** (you don’t know how hard im trying to not say something about being a bad boy later)

 **Asahi:** apparently not that hard (￢_￢)

 **Noya:** (￣▽￣)

 **Asahi:** go be good, we’ll talk about it tonight

 **Noya:** kaaaaay! <3

*

Dinner that evening is a happy, somewhat drunken, and very excitable affair. Noya is even louder than usual when he’s with Tanaka, and Tanaka’s plans the night before did turn out to be a hot date, so he is in extremely high spirits. As are Daichi and Suga. As is Asahi.

“To Ryuu,” Noya says, holding his glass of beer in the air. “For systematically asking out every person in his ethics class until he found one who wanted to bang him.”

Daichi and Suga cheer loudly and Tanaka stands up to take a low, unsteady bow, raising his own glass once he’s more or less upright again.

“To Yuu! For landing this beautiful, bearded creature here to my...left...my..left?” He gestures vaguely in Asahi’s direction, which is not, in fact, on his left. Asahi covers his face with his hands.

“Right, buddy,” Noya says.

“Yes, right...oh, right? Right!” He snorts and laughs, and Asahi shakes his head, chuckling into his palms despite his embarrassment. “And for being so goddamn happy since he met him that I’d be a little pissed off if I hadn’t had a _very_ nice night with...with...”

“Oh my God, you’re done, sit down,” Noya says, pressing a hand to Tanaka’s shoulder and guiding him back to his seat.

“Your turn, Asahi-san!” Tanaka says.

Asahi looks up, taking in his friends’ expectant faces.

“Um...” He doesn't get to his feet, but he does lift his glass, turning towards Daichi and Suga. “To my two best friends. I...I know you’re going to be just as happy together for the rest of your lives as you've been since you first started making me pass notes between you when we were seventeen.” Suga beams, and Daichi wraps his arm around his shoulder. “You guys are...you’re the best. You deserve this, and I’m really happy for you.”

Everyone raises their glasses at that and toasts each other.

“Best best man!” Suga chirps, with his glass still in the air.

“ _My_ best man,” Daichi says.

Tanaka grins, leaning forward on the table. “Oh my God, are they fighting over you Asahi-san?”

They aren’t, really, but they pretend to now just because it’s delighting Tanaka and Noya, and getting Asahi flushed all over again.

He doesn’t mind that much though. They’re assholes, but they love him, and Noya has found his hand under the table. He squeezes it harder each time he bursts into laughter.

It’s a fun night, silly and noisy and warm, with his friends pressed around him in this little corner booth. Getting quieter as Tanaka gets entirely too drunk and slumps over the table. (Suga reaches over to move the little bowl of dipping sauce near his nose out of the way, and Asahi exhales quietly in relief, because he was moderately afraid Tanaka might end up face down in it at some point.)

“Kiyoko,” Tanaka says quite some time later, when they've all gotten sleepy and their buzzes are wearing thin. Suga is talking softly in Daichi’s ear, and Asahi and Noya have been brainstorming any as of yet unthought of possibilities for the creature on the sign.

“Huh?” Noya asks.

“That's her name,” Tanaka mumbles. “Shimizu Kiyoko. And I didn't bang her.”

Noya and Asahi exchange glances, and confused (Asahi) and amused (Noya) smiles.

“You didn't?” Noya asks. “Then what are you so happy for?”

Tanaka starts to sit up, then stretches back over the table, resting his head on his arm. “She has the cutest little glasses,” he says absently, not even looking at them. “And she hides her smile when she laughs, but I saw it, last night, and…”

Asahi isn't sure if Tanaka has fallen asleep when he trails off, or if he even knows what he was just saying.

Noya shrugs and pats Tanaka's head. “Love is in the air,” he says.

Love does seem to be all around them. Radiating off of Daichi and Suga, warm and alive in Asahi’s veins. It’s in Noya’s palm pressed to his, his ankle hooked around Asahi’s, and the way he rests his cheek on Asahi’s shoulder when he starts to feel something like Tanaka does right now.

“Home?” Asahi asks quietly.

“If you wanna carry me, yeah. Otherwise just give me your sweater and I’ll use it for a pillow.”

Asahi laughs and kisses the side of Noya’s head. He’s adorable when he’s bubbly and awake, but this version of him is also incredibly cute.

“I can carry you,” he says.

Noya looks up at him. “For real?”

Asahi nods. They’re not far from campus, and Noya is so small. They pay their bill and begin walking home, Tanaka leaning heavily on Daichi’s shoulder, Noya warm against Asahi’s back with his arms wrapped around him, and Asahi’s hands keeping him secure with a tight grip on his legs.

“Holy shit,” Noya says softly, right next to his ear. “I love how strong you are.”

“If you’re awake enough to talk, you’re awake enough to walk,” Asahi points out, holding Noya a little tighter, because of course he doesn’t actually want to put him down. He doesn’t want to say goodnight to him, doesn’t want to not be touching him. He doesn’t want to leave him when they reach Noya and Tanaka’s place and Daichi has deposited Tanaka on their couch.

“Text me,” Noya says when he’s standing next to Asahi again.

“You need to sleep.”

“In the morning, then.”

“Of course,” Asahi says.

He ignores Suga’s big smile and steps back so his friend can hug Noya goodbye.

Daichi is harder to ignore when he jumps on Asahi’s back once they’re down on the street.

“Get off,” Asahi says, making no move to support Daichi's weight.

“I’m tired, too, Asahi-san.”

“Get _off,_ you weigh like two hundred pounds.”

“Do not,” Daichi says, hanging even more heavily off of Asahi, so he feels like two people instead of one.

Asahi gives up after his attempts to shake Daichi off fail, and holds onto his stupid, impossibly strong legs, so he’ll loosen his grip on his neck and stop strangling him.

“He’s gonna murder you in your sleep one of these days,” Suga says.

“Already discussed it,” Daichi says. “I’ll haunt him if he does, it’s a win-win.”

“And what about me?” Suga asks.

“Haven’t you ever seen Ghost?”

Suga snickers, and Asahi says nothing. He carries Daichi for the next block, waiting until he starts to relax, and then drops him unceremoniously in the middle of the street.

“ _Oy!”_

“I’m not sorry,” Asahi says. (He looks over his shoulder though, to make sure there aren’t any cars coming.)

Daichi catches up to them, laughing and limping a little.

“Asahi, you broke him,” Suga says.

“Good,” Asahi replies.

“Daichi?” Suga asks.

“I’m fine, I landed weird,” he says.

“Oh my God,” Asahi says, coming to a stop. “Did you really? Or are you faking so I’ll carry you again?”

“I’m not faking, but I’m fine. Don’t get all Asahi about it.”

“I _am_ Asahi!”

Daichi just grins and falls into step beside him, favoring his left leg the whole way home.

“This is _your_ fault,” Asahi says when they’re walking down the hall to their apartment, and Daichi is definitely not fine.

“I know it is,” Daichi says. “Do you hear me blaming you?”

“Why do you have to be such a pain?” Asahi asks. “This wouldn’t have happened if you could just not be so....you.”

“Boys...” Suga says, unlocking the door and stepping back while they walk in. “We’re all tired, and it was an accident.”

“Well he _did_ drop me,” Daichi says, and Asahi resists the urge to give him a hard enough poke in the back to knock him over.

Suga sighs and digs through their freezer until he finds an ice pack. “Couch,” he says.

Daichi stretches out on it obediently, letting Suga wrap the pack around his ankle, and then accepting the painkillers and water he brings him.

“You are a child and you brought this on yourself,” Suga says.

“I know.” Daichi tilts his chin up and kisses Suga. “Go on to bed...I’m gonna talk to Asahi.”

“You’re okay?” Suga asks.

Asahi drops into the chair next to the couch and tries not to be obvious about his anxiety over Daichi’s answer.

“Yeah, I really don’t think it’s bad. Promise.”

“Okay.” Suga kisses Daichi’s forehead, and then Asahi’s. “If anyone wakes me before lunch time tomorrow, you’ll be sorry.”

Daichi and Asahi nod their agreement, and sit quietly until Suga has gone to the bathroom and then closed himself in his and Daichi’s room.

“I’m really sorry I dropped you,” Asahi says.

Daichi just grins. “Don’t be, I would have dropped me, too. I just expected it to happen a lot sooner.”

This doesn’t make Asahi feel that much better, even though he knows Daichi isn't mad at him.

“I’m sorry for fucking with you,” Daichi says.

“It’s fine.”

“Is it?” Daichi stretches his arm out to tap his knuckles against Asahi's knee. “I love playing around with you, but it’s only fun if you don’t actually hate it.”

“I don’t hate it. I just don’t want to encourage you too much.”

Daichi smiles and leans back on the arm of the couch. “I could _try_ to not be a pain in the ass.”

“Then you wouldn’t be you, and it would feel weird.”

“So glad my defining characteristic is _pain in the ass.”_

Asahi shrugs and leans over to pick up the throw blanket that is crumpled at his feet, and toss it over Daichi’s legs.

“I mostly like your stupid jokes,” he says. “You’ve never thought I couldn’t handle you messing with me.”

“Of course I haven’t,” Daichi says. “I also know you’re capable of being just as much of a shit as I am.”

Asahi laughs softly. He does find a certain pleasure in tormenting Daichi when he gets the chance, but he’s never as good at sticking it out.

“Not as much as you,” he says, “but you have taught me pretty well.”

“My legacy lives on,” Daichi says with a solemn nod.

“Such a proud legacy. Do you need anything else before I go to bed?”

“No, I’m good. I’m gonna stay here until the ice pack gives out.”

“Alright...shout if you need something?”

“I will.”

Daichi raises his hand as Asahi walks by and Asahi takes it, squeezing it and then patting Daichi’s head.

“Biggest shit,” he says.

“Legacy!”

Asahi laughs and gets ready for bed, sending a quick goodnight text to Noya once he’s in his room that he doesn’t expect a response to, because Noya probably passed out as soon as he fell into bed.

He’s surprised when his phone buzzes with a new message, and then less surprised when he sees that it’s Daichi.

 **Daichi:** Asahi-san

 **Asahi:** what do you need? i just got into bed

 **Daichi:** i don’t need anything  
**Daichi:** i meant what i said, about being sorry for fucking with you, but that wasn’t really what i wanted to talk to you about

 **Asahi:** what’s up?

 **Daichi:** we need to start thinking about the apartment and what we want to do when the lease is up  
**Daichi:** i haven’t wanted to bring it up because i really don’t want you to move back home

 **Asahi:** it’s up in June right?

 **Daichi:** yeah  
**Daichi:** what do you want to do asahi?

 **Asahi:** i don’t know  
**Asahi:** i cant keep living with you guys though  
**Asahi:** what do you want to do?

 **Daichi:** there’s a unit opening up in our building, one floor up  
**Daichi:** it’s a little bigger and they’ve updated the kitchen

 **Asahi:** that sounds perfect for you :)

 **Daichi:** i know...but I don’t want to take it and have you leave..because i know you won’t move with us

 **Asahi:** you can embarrass me over the phone just as much as in person

 **Daichi:** asahi  
**Daichi:** i know i suck at this, and half the time i tell you i love you you don’t believe me because im being a shit  
**Daichi:** but i do love you...you’re my family. things won’t be right without you here  
**Daichi:** i don’t want to take the new apartment unless you’ll come with us, or you’ll renew the lease on this one

 **Asahi:** i know you love me...even when you're being a shit  
**Asahi:**  but i’m not going to be a student anymore, i don’t need to be so close to campus

 **Daichi:** i won't be a student either

 **Asahi:** but suga will be

 **Daichi:** and noya will be

 **Asahi:** daichi...we’re still going to be family no matter where i live

 **Daichi:** i know, but being here is good for you  
**Daichi:** i mean look at you...you work in a busy restaurant and you’re in love and you dropped me in the middle of the street  
**Daichi:** i dont want you to go off and slip away into the background  
**Daichi:** you shouldn’t be distant and isolated on the outskirts of town. you belong here. with us.

 **Asahi:** are you crying right now Daichi?

 **Daichi:** no  
**Daichi:** don’t come out here

 **Asahi:** i want to be here too..but like...you guys are getting married and noya and i are so good but we're so new and i just  
**Asahi:** i don’t want to do something that seems...silly? i just dont know if it makes sense. and i do want to at least help at the shop

 **Daichi:** fod fucks sake asahi  
**Daichi:** for*  
**Daichi:** of course it makes sense!  
**Daichi:** we want you here. you’re gonna want to walk noya home like you did tonight and see him every chance you get  
**Daichi:** so what if you’re new? you’re not stupid. you know what’s happening with him isn’t just some casual thing  
**Daichi:** you would never do everything you have with him if this wasn’t serious  
**Daichi:** but even if there was no noya...and i personally don’t think that kid is going anywhere that you aren’t...there’s us.  
**Daichi:** maybe we’re all fucked up and co-dependent, but i DO depend on you. and i think you depend on me too. and god knows we’d both be lost without suga

 **Asahi:** okay

 **Daichi:** so you’ll think about it?

 **Asahi:** i’ll keep this apartment

 **Daichi:** what?  
**Daichi:** really???  
**Daichi:** is that what you want?

 **Asahi:** yeah..i don’t want to go  
**Asahi:** i like being like this, and I want to be close to you and Suga. i want to see Noya as much as i can  
**Asahi:** i want to be here

 **Daichi:** YES  
**Daichi:** i’m really glad  
**Daichi:** fuck!

 **Asahi:** you alright?  
**Asahi:** Daichi?

The door opens and Daichi comes hobbling in with his blanket over his shoulder. Asahi jumps up, intending to fret at him for walking, but just ends up hugging him instead, because he’s red eyed and limping and pathetic, and Asahi loves him very much.  

“You need to rest this, stupid,” he says, helping him to his and Suga’s room, and lying down beside him when Daichi keeps his arm around his neck.

“I’m really proud of you,” Daichi says.

“You’re really sappy and drunk tonight,” Asahi says, but his cheeks are burning because he’s proud of himself too, and he knows Daichi never really got drunk tonight. He’s proud of him and he means it.

“My ankle hurts.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Daichi.” Asahi disentangles the throw blanket from his friend and spreads it over them both. “Let go of my neck, please. That’s uncomfortable.”

Daichi pulls his arm back when Asahi lifts his head, and then rolls over and curls into Suga’s side.

“Stay,” he says.

Asahi nods, and leans closer to rest against Daichi’s back. “I will,” he tells him.  

Right here, for now. Because it’s comfortable and safe and he doesn’t want to move. And here. Close to them, close to Noya, close to what is now his home even though it’s not quite where he came from. It’s definitely where he wants to be.

*

 **Noya:** morning asahi!

 **Asahi:** morning :)

 **Noya:** you sleep okay? hungover?

 **Asahi:** not too bad...i slept in daichi and suga’s room so a little squished

 **Noya:** oh my god!!  
**Noya:** i knew it!!!!!!!!

 **Asahi:** we just slept!!  
**Asahi:** daichi hurt his ankle last night on the way home and i was helping him to his room  
**Asahi:** and it was just so cozy so i stayed

 **Noya:** ajddsklfsldmf

 **Asahi:** are you okay? is that okay??

 **Noya:** yes!!! Im just combusting over how fucking cute you guys are  
**Noya:** is Daichi okay??

 **Asahi:** i think so...hopefully it’s not as sore when he gets up  
**Asahi:** i just came back to my room...they’re still sleeping

 **Noya:** i can’t stand you guys  
**Noya:** when Ryuu and i fall asleep in the same place there’s all this kicking and drooling and misery  
**Noya:** and then there’s you three who probably look like a perfect photo shoot for polyamory

 **Asahi:** Daichi snores and Suga drools  
**Asahi:** does that help?

 **Noya:** yes XD  
**Noya:** hey when do you work today??

 **Asahi:** 1-9

 **Noya:** Sooo...Ryuu won't be back until close to midnight  
**Noya:** can you come over when you're off?

 **Asahi:** i can. if you want to meet me there we could go eat somewhere first?

 **Noya:** yes!!!  
**Noya:** i get to come ogle you in your work clothes??

 **Asahi:** I’d really prefer if you didn’t ogle me while i’m working  
**Asahi:** you can when we get back to your place

 **Noya:** okay :D  
**Noya:** and after i have fully appreciated how good you look in them, can I take them off of you?

 **Asahi:** yes

 **Noya:** really??

 **Asahi:** yes...as long as it’s not like...super bright

 **Noya:** you realize your body is actual perfection, right?

 **Asahi:** i’ll feel weird

 **Noya:** i don’t want you to feel weird  <3  
**Noya:** low lights then  
**Noya:** we can even hide under a blanket if that would be good

 **Asahi:** that does sound good  
**Asahi:** just you and me

 **Noya:** in our own little cave

 **Asahi:** :)

 **Noya:** i love you  
**Noya:** tell me if i say that too much

 **Asahi:** you don’t  
**Asahi:** i’m looking forward to tonight

 **Noya:** me too  
**Noya:** just seeing you in those pants is gonna make it such a good day  
**Noya:** but god when i get you home

 **Asahi:** you’re getting ahead of yourself, i haven’t even put the pants *on* yet

 **Noya:** and yet...in my head I'm unzipping them right now ╮(︶▽︶)╭

 **Asahi:** do you think most people do as much sexting as we do?

 **Noya:** did you just say sexting?

 **Asahi:** is that not the right word???

 **Noya:** it is! lol  
**Noya:** i just didnt know it was in the Asahi approved dictionary  
**Noya:** and i dunno? do you want me to stop?  
**Noya:** speak now because i was just getting started...i have a lot of plans for you

 **Asahi:** no, just let me lock my door

 **Noya:** XD  
**Noya:** if you’re wearing pants right now have them off when you come back

Asahi locks his door as quietly as possible and kicks off his shorts. He’s not sure what the proper term really is for what they do, how the texting usually escalates until Asahi gives up trying to type entirely, and they get off on the words they managed to send before they got too close to focus.

He’s not even surprised now by how quickly his pleasure builds, how soon he’s spilling into his cupped hand with a muffled groan. He curls up on his side after, trying to get his thoughts in line. Not that long ago he went long stretches of days, sometimes weeks at a time, without jerking off. It never felt so amazing that he was tempted to do it when he didn’t feel fully confident in not getting caught, always took so long to get himself to climax. And now...

 **Asahi:** orgasms are different with you...even when you’re not touching me

 **Noya:** like good different?

 **Asahi:** yes. I didn’t used to...do this much, on my own  
**Asahi:** whatever i thought about didn’t like  
**Asahi:** it didn’t make me feel the way thinking about you does

 **Noya:** wow  
**Noya:** asahi

 **Asahi:** i’m sorry that’s probably really weird?

 **Noya:**  no! i don’t think it’s weird...i think it makes sense  
**Noya:** i mean not that i’m like..something so special, but i’m special to you and that makes a difference in the way you feel when you get off  
**Noya:** and that’s...like..that means a lot to me asahi  
**Noya:** did you think about me like that before the first time we did it together?

 **Asahi:** once, yeah  
**Asahi:** it was...in the shower, actually

 **Noya:** :D our place  
**Noya:** i did too. i mean...more than once  
**Noya:** i’d never jerked off thinking about a specific guy before  
**Noya** : but then you came along  
**Noya:** and it was like ‘oh...that right there is everything i want’

 **Asahi:** really?

 **Noya:** Asahi :) you know this

 **Asahi:** but how did you just know, right away

 **Noya:** i told you...it was your bicycle helmet

 **Asahi:** :p

 **Noya:** where is your bike, btw? I only ever see you walking

 **Asahi:** ive been kind of afraid to ride it since i ran you over

 **Noya:** Asahi!  
**Noya:** that was my fault! You can ride your bike!

 **Asahi:** well something’s off with it too, i need to take it and get it fixed up

 **Noya:** oh my god I broke your bike?

 **Asahi:** noya i don’t care about the bike

 **Noya:** :)  
**Noya:** you didn’t care about it when you hit me either, or yourself. All you cared about was making sure i was okay  
**Noya:** maybe that’s how i knew

 **Asahi:** :)  
**Asahi:** you have a little scar under your chin now

 **Noya:** i know...i like it  
**Noya:** makes me think of you.

 **Asahi:** i like it too  
**Asahi:** i don’t like that you got hurt  
**Asahi:** but i like kissing it...and thinking about you just appearing out of nowhere

 **Noya:** with a spectacular crash

 **Asahi:** :) just exploding like a firework...except then you didn’t disappear  
**Asahi:** you’re like magic  
**Asahi:** I love you Noya

 **Noya:** i’m going to call now, okay? I wanna hear your voice  
**Noya:** will you answer?

 **Asahi:** i’ll answer

*

Daichi’s ankle is stiff when he and Suga eventually come out of their room and join Asahi in the kitchen a little after noon, but he’s not wincing as much when he steps on it now.

“You’re so dumb,” Suga says, leaning against Daichi’s shoulder while he waits for the coffee to brew.

“Says the man who wants to marry me.”

Suga doesn’t argue with that, he just smiles. If these two were embarrassing before (they were), then Asahi doesn’t know what word to use to describe the way they’ve been since their engagement. The lingering touches and the warm looks that are so intimate somehow, despite their innocence, that Asahi feels his neck burning every time he catches one of their little exchanges.

“When are you moving out?” he asks.

Daichi tries to kick him, and then groans when he accidentally raises his injured ankle.

“So dumb,” Suga repeats.

They all settle down around the table when the coffee is ready, and Daichi’s a little groggy and Suga’s a little sappy, but they’re all together.

This is going to change, not too long from now. It will be okay, when it does, but this is something Asahi wants to cherish, something he doesn’t want to forget the feeling of. These mornings of hot coffee and quiet companionship. This is part of what has gotten him to where he is now. With a plan, and a boyfriend, and a feeling inside him that he thinks isn’t too dissimilar to fearlessness.

*

Noya does a fairly adequate job of not ogling Asahi too obviously that night, when he comes in about fifteen minutes before his shift ends. He perches on a stool at the bar and holds his phone in front of himself, but his eyes follow Asahi whenever he comes out from the kitchen, and he visibly loses his composure when he sees Asahi carrying a huge tray loaded with plates and glasses with one hand. As soon as they’ve left the izakaya he insists on hanging off of Asahi’s arm, just to see if Asahi can lift him. (He can, but not for very long.)

“Can you put your apron back on?” Noya asks as they walk towards campus after a quick dinner.

“No, I leave it at work.”

“Damn. I wanted to take that off you too.”

Asahi slips his hands in his pockets and tips his chin down, but it doesn’t do anything to hide his flushed face when his hair is all pulled back in a bun. Noya links his arm with Asahi’s and grins up at him.

“I love knowing that will never stop,” he says. “If you still blush for Daichi and Suga, that means you’re always gonna blush for me.”

Asahi doesn’t say anything, but the warmth in his cheeks is echoed by something ten times more powerful in his chest. He loves knowing that Noya wants to make him blush _always._

The color never really gets a chance to fade from his skin, not when Noya starts undressing him as soon as they’re in his dorm, pulling him towards his bedroom by the open waistband of his pants. He leaves the light on in the small living space, and off in his room, so it’s lit only by the strip of light coming through the doorway. By the time they reach his narrow bed he has them both down to their underwear, and their breaths are already coming heavy in the quiet room.

It feels so nice, just falling into bed with Noya, like this is right where he’s supposed to be. They pull the covers over themselves and kiss just like they used to, when it was all they let themselves do. Except this time Noya’s skin is warm against his chest, his bare legs pressed on either side of one of Asahi’s, starting to stick with sweat as the temperature climbs in their little cave.

“Asahi…”

Asahi doesn’t want to stop kissing long enough to respond. Noya is on top of him, his arousal hard and hot against his hip, and every press of lips makes him a little hotter, like he and Noya might go up in flames and light up the darkness all on their own.

“Your legs,” Noya says, gasping a little as he rocks into Asahi.

“My...am I hurting you?” Asahi tries to shift under Noya, pull his leg out from between his, but Noya clenches them together.

“No, they’re so...fuck, they’re so thick, I want...”

“What?” Asahi asks, brushing Noya’s blonde bangs off his forehead.

“Can I...” Noya bites his own lip, then leans down and bites Asahi’s, licking over it after and then nipping it again. “Can I fuck them? Your thighs?”

“I...” Asahi is already so hot, so flushed and sweaty, but it all may increase an indiscernible amount at Noya’s words, at the neediness in his voice. “Like...how...?”

Noya doesn’t laugh at him, he just shifts on top of Asahi so he’s straddling him, pressing his legs together. “You just squeeze them tight...like this, and I go between them and...”

“Oh,” Asahi says. That makes sense, and it sounds....it sounds... “Yeah. Yes.”

“You’re sure? We don’t have t—”

“Yes,” Asahi says. He likes the idea of Noya moving hot between his legs, and he likes the way he sounds when he asks for it. If he wants it that badly, then Asahi wants it, too.

Noya looks at him, wide-eyed, then kisses him again, hard and eager. “Would you be okay being on your hands and knees? Or...” Asahi blanches a little at that, the thought of having his ass in the air that way. “No, nevermind, that’s okay...here,” Noya says, sliding off of Asahi and pushing his shoulder, guiding him onto his side and pressing up against his back. “Can I take your boxers off?”

Asahi nods and lifts his hips slightly off the bed, so Noya can pull his underwear down. He feels him shifting, and then almost jumps at how hot his skin is when Noya is naked too, and his erection is brushing the backs of Asahi’s thighs.

“Can I...take the blanket off?”

It’s dark in the room, and in the position they’re in, Asahi won’t have to see Noya’s eyes on him. He nods again, reaching for the blanket himself so Noya knows that he’s sure, and uncovering them down to their knees.

“Oh God...” Noya says, a whisper against Asahi’s back. His hand moving softly over his side, from his chest down to his hip. “Look at you.”

“You’ve seen me already,” Asahi says, shivering when slightly calloused fingertips follow the same path up again, slipping across his chest after and brushing over his nipple.

“Doesn’t get old, Asahi. And you look....” The tip of his tongue flicks over the middle of Asahi’s spine, and then he traces it all the way up to the back of his neck. “You look so good like this.”

“You’re sure Tanaka-san’s not going to get home soon?” Asahi asks, writhing a little when Noya starts to thumb his nipple more firmly, while sucking at the top of his spine.

“Yeah, we have lots of time,” Noya says. “I won’t last long anyway. I’m almost afraid to start because...”

Asahi knows how he feels. Nothing lasts long enough when he’s with Noya like this. He can feel himself dripping slowly on Noya’s bedsheets though, and he’s ready for this, he wants to know what it will feel like.

Noya whines against his back. “I can’t wait though...I’m gonna...”

He pulls away from Asahi, and when he comes back he’s pressing wet fingers to the backs of his legs, pushing them between them. “Holy fuck, Asahi...this is gonna feel amazing.”

Asahi closes his eyes, waits while Noya leans away again, and then sighs when he comes back and it’s the slick, silky head of his cock being pushed between his thighs, just below his ass.

“Noya...”

“I’ll be careful,” Noya says. “I just...nnh...squeeze them tight, _yeah..._ ”

Asahi clenches his thighs and Noya presses all the way between them, so he can feel coarse hair when Noya’s hips are flush against him. When he pulls back and slowly pushes in again, he’s a little higher up between his legs. His third careful thrust drags his cock right along Asahi’s perineum, making his breath catch in his throat, and then tumble out in a little groan when Noya’s tip brushes the underside of his balls.

“ _Oh,”_ he says.

“Yeah.” Noya kisses Asahi’s back and does it again. “That’s what I was hoping for.”

“That’s...” Asahi reaches down to get a loose grip around his own cock.

“Just what you like?” Noya asks, wrapping his arm around Asahi’s chest again to catch his nipple between his forefinger and thumb.

Asahi tries to answer, but all he manages is a little jerk of his head. Noya is grazing his balls again, tugging gently at his nipple. It all feels so good, so intimate, with Noya’s scent all around him and his cock pulsing between his legs.

“Tighter,” Noya says and Asahi tenses as much as he can. _“Fuck,_ God...yeah.” He starts thrusting faster, forcing himself between Asahi’s flexed muscles. “Your ass looks _incredible.”_

Asahi almost laughs, because he’s quickly unraveling, unable to do anything but pant as he jerks his hand over his cock, while Noya is somehow teasing his nipple and fucking his thighs and complimenting him all at once.  

“I...I think I’m...” he starts to say, but that’s all he manages before Noya presses up under his balls so perfectly that he gasps and thrusts hard into his own hand, groaning as his release drains out of him.

“ _Christ,_ yes...” Noya says breathlessly. “I’m almost...”

Asahi presses his legs tightly together, notices the way Noya pulls out and presses back in farther down so he’s not brushing against his balls anymore, and then listens to the way his breathing gets heavy and rough as sharp hips bite into the backs of his thighs over and over, until Noya whimpers, his hips stilling suddenly. His whole body is pressed to Asahi’s as he comes between his legs, hot and wet on his skin.

He waits while Noya catches his breath, holding tight to Asahi’s waist, and then opens his arms to him when he climbs over Asahi’s side and hugs him from the front.

“Oh my _God,”_ Noya says.

Asahi holds him close, shivering a little at the loss of heat against his back. Noya feels it, reaches down and grabs the top of the blanket to pull it over them again. He's so small and warm in Asahi's arms, skin soft, and damp with sweat and cum. It’s so personal, so real here in the bed Noya sleeps in each night, where he talks to Asahi and gets himself off to the sound of his voice.

He cries a little and he doesn’t try to hide it. It’s not like it was at the pool, just the way it usually is. Tears that slip out the same way his lungs fill and empty on their own. Noya feels them on his cheeks when he cups Asahi’s face and kisses him, and he doesn’t say anything, doesn’t brush them away. He just whispers to Asahi, tells him how good he makes him feel, kisses him until they’re both so sleepy and warm that they just hold each other, faces resting together. All Asahi can smell is Noya. His arms are folded up between them like wings, pressed to Asahi’s chest.

“Noya…”

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say your name,” Asahi tells him honestly.

Noya smiles and kisses the corner of Asahi’s jaw. “Say Yuu, then,” he says.

“Yuu.”

“I like that,” Noya says. “Call me that sometimes...when you’re looking at me like that. When you’re feeling however you are right now.”

Asahi strokes Noya’s face, pushes his fingers carefully through tangled hair, and cups the back of his head, fitting their lips together once more. This is how he’s feeling. Like he wants to do this over and over, be as close to him as he can, cover him with kisses and make him feel as warm and full as Noya makes him.

They stay in bed for as long as they can, talking quietly, ignoring the mess on their skin and the sheets, but by the time Tanaka arrives home they’ve cleaned up and gotten dressed. Noya is leaning against his side on the couch, Asahi’s arm resting over his chest, his hand in both of Noya’s.

“Greetings, lovebirds,” Tanaka says, placing a hand on each of their heads and ruffling their hair. “You’re looking grossly adorable.”

“Kind of like you mooning over Kiyoko-chan last night?” Noya asks.

“What’s that?” Tanaka says.

Asahi turns his head to see him over the back of the couch, and his eyes are wide both with surprise and feigned innocence. “She sounds very nice, Tanaka-san,” he says.

“I don’t...what did I say last night?”

Noya snorts, holding up his hands to make two circles in front of his eyes. “You certainly didn’t get all goopy over her ‘cute little glasses.’”

“Oh fuck,” Tanaka says. “Shut it...I didn’t say that.”

“You did!” Noya says. “Didn’t he, Asahi?”

Tanaka is flushing brilliantly, and Asahi is torn.

“You were a little out of it,” he says carefully. “But you...might have mentioned her glasses. And her smile.”

“Oh my God.”

“It was very sweet,” Asahi assures him.

Tanaka droops against the back of the couch, his head resting between Asahi’s and Noya’s. “You guys, she’s like....an _angel._ I don’t even deserve her.”

Asahi thinks of Tanaka’s patience and kindness with his little swim student, and his fierce love for Noya. He thinks that if Kiyoko-chan is everything Tanaka believes her to be, she may be exactly what he deserves.

“Are you going to see her again?” he asks.

Tanaka nods into the couch, and then follows the gesture up with a strangled moan. “I’m gonna fuck it uuuup.”

“You’re not,” Noya says, slapping the back of Tanaka’s head so he lifts it suddenly, looking bewildered. “Don’t underestimate yourself, and don’t be stupid and sabotage this because you think you can’t do it. You _can.”_

“I have _never had a girlfriend,”_ Tanaka says, and Asahi feels his neck heat up, because this is a very personal conversation he’s suddenly in the middle of.

“And I’ve never had a boyfriend!” Noya says. “I didn’t even think I wanted a relationship...but you meet someone like Asahi, and maybe Kiyoko-chan, and things change!”

Asahi’s blush is intensifying by degrees, climbing close to the level of excessive sweat production when Tanaka comes around to the front of the couch and just collapses on their laps.

“I’ve had a crush on her since sophomore year,” he says. “I was never even gonna ask her out, because she’s...she’s... _Kiyoko.”_ He says her name with a sigh, softly and reverently. Noya smirks slightly, but Asahi thinks it’s endearing. “But then I _did,_ accidentally, and...”

“Accidentally?” Asahi asks, but Noya waves his hand, like the intricacies of Tanaka’s dating/non-dating life are unimportant right now.

“You can do this, Ryuu,” Noya says, firmly patting the side of Tanaka’s face, which is currently resting on Asahi’s legs. “You’re a fucking catch, you hear me?”

Tanaka nods, but he still looks uncertain.

“Tanaka-san...” Asahi says. “I don’t...I know I don’t know you very well, but...I think you’re a really good guy, and I think Noya is right.”

Tanaka looks up at him, blinking rapidly. “You really think that?”

Asahi nods. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, because Tanaka is _right there,_ but he settles on patting his head, because that can’t be too much when the other man is lying on his lap like it’s something they do every day. “I do,” he says. “And I’m happy for you...you must really like her.”

“Oh God,” Noya says quietly as Tanaka starts to cry, tears just streaming down his face and his lower lip trembling.

“Asahi-san, you’re so awesome,” he wails, reaching up to awkwardly hug Asahi around the neck.

“What about me, jackass?” Noya asks with a smile. “I said the same thing!”

Tanaka sits up and launches himself at Noya, wrapping him in a full body hug that has Noya laughing and kicking until Tanaka finally lets him go.

“ _Fuck,”_ Tanaka says, settling in between them, and wrapping his arms around their shoulders. “I feel better.”

“Good,” Noya says. “I mean it, Ryuu. Don’t you dare doubt yourself. You _are_ a really good guy. You’re the best.”

“You’re biased,” Tanaka says.

“Course I’m fucking biased, doesn’t mean I’m not right.”

Tanaka laughs and Asahi smiles, hearing something of both Daichi and Suga in Noya. Suga’s unflagging encouragement, and Daichi’s brand of aggressively loving support.

He’s even more certain, sitting here with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend, who didn’t think anything of opening up in front of him tonight, that he’s making the right choice in staying here. He can’t quite comprehend how he managed to spend so much of his life staying on the outskirts, _wanting_ to be there, only to fall into the place he is now. Involved and surrounded and connected. He doesn’t know how it is that this feels so good, when it’s everything he’s always tried to avoid, but he’s running towards it now and he doesn’t want to stop.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments last chapter!! I can't believe there are just two to go now! 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> (Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


	11. Chapter 11

“What about a harpy?” Noya suggests, swiping his finger over the screen of his phone to scroll down further.

“They have human faces, don’t they?” Asahi says, running his hand lightly over the bare skin of Noya’s waist and stopping to rest it over his hip. They’re both on their sides, Noya’s back to Asahi’s chest, and Asahi has only been half listening to Noya’s research attempts. He’s still feeling fuzzy and heavy from what they’ve been doing, from grinding against Noya’s ass while he held him tight, stroking him off and feeling him tremble in his arms until they climaxed together in the middle of Asahi’s bed. “Mystery Creature doesn’t have any human parts.”

“Hmm...” Noya says. “Right, well...a hippocampus!”

“I don’t know what that is,” Asahi says, kissing the back of Noya’s shoulder.

“It’s half horse, half fish.”

“It doesn’t look anything like either of those things,” Asahi points out gently, and Noya sighs loudly and rolls over, reaching up to brush Asahi’s hair out of his eyes.

“You think it looks like a bird, so I can’t trust your input.”

Asahi kisses Noya’s nose and smiles. They’re both naked, uncovered, and it’s not even that dark in the room. It’s been a little over two weeks since their date at the pool, and every time he and Noya are together like this he thinks less about how bright it is, and more about how good Noya looks, and how his hands look moving over Asahi’s skin. Instead of worrying about covering up after, he thinks about how happy Noya's eyes are when he smiles up at him, and how their limbs always seem to fit together just right when they wrap around each other.

“Maybe,” Asahi says, “the artist just made something up, and we’ll never know what it is.”

“Maybe,” Noya says, sinking back onto Asahi’s pillow. He looks so comfortable, hair unstyled today, soft and relaxed and dark on Asahi’s pale sheets.

Asahi moves on top of him without even thinking about it, bracing himself above him so he can kiss him slowly. Warm fingers trail up his back to spread over his shoulder blades.

“ _God,_ Asahi....how does this even happen? I know you don’t live in the gym so...”

“Oh...no. I go sometimes. But I have weights under my bed, and Daichi has this workout bar? You can do a lot with it, and we put it up in the doorway for chin-ups and stuff.”

“You...do chin-ups and stuff together in your doorway?” Noya asks. His smile is far too reminiscent of Suga’s currently.

“...yes?” Asahi says.

“Do you wear shirts when you do that?”

Asahi laughs a little and blushes a little more, ducking his head to kiss Noya’s prominent collarbone. “Suga's suggested we could do without them, but yes, we wear shirts.”

“Suga is a smart guy, you know.”

“Kind of like you?” Asahi asks.

“I’m a fucking genius, obviously,” Noya says. “Look at my boyfriend.”

“I _am_ your boyfriend,” Asahi says.

“Exactly,” Noya says, with that extra wide grin he pulls out when he’s especially happy. “And you were a very smart decision.”

Asahi smiles and purposefully doesn’t look at the clock, because he doesn’t want to get ready for work, doesn’t want to do anything but lie here with Noya.

“Also...I think you’re mistaking a couple legs on Mystery Creature for feathers, and that’s why you’re having a hard time seeing that all of my suggestions are better than _bird.”_

“Those aren’t legs,” Asahi says.

“They definitely are.”

Asahi has no idea what they are, but he loves the way Noya’s eyes get all bright when he pretends to argue about it. They agree to have lunch at the coffee shop on Tuesday for further investigation, and to acquire photographic documentation.

He’s almost late for work, mostly because he lets Noya walk him there, and he lets Noya kiss him outside the building, and he lets Noya whisper filthy things in his ear right before he walks inside. And then he has to lock himself in a bathroom stall until he’s ready to actually begin his shift.

 **Asahi:** you are terrible i think i’m still blushing

 **Noya:** that means i’m really good ;)

 **Asahi:** i’m going to send you a bunch of dirty texts whenever it will be most inconvenient for you

 **Noya:** do it...i almost never blush XD  
**Noya:** (also seriously do it please)

 **Asahi:** (;⌣̀_⌣́)

 **Noya:** lol  
**Noya:** if it helps...i’ll be happy to do every single thing i said i would the next time we’re alone

 **Asahi:** that’s not helping with the blushing noya

 **Noya:** right....sorry

 **Asahi:** you’re not

 **Noya:** i’m not  
**Noya:** (✯◡✯)

 **Asahi:** i don’t want to work

 **Noya:** i don’t want you to either  
**Noya:** just come back out! i’m only half a block away

 **Asahi:** i can’t :(  
**Asahi:** and you’re supposed to be meeting Suga

 **Noya:** i’m pretty sure suga doesn’t despise your company and would be okay with you also being there?

 **Asahi:** maybe

 **Noya:** maaaybe

 **Asahi:** okay i actually have to work  
**Asahi:** i can call when i get home

 **Noya:** yes you can (♡˙︶˙♡)

 **Asahi:** have a good time with Suga

 **Noya:** thanks!!  
**Noya:** talk to you sooon

 **Asahi:** k :)

 **Noya:** <33333

 **Asahi:** ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)

 **Noya:** *dead*

*

 **Daichi:** Suga’s being weird

 **Asahi:** i’m at work  
**Asahi:** what kind of weird?  
**Asahi:** actually no i don’t want to hear about it

 **Daichi:** like..mysterious. hanging his phone up quickly and stuff

 **Asahi:** i said i didn’t want to hear!

 **Daichi:** oh azumane calm down  
**Daichi:** it’s not like i think he’s cheating on me or anything, i just wonder what he’s up to

 **Asahi:** ask him?

 **Daichi:** if he wanted to tell me he would  
**Daichi:** im not like, pouting, just...realistically  
**Daichi:** he hasn’t told you though?

 **Asahi:** no  
**Asahi:** well  
**Asahi:** no

 **Daichi:** ???  
**Daichi:** what does that mean?

 **Asahi:** nothing, he was being mysterious about something but then he didnt tell me

 **Daichi:** about what?

 **Asahi:** I’m not telling you...stop talking to me about this stuff i am not in the middle

 **Daichi:** yes you are, you have always been in the middle

 **Asahi:** well i want out.

 **Daichi:** do not

 **Asahi:** i don’t know what suga is up to i swear  
**Asahi** : have you found out if you can get the new apartment? that’s not a secret from suga is it?

 **Daichi:** yeah! it’s not a secret, no...we sign the lease on wednesday!  
**Daichi:** you have a little over a month left of sharing a wall with us

 **Asahi:** wow...that’s kind of crazy

 **Daichi:** i know  
**Daichi:** it’s gonna be really fucking weird

 **Asahi:** leave some kitchen supplies behind please? the ones that are easy to use

 **Daichi:** i’m still gonna feed you asahi  
**Daichi:** suga would murder me if i left you to eat takeout every night

 **Asahi:** if suga murders you, do you still haunt me?

 **Daichi:** yes of course

 **Asahi:** why do i always have the short straw

 **Daichi:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Asahi:** (￣ヘ￣)

 **Daichi:** poor baby  
**Daichi:** alright go back to work...you didn’t help me at all

 **Asahi:** you deserve no help

 **Daichi:** i just promised to keep you fed! what do you want from me?

 **Asahi:** i forgot about that  
**Asahi:** will you still make me coffee too? 

 **Daichi:** of course i’ll make you coffee  
**Daichi:** you useless man-child

 **Asahi:** (you can’t reach the top shelf in the kitchen)

 **Daichi:** bahaha...asahi putting it in parentheses doesn’t make it not an insult  
**Daichi:** don’t hide behind your wussy punctuation

 **Asahi:** fine  
**Asahi:** you have to stand on chairs sometimes and it’s pretty funny

 **Daichi:** those shelves are unreasonably high  
**Daichi:** i'm an average height  
**Daichi:** you are a giant  
**Daichi:** fuck you

 **Asahi:** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

 **Daichi:** don’t give me that cute face  
**Daichi:** get back to work  
**Daichi:** and bring home some coconut shrimp tonight?

 **Asahi:** ??

 **Daichi:** i want some

 **Asahi:** it’ll be after 10 when i get home

 **Daichi:** is there a bad time for coconut shrimp?

 **Asahi:** i guess not?

 **Daichi:** alright then. please to be bringing the shrimp.

 **Asahi:** you make it better than our chef

 **Daichi:** yeah well, you’re not here and I need to get a new bag of flour down  
**Daichi:** (also it's better if you chill the batter overnight so even if I stand on a chair it won't help me tonight)

 **Asahi:** does the updated kitchen in the new place have Daichi sized cupboards?

 **Daichi:** you wanna do this Asahi?

 **Asahi:** (￣︶￣)

 **Daichi:** lol  
**Daichi:** just get the damn shrimp please  
**Daichi:** and no, the shrimp request while you're calling me short is not lost on me

 **Asahi:** I'll get the shrimp....

 **Daichi:** don't

 **Asahi:** for

 **Daichi:** asahi

 **Asahi:** the shrimp

 **Daichi:** you know what, i want the shrimp so bad I don't even care

 **Asahi:** did you have a dream about coconut shrimp or something?

 **Daichi:** yes!!!  
**Daichi:** remember when I had that dream with the quiche thing and I didn't know what it was but I knew it would be fucking amazing?

 **Asahi:** of course...we are quiche for like three weeks while you tried to figure it out  
**Asahi:** are*  
**Asahi:** ate***

 **Daichi:** we are quiche

 **Asahi:** I'll see you later

 **Daichi:** it’s all we’ll ever be

 **Asahi:** goodbye shrimpy-chan

 **Daichi:** later quiche-kun

*

When Asahi gets in that night with an obscene amount of coconut shrimp in a take-out box, he quickly realizes that having enough for at least four people instead of one is entirely appropriate, because Noya is there, sitting on the couch in between Daichi and Suga. Looking at a stack of photographs.

“No,” Asahi says, when they’ve all looked up and greeted him, and he has looked down at Noya’s lap, at the picture of fourteen year old Asahi, towering over the rest of his basketball team.

“Yes,” Noya says, grinning up at him. “Oh my God, Asahi...”

“ _You_ _guys—”_ Asahi begins, his fingers tapping restlessly at the box in his hands, wanting to reach out and take the photos, holding back because he could never just grab something away from Noya like that.

“You were _so cute,”_ Noya says.

“I was so awkward,” Asahi sighs, nudging Daichi’s leg with his foot to get him to move over, and dropping the box of shrimp in his lap.

“Look how short your hair was! You’re so cute I wanna punch you.”

Asahi doesn’t really want to look at his hair, and he’s not sure how serious Noya is about the punching, but Daichi has made room for him, and soon Noya has flipped to a goofy picture of fifteen year old Asahi and Daichi dressed up for Halloween. He’s laughing the way he does, head tipped back, and Asahi supposes this really isn’t too bad. (Even though he is dressed as some kind of geeky, safari explorer in this picture—his shorts too short and his round hat crooked on his head—and Daichi is grinning through the small opening in the face of a hairy gorilla costume.)

“They...they wore...” Noya taps at the picture, trying to compose himself.

“They wore couples costumes, yes,” Suga says. Asahi doesn’t even have to look at him to see his cheshire cat smile, smug and entirely too pleased.

“Where did you even find all of these?” Asahi asks, not bothering to try to argue with Suga, because he’s well aware of how pointless that is.

“Daichi was going through our closet tonight, getting ready for the move,” Suga says. “He...” he pauses, reaching out to press his finger to the picture currently on the top of the pile, Asahi and Daichi asleep on the seat of a bus, Daichi slumped against Asahi’s shoulder. “Look at these two,” he says. “I took this at the end of second year.”

“I didn’t realize Daichi and Asahi were dating before you and Daichi were,” Noya says slyly.

Suga laughs, reaching over Noya to pinch Asahi’s cheek and then tap his finger to Daichi’s nose. “They tried to hide it, but the camera doesn’t lie.”

Daichi sticks his tongue out and then chases Suga’s finger with it. “Maybe Asahi and I will just share this shrimp then,” he says, getting up to put the box on the kitchen counter.

“What?” Suga hops up and follows after him. “We have shrimp?”

“ _I_ have shrimp,” Daichi says. “Which I have earned by slaving away going through our shithole of a closet, while you and Noya were out _not_ going through our shithole of a closet.”

Suga sidles closer to him, reaching out to edge the box a little closer to himself. “Noya and I went to that little gift shop I love. You should be pleased you missed it.”

“Oh my God, I _hate_ that place. You can’t breathe without knocking something over.”

Asahi hates that gift shop, too—he has unintentionally knocked quite a few things over there that he still feels guilty about—but he misses whatever Suga says in response, because Noya is leaning into him now.

“Hey,” he says.

“Hi.” Asahi glances at his friends quickly, and then kisses Noya's temple. “It's nice to see you.”

Nice is a substantial understatement, but the words that dance in his mind every time he sees Noya would be too much to say out loud here. _Amazing. Perfect. Right. All I want._

Noya tells him about his time spent with Suga, and Asahi smiles watching him talk, watching Daichi and Suga settle back down beside them with little square plates and chopsticks, so everyone can share the shrimp.

It's the perfect way to unwind from work, eating slowly and recounting the stories behind each photograph for Noya. Shoving Daichi off the couch when they reach a big stack of sappy photos of him and Suga that are turning them both to goo, so he can go sit with his boyfriend and stop making eyes at him over Asahi and Noya.

“I guess I should...get going,” Noya says eventually, when they’ve leafed through all the pictures and he has stolen one of Asahi at the beach and stuffed it up his shirt (to Suga’s delight). It’s still there, because he’s not relinquishing it, and Asahi is not sticking his hand up his shirt in front of Daichi and Suga.

“You shouldn’t,” Suga says. “I think it’s movie time.”

“It’s 11:30,” Daichi points out.

“Oh, I’m sorry, gramps. Would you like me to tuck you in before us young folks get started?” Suga asks.

Daichi tries to whack him with a little round pillow, but ends up catching Noya in the face with it instead when Suga ducks.

“Oy!”

“Sorry!”

“Please don’t hit my boyfriend,” Asahi says, taking the pillow out of Daichi’s hand and dropping it behind the couch where no one can use it as ammunition.

“I was trying to hit _mine,”_ Daichi says.

“Such violence,” Suga says, pretending to be affronted.

“As if you don’t like it rou—”

Asahi hits Daichi squarely on the back of the head with another pillow. “ _No._ Stop being gross.”

Noya is snickering. Whether it’s at Daichi’s startled expression, or Asahi’s reaction to what he was about to say, or just all of it, Asahi isn’t sure.

Daichi gets over his surprise and yanks the pillow out of Asahi’s hand, grinning as he raises it to retaliate, but Noya is on him in a second, wrestling the pillow from him while Suga hoots with surprised laughter and then joins the fray. It’s utterly ridiculous, but most things with his friends are, and Asahi certainly isn’t going to miss an opportunity to get a little well deserved payback on Daichi when Suga yells for Asahi to hold his arms.

“I’m gonna piss my pants I...swear...to God,” Daichi chokes out when he’s been tickled until he’s laughing through tears.

Suga stops, resting his fingers on Daichi’s side and tapping them lightly.

“Asahi hit _me,”_ Daichi says, trying to wiggle free. (It’s hopeless. Asahi has his arms behind his back, Suga is sitting on his hips, and Noya on his legs.)  

“You were being embarrassing,” Asahi says.

“So was Suga!”

Asahi considers this. Technically, Suga wasn’t really doing anything at the time, but he has definitely been a repeat offender, and is the reason for all of Daichi’s offenses. “What do you think, Noya?” he asks.

Noya grins and the tables turn, at least until Suga screams that he literally is peeing (he is not, but he is gasping for breath, and all of them are sweaty and worn out and hungry again at this point), and the battle comes to an end, Asahi and Noya the clear winners.

“Traitor,” Suga says, poking Noya with his foot from his new spot on Daichi’s lap in the arm chair. Asahi and Noya have claimed the couch, and they all have bowls of popcorn (freshly made and drizzled with warm butter and chocolate) in front of them.

“Was Asahi’s idea,” Noya says.

“Hey—”

“I’m starting the movie,” Daichi says. “Gramps is getting tired.”

Noya laughs and settles in closer to Asahi. “Lie down,” he says, when their bowls are empty, squeezing himself between Asahi’s body and the back of the couch after Asahi stretches out. He’s so warm, pressed right against him, smelling like coconut and sugar and sweat. Asahi is glad he’s so tired or this would probably be a problem, how good Noya feels, how close he is.

He is very tired though. He’s not sure when it was that he dropped off, but when he wakes, the room is almost silent, the screen black and empty, and Noya is asleep next to him. Head pillowed on his chest, warm, small body rising and falling with shallow breaths under his arm. Asahi looks at him with a bit of wonder. He has never spent the night with anyone other than Daichi and Suga until now—but, of course, they are here too. Suga is curled up in a ball in the chair, one arm hanging over it to rest across Daichi’s chest where he now sits leaning against the chair, head tipped back and snoring quietly.

Everyone is going to be sore in the morning, but Asahi doesn’t want to disturb them when they’re all sleeping so soundly, and the room is so comfortably sleepy and dark. Except for a little blue light pulsing up from the floor next to the couch.

Asahi reaches down and retrieves his phone, unlocking it to see a slew of missed calls and unread messages, all from the same person.

 **Unknown number:** yo!!  
**Unknown number:** azumane!!!  
**Unknown number:** where’s yuu?  
**Unknown number:** it’s 2:00 am he had better be with you and he’d better be in ONE PIECE  
**Unknown number:** i swear to god AS MUCH AS I LIKE YOU i will punch that bear right off your face if yuu is not safe right now  
**Unknown number:** fucking BEARD

 **Asahi:** Tanaka-san?

 **Unknown number:** YES OBVIOUSLY

 **Asahi:** Noya is fine, we were all watching a movie and fell asleep

 **Unknown number:** oh  
**Unknown number:** okay cool

 **Asahi:** how did you get my number?

 **Tanaka** : i lifted it from noya’s phone as soon as you started dating to be prepared for a situation like this one

 **Asahi:** i’m really sorry you were worried  
**Asahi:** i put my phone on silent at work and I hadn't turned the sound back on

 **Tanaka:** it's all good!  
**Tanaka:** i mean i legit would have punched you if there'd been a reason to, but it's cool..thanks for letting me know

 **Asahi:** you’re welcome  
**Asahi:** how was your date with Kiyoko-chan?

 **Tanaka:** asl;kjfkldsfh  
**Tanaka:** asahi-saaan  
**Tanaka:** she turns me into a big useless spaghetti noodle  >_<

 **Asahi:** um

 **Tanaka:** like  
**Tanaka:** i become less a person and more a big pulsing cartoon heart?

 **Asahi:** you like her a lot

 **Tanaka:** i like her a LOT  
**Tanaka:** i’m so uncool with her though. like i am the most uncool dweeb that ever dweebed uncooly

 **Asahi:** this was your fifth or sixth date though right?  
**Asahi:** she must like the way you are

 **Tanaka:** sixth yeah  
**Tanaka:** i guess so  
**Tanaka:** or she’s too nice to say she doesn’t want to see me again  
**Tanaka:** ｡･ﾟﾟ*( >д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

 **Asahi:** from what you’ve said i think that she’s too nice to lead you on, and also too smart to do something she doesn’t really want to do

 **Tanaka:** you’re very perceptive Asahi-san

 **Asahi:** i just spend too much time thinking

 **Tanaka:** between you and me..sometimes Yuu doesn’t spend enough time thinking  
**Tanaka:** not saying he’s dumb, he’s not at all..but he can be impulsive as fuck and you seem to make him slow down and think  
**Tanaka:** my point being i think you guys are real good together

 **Asahi:** thank you tanaka-san

 **Tanaka:** you don’t have to san me. tanaka’s fine, or ryuu actually. we're friends now, yeah?

 **Asahi:** yeah  
**Asahi:** you don’t have to san me either

 **Tanaka:** :D  
**Tanaka:** get back to sleep  
**Tanaka:** Yuu has like...roughly 40 text messages from me so he can just ignore those when he wakes up

 **Asahi:** I’ll tell him :)

 **Tanaka:** k, night asahi-san  
**Tanaka:** asahi

 **Asahi:** goodnight ryuu

Asahi sets his phone on the floor and wraps both arms around Noya, who is still sleeping deeply. Not drooling or snoring or kicking. Maybe drooling a tiny bit. Completely relaxed and comfortable and safe, like he’s spent a hundred nights in Asahi’s arms before, like this is his place, right here on his chest.

It is, Asahi realizes. What was just _his_ before, what was just a body, feels like something more now. Something shared. He smiles for Noya, his skin colors at his words, his blood heats and his heart swells. His arms and hands aren’t just for lifting things, for holding a pen or a glass or any other meaningless object, they’re for holding someone else. For touching him and keeping him warm, setting him on fire like Noya does to him. His chest is for Noya to lean against, to run his hands over when they’re naked and to press his face to when they’re clothed and quiet. This _is_ his place, because Asahi is for Noya, and Noya....Asahi is sure that Noya is for him.

*

Asahi is happy when he wakes up again to Noya running his fingers back and forth over the back of his wrist. He’s happy when they meet up on campus the next day just to hold hands for two minutes while Noya tells him about the presentation he just gave, and when they go to the coffee shop the next day and are no closer to solving the mystery of the creature that is neither bird nor dragon.

He’s happy even though he stammers his way awkwardly through his own class presentation later that week, and even though Noya gets food poisoning Thursday night and Asahi spends the evening quietly fretting and holding Noya’s sweaty hand in between bouts of vomiting.

“I’m so gross,” Noya groans, leaning his head back. It almost whacks into the side of the bathtub, but Asahi gets his arm behind it just in time.

“You’re not,” Asahi says, brushing damp hair off of Noya’s forehead. “Do you think you can try a little water?”

Noya shakes his head before pressing it into Asahi’s armpit, and Asahi would be horrified by this, because what if he smells? But they are sitting next to a toilet, and Noya has puked every fifteen minutes for the last hour, so most likely he will not notice or care.  

“Asahi...”

“Yes?”

“M’sorry...we’re alone and this is what we’re doing.”

“I don’t mind,” Asahi says. They’re alone, and they’re together, and he is happy. “I’m so sorry you’re sick though.”

Noya shrugs, little bony shoulders rising under Asahi’s arm, and he turns his head to look up at him with a sleepy smile. “I don’t mind,” he says.

Asahi isn’t sure how his feelings for Noya keep growing when they already feel so big, or how it’s always the tiniest little things that make his heart ache with fondness. Noya’s knobby knees when he wears shorts, the strong curve of a wiry calf muscle. The fine hairs at the nape of his neck and the soft spot just behind the edge of his jaw. Right now it’s that gentle, upward line of his lips and the tug of his fingers curled in Asahi’s shirt. Too tired to to do more than that, but hanging on to him all the same.

“I love you,” Asahi says. “Yuu.”

“You must,” Noya says. “God I think I’m gonna hurl again.”

Asahi steadies him, rubs his back while he dry heaves, and holds him when he slumps back to the floor.

“I’m leaving the worst fucking review for that place,” he says hoarsely.

“Me too,” Asahi says.

“You’re too polite.”

“It will be strongly worded,” Asahi assures him.

“I love you, too,” Noya says, with his eyes closed and his smile wide. Asahi smiles, too, and hands him a bottle of water. He stays with him until the water is staying down and the vomiting has passed. Assigns Tanaka ( _Ryuu,_ the other boy reminds him) the duty of keeping the glass beside Noya’s bed full and fresh, when he comes home from Kiyoko-chan’s. Kisses Noya’s forehead and promises he’ll talk to him soon.

Noya texts him a few minutes after he’s arrived at his own apartment.

 **Noya:** i got puke on your shirt didn’t i?

 **Asahi:** a little bit  
**Asahi:** it’s okay

 **Noya:** i’m making this up to you

 **Asahi:** there’s nothing to make up Noya..i’m glad you’re feeling better now

 **Noya:** Ryuu’s gonna be out again Saturday  
**Noya:** come over?  
**Noya:** just you and me and everything i want to do to you?

 **Asahi:** i’ll be there :)

 **Noya:** okay :D

 **Asahi:** sleep well  <3

 **Noya:** you too asahi  <333

Asahi stays awake for a long time, thinking about Noya and how sweet and strong he is. How soft and small, and larger than life. Calming and fiery. What Asahi wants, and what he needs.

He thinks about all the things Noya might want to do to him, all the things he wants him to do. He thinks there’s really nothing that he doesn’t want with Noya, nothing he can’t do.

He thinks that Saturday can’t come soon enough.

*

 **Suga:** you still up?

It’s late on Friday night and Asahi has been going all day. A long shift at the izakaya after a longer day of classes. He barely saw Noya, but he did have a little time with Daichi and Suga before he went to bed, and he’s not sure what Suga could need now, when they were just together an hour ago.

 **Asahi:** yeah...why are you texting me, you're on the other side of my wall

 **Suga:** daichi is asleep on my stomach and i can’t move

 **Asahi:** do you....need help?

 **Suga:** no lol  
**Suga:** i mean i would kill for an incredibly cold glass of water right now  
**Suga:** but Daichi's pretty naked and I can't reach the covers either so

 **Asahi:** suga :’(  
**Asahi:** why do you do this 

 **Suga:** do what? (o˘◡˘o)

 **Asahi:** is there something you need that doesn't involve me going in your room?

 **Suga:** yes!  
**Suga:** that's why I texted you XD  
**Suga:** i need to talk to you about something and I couldn't do it with Daichi around

 **Asahi:** no...Suga I don't want to hear any secrets

 **Suga:** it's not a secret, it's a surprise

 **Asahi:** why do I need to know about it?

 **Suga:** I just need you to get Daichi out of the apartment around 3 tomorrow and don't bring him back till like...4

 **Asahi:** why?

 **Suga:** i'm not telling you

 **Asahi:** suga I don't know...I’m going to Noya’s tomorrow night and I want to have time to like...be ready

 **Suga:** you'll have all day to get ready  
**Suga:** how much getting ready time do you need?  
**Suga:** what do you mean “be” ready?  
**Suga:** WHAT KIND OF READY DO YOU MEAN????

 **Asahi:** oh my god Suga!  
**Asahi:** how do you do that???

 **Suga:** ALSLLARLAKDJSKAKAL  
**Suga:** ASAHI  
**Suga:** ARE YOU  
**Suga:** AND SPARROW-SAN  
**Suga:** ABOUT TO

 **Asahi:** suga stop it!!  
**Asahi:** you're gonna wake Daichi up

 **Suga:** i'm text screaming Asahi he can't hear me

 **Asahi:** i know what you're like when you're text screaming you're probably wiggling all over the place

Asahi is right, of course, and a moment later he hears Daichi’s low voice asking what’s going on.

 **Asahi:** Suga!  
**Asahi:** this isn’t like a plan  
**Asahi:** Noya and i haven’t even talked about it  
**Asahi:** suga i know you’re talking about me

He waits, listening to his friends’ voices but not quite able to make them out, and then jumping when Daichi suddenly calls out, “Get it, Asahi!”

“I hate you,” Asahi calls back.

 **Suga:** Asahi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Asahi:** please stop. I don’t even know if it’s going to happen for sure. i just...i know that i’m ready  
**Asahi:** and if it does i want to like...i don’t know. be clean and look nice and stuff

 **Suga:** when have you ever gone out with Noya not meeting that criteria?

 **Asahi:** i’m just nervous suga

 **Suga:** want me to come in there?

 **Asahi:** no, i’m okay. It’s just like…

 **Suga:** i know  
**Suga:** asahi i’m extremely happy for you  
**Suga:** noya loves you (oh my god he loves you it’s so fucking cute asahi i swear) and you’re going to be just fine  
**Suga:** if you just want to be alone before you go over that’s okay, i’ll figure something else out for Daichi

 **Asahi:** he already knows something’s up, you know

 **Suga:** but he doesn’t know what it iiiiiis

 **Asahi:** i can do it  
**Asahi:** just please let’s not talk about this tomorrow okay? and please don’t say anything to Noya?

 **Suga:** i wouldn’t do that, and we don’t have to talk any more about this  
**Suga:** unless you want to

 **Asahi:** thanks  
**Asahi:** suga?

 **Suga:** yep?

 **Asahi:** were you nervous the first time?  
**Asahi:** like..not bad nervous, but just

 **Suga:** yes  
**Suga:** and so was Daichi

Asahi can hear Daichi talking again, just a low rumble, and then a warm laugh from Suga.

 **Suga:** he accidentally squeezed the lube so hard the top popped off and the entire bottle spilled out

 **Asahi:** oh my god  
**Asahi:** i would totally do that

 **Suga:** lol..it was fine though!  
**Suga:** it can be perfect without being perfect  
**Suga:** i’m not remotely worried...you’re so thoughtful and attentive and noya is so crazy about you..I know you’ll take good care of each other  
**Suga:** and if you get overwhelmed it’s okay

 **Asahi:** i know  
**Asahi:** and thanks

 **Suga:** Asahi...look at you

 **Asahi:** what?

 **Suga:** you’re not even arguing with me...you know you’ll be okay  
**Suga:** i don’t think you even need me to tell you

 **Asahi:** ...i still like to hear it

 **Suga:** you’ll be okay Asahi  <3

 **Asahi:** <3

*

It’s not difficult to get Daichi out of the apartment the next day. It’s bright and warm out, and before Asahi has even tried to think up an excuse, Noya has called asking if they want to meet him and Ryuu in one of the open spaces on campus.

“Team frisbee!” he says. “I’ll play with you or against you, but just know that my team will win.”

Asahi doesn’t doubt that, knowing full well Noya’s commitment to the game. Daichi readily agrees, pushing his textbooks aside, and Suga gives Asahi a thumbs up after Daichi has kissed him and turned towards the door.

They switch up the teams a few times, but they’re pretty evenly matched no matter which way it’s sliced, and no matter how many different rules Ryuu makes up for the already very made-up games they’re playing.

Their final match—Asahi and Daichi against Noya and Ryuu—is the most brutal, ending with Ryuu tackling Daichi for the frisbee and almost getting a toss off to Noya, before Asahi jumps to catch it mid arc and seals his and Daichi’s victory.

“No!” Ryuu shouts. “We cannot lose to the old men!”

“Already lost, Ryuu-kun,” Daichi says, brushing off his shorts as he gets to his feet.

“Best nine out of ten!”

Daichi laughs and then winces when he takes a step. “No way...I’m done for today.”

“Okay?” Asahi asks, going to him with Noya at his side. (Noya who is looking distractingly attractive with his sweat-soaked hair and flushed skin.)

“After a drink and a shower I’ll be great,” Daichi says.

They all feel the same way and they say goodbye, Daichi and Ryuu with a hearty handshake, Asahi and Noya with fingers wound together and Noya stretching up on his toes to brush his lips over Asahi’s jaw.

“You wanna go for dinner tonight or just...stay in?”

Asahi considers this. The wait at a restaurant, the time spent surrounded by strangers when all he wants is to be surrounded by Noya. “Let’s stay in,” he says, and Noya smiles and kisses him again.

When he and Daichi get back to their apartment it’s 4:30, and Asahi hopes whatever Suga has planned is in place, because now he really will need some extra time to get ready before he sees Noya again. His hair is matted with sweat, the knees of his pants streaked with grass stains.

He almost knocks on his own door just so Suga will know they’re coming, but Daichi looks at him with a cocked eyebrow when he raises his hand, and he lowers it to turn the knob instead.

“We’re home,” Daichi calls out, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes before nudging them into a neat line next to Suga’s. No one answers, though clearly Suga is home. “Suga?”

Asahi slips his shoes off and starts to follow Daichi, then bumps into his back when he stops suddenly.

“What’s that?” Daichi asks.

“What?”

He looks over Daichi’s shoulder to see him pointing to the carpet in front of them, to what appears to be a tiny, round cookie. Many tiny, round cookies, actually, one after the other in a path to Daichi and Suga’s room.

“Suga?” Daichi calls again. “Why are—”

“Stay right where you are, and get on your knees,” Suga calls from their bedroom.

Asahi wonders if he should be backing out of the apartment right now, but Daichi just sinks to the floor, right in front of the trail of cookies.

Except they’re not quite cookies, they’re something else, something vaguely bacon scented, and the one in the middle of Daichi and Suga’s doorway has just disappeared into the mouth of a small, black and white dog. A boston terrier with pointy ears, wide set eyes, and a busily sniffing big, black nose.

 _Ah,_ Asahi thinks. _The grand finale._

The little dog snuffles his way across the room, scooping up each treat and crunching it noisily as it makes its way closer to Daichi. Suga appears in the doorway, then follows slowly behind, sitting down on the floor in front of Daichi when the dog has reached him. It eats the last treat out of the palm of his hand, jumping up on his lap after and giving his face an enthusiastic series of licks in case there are any treats hidden there, too. Or maybe just because Daichi is petting him already, scratching behind his ears and laughing before pulling him right into his arms. He holds the squirming bundle as it pants and licks his chin and, Asahi is pretty certain, smiles just as much as Daichi.

“ _Suga…”_ Daichi says.

“His name’s Yakusoku,” Suga says. “And I didn’t even name him that. I found him at the shelter and I knew he was ours.”

“Promise,” Daichi says, and Suga nods.

“From me to you.”

It couldn’t be more perfect. The meaning of its name, the way it’s lighting Daichi’s face up, the way their little promise to each other is bouncing between the two of them now, pressing paws to their chests to offer them both sloppy, happy kisses.

“I love him,” Daichi says.

Suga beams and scratches Yakusoku’s wiggling back. “I know you do.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Are we allowed to have dogs here?” Asahi asks.

Daichi looks positively terrified at the thought of them not being allowed to have this dog that he’s taken all of three minutes to become attached to, but Suga reaches out to squeeze his shoulder.

“As long as they’re twenty-five pounds or less. Yaku’s only fifteen pounds. And I already talked to Furukawa-san, and he said Yaku can come to the clinic with you any time when you’re working.”

“Koushi...”

Asahi gives Yakusoku a quick scratch, and then one more pat because he’s really extremely cute, and then excuses himself so Daichi can say whatever he needs to say, express all of the things that are swimming in his eyes, without Asahi witnessing it.  

By the time he’s gotten out of the shower and has changed his clothes three times, Daichi, Suga, and the dog are all in the kitchen. Suga sitting on the counter and Yaku quivering with anticipation at Daichi’s feet, tiny tail twitching as he stares up at him with the biggest eyes Asahi has ever seen.

“You’re as bad as Suga,” Daichi says indulgently, dropping a little piece of salmon that never makes it to the floor.

Suga laughs, reaching to pluck a berry from the bowl next to Daichi. “So many mouths for Daichi to feed.”

“The family just keeps growing, huh?” Daichi says, eyes flicking over to Asahi. “Isn’t your boyfriend waiting for you?”

“He...yeah, I should go. Do I...do I look okay?”

He finally settled on the god shirt and his black jeans, since Noya seems to like them so much. Yakusoku comes over to sniff at his legs when he determines that no more salmon is currently forthcoming, and Asahi crouches to scratch his head.

“Yaku approves,” Suga says, smiling warmly when Asahi looks up at him. “You look great, Asahi. Noya will be more than happy to climb you like a tree.”

Asahi closes his eyes and presses his hands to his face while Daichi barks out a laugh.

“Come on,” he says, tapping Asahi’s knee with his foot, and then patting his back firmly when he gets to his feet. “Time to go.”

Asahi wishes his eyes didn’t feel quite so big as he looks back at his friend.

“Hey,” Daichi says, cupping the back of Asahi’s neck in his hand, and then continuing more quietly. “Listen...if you change your mind, it's fine. There’re no rules. There’s just you, and Noya, and whatever works for you. You’re good. You’re gonna be good.”

Asahi nods, the tightness in his shoulders loosening.

“You’re alright?” Daichi asks.

“I am, yeah,” Asahi says.

“Okay. Go. Have fun.”

Asahi nods again, leans down when Suga hops off the counter so he can stretch up to kiss Asahi’s cheek.

“We’re here,” Suga says. Yaku barks suddenly, like he wants to be included, and the last of the nervous tension that was wrapping Asahi up breaks.

“Okay, yeah. I’m going. Have a good night, guys.”

They say goodbye, and Asahi grabs his keys and phone and opens the door. He has almost closed it behind himself when Daichi shouts out, “Use lots of lube!”

Asahi pulls the door shut tight.

“LIKE _LOTS_ OF IT! YOU DON’T EVER WANNA NOT HAVE ENOUGH LUBE!”

Asahi hurries out of the building with his cheeks flaming, his stomach dancing with nerves, and his chest warm with fondness and anticipation. Some things (specifically, Daichi and his inability to not be a shit) will never change, and Asahi is glad, because he needs those things.

And some things—the things that should—those haven’t stopped changing since the moment Noya knocked his world into motion. And Asahi needs those things, too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and kudosing and commenting!! If you made it through all that fluff, you know where this goes next.....so see you next weekend (*^‿^*)❤
> 
> (Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here we are (´ ∀ ` *) I apologize in advance for the end notes, which are practically as long as a fic themselves. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy ❤

It’s a short walk to campus, but it feels long. Asahi just wants to get there, to be inside Noya’s dorm, inside his arms where everything feels right and he can stop thinking, stop wondering and conjecturing and anticipating, and just _be._

“Oh!” Noya says, eyes rounding when he opens the door after Asahi knocks with what he hopes isn’t too much or too little force. “You look so nice! I didn’t even put jeans on.”

Noya is wearing a sleeveless undershirt and dark grey sweats, and he looks perfect. The roots of his hair are damp when Asahi presses his face to the top of his head. He breathes him in while he kisses him, that citrus and vanilla scent that has become so familiar.

“You don’t need to wear jeans,” Asahi says.

Noya steps back, pressing his hands to Asahi’s stomach and sliding them up over his chest. “I was kinda hoping we wouldn’t really need any clothes, but...god damn, you look good in these.”

“They can come off,” Asahi says quickly, closing his eyes right after, when he feels the heat working from his neck up into his face. “I mean....”

“Good,” Noya says, stretching up and kissing his chin, and then his bottom lip when Asahi leans down for him. “Because they’re definitely coming off.”

Asahi slips his arms around Noya, runs his hands up his back and then down again, pulling him tight against himself as their lips fit together. Noya’s breath is fresh and minty, the taste tingling on Asahi’s tongue when they open their mouths to deepen the kiss. He remembers kissing Noya the weekend before, when they woke up on his couch together. He’d been worried about morning breath and dry lips, but Noya had just leaned right in and kissed him, without even checking if Daichi and Suga were awake. It had been really nice, slow and sleepy, and none of the little things had mattered. Or all of them had, all of them were made into something more, something good, because everything is so much better with Noya.

He’s pulling away from Asahi now, looking up at him with dark eyes and a smile that could almost be described as dangerous, except that it’s Noya, and Asahi is not afraid.

“Before that, though...” Noya says, fingering at the hem of Asahi’s shirt. “Let’s get some good use out of these.”

“What do you...”

“Will you, like...flex your chest?” Noya asks.

“No?” Asahi isn't sure if Noya is serious, but as there's a good chance he is, he answers again, more firmly. “No.”

Noya grins, catching his lip between his teeth as he considers his next proposition. “Do some push-ups?”

“No.”

“Move furniture?”

“What?”

“Bending _and_ lifting!” Noya says, taking a step forward for every one Asahi takes back.

“ _No,”_ Asahi says, smiling and holding his hands up as if to keep Noya away. (As if he would ever really want to stop him.)

“Come ooon, Asahi,” Noya whines, darting in to get his hand into Asahi’s pocket and slipping his keys out.

“What are you—”

Noya tosses them behind himself and they fly through the air with a jingle, and then land with a thunk. “Pick those up?”

“Noya!” Asahi laughs, a little shocked by how adorably conniving his little boyfriend is.

“Fine! Fine...” Noya scoops the keys up himself (while providing a very nice view, as intended) and drops them on the cluttered table next to the couch. “Then what _will_ you do?” he asks when he’s standing right in front of Asahi again, tucking his fingers just inside the waistband of his jeans. “Tell me.”

“I—I’ll...” This is still hard for Asahi, to say these things right in front of Noya, instead of on the phone. He wants to tell him that he’ll give himself to him. That he’ll lay Noya bare and taste every part of him, fill him in every way he can, but he's not quite there yet. He can’t _say_ it, but...

Noya knows, and he steps in before Asahi can get flustered. “ _Show_ me,” he says.

Asahi nods, slips his fingers between Noya's and lifts their hands to his lips so he can kiss each of Noya’s knuckles. “Your room?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Noya says, keeping his hand in Asahi’s as they cross the small living space and step through Noya’s open door.

The overhead light is off, but the room is softly lit by the lamp on Noya’s desk. There’s more than enough warm light to see by, but it’s gentle and muted, and Asahi suspects Noya had it ready for him, because he knows exactly what Asahi’s current level of comfort is.

He doesn’t hesitate, after they’ve closed the door behind themselves. He walks Noya to the bed, stands in front of him once the other boy is seated, and then does something he never has before. Because that’s what this night is for, after all. This is what it means to be with someone who makes you brave.

He strips his shirt off himself, lifts it slowly and feels Noya’s fingers skating lightly over his bare stomach while he’s still pulling the shirt over his chest. He looks down when he has his arms above his head, the shirt still around his wrists, and Noya is staring up at him, lips parted, eyes almost glowing with two amber rings reflected from the lamp.

“Christ,” he breathes.

Asahi lowers his arms, lets the shirt fall to the floor between them, and lets Noya pull him closer with his hands on his hips. He’s not finished—he wants to take everything off for Noya, to show him that everything he has, everything he is, is for Noya to see and have and know—but he’s not in a hurry either. Not when Noya is pressing his tongue flat against his skin, licking slowly over his abs, grazing his teeth along the base of his ribs. Asahi shivers when Noya licks his sternum, and Noya leans back, still looking up at him with heated eyes, while he runs the pads of his thumbs under the firm curves of Asahi’s pectoral muscles.

“What else?” Noya asks in a whisper.

The belt is a bit of an impediment to Asahi’s slightly trembling fingers, but he works it open slowly, unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down. He’s half hard already from Noya’s touch, from all the images in his head, from standing here like this, pulling his pants down and letting them fall to his feet with Noya right in front of him, watching. He lets his boxers drop right after, and this part is harder, to be fully exposed like this, but Noya makes it better. He doesn’t stare at Asahi this time, just leans right in, smoothing his hands over Asahi’s thighs and licking him again, a wet line along the groove below his hipbone, and another in the crease at the top of his leg.

He licks his balls next, slow, languid swipes of his tongue—like this is all he wants to do, like he’s been waiting for this—and Asahi lets out a shuddering breath, steadying himself with his hands on Noya’s shoulders. Squeezing them when Noya takes his cock in his hand and licks up and down the shaft until it’s swollen under his tongue.

“Asahi...” He's looking up at Asahi with wet lips and some kind of question in his eyes to which the answer, no matter what, is _yes._

Asahi reaches down to lift Noya's shirt and pull it over his head. Dips his fingers into his sweats and tugs them down while Noya shifts backwards, slipping out of them, and then lifting his hips again when Asahi takes off his underwear and follows him onto the bed. He traces Noya’s body with his tongue, the same way Noya did to him. Sucks gently on his hip bone, on the peak of his nipple, on the pale scar beneath his chin. Noya sighs under him, tipping his head back to give Asahi access to his throat, and Asahi licks the hollow at the base, lets his words fall into it to spill soft over Noya’s collarbone.

“Noya...tonight...”

Noya hums, drags his fingers up Asahi’s back and into his hair.

“I want...I really want...”

“Hmm? Anything, Asahi,” Noya says, propping himself up on his elbows so he can face Asahi when he doesn’t respond right away. “What is it?”

Asahi knows Noya will say yes, knows that he wants this more than anything right now. Wants to be as close to Noya as he can possibly be. But _saying_ it? _I want to really have sex. I want to do everything we talk about when we’re on the phone and you have your fingers inside yourself._ He blushes so furiously at his own thoughts that he can feel the heat radiating off his skin, and Noya blinks, his eyes widening slightly, and then softening.

“Oh....” he says. “ _Oh._ Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Asahi says.

“Do you...we’re thinking the same thing, right? You want to...Asahi, will you say it? Please?”

Asahi swallows, ducks his head and runs his nose across Noya’s chest before working up to looking straight at him again.

“I want...to give you everything,” he says. And that is the crux of it, but those aren’t the words Noya is waiting for. The explicit admission of what he’s ready for, what he is certain he wants to have with Noya. “I want to have all of you,” he tries again, and he knows he’s getting close from the catch in Noya’s breath, the careful, tender touch of his fingers on Asahi’s jaw. “I want to make love to you,” he says.

They’re probably not the right words. They’re old fashioned and Noya could tease him, or laugh—he knows Daichi would if he ever knew what he’d said—but he doesn’t know how to say it any other way, when this is exactly what he wants. He doesn’t just want to have sex, he wants to share something with Noya that he’s never even considered sharing with someone else. He wants to show him in every way what he’s done for him, what he is to him. All the things he makes Asahi feel that he can’t possibly put into words.

So they are, he supposes, just the right words for him. The closest he can come to the things he doesn’t know how to say.

And Noya doesn’t laugh, he doesn’t even smile. He bites his lip and nods, again and again, and then he pulls Asahi down to him and crushes their lips together.

“Yes,” he says. “Fuck...yes.” Another kiss, and another, and then a smile, and then a breathless laugh that has nothing to do with teasing, that breaks on wonder and a tremor of expectation. “Oh my God,” he says, beaming up at Asahi and setting off that little burn he feels behind his eyes when tears are thinking about making an appearance. “How do you...how do you want to do it?” he asks.

“Any way...I don't know,” Asahi says, sitting up in front of Noya. There’s nothing he hasn’t imagined doing with him, nothing he can imagine not liking. He knows Noya would like to have Asahi inside him, he’s told him in that low, rough voice he gets when he’s been moaning in Asahi’s ear over the phone, but there are things Asahi can’t help worrying about. “I’d like...” he begins. “I’d really like to...to be in you, but...I'm scared of hurting you. Maybe you should—”

“You're not gonna hurt me,” Noya says. He kneels with one leg in between Asahi’s, and runs his hands over his arms, stopping to knead at the tense muscles. “I think...I’d be more than happy to fuck you, Asahi, but with how tight you're wound up I think _I'd_ be more likely to hurt _you.”_

“I'm just...” He’s blushing again. Still. More. “I’m just nervous. But I'd be okay, you can—”

Noya shakes his head, leans in and kisses Asahi softly. “I am, too. But I know that you won’t hurt me, and I want you in me so bad.”

“But—”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Yes,_ but Noya....you're...you're so...” Asahi cups Noya’s thin shoulders, runs his hands over his compact chest, his narrow, angular hips, trying to express that he doesn’t want to break this precious little bird in his hands, without saying those words. “And I'm...”

Noya grins when Asahi trails off, looking pointedly down at his flagging erection that is still, even while nearly flaccid, inarguably substantial. “Well endowed?” he says. “I'm aware. But I can take it, trust me.”

“But...how do you know?” Asahi asks. “You haven't...slept with a guy before.”

“No, but...” Noya’s eyes flick away from Asahi’s, somewhere off to the side of the bed, and then come back to his face. “Okay, look, Asahi...I'm gonna tell you something and you're gonna be embarrassed, but I think you'll also feel better, okay?”

“I....I guess?” Asahi says. He’s already embarrassed and he’s not sure how he feels about it getting worse, but he’s also with Noya, so nothing can ever be that bad. “Okay.”

“Okay, so...as soon as we started dating, like, literally right after our first coffee date, Ryuu....you know how Ryuu is, yeah?”

“Um...”

“He was teasing me a lot about our size difference and how you'd probably be, you know, a lot to handle?”

Asahi is sweating so profusely at the thought of this conversation taking place that all of the efforts of his pre-date shower are beginning to seem wasted.

“So...because he's Ryuu, he immediately orders this....this...” Noya is watching him carefully, pausing not because he himself is embarrassed, but because Asahi must be roughly the color of a fire engine at this point. “Well, I’ll just show you,” he says, slipping off the bed and crouching to open the drawer of the little cabinet next to it, shifting some comics out of the way and then standing back up with....a bright orange approximation of a large penis in his hand. A dildo, Asahi supposes, though he has never said that word before. “It’s....I mean it was supposed to be a joke, I think. Like, ‘Haha...you're dating a giant, good luck,’ but...” Now, finally, Noya's cheeks flush slightly. “I decided to...try it? Because...I was curious, and...I liked...” He holds the dildo awkwardly in both hands as he trails off, and directs his focus somewhere around Asahi's knees.

“You...liked it?” Asahi supplies.

Noya looks at him, pink cheeks and those dark, honest eyes. “I liked pretending it was you.”

“Oh...” Asahi can only imagine what he looks like now. He doesn’t know what comes next in the sequence, after pink and red and scarlet. “I think...I think that's actually bigger than me,” he says.

Noya smiles, coming closer so his knees are bumping Asahi's again. “Maybe a little. But that's my point. I had to work up to it, but I’ve been fucking myself with this thing for almost two months—”

Noya’s cheeks are bright red now, and Asahi’s are probably hot enough to start a fire. He isn't sure when he last took a breath. He is also, suddenly, very much not flaccid anymore.

“....so you really won't hurt me,” Noya concludes. “I can take it. I _want_ to take it.”

Asahi has to take a deep breath, and then he manages to say, “Okay. You’re right I...I feel better.”

“Good,” Noya says, leaning back to drop the dildo in the drawer, and then digging around to come up with a tube of lubricant. “I, um...I have condoms, but...I don’t think they’d fit you right?”

“Oh...I...”  Asahi looks around, then leans over the bed to pick up his discarded jeans. “I have some,” he says, almost apologetically, as he fishes one out.

Noya looks very adorably happy. “You were _ready_ for this,” he says.

“I....yeah,” Asahi says. Then he glances at Noya’s supplies, the orange pseudo-penis still visible in the open drawer of the night table, and says, “You were, too.”

“Well yeah, but _I’ve_ willingly shown you my giant dildo, and _you..._ I’m just trying to figure out how you ever survived walking up to the counter with condoms in your hand.”

“Ah...” Asahi laughs softly. “I didn’t. I ordered them online.”

Noya grins. “I love you, Azumane Asahi.”

Asahi sets the condom aside and pulls Noya closer, holds his head between his hands. Soft hair under his fingers and sharp cheekbones under his thumbs. “I love you, too,” he says, before kissing smiling lips and slipping his tongue between them. He swallows the sigh Noya breathes out, lowers one arm to wrap it around him and guide him back down to the bed, so they can stretch out on their sides and let their hands roam over each other while they kiss.

“Will you...” Noya begins, drawing back, then falling silent when Asahi follows him and catches his lip between his teeth, licking over it carefully and kissing him again. “Can you...please..”

Asahi slides his hand over Noya’s hip and slowly down the back of his thigh, lifting his leg to hook it over his own hip. He reaches behind Noya again, fingertips trailing over his ass and grazing between his spread cheeks.

“Ah...Asahi...”

“Lube?” Asahi asks.

Noya reaches behind himself and finds the tube, flicking the cap open and waiting for Asahi to hold his hand between them so he can squeeze it onto his fingers. When Asahi runs them along the cleft of Noya’s ass again it’s an easy glide against smooth skin, until his fingertip catches at Noya’s entrance, and he doesn’t want to slide past it, doesn’t want to tease or draw this out. Noya’s eyes are locked on his, pleading, and Asahi pushes his finger inside.

Both of them gasp when he’s slid it in as deep as he can. Noya arches his back at the same time, pressing hard against Asahi’s hand, and Asahi hardly knows what to do with the sensation of Noya so hot around his finger. He has done this to himself before. Not often, but a few times, before Noya, in an effort to get more out of masturbating than he ever seemed to be able to. But in those times he’d only been thinking about how it felt to have something inside him, and not about how his body felt against his fingers.

With Noya around him it’s all he’s thinking about. How slick and heated it is, how tight with just one finger in there. How beyond incredible it will feel when he’s deep inside Noya and he’ll get to feel this around his cock.

He slips his finger out and presses it back in, and Noya winds his fingers into Asahi’s hair and rocks his hips, urging Asahi to reach as deep as he can each time. Asahi’s other hand is cupping Noya’s face, pressed between the pillow and the flushed skin of his cheek, feeling it grow warmer as he moves in him, thrusting slowly with one finger, and then with two.

“Nnh...God.” Noya’s hands tighten in his hair when Asahi circles his rim with three fingers, pressing just enough to see how comfortably he can fit them in.

“Is this too much?” he asks.

Noya shakes his head, pressing his hips back. “No, do it..... _yeah, fuck._ Why haven’t.... _why_ haven’t we done this before?” His lips are trembling just the slightest bit, Asahi can feel it when he presses his own against them.

“I think...I think I knew if I did this, it would be really hard not to....to...”

“ _Ah..._ say it,” Noya says, breathy and rough and warm on Asahi’s lips.

He runs his mouth along Noya’s jaw, grazes his earlobe with his teeth, closes his eyes so he’ll be brave enough to get the words out in a whisper right next to Noya’s ear. “It would be too hard not to fuck you.”

Noya moans and Asahi can feel it vibrate through his own body, with how close they’re pressed together. He feels the sound break and lose itself in a sudden intake of air when he curls his fingers inside Noya a moment later, rubbing deliberately over the spot he’s carefully avoided until now.

He knows what it did to him the first time he found it in himself. How that first press against it made him immediately regret his prior awkward, uncomfortable attempts at fingering himself that he’d abandoned before stumbling upon this. In the end he still hadn’t gotten off any faster, had still had that sense of missing something, of not feeling what he thought he should when his orgasm finally rolled through him—not terribly strong, not enough to do more to him than cause him to breathe a little heavier. But he remembers the electricity that had briefly jolted through him, and he can almost feel it himself now, just watching Noya’s head tip back, his eyes going wide and then squeezing shut.

Asahi withdraws his fingers, thrusts them in and out, slow and shallow until he feels Noya start to relax, and then presses them in deep again and watches Noya’s whole body respond when he massages his prostate. He’s moaning low in his throat, more of a whining growl than anything else, and it’s going to Asahi’s head like he’s climbing a mountain and the air keeps getting thinner. He’s a little dizzy and he’s pretty sure all of his blood has moved to his cock, but he takes his time, stroking the side of Noya’s face and filling him deep. Stretching him, rubbing his prostate a little longer each time, a little harder, and getting high off of Noya’s needy, halting breaths.

“God...Asa—Asahi...” Asahi has never heard Noya's voice quite like this. He's never heard anything as erotic as the way it breaks. “Please...I need...”

He’s clenching around Asahi’s fingers, rolling his hips to try to find some kind of friction against his dick, but not able to get close enough with his leg bent over Asahi’s hip.

“Do you want me to stop?” Asahi asks, stilling his fingers inside Noya.

“ _No!_ Yes...fuck...I want this, but I don’t wanna come yet.”

Asahi slips his fingers out and Noya groans, pressing his face against Asahi’s shoulder.

“Sorry...I’m sorry. I just...need a minute.”

Asahi kisses Noya's head and smoothes his hand up and down his back. He tries very hard to ignore the throbbing between his own legs. He’s about to apologize himself, in case he didn’t do that quite right, in case it was too much, but then Noya lifts his head and kisses Asahi suddenly, his dry lips soon going soft and wet as Asahi kisses him back.

“You’re so _good_ at that,” Noya says. “Oh my _God,_ it’s so good having you in me.”

Asahi flushes and lets Noya kiss him again even though it’s starting to make him breathless. Or that might just be from how big his heart feels right now, or how tightly wound his every nerve is now that they’re so close to his happening.

“Do you...do you think you’re ready?” Asahi asks.

“Yes!” Noya says, so loud and enthusiastic and precious, the way he is about everything. The way Asahi should have known he would be about this, too. “I’m ready...I’m really ready.” He sits up to reach over Asahi and pick up the condom. “You’re ready?”

“I’m...yes,” Asahi says, taking the packet from hands that seem to be vibrating. “Are you sure you are? We can take a little more time, I don’t want to hurt y—”

“I’m ready,” Noya says. “I’m so fucking ready.”

He watches Asahi open the condom and carefully roll it into place, squeezing lube into his palm and then rubbing it over him from his tip to his base. Even through the condom, just the casual glide of Noya’s hand spreading the lube sends little shivers of pleasure and anticipation tingling over Asahi’s skin.

“Lots of lube,” Asahi says when Noya starts to fit the cap back in place. (Daichi’s words are rattling in his head. He will never forget them.)

Noya grins and squirts some more on, then tosses the tube aside and pushes at Asahi’s shoulder, trying to get him to lie back.

“You have to go slowly,” Asahi says. “Okay?”

“Sure,” Noya says, straddling Asahi’s hips. He’s trembling already, bright eyed and radiating an insatiable eagerness, and Asahi doesn’t think he has the slightest intention of going slowly.

“Noya...”

“I’m ready!”

Asahi knows exactly how tight Noya felt around his fingers, and he knows how little regard Noya can have for his own safety.

“I think maybe you should...be on your back,” Asahi says.

“Uh-uh,” Noya says. “I’m staying on top. You’ll make me wait.”

“Yes,” Asahi says, bodily lifting Noya off his lap and pressing him to the bed, rolling on top of him so he’s forced to stay on his back. “I will. But just long enough so I know you’re not going to get hurt.”

“Asahiii.” Noya wriggles under him.

“You’re making me nervous!” Asahi says, and Noya’s eyes go soft and warm. He reaches up to hold back the hair that’s falling in Asahi’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I just want you so fucking bad.”

“You weren’t going to be careful, were you?”

Noya bites his lip. “You should probably be on top,” he admits, shifting a little under Asahi, spreading his legs when Asahi lifts his hips enough for him to move. “Actually, this is...I really like this.”

Asahi really likes this, too. Once Noya has wrapped his legs around his waist, he brings his own legs up so he’s on his knees, curled over with Noya safe underneath him

“Am I squishing you?” he asks.

Noya shakes his head, wide eyed and quiet suddenly.

“Asahi...”

Asahi knows. Noya is ready, and so is he. He backs up just a little, reaching between them to line himself up with Noya, feeling his entrance flutter against the tip of his cock. His fingers are shaking when he leans over him again, and he finds Noya’s hands, small and strong, and fits their fingers together, pressing them on either side of Noya’s head.

“Me too,” Asahi says. “I want you, too.”

He starts to push inside Noya, and his eyes are already filling with tears because Noya is so perfect, so tiny—naked and pinned beneath him, and looking up at Asahi with nothing but trust—and Asahi think he knows already why they call it making love. He's feeling a lot of things right now, but he's feeling that most of all.

They're both silent at first, speechless, just looking at each other and holding each other's hands tight as Asahi slowly presses in. There are little bursts of heat igniting under his skin with each small movement, each time there’s a little more of him surrounded by Noya.

Noya is quiet and still, not moving the slightest bit until Asahi has finally eased all the way in and he lets out a little gasp, his head tipping back.

“N-noya?” Asahi asks. He’s pressed right up against Noya’s skin and he has to blink before he can see straight again.  

“You’re...you’re in?” Noya asks breathlessly. “All the way?”

“Yes,” Asahi says. “Should I...pull out?”

Noya shakes his head suddenly, tightening his legs around Asahi’s waist to pull him closer. “ _No..._ no. Don’t move, just let me...” His eyes close and Asahi listens to the air wavering as it moves in and out of his lungs. “Let me feel you.”

“Is it too much?” Asahi asks.

Noya shakes his head again and blinks a few times before his eyes stay open, wet and shining now. “It’s...you feel really good. So good, I’m...”

Asahi leans down to kiss the tear that has started slipping towards Noya’s temple. “I’m afraid I’m hurting you,” he says.

“You’re not...you’re not. I’m just...having a _you_ moment, I think. I’m so happy...I’m _so_ happy we’re doing this. I can’t believe you’re inside me.”

“Noya...if it’s okay, I think I need to move soon? I’m...”

“Yes! Of course...yes. Fuck, I just....sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m really happy, too,” Asahi says, kissing Noya’s nose and then his warm, damp cheek that rises against Asahi's lips as he smiles.

“I just wanna be like this forever,” Noya says. “But I’m ready, I’m good...you can fuck me now.”

There’s really no reason for Asahi to be embarrassed by Noya’s choice of vocabulary—not when he said it himself earlier, not when they’re in this position—but he blushes a little deeper anyway, and Noya laughs, slipping his hands out of Asahi’s and pressing them to his cheeks instead.

“I love you so fucking much, I swear to God. You can—”

Asahi moves and Noya’s words drop off. The moan that rises up in their place is so raw and honest that Asahi feels it low in his gut, feels it all over his skin, and he chases the sound. Kisses Noya deep because he’s finally moving in him now, drawing back and pressing back in, and it’s...unfathomable. The sensation of being inside Noya, sliding in and out of something so hot and wet, so blissfully tight, is phenomenal all on its own. But for it to be happening while the man he loves is kissing him, holding him tight, gasping his name when their lips come apart, is almost beyond comprehension.

He can't quite grasp how _good_ this feels, how much he likes it, when this is something that not that long ago he wasn't sure he'd ever want. It's everything he used to be afraid of—so open and real. He used to think the intimacy of it would be too much, that it would be too hot, too close, too loud. But that was before he knew Noya. Before he knew what it was like to only ever want to be closer.

Now he's as close to Noya as he can be, and nothing about it is too much, except in all of the best ways. He _loves_ the way they're tangled together, the way the heat is rising from Noya's skin, soft and moist against his own, and the intimate sounds of his body meeting Noya's, moving wet and easy inside him, while their breaths fall hot and steady between them. He loves the way it makes his head spin and his whole body shiver, the way the feeling grows and spreads like steam through the air, the weighty pleasure of it taking him over. Every drag of heat over his skin is almost unbearably good, somehow giving him everything he wants while simultaneously making him desperate for more. He wants it over and over again, wants to let his pace quicken and his thrusts deepen, but he’s afraid to go too far, too fast.

Noya is whimpering in the back of his throat each time Asahi rocks into him now, and he wants to ask him again if he’s okay, but when he breaks their kiss he’s already whispering _yes_ against Asahi’s lips. Digging his heels into his back to draw him closer, to keep him pressed in deep before letting him pull back again.

“Noya?” Asahi can’t tell which one of them is trembling, or if it’s both of them. He’s dizzy with desire, with the tension in his body telling him to move, to give everything he can before this mounting pleasure that’s making his vision hazy takes over completely. “Can we...can I go—”

“Harder?” Noya asks. Asahi nods and Noya is nodding, too. “Yeah, _yes,_ please.”

Asahi kisses him again, slides his hands under his head so his fingers are woven through his hair, and he thrusts a little harder.

“ _More,”_ Noya says.

Asahi has no idea how much force is too much. Noya is strong, but he is _so_ small, and Asahi has spent so much of his life being cautious, reigning in his strength, making sure not to overpower anyone. But Noya is wrapping his arms around his neck, gasping with gratification and need, and urging _harder, harder._ So Asahi goes harder, a little at a time. Always watching Noya, listening to his breathing, hyper aware of his arms and legs around him still pulling him close. And each time Noya’s body tells him it’s not too much, he allows a little more power into his thrusts, and a little more, and more, until finally he doesn't feel like he's holding back anything anymore, and Noya’s rough cries have gone soundless.

He snaps his hips instead of rolling them, drives into Noya deep and measured and hard, and the feeling of all of this is so far beyond words. It sinks right into his bones, tight and quivering and alive, emanating from his skin so it’s bright and electric between their bodies. Growing hotter with each movement, each time he sinks inside Noya and somehow finds the perfect fit. They're wrapped around each other so tightly, joined so deeply, Asahi can't help believing that what Suga said was right. That whatever the reason behind it is, Noya really was made for him. Made to fit around him, to fill in the empty spaces that could only be the right shape for him, because Asahi was made for him, too.

“ _Ah...Asahi...”_ Noya's fingers are clawing at his back, pulling him closer like he has been since Asahi first pushed inside him. “...my God, oh my _God..._ I’m...”

His eyebrows are drawn together, his chest heaving under Asahi, and Asahi has watched Noya come enough times now to know that he’s right on the edge. He sits up between Noya’s legs, slips one hand under his lower back to support it as it arches up, pressing back hard against Asahi. His other hand he wraps around Noya’s cock, swollen and slick with precum, throbbing in Asahi’s grip as he strokes it tight and quick, in time with the movement of his hips. Noya’s face is wet with tears, his mouth open but not making a sound, until suddenly his back arches even more sharply and he sobs, just one broken cry of pleasure, and Asahi’s cock is being squeezed so tightly he almost can’t take it. He gasps and freezes inside Noya, watching him spill thick and wet across his own chest with Asahi’s hand still firm around his length.

“ _Asahi...shit.”_

Noya is shaking, panting hard, and Asahi is afraid to move. He doesn't know what's supposed to happen now, if he should keep going or pull out. If any move he makes will feel like too much to Noya.

A shiver goes through Noya and his legs tighten around Asahi reflexively once more, and then finally he relaxes, the tight curve of his back easing down so it’s resting on Asahi's hand. “Shit,” he says again, blinking up at him. “You're...so amazing, Asahi. How are you even....hey, you didn't come yet, did you? Why did you stop?”

Asahi looks at his beautiful, naked boyfriend. Legs splayed out wide, tight muscles still trembling and gleaming with sweat, skin streaked with cum and marked red everywhere Asahi's beard has scraped against it. He looks wrecked, and it's incredibly attractive, but Asahi doesn't want to _actually_ wreck him. “I can...pull out?” he says. “I don't...I don't have to—”

“No,” Noya says, his dry throat making his voice crack as he pushes it out with more force. “Stay in me...I want you to come in me.”

When Asahi hesitates Noya sits up, pushing Asahi back and moving with him until Asahi is flat on the bed and Noya is perched on his lap, right where he'd wanted to be at the start.

“No more waiting,” he says with a grin, that dangerous one that makes Asahi want to run headfirst into whatever Noya has to offer.

Right now that means lying back and letting Noya carry him the rest of the way. He keeps his hands loose around Noya’s hips as he starts to move over him, bracing himself on Asahi's chest and grinding down on him so hard it draws a groan from them both.

“ _Yuu...”_

Noya's face is like the sun when he smiles at Asahi's use of his given name. So much light and warmth, falling soft all over Asahi and bathing him in the same peace he felt when the two of them floated together in a silent pool.

He doesn't try to say anything else, just holds Noya a little tighter and forces himself to keep his heavy eyes open. He watches Noya riding him, the stretch and shift of his wiry muscles under sweat slick skin, and the smooth roll of his hips, taking Asahi over and over until Asahi can't make him out anymore. He must be right there on the highest peak with the sun right before him, because he can't see anything but light, can't feel anything but the purest heat seeping into him and melting him down to his core. He shakes under Noya, jerks up into that perfect, burning pressure as everything that has been moving through him spills out, slowly draining away with each unconscious rise of his own hips, each downward thrust of Noya's.

Finally he thinks maybe he really has melted. His hips have stilled and he feels utterly spent. Weak and shivery and possibly incapable of ever getting off this bed that suddenly feels far softer than he remembers. Both unable and unwilling to separate himself from Noya, who has just collapsed on his chest and also seems supremely unconcerned with ever moving.

“Noya?” Asahi finally asks, when he's managed to get his arms around Noya's back and is running his still tingling fingertips slowly up the length of his spine. “Are you...conscious?”

Noya huffs out a tired laugh and starts to lift his head, just to drop it to Asahi's chest again. “Mostly.”

Asahi's hand trails down over the swell of Noya's ass, still stretched open around his cock. “We should, um....I should probably...clean up a little?”

Noya groans, but he braces himself on the bed on either side of Asahi, and starts to pull off of him. Asahi holds the condom in place with one hand, strokes Noya's back with the other, until they finally come apart.

They spend a few minutes cleaning up. Tossing out the condom, wiping up the cum that ended up smeared over both their chests. Asahi can't stop blushing and Noya can't stop laughing, and kissing him, and pointing out that they were fucking less than five minutes ago.

Once they're more or less clean, they settle back into bed in their underwear. Asahi slouched against the headboard and Noya tucked under his arm, drawing lazy circles across his chest with the tips of his fingers.

“So...” Noya says. “I mean, I know we have nothing to compare it to, but that was really fucking good, right?”

“It seemed...really good to me,” Asahi agrees.

“Holy _fuck,_ that was good.”

Asahi blushes and turns so he can press his smile into Noya's hair. “Yuu...” he says.

“I love when you call me that,” Noya says. “It's like you're saying ‘I love you.’”

“I am,” Asahi says, because that's exactly right. “I do. And it was...really, really good.”

“So good, right? Like I knew that it would be, because everything with you just like, blows my mind? But I'm still just....” Noya makes a little exploding sound and Asahi's heart feels like it is indeed undergoing something explosive, because Noya is _so_ precious and he’s so happy, and he is _his_. “You know?”

“Yeah,” Asahi says, holding Noya a little tighter.

“And! Just think...we get to do that again and again.”

Asahi has thought of this. He’s still rather in awe of this knowledge. “We do,” he says.

“And again.”

“Noya...” Asahi can't stop smiling, still can't stop blushing.

“And again.”

Asahi laughs and wraps both of his arms around his horny little boyfriend, hugging him close, then letting him wiggle free so he can reach up and brush a hand through Asahi’s tangled hair and kiss his lips, sleepy and soft and lingering.

“You're not crying,” Noya says, smoothing his fingers over Asahi's cheek.

Asahi blinks. He’s really stopped paying attention to how dry, or not dry, his eyes are when he’s with Noya. “Well...I think I _was_ through most of...before,” he says, and Noya laughs.

“You said you wanted to fuck me when were having sex, Asahi. Surely you can say ‘when we were having sex’ now.”

Asahi shakes his head and Noya grins and kisses his cheek. “I cried, too,” he says. “I didn’t know that was a thing I’d do, but... _fuck,_ Asahi.”

“Better than the orange giant?” Asahi can’t help asking with a teasing smile.

Noya laughs with his chin tipped back, the way Asahi loves. “So much better! Obviously I knew it would be, but you felt _so incredible._ Your _cock_ is....Asahi?” Noya laughs again, trying to pull Asahi’s hands away from his face, and then just kissing the backs of them until Asahi finally spreads them apart enough for Noya to get to his lips. “I’ll text you later about how much I like your cock, okay?”

Asahi nods and lets Noya kiss his cheeks until they aren’t flaming quite so brightly, and Noya settles back against his side. They talk quietly for a while, half doze for a little while longer, stirring when Noya’s phone buzzes on the table beside them.

“Can you grab that?” Noya asks.

Asahi picks it up and hands it to him, watching his smile curve up when he reads the message he’s opened.

“Ryuu says he’ll be late. He and Kiyoko-chan are watching some four hour foreign film.”

“He really likes her.”

“He is hopelessly in love with her.”

“He is,” Asahi agrees, running his hand over Noya’s bare arm, the firm line of his bicep.

“Something we know nothing about,” Noya adds.

“Nope,” Asahi says.

Noya lifts his phone and shifts so his face is right next to Asahi’s. “Smile, so I can capture how totally not in love with each other we are.”

“I’m not wearing a shirt,” Asahi says.

“Asahi...”

Asahi smiles and Noya takes a series of pictures in which Asahi’s cheeks get progressively pinker. They scroll through them after, laughing at the one where Noya stuck his tongue in Asahi’s ear, and then finally flicking past them and winding up on a picture of the sign with the Mystery Creature curled in its center.

“That lady never got back to me,” Noya says. “I was so sure we’d finally find out what it is.”

Asahi takes the phone in his hand, zooms in on the picture and studies it quietly with his head resting on Noya’s.

“I think...I was right,” he says eventually.

“You weren’t.”

“I think it _is_ a bird. I think it’s a phoenix.”

“It can’t be,” Noya says, “it has too many legs.”

“It doesn’t...it has two, because it’s a bird,” Asahi says patiently, zooming in a little more and holding the phone so Noya can see better. “Look...I don’t think these things at the back are legs _or_ feathers. I think they’re flames.”

Noya takes the phone, turns it in his hand to look at the picture from a different angle, zooms out and in and out again. “Ohh...” he says. He closes the photo viewing app and opens his internet browser, typing quickly into the search engine, and then scrolling past some brightly colored pictures to click on a link for _Hou-ou, the Japanese Phoenix._

“What do you think?” Asahi asks. None of the pictures on the webpage look very much like the creature on the sign, but the art at the coffee shop is highly stylized, black and white and almost abstract.

“Listen,” Noya says, running his finger under a line of text. “According to legend....the Hou-ou appears very rarely, and only to mark the beginning of a new era.”

“A new era...”

Noya looks up at him, smiling, then turns back to the screen. He follows another link and nods, smiling even wider.

“This one’s the same... _the symbol of a new age,”_ he reads. “I always thought they were just about rising from the ashes and stuff, but...wow.”

“Yeah...” Asahi says. He’s thinking about his first date with Noya, when he was sitting inside the coffee shop waiting for him, and Asahi didn’t turn away. He opened the door and walked right into something bright and brand new and beautiful.

“Well I guess we know what it is,” Noya says, his voice soft now. “For us, anyway.”

Asahi nods and doesn’t try to wipe away his tears. He lets Noya kiss them, helps him settle over his hips and opens his mouth so Noya can breath into it, warm and soft with each press of their lips.

He sees the images of the phoenix, the Hou-ou, that Noya scrolled past in his head. Alight with color and possibility. All of the radiance and irresistible brightness he’s seen in Noya since the moment his light first spilled over him.

Maybe the creature is really a dragon, or a wyvern or griffin or some mythical animal neither of them have ever heard of. But for them, it’s a flaming herald of something new. Something shimmering and golden and good. It’s comfort and trust, and it’s Noya’s skin against his, his smile curving up under Asahi’s lips.

It’s hands that fit in his, and eyes that see him, and a heart that knows him. A heart that Asahi is sure he’ll never stop wanting to feel beating right next to his own.  

* * *

_Six months later_

The morning of Daichi and Suga's wedding is crisp and clear. Not a cloud in the sky, just the brightest blue behind sprays of autumn leaves.

It's small, and quiet, just like they wanted it to be. Just their families and their closest friends. Asahi tear-streaked and sniffling quietly at Daichi's side, and Noya beaming next to Suga, grinning brighter when he catches Asahi’s eye.

Asahi focuses on him when they step back to let Daichi and Suga exchange their vows, because watching his friends is proving to be too much for him. Daichi looks so proud and so hopeful, standing tall in his deep black tux. Suga is in pale grey, soft and shimmery just like him, smiling at Daichi like there is no one here but the two of them.

But for Asahi, there is Noya. He’s striking in his perfectly fitted tux, hair swept to the side, uncharacteristically polished and understated. Asahi watches him through the rest of the ceremony, smiles when he catches him flashing a peace sign to Ryuu, who gives him an enthusiastic thumbs-up back. He meets Kiyoko’s eyes so they can exchange a little look of fond resignation as they shake their heads slightly, something that has become a common occurrence between them.

The rest of the day passes in a happy blur of hugs, and congratulations, and too much food and music and dancing. They stay at the reception until all the other guests have gone home. Asahi and Kiyoko talking quietly, while Noya and Ryuu see who can make the tallest tower out of empty glasses, and Daichi and Suga slow dance in the middle of the empty floor to a song that they probably don’t even hear.

Daichi’s ankle is truly, actually healed at this point. Asahi found out months after the fact that he sprained it the night Asahi dropped him, and never told him.

“What is this?” Asahi had asked when he found an old medical bill in a stack of papers left behind after Daichi and Suga moved to the new apartment.

Suga was there, drinking coffee in Asahi’s kitchen while Daichi was out getting pastries for all of them, and he’d blinked innocently at Asahi a few times, before deciding not to bother playing dumb.

“He just didn’t want you to feel bad. It was worse than he thought it was, but it’s all better now.”

“Suga!”

“It really _was_ his fault,” Suga said. “Don’t say anything to him, he was adamant about you not knowing.”

Asahi had been flustered and upset when Daichi came back in. He wanted to yell at him for being so weirdly thoughtful and stupidly stubborn, but he’s been both of those things as long as Asahi has known him, so he’d just hugged him too hard instead, until Daichi laughed and pushed him away.

“What’s going on with you? You can’t miss me that much, I think I see you more now than ever.”

That was probably true. Now that they don’t live together, they seem to put more effort into coordinating their schedules so everyone can end up at the dinner table at the same time, whether it’s at Suga and Daichi’s place, or Asahi’s, or Noya’s and Ryuu’s, or Kiyoko’s.  

Everyone spends so much time at everyone else’s apartments that they often joke about buying one big house on the outskirts of the city, but Asahi likes it the way it is. He likes having places to go, so many places he feels safe and at home, and he likes coming back to his own place after a busy, noisy night and being alone, just him and Noya.

Eventually Daichi and Suga tire and come to join them, Daichi raising an eyebrow at Ryuu and Noya, who grin sheepishly and quickly deconstruct their towers. Ryuu sits beside Kiyoko and Noya flops onto Asahi’s lap. Suga settles on his other side, his head on his shoulder, and they all sit quietly with the twinkling lights flickering over them, until Daichi leans over to drop his head heavily on Suga’s lap.

“Marriage is exhausting,” he says, and Suga laughs and flicks his forehead.

“Just you wait, husband,” he says.

“Hey...save it for the honeymoon, guys,” Ryuu says. (Kiyoko hushes him, and Asahi rests easy in no longer being the only voice of reason in their little—though, really, not quite so little anymore—family.)

Daichi and Suga will leave in the morning for a week away, and Asahi and Noya will stay in their apartment, looking after Yakusoku. Asahi will get to spend every night with Noya warm beside him. It’s something he thinks about a lot, being able to do that. It’s something he thinks he’d like to always have, not too far down the road.

He slides his fingers across Noya’s palm, over his thin wrist. His jacket has long since been tossed aside, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up close to his elbows so Asahi can brush his thumb easily over his bare skin, over the ring of black ink on the inside of his wrist.

He got it just a few weeks earlier, on his twenty-second birthday. A small, clean, perfect replica of their phoenix. Asahi has the same one, a little bigger, on the back of his shoulder. His gift to Noya.   

Daichi is just waiting for Asahi to trade his bike in for a motorcycle now. He says he’s almost there.

Asahi holds Noya’s hand tight and thinks there’s probably nowhere they can’t go.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys...we have officially come to the end (though clearly it is not at all the end for Asahi and Noya, or the rest of the family). First of all...I’m sorry/not sorry that I made you wait twelve chapters for Asahi to no longer be the Virgin Asahi. When I began writing this story I knew how I wanted it to start (Asahi crashing into Noya) and how I wanted it to end (DaiSuga’s wedding, Asahi deflowered and loved and in love), and I had no idea how long it would take to get from Point A to Point B. Thank you for being patient with me and with Asahi, and letting him grow with Noya just the way he needed to.
> 
> So many of you have told me how much you relate to Asahi, and how seeing his development and his relationship with Noya gives you hope, and that’s been one of the best parts of sharing this fic with you. I know that Noya is fictional, and not everyone is lucky enough to have someone like him, or like Daichi and Suga, in their lives. But it's in no way unreasonable to think that someone like Asahi can and should be loved and valued...so I hope that along with enjoying the smut and fluff, someone might finish this and feel a little more like Asahi does, when Noya is holding his hand and he knows that he belongs, and he fits, just the way he is.
> 
> Thanks Bees for discussing dildo scenarios with me, sparklemura for distracting me with glitter when I needed a break, and one more thank you to [Essie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/profile) for beta reading, and being The Best.
> 
> Aaand....thank you guys for bookmarking (some of you with adorable little notes), kudosing, reblogging, and commenting. You made posting this fic such a wonderful experience, and I really hope you liked the ending ♡♡♡
> 
> ([This](http://www.onmarkproductions.com/html/ho-oo-phoenix.shtml) is the webpage Noya and Asahi were looking at, if anyone's curious!)
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here!](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
